


Press Play

by LawsSword



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace/Marco (minor), Angst, Baby 5 is Fai, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Abuse, Homophobic Bullying, I know it looks like it will turn into a frustrating love triangle but that is not the way i roll, Kuina is trans (Kuina is Kai), Law/Bonney (minor), Luffy/Kid (FWB), M/M, Robin/Franky (minor), Sabo/Koala (minor), Sanji/Zoro (minor), Social Media, Underage Drinking, im so sorry im indecisive T~T, tags are going to change bc i can't decide on which of the 12 plot lines i want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 128,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawsSword/pseuds/LawsSword
Summary: Luffy's ready to graduate, ready to get his YouTube career rolling with Usopp. High school was never really his forte anyway. And when Luffy and Usopp get an offer from a much bigger YouTuber, it's not exactly an offer they can refuse. This is exactly what they needed. And it comes at just the right time for the two. Things are really looking up.Around the same time, Trafalgar Law is rolling back into town. He had been a protege of sorts four years prior. Everyone expected him to get into an ivy league school and be a doctor, or lawyer, or business executive. Something with a shiny desk and a big office. But that all went downhill in one fell swoop when detectives arrested Law during class, his junior year of high school. He claimed he was innocent but Law wasn't exactly the nicest person, he was selfish and gave little attention to anyone that wasn't close to him. Rumors spread like wildfire.Naturally, Law turned to the two people that never doubted him when he came back. Ace and Sabo. They were more than happy to give Law a hand. Even if everyone still thought he was a murderer.





	1. Record That Shit

**Video transcript: Intro Video **

**[Usopp and Luffy standing in Luffy's bedroom in front of a wall of movie/TV posters. Usopp bouncing nervously on his toes]**

**Usopp: Okay, okay, okay, I'm Usopp [grins at the camera] **

**Luffy: I'm Luffy! [Luffy grins too.]**

**Usopp: Which makes us Usopp and Luffy!**

**Luffy: Luffy and Usopp. [Luffy stares at Usopp for an extended period of time]**

**Usopp: [Looking at Luffy] Usopp and Luffy flows better, it will look better on our social media.**

**Luffy: Oh, I guess you're right! **

**Usopp & Luffy: [Both looking at the camera] We're Usopp and Luffy! **

**Usopp: So you might recognize us from Vine, if you don't that's alright. Since vine died-**

**Luffy: Rest in peace**

**Usopp: [Does a half laugh] We're-**

**Luffy: ON YOUTUBE NOW BIATCH! [Usopp jumps at Luffy's shouting]**

**Usopp: [Looking between Luffy and the camera] Yeah, that! Pretty soon you'll start getting videos of us tormenting our friends and wondering why they put up with us, exploring some cool stuff every now and then, and just being us!**

**Luffy: Every week!**

**Usopp: Exactly, every week until the day we die!**

**[Usopp and Luffy are silent] **

**Usopp: We'll that's all that we've got to say, we'll see you all soon. Sorry for the short video!**

**Luffy: See ya guys! **

**[Luffy's hand moves in front of the camera. The video goes black and ends]**

"You sure about this?" Usopp asked, reaching to turn off the camera. He raised his brows and looked over his shoulder at Luffy. 

"Duh," Luffy stuck his tongue out at Usopp. Usopp took the camera off the stack of textbooks the two had piled on Luffy's shelf to get the right angle. 

"Alright, I'll edit the footage and send it to you by this weekend," Usopp assured, checking his phone. "I should get going, homework and all that." Usopp sighed and scanned his surroundings for his keys. 

"Awesome, I'll upload it after I look at it," Luffy said, They headed out of Luffy's bedroom and into the living room, Sabo was tuning his guitar, Ace wasn't home yet.

"How'd it go?" Sabo asked.

"Not horrible, we'll know better after we upload it," Usopp said. Sabo nodded.

"Drive safe, it's starting to rain pretty hard," Sabo said.

"Uh-huh, see ya, Sabo," Usopp said, waving as he left

"Is your homework done, Lu?" Sabo asked.

"Nope," Luffy answered.

"Better get it done, you know Ace will only let you have one plate until it's finished," Sabo warned.

"You're right!" Luffy rushed back to his room to grab his school bag so he could try and finish his school work before dinner. While Luffy did homework, the rain started to pour harder and harder outside. There were even window-shaking claps of thunder and blinding lightning, maybe Luffy should call Chopper and make sure he's okay.

He doesn't like lightning storms...

Must finish homework first!

It wasn't long before Ace got home, soaking wet, but home none the less. Ace being home meant Sabo was going to start making dinner which meant Luffy really needed to finish that homework soon.

Luffy managed to get everything but math done in time for dinner. After eating one plate, he went back to work, Ace and Sabo had already started their second plates. Ace's stupid rule was unfair! And Sabo went along with it, which was worse.

Luffy had only two problems left when there was a knock at the door. Ace and Sabo were in the living room, having already gotten full of food, leaving hardly anything for him!

"Who'd be out right now, the roads must be nearly flooded," Ace said. Sabo shrugged and stood up. There was another knock, at least it sounded like it. It was kinda hard to tell with the storm and all. Then the power went out.

"Shit, Lu, can you get some candles?" Ace called.

"I'll get the door," Sabo said. Luffy turned on his phone's flashlight and rummaged in the kitchen drawers for the candles Sabo kept for emergencies.

"Hey, Sabo-ya," a voice said as he answered the door.

"Holy shit," Sabo said, he was silent for a moment. "Come in!" Luffy found the candles and brought them to the living room, while Ace came back with a bunch more. They started lighting all the candles and put them on the dining table, all over the coffee table, and on the bookshelf in the hallway.

"Hey, Ace, guess who was at the door," Sabo said just as we finished, Luffy hadn't paid much attention to Sabo or the tall guy that he let inside while Ace and he got all the candles ready.

"Wh- Oh shit!" The tall guy pulled his hood off and smirked at Ace.

"Long time no see, huh?" He said. Ace full-on bear-hugged the guy.

"You asshole, you haven't even called in months!" Ace let the tall guy go and punched him in the arm.

"A lot's happened the past few months, I didn't want to drag anyone into it really," The guy said. In the dim lighting, it was hard to make out his features, but he had gold ringed piercings and sideburns. His eyes were all silvery gray in the candlelight. Saying he was attractive was an understatement.

"Obviously, you're out, you're free!" Sabo said. "Wait, you're not a fugitive right?"

"I wouldn't come here if I was," He said. Wait, what?

"How then?" Ace asked. The three of them moved into the living room. Luffy followed. Or at least tried to.

"Luffy, did you finish your homework?" Ace asked.

"Er, yep!"

"Nice try, go finish it," Ace said. Luffy sighed and returned to the dining table.

"It took a while, over a year, I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up, so Fai was the only one that knew and I made sure she didn't say anything to anyone either." The guy started. His voice was hard to ignore, Ace and Sabo, sure, no problem, but he was just so attention-grabbing.   
"Fai hired a team of private investigators- she said she spent years saving the money for it- and a really good lawyer. They dug through all the evidence again, found new evidence. That proved I was innocent without getting anyone else involved, which I thought was strange but, hell, I'm not complaining. It went to trial and I was released three months ago."

"Trafalgar," Sabo sounded upset. So that was his name, no wonder he was so familiar. He was Ace and Sabo's friend from high school. "You waited three months to come to see us?"

"I have a reason, let me get there," Torao said. "While I was in prison, this guy, Bellamy, that had it out for me. The guy tried to cut my arm off." Sabo raised his eyebrows.

"Shit." Ace muttered. Luffy decided to turn his attention to his homework again. It was hard with Law talking though...

"Then doctor there ended up prescribing me Vicodin for the pain, it was no surprise when I ended up addicted to it." Luffy stared down at his paper and Law, Ace and Sabo talked some more.

Luffy had tried this problem several times and gotten different answers each time, at this point, he just wrote down whatever sounded closest and moved on. Compared to that the last problem was easy. Luffy shoved his homework into his bag and put the last of the food onto his previously empty plate. Luffy ate it quickly before going into the living room with everyone else.

"I found a guy who could get it into the prison, I didn't ask how and I don't think to want to know. The guy got out a week before I did and I started to detox, so when I got out I checked myself into rehab the same day."

"Shit," Ace repeated.

"Like, I said, I didn't want to drag anyone into it, the only one that knew was Fai-ya. I wanted to be clean before anyone knew I was out." Law paused for a long moment. "And I don't want anyone else outside this room to know..."

Sabo nodded. "You don' have to worry about that." Sabo cut Luffy a glance before talking again. "What's your plan now then?"

"I got my GED while I was in prison. So, I want to get into school again to study medicine. Anything in between I'll figure out as I go."

"You'll have to do prereqs at a community college, no?" Sabo asked. Law nodded.

"That's a start, man," Ace said, grinning "I'm happy for you man." Luffy stopped paying attention to their conversation.   
Law though, Luffy couldn't take his eyes off the man. He was tall and fit, he had tattoos on the back of his hands. His eyes were almost metallic in the candlelight.

And his voice, his voice was just nice to listen to. Him, Ace, and Sabo talked for hours, though it hardly felt like that. Luffy tuned in and out of their conversation.

Law needed a place to stay until he could get a job and an apartment. He had money some dead guy had left him and he planned to use that for school. Sabo and Ace told him he could stay as long as he needed to.

Luffy was kinda glad Law would be around, he wasn't sure why. Luffy barely remembered the guy. Eh, whatever.

Luffy went to bed late that night, waking up the next morning was a pain in the ass.

Luffy woke up and got ready for school quickly, Zoro wasn't there yet, which meant he was probably still asleep. So Luffy hogged down breakfast as quickly as he could and went next door to Zoro's house.

Mihawk was sitting in the living room, Perona was at the dining table, sleepily drinking coffee and Luffy could hear the twins in the bathroom.

"Morning, Mihawk, is Zoro up?"

"Probably not," he said. Luffy headed for his room and pushed the door open.

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted, dropping his bag by the door and jumping on the lump of blankets.

"Luf, what the fuck?" Zoro hissed, shoving Luffy off him and onto the floor.

"It's the only way you'll wake up," Luffy pointed out. "You better get up, you're gunna make all five of us late for school."

"Mhm." Zoro stood up and changed. We went out into the kitchen, Zoro grabbed something he could snack on in class.

"You guys ready? If not I'm leaving you here!" Zoro called. All three of the siblings made their way to the door, right behind Luffy and Zoro. The two got into the front seat while Kai, Tashigi, and Perona squished into the back.

"Hey, Luffy," Kai said, leaning forward and sticking his head between the seats.

"What's up?"

"How's Sabo's band doing?" Kai really liked the music that Sabo's band made.

"They're working on a new album right now," Luffy said.

"Should you be telling him that when they haven't announced the album yet?" Zoro asked.

"You won't tell anyone, right Kai?" Kai shook his head.

"Get out of the way," Tashigi muttered. Kai sat back in his seat. "Zoro, that's the wrong way, Perona's school is on the left." Zoro spun the car around in a U-turn.

"And that wasn't legal," Tashigi added.

"Do you want to be late to class?"

"We'll be really late if you get pulled over again, and dad will take the keys and all of us will be stuck walking," Tashigi countered.

"That's why I don't get pulled over," Zoro said.

"You got pulled over before," Luffy stated.

"That was because your grandpa was pissed at _you_ about running off with us, and had nothing to do with _my_ driving," Zoro said.

"Shishishi."

"Now it's on the right!" Tashigi yelled. Zoro turned on the blinker and took the turn fast.

"You ass," Kai kicked the back of Zoro's seat.

"Tell your sister to stop backseat driving," Zoro retorted. Zoro pulled to a stop in front of their old middle school. Perona grabbed her bag and got out of the car and Tashigi scooted into the seat Perona had been in.

"Okay, now just straight, then a right, and a left. You got this Zoro," Tashigi said. Zoro rolled his eyes but did as she said anyway while muttering under his breath. Zoro found a parking place.   
The four got out of the car, Tashigi, and Kai headed for the coffee shop around the corner, where they went for breakfast a lot. Zoro and Luffy walked into school, most of the others had already gotten there. Nami, Sanji, Chopper, and Vivi, were at their table with breakfast.

"Hey, guys!" Luffy smiled and sat down across from Nami. Zoro took a seat next to him.

"Hey Luf," Sanji smiled and slid a paper-wrapped pizza bagel across the table.

"Thanks!" Luffy grinned and dug into the food. It was definitely from the restaurant.

"Guys!" Usopp slid to a stop on the slick concrete floor and slammed a paper onto the table. It looked like he printed off an article. Luffy tilted his head and leaned forward to get a better look at the paper. Usopp's hand was covering the header and Luffy wasn't about to try to read the article.

"What?" Nami asked she didn't buy into Usopp's dramatic act.

"Check this out, do you remember the guy that was arrested on campus the spring before we started here?"

"You mean the guy that killed his dad or something like that?" Sanji asked.

"It was his uncle," Usopp corrected.

"Whatever, he got twenty-five to life didn't he?" Sanji asked.

"Yep, his trial was controversial, everyone remembers it, it was only a few years ago and he was like, 17," Nami said. I had no clue what they were talking about. "What was his name?"

"Trafalgar Law," Usopp said. Now I remember who that Torao was.

"Oh!" I said sitting up straight. "That was Ace and Sabo's friend."

"Yeah, well he was let out a few months ago," Usopp said.

"Why are we barely hearing about this now?" Nami asked with a bored expression.

"This," Usopp pushed the paper to the middle of the table, there was a dark, blurry picture of Torao getting off the bus, it was probably taken last night. "The guy is back in town, people think he's looking for revenge, look at how pissed he looks."  
Nami, Vivi, Chopper, and Sanji leaned forward to look at the photo.

"He was arrested for killing his uncle?" Chopper asked. Luffy didn't like this conversation anymore. They didn't know the truth. Usopp nodded.

"He was tried as an adult and got convicted, people were really angry about it, the whole trial was super publicized."

"He was arrested for something he didn't do," Luffy blurted. Everyone stared at him.

"Luffy, do you know this guy?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, he's staying at my house," Luffy stated, "he was friends with Ace and Sabo."

"A murderer is at your house right now?" Usopp asked with a voice was full of concern.

"He didn't do that," Luffy repeated. Usopp frowned.

"Luffy, just because he's friends with Ace and Sabo doesn't mean-"

"Torao didn't kill anyone, this conversation is dumb," Luffy decided, getting up from his seat and leaving. Luffy went to his first class. 

The school day was long and boring, lunch was the same as usual, Usopp didn't even bring up the thing with Traffy again. After school, Luffy met up with my friends in front of the library like they usually did. People darted around the fairly large group of friends.

"We should go to the arcade, we haven't been there in forever!" Usopp said he pounded his closed fist into the palm of his hand.

"I'm broke," Chopper muttered, kicking at the cemented floor.

"Me too," Sanji sighed.

"Let's just hang out at someone's house, we can get 5 dollar pizza on the way," Nami suggested instead.

"My house will be empty until next week," Vivi offered.

"Oh, and you've got the huge TV we can watch Avatar on that and it'll be awesome," Usopp said.

"Where's Zoro?" Robin asked. Luffy looked around, he really wasn't here yet. Luffy's phone began to ring and vibrate in his pocket. It wasn't a number he knew but he still answered.

"Yo," Luffy said into the phone the others went back to debating about what we were going to do.

"Hey, Luffy-ya, Sabo-ya sent me to pick you up, I'm outside," Law said.

"Shishi, okay I'll be there in a second, see ya Torao," Luffy promised.

"It's Trafalgar, just call me Law," he grumbled as Luffy hung up.

"Were you talking to that Law guy?" Usopp asked nervously.

"Yep," Luffy said, stuffing his phone into his pocket.

"Sorry guys, someone was being a dick to Kai again," Zoro muttered. Luffy frowned.

"Is he okay? Can I kick the other guy's ass?" Luffy asked.

"Kai's fine, I already took care of it," Zoro said.

"Okay, I gotta go, Torao's picking me up so I can't hang out today, see ya guys!"

"Bye Luf," a few of them called back. Luffy went down the stairs and to the front of the school.

Sabo's car was in the parking lot. Law was standing next to it, looking down at his phone. Don't people usually wait inside the car? Guess it didn't matter. Luffy crossed the drop-off area and went into the parking lot to the car.

"Hi, Traffy," He said.

"Just call me Law, you had no problem doing it before," He muttered. Luffy got into the passenger seat while Law got in the driver seat and pulled out of the space he had parked in.

"How come Sabo wanted me picked up? I usually hang out with my friends after school," Luffy wondered out loud. Law shrugged.

"Hell if I know, he just asked me to drop you off at the studio," Law said.

"Oh," Luffy hummed. Law pulled out of the parking lot and turned into the direction of Sabo's music studio. Law was really quiet, so Luffy turned on the radio and switched back and forth between stations when he heard something familiar.

[1]"_-__what are you waiting for?_" The radio sang out.

"Oh!" Luffy gasped, frantically searching for his phone. What had he done with it? Law glanced at Luffy.

"Wha-" He stopped, clearly paying more attention to the radio and the road of course. "Is that Sabo-ya?"

"Yes!" Luffy declared, pulling his phone out of his backpack. Luffy opened Snapchat right away and started recording.

"-_Now, stop at nothing no matter the costs,_  
_There's a world that I heard of, I'm planning to see it._"

"Sabo! Your song is on the radio!!" He shouted

"_-__Tell myself when I finally look back I'll think_  
_'Oh my god, what a life I had-'_" Luffy stopped the recording, saved it to his phone and sent the snap to Sabo and added it to his story too.

"He hasn't been on the radio before?" Law asked. Luffy shook his head.

"Nope!" He stuffed his phone into his pocket and nodded his head to the music and singing to the chorus. Sabo's band didn't have a lot of songs out, they had a few singles but no album yet. They were working on one though and Sabo was excited about it.

The song ended and Luffy turned the volume down a little bit as it cut to a commercial break. Law turned onto the street the studio was on and pulled into the parking lot shortly after. Luffy headed inside and Law took off to where ever he was going. Luffy marched through the small, elegant lobby and into the lounge that was warm and cozy. Koala and Inazuma were sitting on the old green couch, eating Burger King, now he was hungry.

"Hey Luffy, Sabo's in the recording room," Koala said. "Fries?" Koala offered Luffy the rest of her fries, he gladly accepted them and went down the hall.

"Hiya," Luffy said with his mouthful.

"Luffy, you know you shouldn't have food in here," Sabo said.

"I don't," Luffy had already finished the fries.

"Come check this out," Sabo said. Luffy sat down between Sabo and Hack. Sabo stuck the headphones on Luffy's head. Luffy adjusted them to be more comfortable and Sabo started playing the song. The first thing was humming. 

[2]"_I've spent twelve months,_  
_Fighting this illusion of me,_  
_Stuck in the shadows..._  
_Of the person, I'm supposed to be._  
_And Lines got blurred somewhere in between-" _The song was slow, and kinda sad, not really something Luffy could see Sabo singing. But there he was, singing it. 

"-_There's a soul, there's a pulse, there's a warrior_  
_There's a hole where my heart used to be,_  
_And I'm filling it up with all the things I always said I'd be_-" Sabo pulled the headphones off.

"What do you think?" He asked with a grin.

"It sounds good, but it doesn't seem like you," Luffy said.

"We'll Koala wrote it, but that doesn't matter in the long run. What do you think of the music?" Hack asked.

"I said it sounds good, the lyrics fit with it too," Luffy said. 

"Wanna hear the rest?" Sabo asked. Luffy nodded and put the headphones back on. I really liked the chorus but the rest of the song was really slow, so it wasn't my favorite.

"Did Ace hear it yet?"

"Nah, he's at the shop all day today. Him and Marco have a bunch of appointments. You're the first," Sabo explained.

"Awe yes!" Luffy pumped his fists. "Oh! that reminds me, did you check the snap I sent you?"

"No." Sabo reached across the table and grabbed his phone.

"Oh, Inazuma and Koala have to see too," Luffy said, jumping from his seat to go get them. When he came back Sabo had his Snapchat open. Luffy pulled his phone out again to record Sabo's reaction and send it to Ace.

"What's up?" Koala asked she sat down next to Sabo and Inazuma stood over the three. Sabo opened the snap and Luffy started recording.

The song started playing, the quality wasn't that great but that was just the video he took.

"That's on the radio," Hack pointed out.

"Shit, we're on the radio," Sabo repeated with a huge grin.

"We are!" Koala agreed, hugging Sabo. The group exchanged high fives. Luffy stopped the snap and sent it to Ace, along with the text:

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just crediting the songs and shit  
1\. What Are You Waiting For by Paradise Fears (in the media plugins at the beginning of the chapter)  
2\. Warrior by Paradise Fears   
Luffy and Usopp's channel is based on Sam and Colby's channel, mostly their xplr style (bc I think that fits Luffy pretty damn well...)


	2. Mouse Traps

"Here should be good," Usopp said, setting up the camera's tripod on the back of Zoro's car.

"Shishi, yep," Luffy agreed.

"Ready?"

"Yup!" Usopp took off the lens cover."And go." 

"Hey, What's up guys, it's Usopp and Luffy!" Luffy greeted a little louder than he had intended. Oops.

"Welcome back, for those who don't know, I'm Usopp, that's Luffy," he said. "Today we're outside our good friend's house, Zoro. What he doesn't know is that he's about to get pranked."

"We just go back from the store, with these!" Luffy pulled the packages of mouse traps into the view of the camera.

"And these," Usopp held some more mouse traps. "We have close to 200 mouse traps here.   
We also just got permission from Zoro's dad and with the help of his sisters and brother, we're gunna trap him, inside his room."

"So let's get started," Luffy said. Usopp grabbed the camera and they headed inside.

"Inside we have good old daddy Mihawk," Usopp panned the camera to Mihawk, who gave the boys a questioning glance but for the most part ignored them.

"That was traumatizing," Perona stated.

"And of course there the baby of the siblings, Perona," Usopp grinned as he focused the camera on her.

"Shishishi."

"Oh you're back," Kai called with, coming down the stairs.

"Half of a pair of twins, Kai," Usopp added. Tashigi came down the stairs behind him. "And, last but not least, Kai's other half, Tashigi!"

"Luf, take the camera." Luffy took it from Usopp and followed Usopp up to Zoro's bedroom.

"As you can see, Zoro's room is furthest down the hall, and we're gunna fill the hall up to Kai's and Tashigi's room." Luffy panned the camera down the hall to show the whole area. Before he and Usopp set the camera up at the end of the hall and got to work.

"Careful not to snap your fingers guys."

"Okay, so outside, Zoro's window, there's the garage, and it's super easy to get on top of. So Usopp is going to go to that side, and while we were at the store, I got this cool thing," Luffy Explained to the camera, holding up the airhorn. "Usopp is gunna use it to get Zoro up."

"Let's get this prank started," Usopp added. He took the airhorn and went outside, Luffy set up the camera in front of the door. Usopp was supposed to be filming on his phone too. There was a couple of minutes before Usopp texted him.

"Guy's, Usopp's gunna wake Zoro up," Luffy announced. Zoro's siblings gathered behind the camera with Luffy and they waited. Within seconds there was the sound of the air horn. It blared through Zoro's room and Luffy heard it well. The noise was long, with a short pause, it started up a second time.

"What the fuck?" Zoro grumbled. He very loudly got out of bed and stumbled to the door, he didn't get close enough to the traps. Not yet anyway. 

"What the hell?" He grumbled, glaring at us.

"Morning, Zoro!" Luffy chirped in a fit of laughter along with Kai, Tashigi, and Perona. Zoro looked down at the hall for a moment, then back at the four and the camera. Usopp started to creep up behind Zoro. He pressed a finger to his lips and took a few steps closer.

"You couldn't have done this later in the day?" Zoro asked.

"Shishi, nope," Luffy said. "What would be the fun in that?" Kai and Tashigi tried to hold back from laughing as Usopp crept even closer to Zoro. 

"Wait, you're filming, where's Usopp?" He asked suspiciously. 

"I dunno," Luffy lied, grinning. Zoro started to look behind him but it was too late. Usopp shoved Zoro forward. Zoro stumbled into the traps and set a bunch of them off. 

"Usopp you jackass!" Zoro shouted. Zoro pulled Usopp into a headlock and dragging Usopp towards the traps. 

"AH!" Usopp shrieked. "Mercy! Mercy!" Zoro threw Usopp onto the ground next to the traps, some of them snapping onto Usopp's overalls. Luffy started laughing at them, Zoro's siblings were laughing too. 

"Why don't you come closer, Luf?" Zoro taunted, grabbing a mousetrap from the base. 

"I'm good here," I said. Zoro stood up straight, with Usopp on the ground out his feet. There was a mousetrap stuck to his pajama pants. 

"Sure you are, why don't you put the camera down?" Zoro muttered he chucked the trap at Luffy's feet. He jumped. Zoro looked at the floor for a moment. He went into his room before coming back out with a blanket and pillow. Zoro stepped over Usopp and started setting off the traps. Usopp jumped and nearly knocked Zoro over. Zor pushed the traps aside with the pillow and set off more of them with the blanket. Some traps got caught on the blanket. 

"Not the camera Zoro!" Usopp shouted as Zoro came closer to me. "Luffy run!"

"Zoro's not gunna do anything to me," Luffy said confidently.

"I don't give a crap about you, I'm worried about our camera," Usopp retorted.

"If you're so sure about that, put the camera down," Zoro said.

"Fine," Luffy replied. "Kai, can you take this?" 

Kai took the camera from Luffy, as soon as he had it, Zoro pulled Luffy into a headlock. He dragged Luffy to the traps. More laughter erupted from the siblings and the traps started going off. Zoro trapped Luffy in his headlock, no matter how much he fought Zoro, he wouldn't budge. Zoro wrestled Luffy down to the ground, leaving him there, in the sea of half-set traps. 

Usopp got to his feet and threw a trap at Zoro in retaliation. Lucky for Luffy, Usopp had a good aim. Luffy tripped Zoro and brought him down into the traps.

"Son of a bitch!" Zoro cursed as trap snapped against his skin. 

"Well, what's going on here?" A familiar voice asked.

"Dad!" Kai and Tashigi said. Luffy managed to peel his face off the floor and Shanks was standing at the top of the stairs. The twins hugged him.

"Hi, Shanks!" Luffy said. Zoro got off of him and waded through the maze of traps.

"Hey old man, how long are you staying home this time?" Zoro asked Luffy got off the floor too.

"The plan is to stay until about a week after Perona's birthday, but if anything comes up I'll have to take off again," Shanks said. Perona smiled at that.

"I-is Yasopp here too?" Usopp asked somewhat hesitantly.

"As far as I know, I haven't seen him since the airport," Shanks said. Another set of footsteps came up the stairs and Mihawk stared at our mess. Usopp took the camera to film. Mihawk just sighed when he saw the mess, he squinted and glared at each of us.

"The six of you are cleaning this up," he decided, staring down the hall with distaste.

"I wasn't part of this!" Zoro protested.

"They _are _your friends," Perona pointed out.

"I think we've got enough for a good ten-minute video," Usopp said.

"Then let's finish it," Luffy said.

"Of course you idiots are posting that online," Zoro muttered.

"Send me a link when it's finished," Kai insisted.

"Will do," Usopp agreed. Usopp set the camera up with the mess of our prank in the background, Zoro stood next to us while Kai, Tashigi, and Perona started messing around behind us.

"And that's what happens when we wake Zoro up early on a weekend," Usopp declared.

"And now we have to clean that up," Luffy added just as Kai threw a trap at Perona. 

"You know, this means I just have to get you back," Zoro said. Usopp went silent.

"I think that's a little extreme," he said after a moment or two.

"You guys are going to pay," Zoro said.

"Anyway! If you guys liked the video, give us a like and don't forget to comment and subscribe too so we can keep playing jokes on our friends!" Luffy said.

"Yes, exactly what Luffy said, see you guys next week," Usopp said, he put his hand over the lens before turning off the camera.

"First, we need brooms and garbage bags," Usopp said to Zoro's siblings.

"Got it, Perona and Kai are on take out duty, get all bags downstairs. The rest of us will get the traps thrown away," Tashigi said.

"Who put you in charge?" Kai asked.

"My plan did, now let's get going, I've got school work to get to," she said. Usopp and Luffy found some garbage bags and brought them up we started filling the bags and when they got full, Perona or Kai would take out the garbage. Three bags later, the six of us were laying on the hallway floor. 

"Which of us decided that was a good idea?" Usopp asked.

"You did," Luffy answered.

"Right," he muttered. "I should probably get home, Yasopp will be looking for me," Usopp said.

"See ya," Luffy said, Usopp got up and grabbed the camera.

"I'll send you the video we filmed a couple days ago tonight, I'm done editing it. I think we should wait 'til we have another video filmed to post it so we can have a good post schedule."

"Okay," Luffy said.

"See ya," Zoro said as Usopp headed downstairs. 

"Hey Luf, bet I can kick your ass at Halo," Zoro said. 

"Is that a challenge?" Luffy asked. 

"Hell yeah," Zoro taunted. 

"You're on," Luffy said, getting off the floor and heading to Zoro's room. Zoro's room wasn't very big, there was enough room for a dresser, bed, and desk but that was about it. Zoro's room was always messy too, mostly just things left out. Video games stacked without rhyme or reason on top of the dresser, right next to the TV. A pile of clean clothes in the desk chair, his bed was rarely ever made. It was cozy and Luffy felt like he was in his own room. 

"Can I play too?" Kai asked while Zoro was getting up to follow Luffy. Zoro paused and considered it for a moment.

"You can play winner," he offered. 

"Alright!" They left the girls in the hall and retreated into Zoro's room. He fired up the gaming console and set Halo 3 up to play. 

"How many rounds?" 

"Ten." 

"You wanna watch me kick your ass ten times?" Zoro asked 

"No, I want you to watch _your_ ass get kicked ten times," Luffy corrected. They got comfy on Zoro's bed and started playing. 

"Keep talking shit," Zoro muttered. The next thing Luffy knew he was dead. Zoro won the first four rounds. Luffy still kicked his ass at the last six though. Kai and Luffy played while Zoro went to get snacks. Luffy beat Kai too, but his winning streak ended there. Zoro and Luffy played again and Luffy lost all ten rounds. Zoro and Kai were in the middle of their fifth-round when Kai's phone buzzed. 

"Oh, hang on," he said, reaching for the phone. 

"No mercy, I'll kill you where you stand," Zoro said, killing Kai without hesitation.

"Jackass," Kai grumbled, still checking his phone. "It's here! Zoro, can you take me to the mall?"

"What for?" 

"My binders just got shipped," Kai said. 

"Alright, Luf, you coming?" Zoro asked, he stood and grabbed his car keys from his desk in the corner.

"Yep," Luffy said getting up too. 

The three of us headed outside. Mihawk and Shanks were in the living room watching TV, Shanks had his arm over the back of the couch, and Mihawk sat next to him. 

"Me and Kai are going to the mall," Zoro said as we headed out. 

"Drive safe," Shanks called.

The three of them got into the car, as soon as Zoro started it, the radio came to life with Sabo's band's song playing. 

"Isn't that Sabo?" Zoro asked.

"Shishi, yep!" 

"Oh, Luffy, turn it up," Kai said as Zoro pulled into the road. Luffy did as Kai requested and the chorus was loud and clear. Luffy nodded his head to the music, this song was his favorite of Sabo's so far.

They arrived at the mall only after Zoro made two wrong turns and had to pull a U-turn because he passed the mall. 

"Zoro, you should park at the other end, that's where Venus Envy is," Kai said.

"We're here, you can walk," Zoro retorted. 

"Now you just sound like dad," he muttered.

"Hey, this way we can get milkshakes on the way back to the car," Luffy realized. 

"If your buying," Zoro retorted. 

"Fine by me," Luffy said with a grin.

"Awe, yeah," Kai cheered. They climbed out and made their way through the parking lot. The mall was pretty empty for a Saturday. Regardless, they walked across the mall to a little store and went inside, there were all kinds of weird things in it. Zoro and Luffy waited for Kai to get what he needed and we headed back across the mall, stopping to order some milkshakes on the way. 

"That's lame, pass the aux," Kai said as the car started and the radio started playing. 

"If you play something emo you can walk home," Zoro said, plugging in the cord to the radio and giving the other end to Kai. 

"You're emo," Kai muttered.

"Great comeback," Zoro retorted, he pulled out of the parking lot and music started playing. 

"Get the bass," Kai insisted. Zoro sighed and did just that. 

[1] "_I'm fresh to death, I'm in the zone_

_I checked my head, but no one's home..._" Zoro started nodding his head to the music. 

"This is why you're my favorite brother," Zoro glanced at the rearview mirror when he spoke. 

"_One more shot and it's time to roll, smoke these pots and I'm out the door,_" Luffy started singing with the lyrics and Zoro joined in. "_Chug some rock but I sip patron. Hit that spot 'til you lose control._" Kai joined in too. 

"_You died, I'll go out alone. Bitch, you must be out your dome." _We sang to the song without thought or shame. Kai played another party song, that one Luffy didn't know the words too, but Kai and Zoro did. Then another, and another. With the music, time flew by and they were back before Luffy knew it. 

"I'm gonna get home, see ya later," Luffy said when they pulled into Zoro's driveway.

"See ya, Luf," Zoro said. Luffy walked into someone screaming.

Ace screaming actually. Luffy followed the noise into the kitchen. The noise came to an abrupt end just as he entered the kitchen. 

Ace was running his hand under the faucet and Law was in the kitchen with him, laughing. Luffy could tell he didn't laugh very often, he should though, his laugh sounded almost lyrical.

"Dumbass, I told you it was hot," Law snickered. Luffy could see the edges of tattoos inked into Law's skin that peeked out from the tank top he wore. What could they be? Something cool he'd bet, Law was really cool. 

"Who died?" Sabo came rushing into the kitchen, nearly knocking Luffy over.

"Ace-ya grabbed a hot pan after he was told it was hot," Law explained.

"You're an idiot, why would you do that?" Luffy asked. Ace glared at him.

"I didn't do it on purpose," he snapped.

"That doesn't make sense, how do you grab something on accident?" 

"Oh, fuck off," Ace said, turning the cold water higher.

"Hey, how are you going to work with a burnt hand?" Sabo asked.

"Fuck!" Ace yelled. "I didn't even think about that, I can't draw like this."

"Better let Marco know," Sabo opened the fridge next to them. "Here." He tossed Ace a bottle of Aloe Vera gel.

"Isn't this for sunburns?"

"A burn is a burn," Sabo said, "I've got a couple songs to read through." Sabo went back into his room. Luffy went to his room too and found that Usopp had sent the first video we filmed. Luffy watched it texted Usopp. They agreed to post it next Sunday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Party by Myself by Hollywood Undead


	3. Loose Ends and Podcast Shows

Law knocked on the door, it was old but well maintained. Not anything fancy. It was as average as a house could be. Painted a dull brown that blended in with the rest of the neighborhood. Law came to the conclusion he'd be knocking on doors a lot the next day or two. Trying to get a hold of old friends. Granted there weren't many, Law was just putting off going to see _her. _  
  
"Holy, shit, Law!" Sachi greeted him with a smile, Law hadn't expected anything less. "You're a complete ass, get in here." Sachi stepped aside and let him in. The house turned out to be separated into apartments. "Yo, Peng, get out here!" Penguin came into the small, yet cozy living room. He froze for a moment when his eyes met Law's.  
  
"Damn, man, how've you been?" He asked, wasting no time in pulling Law into a hug.   
  
"Better now," Law said.   
  
"Good, thanks for keeping in touch over the years, asshole," Penguin said.   
  
"Really great job there," Sachi bit.   
  
"Sorry, I had a lot on my mind, I haven't even spoken to Lami," Law said, sitting down on the couch.  
  
"And Fai?" Sachi asked he sat down too.   
  
" She's the only person I've talked to," Law admitted.   
  
"You haven't even talked to Ace or Sabo?" Penguin asked in amazement he found a seat in a love seat adjacent to the couch.  
  
"Not until last night, I'm staying with them for now."   
  
"Have you read the paper?" Sachi asked this time. Law nodded. "How much is true?"  
  
"Well, I'm certainly not here for revenge," Law muttered, "And I didn't pay my way out." Shachi and Penguin nodded along.   
  
"What's been going on with you guys?" Law asked, he really didn't want to get into the reason he had been the last few months.  
  
"Oh man Law, you're not gunna believe this-" Shachi didn't finish the statement. He was cut off by Penguin.   
  
"We're getting a podcast started we've got everything we need but a voice actor for the main role."  
  
"Really?" Law asked.   
  
  
"Speaking of that, you need a job?" Sachi asked. Penguin tilted his head ever so slightly.   
  
"You're a genius, Law's got the perfect voice for Cecil!"  
  
"What?" Law muttered his eyes darted suspiciously between the two.   
  
"Yeah man, do this podcast with us, all you gotta do is voice act from a script," Penguin insisted.   
  
"I don't know, what If this becomes really popular? I'd rather not be on constant watch by the internet," Law said. He had spent the past four years under constant surveillance. Law could do without any more of it.   
  
"You'll be playing the voice of a fictional character, people will love the character and not really give a crap about the actor," Sachi explained.  
  
"For the most part anyway," Penguin added.   
  
"Besides, podcasts never get all that popular, to begin with," Sachi concluded. What's the worst that could happen? Law would get paid, get some respectable attention on the media, hell, he could end up being able to pay for the rest of his education on something like this. That depends on several other factors of course.   
  
"Alright, but I want to be able to make adjustments to the script," Law agreed.   
  
"Hell, yeah!" Penguin cheered.   
  
"We start recording this Saturday, I'll text you the address, be there by 9 am," Shachi said.  
  
"I have a new number," Law remembered.   
  
"What is it?" Sachi asked, pulling out his phone and opening his contacts. Law gave Shaci his new number, Penguin too. He stayed there for a few hours, until Sabo texted Law, asking him to pick Luffy up from school and drop him off at the recording studio. 

Law left with the script for the first episode in hand. Sabo was letting Law borrow his car, it was only fair that he give Luffy a ride. Once Law dropped him off Law decided it was time to see _her._ There was no getting around it. Fai gave Law her address, all he needed to do was get his cowardly ass over there.   
  
Law pulled into the parking lot of an apartment building, a plain, gray-brown color with cracked paint. The color was washed out by the sun. No plants to decorate the property it was a minimal place towards the edge of town.   
  
Law stared at the wall of her apartment building, trying to sum up the guts to get out of the car. He hadn't even tried to talk to her since he was sentenced. Apparently, Fai hadn't talked to her much either. From what Fai had told Law, she got herself emancipated as soon as she turned 16. She didn't want anything to do with Doflamingo, and by extension, Law. 

Law couldn't imagine, his little sister wanting nothing to do with him. 

Law finally mustered the courage to get out of Sabo's car. He made his way up the rickety steps that didn't look all that safe. This was, by no means, a nice place. But it wasn't shit either. Even if it were, Law wouldn't blame her, having to balance school, a job, and bills had to be a suffocating task. 

Apartment 7 on the second floor. Law found the door with a plastic 7 bolted in. He raised his fist to knock on it. He didn't. The very thought of talking to her left Law's hands shaking. What if she wouldn't even hear him out? Did she honestly believe Law killed Rocinante? What had Doffy told her? 

_Suck it up, Trafalgar. _Law told himself. 

He knocked on the door, two, short brisk knocks and He wanted to run back down the stairs and hide in the car. There was the sound of old, creaking wood, followed by a deadbolt being turned. Law held his breath as the door opened.   
  
"Hi, Lami," Law said. She had let her hair grow out. Her features far more mature and grown-up than the last time he saw her, but that was to be expected. She had become a beautiful young lady, but she was tired. Law could see it in her half glazed over eyes and slumped shoulders. She shut the door and locked it. 

Law stood there, stupidly stunned. He had expected to give her a lengthy and detailed explanation if she wished it. Answer any and all questions she might have. Law had anticipated a lot of things, but Lami flat out closing the door in his face without a word was not one of them. Law knocked again.   
  
"Lami, hear me out," Law called, what else was he going to do?  
  
"Go away or I'll call the police," she said through the door.   
  
"Lami, please," Law pleaded, Law could hear the desperation in his own voice.  
  
"Go away, Law," She bit. Her voice cracked. Law pressed his forehead to the cool door. He wasn't sure what came over him next. Law knocked on the door again, harder than he had intended.   
  
"Lami!" Law pleaded still.   
  
"Law, I'm serious, go away and don't come back," she said through the door. Law stepped back, unsure of what to do. It's not like he can make her listen. Law sighed and went back to the car. He found a pen and a napkin in the glove box. Law wrote down his phone number, careful to be sure it was legible. Law returned to Lami's door and slipped the folded napkin underneath.   
  
"Call me, please," he said. Law doubted she heard him. Still, Law returned to Sabo's car again. He bit his lip and rested his head against the back of the seat. Damn it.   
  
How could she do that? Law was her brother for fuck's sake! Didn't she want to know what happened? Law couldn't do anything to stop the sheer frustration that was building up in his chest like ash in a fireplace

_Screw this fucked up mess I'm in._ Law thought. _Fuck Doflamingo and his arrogant ass, fuck my parents for leaving us in the mess. And a special fuck you to every person involved in the court case that got me registered as a fucking murderer._

Law sat there in the silence of the parking lot, trying to get a handle on the untargeted rage he felt towards the world. This was shit. Law leaned against the seat and dug out his phone. Law had to call Fai.   
  
The phone rang a couple times, long enough to convince me she wouldn't answer.   
  
"Hey, Law," she said.   
  
"Lami won't talk to me," he said.   
  
"Well, good afternoon to you too," Fai retorted. "I'm surprised you even went over there, what happened."   
  
Law recounted his interaction with his sister after not seeing her for over four years.   
  
"Ouch, I'll talk to her and try to convince her, but there's not much else to do Law. Doffy put the poor girl through hell after you were gone. She's probably more scared of Doffy getting to her through you than anything else," Fai said. Law rested his head against the steering wheel.   
  
"Thanks, Fai, I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"So one could even say you _need _me?" She asked, her voice becoming cheeky.   
  
"That's an understatement, I'd still be locked in a cell if it weren't for you," Law muttered.   
  
"You would have figured something out," Fai said. That wasn't likely, Law tried for four years and came up with nothing. It's not like he had a genius brother to pull some Prison Break shit. Still, Law didn't argue with her.   
  
"Something like that," Law said, leaning back in his seat once more.   
  
"Hang in there, she'll come around, see ya,"   
  
"See you," Law muttered, hanging up and dropping his phone into the passenger seat. Law happened to get a message from Sabo just before he pulled out of the parking spot. All he had said was that there was a key above the door on the edge of the door frame and that no one was going to be home until later. Law was thankful for the quiet time he'd manage to get. The three brothers were chaotic, to say the least.

When all three were together, it was usually loud, that at least hasn't changed over the years. It was odd, being around so many people Law could trust again, in prison and in the rehab center it was a trial of luck just leaving a possession unattended, let alone being able to trust someone wholeheartedly. Law pulled into the road and headed back to his temporary home.   
  
Like Sabo had said, the house was quiet and empty. Law sat down, not really sure what do with himself. There had always been something to do, or someone to avoid, always needing to look over his shoulder. This... it was surreal. 

No one that could harm him, no one to take anything from. It was _normal_. Law realized then, that he had left the script in the car. So, he went to retrieve it and made coffee before sitting down to read through it.   
  
The thing was ridiculous. There was no clear storyline, but what the hell did he know? Besides, it was just the first episode. Only Penguin and Sachi could come up with content as weird as this. Law didn't see anything that left him rolling his eyes, sure he was confused as to what the hell was going on but there couldn't be any harm in doing this.   
  
Sabo, Luffy, and Ace came home later in the evening, filling the house with their noise. The stench of alcohol was strong on them. Law realized it was mostly Sabo.   
  
"Law, you missed out, one of Sabo's songs was on the radio," Ace said with a grin, he dropped his car keys onto the coffee table and plopped onto the couch next to Law.   
  
"I know, Luffy-ya and I heard it when I was dropping him off at the recording studio," Law told him.  
  
"Oh, well, it was awesome," Ace said.   
  
"Yup!" Luffy agreed. "But was even better was when Hack locked Sabo and Koala in a supply closet."  
  
"Hey! We don't need to talk about that," Sabo remarked.   
  
"Koala? Wasn't she a cheerleader when we were in school?"  
  
"Yes!" Ace said. "She's practically Sabo's girlfriend."  
  
"She is not," Sabo had a bright blush across his face now.   
  
"Whatever, she's got you whipped," Luffy stated, he sat on the other side of Law, he leaned against Law and threw his feet over the arm of the couch. Sabo pulled a bean bag chair from the closet and fell into it as gracefully as a walrus. Ace turned the TV on and started a TV show we had started watching as teenagers.   
  
"Is this the Walking Dead?" Law asked.   
  
"Oh shit," Ace promptly paused it. "I forgot, where were we at?" Law thought about it for a moment, it had been years since he watched this, and the only time he ever did was with Ace and Sabo.   
  
"They were just getting to Terminus is the last thing I remember," Law recalled.   
  
"Damn, that was a while ago," Sabo muttered.   
  
"That was the end of season 5 right?" Luffy asked, shifting and leaning on Law even more. Law's first instinct was to push him off of me. But that might just be from the paranoia from spending years in prison...

* * *

That Saturday, Law headed to the address Sachi had given him. Law left the house before any of the brothers had woken up. It was a recording studio, in a not so pleasant part of town, old and small, but hey, make the best with what you've got, right? Law went inside, Sachi, Penguin, and Bepo were talking with another, a woman he had never met. 

"There's our Law," Penguin said.   
  
"Like, I said, he's not experienced in this, so the first few episodes will take a while, but Law's the smartest guy I know, and can pick up anything real quick," Sachi explained.

"Let's get rolling then," the woman said, she brushed her short pink hair behind her ear and sat down in a chair in front of a table that has all kinds of dials and buttons. Law had no clue what any of them did. Penguin grabbed Law's shoulders and steered him into a smaller, more confined room. The only thing in it was a microphone. 

"Let's start with a few practices, just read out the first few lines," the woman said. "Give it a personality, try not to sound like a robot."   
  
"Here, these on," Penguin passed Law a pair of headphones. Law put them on and Penguin gave him another copy of the script before leaving Law alone in the room and closing the door behind him. Straight to it then, alright.   
  
[1]"_A friendly desert community where the sun is hot, the moon is beautiful, and mysterious lights pass overhead while we all pretend to sleep. Welcome to Nightvale." _Law read, doing just as the woman had told me to do.  
  
"Not bad, but try to give a more unique character to your voice, we're going for a quirky radio host," She said. _What the hell did that even mean? _Law read the line again, watching a huge smile spread across Sachi's face as he did. Sachi leaned over the woman and pressed a button  
  
"That's it, man, it's perfect! Keep going."   
  
"_Hello, listeners. To start things off I've been asked to read this brief notice. The city council announces the opening of a new dog park at the corner of Earl and Summer Set, near the Ralphs. They would like to remind everyone that dogs are not allowed in the dog park." _I was careful to add emphasis on certain words, make myself be the character if that made any sense.   
__  
"People are not allowed in the dog park. It is possible you will see hooded figures in the dog park. Do not approach them. Do not approach the dog park. The fence is electrified and highly dangerous. Try not to look at the dog park. And especially, do not look, for any period of time, at the hooded figures. The dog park will not harm you." The woman cut me off again.   
  
"You're getting monotone," she said.   
  
"That's just Law's normal voice," Penguin snickered.   
  
"Keep doing what you started off with. Again, from 'Hello, listeners,'" she instructed. Law did as she asked. This time getting through the entire page before they had Law start from the beginning. Twice. An infuriating endeavor, really. They did this with each page. Ran through it twice without stopping. And that was if Law got through it without stopping. His dilemma seemed to be holding the tone and personality of Cecil. Law was more than relieved to return home that day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Welcome to Nightvale, Episode One: Pilot by Joseph Fink & Jeffery Craner. (10/10, would recommend).


	4. Friday the 13th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> technically still wednesday!!

Luffy ran down the hall and into the kitchen, breakfast was on the table and Ace was talking to Marco on the phone in the living room, still trying to deal with his burnt hand from the sound of it. This definitely wasn't Ace or Sabo's cooking. It looked too nice. Luffy peeked into the kitchen and Torao was cleaning up some of the dishes he must have used to cook. 

"That smells good, Luffy said just in time for his stomach to growl. "Thanks for breakfast."

"Yup," Law said. Luffy grabbed a plate and quickly hogged the food down before going next door. Zoro was already up, yelling at his siblings to hurry up or walk to school. They barely made it to school in time for class. Zoro and Luffy slipped into English just before the bell rang, Luffy found his seat next to Usopp.

"Guys, I've been looking for you all morning," Usopp said.

"Why?" Zoro asked, raising his eyebrow.

"We got invited to a party," Usopp grinned.

"Who's?"

"A youtuber's he lives in the next city over, but he saw some of our stuff from Vine and wanted us to come," Usopp explained. The bell rang.

"That's so cool, when is it? We gotta go!" Luffy leaned forward, barely able to contain his excitement.

"This Saturday, the guy said we can bring as many people as we want," Usopp said.

"Awesome, you gotta come, Zoro," Luffy said.

"Hell, yeah, count me in." Zoro agreed with a grin. With that, the teacher started class. Like every other school day, this day was equally uneventful and boring. Though a kid brought a plate of fried chicken into second period and our teacher let her warm it up in his microwave. That just made Luffy hungry and excited for lunch. Which was still so far away.

At lunchtime, Usopp was late, and Luffy and the rest had gotten in line without him. When he did make it to the cafeteria, he slammed his hand onto the table, getting everyone's attention.

"It's Friday the 13th tonight and we have to have a movie night." He said.

"As long as we actually rent horror movies this time, I'm down," Nami said, looking up from her phone.

"Zoro's in charge of movies," Usopp said.

"I am?" Zoro asked.

"Yep," Usopp said.

"Whose house are we doing it at?" Robin asked curiously.

"Oh, you guys should come over to mine, my dad's out of town too, so we'll have the house to ourselves," Vivi said with a smile.

"Oh, and you've got that big theater room," I recalled.

"Exactly." Vivi smiled and ate a french fry.

"And you and Luffy can get snacks," Nami said to Usopp.

"Damn it," he muttered.

"Robin, could you let everyone else know?" Nami asked. 

"Of course," Robin agreed with a smile. 

"Alright, does anyone have stuff after school today?" Nami asked.

"I have to talk to a teacher about one of my history papers," Robin said.

"Me and Kai got swordsmanship 'til five," Zoro added.

"I'm off work at 5:30," Sanji said.

"So six, we should all meet at Vivi's?" Robin asked.

"Sounds good to me," Vivi agreed.

"Alright, we haven't had a movie night in forever!" Luffy cheered. 

"Oh, before I forget, Luffy and I got invited to a party in the next town over. The guy said we could bring as many people as we want." 

"Whose party?" Nami asked. 

"Just look at this," Usopp said. He set his phone on the table, it was Snapchat messaging. 

"Who?" Nami repeated. 

"He's an old Viner that switched to YouTube, like me and Luffy are gunna do. He messaged me last night." Usopp said

"You've never met this guy?" Vivi asked she frowned and bit her lip with uncertainty. 

"He's cool, I checked out his channel and stuff," Usopp insisted. 

"I'm down," Sanji decided. 

"I guess I'll go," Nami decided. 

"Nami, are you sure?" Vivi asked. 

"Better that we all go so none of us get kidnapped," Robin said with a small smile. 

"I'll tell the others!" Luffy announced, pulling out his phone and texting their group chat. Luffy ought to let Ace and Sabo know too. 

Lunch ended with a bell ringing and, like clockwork, the entire cafeteria started to empty, with food piling into the garbage cans. As Luffy was heading to his next class Nami texted him. 

After school, Luffy and Usopp went to the grocery store in Usopp's beat-up, white honda civic. The two went inside as all but power walked to the snack aisle after grabbing a basket.

"Okay, priorities, popcorn first," Usopp said.

"Jerky, we need jerky," Luffy added. Usopp shook his head.

"It's too expensive and not all of us will be able to get some," Usopp said.

"Look, the chips are on sale, let's get a few family size bags," Usopp suggested. He added some chips and popcorn.

"Licorice," Luffy had a couple packages, Usopp nodded and they were added it to the basket. We got some cotton candy, rope nerds, and a big pack of gummy bears too. Sanji would probably want to cook something, he usually did, and if not they could always order pizza so Usopp and Luffy didn't get too much. They paid for everything and went back out to the car.

"We've still got a few hours," Usopp sighed.

"What should we do?"

"We could film another video, I thought that was why the camera was in the back," Luffy said.

"I was gunna see if you wanted to vlog our movie night since something crazy usually happens," Usopp said.

"Oh! I like that better," Luffy said.

"Luffy! We could go to Vivi's earlier and have her help us with a prank," Usopp shouted suddenly. 

"But what prank?"

"I got it, so we filled Zoro's hall with mouse traps right?"

"Yup."

"Let's fill Vivi's entrance with cups filled with water." 

"Shishishi, okay."

"Okay, then we should buy the cups at the dollar store," Usopp said. "First, I gotta call Vivi." Usopp grabbed his phone and called Vivi, setting it on speaker. 

"Hey, what's up?" Vivi said. 

"Me and Luffy have a video idea," Usopp said, he adjusted in his seat and held his phone between us. 

"Oh no," Vivi muttered. 

"We just want to pull a prank on the others, it'll be harmless!" Usopp said.

"To who?" 

"Everyone involved?" Usopp said in more of a question. 

"What is it?"

"We're gunna fill the entrance with cups of water," Luffy said before Usopp got the chance to intervene. 

"Are you going to clean it up too?" Vivi asked. 

"Yep!" Luffy said Usopp made a face at me that meant he did not want to do that. 

"Alright," Vivi said with a heavy sigh. 

"You're the best Vivi!" Luffy yelled. 

"Don't make me regret it," she muttered before hanging up. 

"Okay, let's go!" Luffy pointed forward and Usopp backed out of the parking spot.

Luffy grabbed the camera from the back and turned it on.

"Hey! What's up guys, it's Usopp and Luffy!" Luffy shouted after making sure everything was good to go.

"Oh, we're doing this now?" Usopp asked.

"Duh," Luffy said.

"What's ups guys!" Usopp said, glancing at the camera with a huge grin.

"So, we came up with a great idea for a prank, like, two minutes ago," Luffy said.

"_I _came up with a great idea for a prank like two minutes ago," Usopp corrected before continuing. "If you don't know, me and Luffy, and our friends have horror movies binges on Friday the 13th, which happens to be today," Usopp paused and focused on the road for a moment. "Today we're doing it at our friend, Vivi's house and her house is ginormous, so we gave her a call, and she agreed to let us do it."

"Right now we're on the way to the nearest dollar store," Luffy added. "And we're going to fill up her entrance with solo cups before all our friends get there."

"Exactly," Usopp said. The dollar store was only down the street from the store they were at.

The two headed inside with the camera. They got a few curious glances from other customers but nothing out of the usual.

"How many cups do you think it will take?" Usopp asked he grabbed a cart while Luffy filmed.

"I dunno, 1,000?" Luffy guessed. They turned down a walkway and Usopp looked up at the aisle signs.

"Maybe 2,000...." Usopp said. They turned down the aisle for party stuff.

"Will there be that many here?" Luffy wondered.

"We might have to go to the other one across town." Usopp and Luffy looked up at the shelves in search of cups.

"Oh, here!" I said.

"Oh, they're 100 pack too," Usopp noted as he grabbed a bunch and stuffed them into the cart. "This will be a lot easier on my wallet."

There was just enough for 2000 cups.

"And look at that, we don't have to go to another store," Luffy said.

"Now let's get all this to Vivi's." Usopp looked up at the camera and turned the cart around.

"Woah, I haven't had these in forever!"

Usopp and Luffy froze. They knew that voice. 

"Is that-"

"Kai." Luffy finished. "Let's go say hi!" 

"No!" Usopp snapped, gesturing to the bags of cups they were in possession of.

"Huh?" Luffy tilted his head. 

Usopp sighed. "We can't let them see! It will ruin the prank." 

"Oh!" Luffy hummed,

"It sounds like he's in the next aisle over..." Usopp muttered.

"Get 'em if you want 'em," that was Zoro.

"Zoro's here too!" Usopp mumbled. "Let me see the camera." Luffy passed it to Usopp. He crept around the edge of the aisle.

"We'd better get outta here," Luffy said more to himself. Usopp rushed back.

"They're looking at snacks, we'd better get out of here, fast." Usopp passed the camera back to Luffy and lead the way. They made it to the checkout and got their stuff through as quickly as possible.

"If we keep doing pranks like this I'm going to need a better job." Usopp decided as he and Luffy headed out.

"We'll have to find better ways to do pranks then, huh?" Luffy replied. They loaded up the car and headed to Vivi's across town.

Luffy helped Usopp carry the cups inside. He pushed the door open without knocking as he entered with Usopp right behind him

"Vivi!" Luffy called. Luffy went into the kitchen and dumped all the bags onto the counter. 

"Vivi?" Usopp called, doing the same as Luffy had. 

"Is she not home?" Luffy asked. Usopp shrugged.

"The door was open," Usopp said. 

"Oh well, let's get started." We headed into the entrance with our cups. Luffy aimed the camera at Usopp.

"Okay, we made it too Vivi's and I'm starting to think we need more cups...." Luffy panned around the entrance hall.

"That's a later problem," Luffy said.

"Right, and with our friends being gone, that means, we have plenty of time to pull a prank on them. What we're going to do is fill Vivi's whole entrance with 2,000 cups of water," Usopp explained. "Yes, it is that big." I picked up one of the cup bags. "Don't worry, we'll recycle all the cups," Usopp added as Luffy opened the bag and all the cups clattered to the floor. Usopp and Luffy stared down at the mess on the floor between them.

"Let's get started!" Usopp said, looking back up at the camera. Usopp picked up the camera. "How are we gunna do this?" 

"Well, you'll need pitchers, first of all," Vivi said. 

"Ah! I knew you were here," Luffy said. Usopp pointed the camera at Vivi. 

"Shout out to Vivi for letting us destroy her house," he said.

"Better get this done, Nami's coming over early," Vivi said. 

"Let's do this!"

Vivi pulled out pitchers and filled them with water. They brought those and all the cups to the entrance. started setting up the cups around the door, leaving space for the doors to open. After every three or four rows Usopp, Luffy, and Vivi filled the cups with water. The entrance was filled with cups all the way to the stairs. 

"I'll lock the gate to the backyard and the garage so they can't get in that way," Vivi said with a grin. 

"Oh, good idea!" Usopp said. Luffy picked up the camera from the chair it had been set on. 

"Okay, everyone, we just finished setting it up, and it's beautiful! It looks super cool on camera," Luffy panned the camera around the room. Usopp waved. "The others will be here in-" Luffy looked at my wrist as if there was a watch there. "Usopp, what time is it?"

"5:32." 

"Half an hour, so now we wait." 

"All settled now, weird, Nami said she'd be here by now..." Vivi sighed. Usopp shrugged. So the three waited for a little while and, sitting in Vivi's kitchen, just talking when the front door clicked. 

Luffy snatched the camera off the counter and ran into the entrance, turning it on. He set the camera on the chair. Vivi and Usopp came into the entrance too. Luffy couldn't help the grin on his face. The door opened then stopped. Zoro peaked into the gap. 

"Watchya doing?" Zoro asked. 

"Pranking you," Luffy said still grinning. Usopp picked up the camera and Zoro pushed the door open a little farther. He looked at the ground and then at us. Nami came in behind him.

"What?" She muttered 

"Hi, Nami," Vivi waved at Nami across the hall. 

"You turned my girlfriend against me?" Nami asked with her hand on her chest. "How dare you!?" 

"Have fun getting inside!" Usopp taunted. Zoro picked up a cup and slooshed the water around. 

"Jokes on you, I've got the movies," Zoro said. 

"Pft, Vivi has Netflix, we've got snacks," Usopp retorted with a smug grin. 

"The snacks are still in the car," Luffy said. Usopp looked at Luffy and turned the camera to himself. 

"So, I just lost my other half, this channel is called 'Usopp and', now, the position is open to the highest bidder," Usopp said. 

"Hey! You-" A cup came flying at Luffy and water splashed all over his shirt. 

"We'll just throw them at you until we clear a path," Nami shrugged and passed Zoro another cup. He threw it at Vivi.

"Ah!" Vivi yelped.

"Usopp put the camera down," Nami said with a smirk. 

"Hell no!" Usopp took a step back and stood partly behind Luffy. 

"Why are we standing in the doorway?" Sanji asked, peeking around Zoro and Nami. "Oh." 

"Where'd Vivi go?" Nami asked. Luffy looked around, she wasn't there anymore. 

Okay, where DID she go? 

"Luf," Usopp muttered. Usopp pointed the camera to the side of the door where there was an entrance to the living room. Vivi was creeping up on them, it was all dark so she was kinda hard to see. She had a cup in her hand. Vivi splashed water at them and Zoro was covered in. 

"Ha! Payback!" She announced. Zoro wiped the water off his face. 

"I could just walk through this." 

"Only if you don't get water all over my shoes," Nami said. 

"I don't give a shit about your shoes."

"If you ruin them, you'll have to buy me a new pair and pay for the trauma you cause me," Nami stuck her nose up. 

"Fine, I'll just carry you," Zoro huffed. 

"Excuse me?" Nami asked, but it was too late. Nami was swept off her feet and Zoro carried her, bridal style, through the cups. Sanji stared at them, open-mouthed. "If you drop me I will murder you in your sleep!" 

"That sounds like the best way to go to me," Zoro said. 

"AH! No one's safe!" Luffy shouted, darting out of the hallway and into the kitchen. A few moments later, Zoro followed Luffy, without Nami in his arms.

"Hey, Luffy, you little shit, c' mere!" Zoro said. Luffy ran around the island counter. Zoro ran around it to catch him, Luffy ran to the other side. Usopp came in with the camera

"You can't run forever, you'll want food eventually," Zoro taunted. 

"You'll pass out or get lost before that!" Luffy retorted. Zoro launched himself across the counter, knocking over all the cup packages and plastic bags. Luffy couldn't escape in time. 

Zoro and Luffy crashed to the ground between the counters. 

"What was that?" Vivi shouted. 

"Ah! Zoro remember you're my best friend!" Luffy yelled. That didn't stop Zoro from grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling Luffy to his feet. He dragged Luffy back into the entrance hall, right past Vivi, who had come to check on us. Usopp stepped out of the way.

"Help!" 

"You got yourself into this!" Nami said. 

"What the hell?" That was Franky, he must have just come in. Zoro pushed me onto the soaked ground, straddling me, giving me no escape.

"Franky! Help!" Luffy begged. Usopp brought the camera over to Luffy and Zoro. Zoro grabbed a cup of water and poured it over Luffy's face. 

"Mercy!" Luffy pleaded. 

"Not until I'm done with you!" Zoro grumbled. He poured more water over Luffy. Luffy grabbed Zoro's shirt collar and shoved him off of himself with as much strength as Luffy could muster. 

"Woo a fight!" Franky shouted. 

"You can do it, Luffy!" Brook shouted. 

"You idiots!" Chopper yelled. Luffy straddled Zoro now, pinning one of his arms between his side and Luffy's leg. Luffy poured water on his face. Zoro grabbed Luffy's shirt, pressing his whole forearm against Luffy's chest, and threw Luffy over his head. Zoro got to his feet. 

He offered his hand to help Luffy up. He took it. Zoro helped Luffy to his feet. 

"I will be getting you back for this too," Zoro decided. 

"Better make it good so we can put a video up," Luffy grinned. Cups started flying over their heads. I looked back at the door and Jinbei and Franky were throwing cups. 

"Not the camera!" Usopp shouted, jumping out of the way. A cup splattered water against Usopp's back in his retreat. 

"Not the camera!" Usopp repeated. Usopp ducked into the kitchen, recording in its safety. Luffy started throwing them back, Zoro too. 

Neither of them saw Robin in the doorway. And Luffy didn't mean to hit her with a cup thrown full force. 

Everyone went quiet. She looked down at the cups, and at her water splattered shirt. Then at Luffy.

"Luffy," she smiled and picked up a cup, gently sloshing the water. 

"Remember, I know where you live," Robin smiled and set the cup back down. 

"You're going to die," Usopp muttered. Robin stepped carefully, avoiding stepping on any cups. 

"Is everyone here?" Luffy looked around.

"Yep!" 

"You'd better clean this up then, huh?" Vivi said. 

Usopp and Luffy glanced at each other. 

"Dang it," Usopp sighed. 

"Let's film this outro then!" Usopp said. He set the Camera back on the chair, it had somehow gotten moved into the middle of the cup chaos. Usopp and Luffy crouched down, and Zoro and Sanji started throwing cups at each other again.

"Okay, guys, that was fun but now we have to deal with clean up," Usopp said. 

"So give this video a thumbs up and stay tuned for more!" 

"I will be getting these dumbasses back, and they will probably film it." Zoro crouched down behind them and put a hand on Luffy's and Ussop's shoulders. 

"This is going to start a prank war, isn't it?" Usopp asked. 

"You asked for it." Zoro smirked. 

"Bye guys, we'll see ya later- well, I'll see you, Luffy will probably be dead." Usopp covered the lens with his hand and turned the camera off. 

They spent the next hour cleaning up the hall and drying off before they all got settled for a movie. After Usopp and Luffy got the snacks from Usopp's car, obviously. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prank is based on a video posted on Sam and Colby's channel


	5. Party 'Til Dawn (Or Until Someone Pukes)

Luffy woke up nearly falling off the chair he had passed out on. Oh, he fell asleep at Vivi's. Luffy looked around, everyone else was still there too. Everyone but Zoro and Sanji, that is. Luffy got up to use the bathroom.

When he was done, Luffy heard voices in the kitchen. It was Sanji and Zoro.

"I don't know what to do about it. Kai doesn't want to tell our parents, and he won't even talk to Tashigi," Zoro said, He was leaning against the island while Sanji was digging through the cupboard. He tended to cook whenever we all hung out like this, be it dinner, breakfast or lunch. Sanji really liked cooking but he rarely got to because of his family.

"Would you tell your parents?" Sanji asked. He pulled pancake mix down from the cupboard. Zoro was quiet. "Let Kai deal with this on his own, He'll be dealing with it his entire life and he won't have a big brother to protect him all the time." Zoro frowned.

"Hey, guys," Luffy greeted. "What's up?" Zoro sighed.

"Kai's being picked on again," Zoro said.

"By who?" Luffy asked and hopped onto the counter next to Zoro.

"Don't know, he won't tell me." Zoro shrugged.

"Kai's strong, he can handle it," Luffy said.

"Physically, I don't doubt that," Zoro muttered.

"Teenagers are assholes, it sucks, but Kai's got an awesome family to back him up," Sanji said, he took more ingredients from the fridge.

"Yep!" Luffy agreed.

"Now get out of my way, moss head," Sanji shoved Zoro with his shoulder, setting stuff down on the counter. "Luffy get off the counter." Zoro scoffed but moved and Luffy hopped off the counter.

"Waffles or pancakes?" Sanji asked.

"Waffles!" Luffy said.

"Waffles it is," Sanji agreed.

Luffy's phone went off, so did Zoro's and Sanji's. 

Luffy put my phone away. He should get home soon, his phone was gunna die. Maybe after breakfast. Zoro Sanji and Luffy talked while Sanji cooked. The smell of food was starting to make him really hungry.

Still, no one was awake when Sanji was done, Sanji made Luffy and Zoro plates before he woke up the others to let them know there was food. They ate and helped Vivi clean up the mess they all made the night before. Afterward, Zoro gave Luffy a ride home.

"Ace! Sabo! I'm home!" Luffy shouted as he stepped inside. No one responded. Weird. Maybe they were all asleep?

"Torao?" Luffy called. Luffy peeked into the kitchen, no one.

Luffy went into the living room and plopped onto the couch. There was a note on the TV. Luffy groaned and got back up to read it.

_Lu the house is empty, me and Ace won't be home until after you leave._

_Law will be home eventually_

_Don't destroy anything, call if something comes up_

_Sabo._

"Huh, well that's lame." Luffy dug his phone out of his pocket and called Zoro.

"Hey, no one's home, I'm bored wanna come over?" Luffy asked.

"I've got Swordsmanship in- ten minutes ago," Zoro said over the phone.

"Ah, okay, see ya," Luffy hung up and sighed. He headed to his room, with nothing better to do, Luffy plopped onto his bed, plugged in his phone and started scrolling through social media. There was nothing interesting going on. This was so weird, Sabo and Ace were never gone at the same time on a Saturday morning.

What was Luffy supposed to do? Luffy stared at his ceiling. There has to be _something. _Maybe Usopp wasn't busy, they could film a video or something.

Or they could post that first Video we made...

Luffy found Usopp's contact and called him.

"Hey, Luf," Usopp said. There was some kind of noise in the background.

"Come over so we can post that first video!" Luffy said.

"Oh," Usopp said. "I guess we could do that, we do have a few videos."

"So you'll come over?"

"Uh-huh, I'll be there in a few minutes." Usopp agreed.

"Awesome, see ya," Luffy hung up and waited for Usopp.nHe got to Luffy's house in just a few minutes, as he promised. He had his laptop with him.

"Did you look at the video at all?" Usopp asked he sat down on the edge of Luffy's bed and pulled his laptop out of its bag.

"Mm, nope, but you edited it and looked at it right?" Luffy laid back onto his mattress while Usopp got the computer turned on.

"Yep," Usopp said, typing in the password.

"Then it's fine."

"Alright," Usopp said. He opened Youtube. "What should we call it?"

"The First Adventure!" Luffy sat up and leaned over Usopps shoulder to look at the screen better. 

"There's no adventure."

"But that sounds cool!"

"That's just clickbait, Luf," Usopp sighed. "How about Intro Video?"

"That's boring," Luffy complained. Usopp typed it into the text box.

"That's what the Video is, on Monday we'll post the mouse trap prank, I think I'll have it edited by then," Usopp said. "Then we'll just post a video a week for now."

"Alright, but I'm naming the next video."

"Okay." Usopp Agreed.

"As soon as it's uploaded you should post a link on Twitter," Usopp said.

"Alright." Luffy waited for Usopp to upload the video. As soon as it was done, he posted the link. 

"All done," Luffy declared. "Oh, Zoro already replied."

"What'd he say?" Luffy showed Usopp his phone.

"Sanji did too," Usopp passed Luffy's phone back to him. Usopp closed his laptop.

"What do you think we should do for our next video?" Usopp asked after a minute or two of silence. Luffy shrugged.

"Maybe we can vlog the party today," Luffy said. Usopp nodded.

"Hopefully Kid throws decent parties," Usopp grinned. The front door opened.

"Torao?" Luffy called Usopp stiffened.

"I forgot that guy was staying with you..." Usopp muttered. Luffy frowned this.

"You're wrong about Torao, he didn't do anything wrong," Luffy said. "Just wait 'til you meet him."

"Um, what?" Usopp raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah?" Law asked from the doorway of Luffy's room.

"Oh, I was seeing if it was you or one of my brothers," Luffy said.

"Oh."

"This is my friend Usopp, Usopp, this is Torao." Law scrunched his nose. Luffy thought that was kinda cute... Luffy looked away from him.

"Law is fine," he said, "nice to meet you." Law waved as he left the room.

"See? He's fine," Luffy said, smiling at Usopp.

"You would trust anyone who gave you food, I'm not convinced," Usopp mumbled. He looked down at his phone.

"C' mon, Usopp, Torao is cool!" Luffy insisted.

"He has 'DEATH' tattooed on his fingers," Usopp muttered, not looking up from his phone

"So cool, right? I bet Torao has lots more too," Luffy said. Usopp pressed his lips together and looked up at Luffy in silence.

"That's not-" Usopp sighed and looked back down at his phone without finishing his thought. "Oh shit, Luf check your Twitter.

"Why?" Luffy picked up his phone and did as Usopp said.

There was another post he was tagged in. Luffy looked at that too.

"Usopp! They're gunna kill me!" Luffy said.

"I'll make sure to record it, we'll get tons of views, I can see it now, 'Prank Gone Too Far: Kills Internet Sensation, Monkey D. Luffy.'" Usopp said.

"Ass," Luffy grumbled. Usopp shrugged.

Usopp and Luffy hung out until it was time to go to the party. They forgot it was going to take almost an hour to get there, so Usopp and Luffy were already going to be late. Usopp and Luffy were only running late by a few minutes though, so it was no big deal.

About fifteen minutes from Marineford, Luffy turned on the camera.

"Hey, guys!" It's Usopp and Luffy! Today we're doing a vlog." Luffy greeted, unable to help the excited grin on his face. "Why's that Usopp?" Luffy turned the camera to Usopp. He was nodding his head to the music. 

"We are going to a party in Marineford," Usopp said, only glancing at the camera, and keeping his eyes on the road. Luffy turned the music down, Usopp frowned. 

"Whose party?" Luffy asked

"Us," Usopp paused and gestured to both of us, "and all our friends were invited to Eustass Kid's party." Usopp grinned as he spoke

"That's right, and what do we know about Kid?" Luffy asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, other than he did the same thing we're doing with social media," Usopp kept driving. The car started to make a weird noise.

"What the hell?" Usopp's voice hitched with panic.

"What is that? Did you hit something?" Luffy asked.

"No, I didn't hit anything- I don't know!" Usopp started to slow down. A cloud of steam rose up from the front of the car. Luffy turned the camera on it.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Usopp yelled. He slammed on the breaks and pulled to the side of the road.

"That can't be good," Luffy stated. Usopp put on the hazard lights.

"No shit," Usopp grumbled. He put the car in park and got out. Luffy did too. Usopp opened the hood and took a look at the car. Luffy couldn't tell what was broken, so he just held the camera.

"It overheated..." Usopp mumbled to himself.

"What does that mean?" Luffy asked.

"It could be a few different things." Usopp went back to the car and grabbed something from the center, he came back with his phone in hand. He turned the flashlight on and aimed it to the engine. "Oil on the engine?" Usopp muttered.

"How far are we from Marineford?"

"10 or 15 minutes," Usopp said.

"The others are probably already there, we can have them come get us," Luffy suggested. Usopp nodded.

"I'll need the car towed, can't leave it here, we should text Franky, his truck can pull it," Usopp said.

"What are we gunna do while we wait?" Luffy asked. Usopp shrugged. 

"Not like we can go anywhere." I looked around, there wasn't much where we were. Just half dead fields of grass. Some bushes and trees. The sun was starting to set. 

"Woah, what's that?" Luffy pointed out a building that was hiding behind some trees. Usopp looked in that direction and squinted. 

"Looks like an abandoned house..." Usopp said. 

"Let's go check it out!" Luffy went in that direction. 

"L-Luffy! Shouldn't we stay here to wait for Franky?" Luffy glanced back at Usopp. 

"Why? He'll see the car, plus, this looks super creepy, we gotta check it out."

"Uh," Usopp glanced around. "Haven't I told you, Lu? I've got the Can't-go-into-creepy-abandoned-house disease!" Luffy blinked. _What?_

"Usopp, you're fake diseases stopped working on me a long time ago, let's go!" Luffy insisted. 

"I'll wait for you by the car and keep a look-out for Franky," Usopp said. Luffy shook his head. 

"It's no fun by myself, let's go! " Luffy marched through the field and Usopp followed. "Here, take the camera." Luffy passed it to Usopp and made it to the house. 

"Guess they left the door open for us," Usopp said as Luffy stepped over the wood plank in the doorway. There was debris all over the floor.

"Woah, the ceiling caved in." 

"That means we should go," Usopp said. Luffy ignored him and stepped around all the rubble on the floor. There was tagging all over the walls and the walls were all broken up. 

"'There's thing's inside that'" Usopp read some of the tagging on the wall. It looked like whatever else was up there was destroyed by the gaping hole in the wall. "'That' what?" Luffy looked up at tagging that was on the ceiling. How did someone get it up there? It must have been a really tall dude. 

"Apparently, God hates us all," Luffy said when he read what was tagged. 

"Oh great," Usopp muttered, he went into another room. "Luf, check this out." Luffy followed Usopp's voice and found him filming a wall.

It was maybe the only wall that was intact, save for the mural that was painted onto it. The rubble was cleared away from the wall too. 

"That looks sick, man," Usopp said. 

"I told you this was worth exploring," Luffy said. 

"Yeah, okay," Usopp rolled his eyes. 

"Let's check out upstairs." Luffy went into another room in search of the stairs. 

"Did you see the caved-in roof? The second floor is literally in the entrance!" Usopp argued. 

"Well be fine." Luffy turned a corner and went into a really dark hall with beams from the ceiling hanging down. "Found the stairs!" Usopp was behind Luffy. The two of them made their way up the creaking steps. The second floor was covered in just as much debris and rubble as the first, but there was less tagging. And it was a lot darker than downstairs. Usopp's phone started ringing. 

"Hey, Franky," Usopp said. 

"Hi, Franky!" Luffy shouted. 

"Oh, yeah we're in an abandoned house close by," Usopp said. "Thanks, I owe you one." 

Usopp hung up. "Franky's here let's get outta here."

"Shishi, alright!" They made it back down and through the field, all the way to the road. 

Luffy and Usopp got back to the car and found Franky looking under the hood. 

"Your coolant reservoir has a leak," Franky said without so much as a glance toward us. "And it's empty." 

"Oh." 

"Help me get this all hooked up," Franky said. They got Usopp's car hitched to Franky's truck. 

"Keep your hazards on," Franky said. Franky and Luffy got into the truck and Usopp got into his own car

Just twenty minutes later, Franky pulled to a stop in front of a house that was crowded with cars. Loud music came from the house and strobe lights were in there somewhere. There were colored lights in the windows too and people outside in the yard. 

"Finally!" Luffy cheered, running up to the house before Franky and Usopp even got out of the car. The entrance was crowded with people too, loud music pounded in Luffy's chest and there were people dancing on a table. 

"Strawhat," Somone said from behind Luffy. He was tall and had spikey red hair "Glad you made it, we haven't properly met, I'm Kid." 

"Oh, hi!" Luffy shouted over the music. "Just call me Luffy."

"Alright, Luffy," Kid smirked. "You and Usopp are switching to Youtube, no?" 

"Yeah, we are!" Luffy confirmed. Kid nodded. 

"I'm thinking of starting a second channel, I want to make sort of a bucket list channel," Kid said. 

"That sounds really cool, whatchya gonna do on it?" Kid shrugged. 

"Bucket list stuff, bungee jumping, traveling, you name it," Kid explained. 

"Really?" Luffy asked, just the thought of that made his heart pound with excitement. Or maybe that was the bass. Either way, doing that would be so cool. 

"I think I'm gunna call it 'The Fuck It List,'" Kid grinned. 

"That's perfect."

"Luffy!" Zoro threw his arm over Luffy's shoulder. He had a beer in his hand and wreaked of it. 

"You've gotta come see what Nami's doing," Zoro's words slurred just a little bit, and he stirred Luffy in the into another direction. 

"See ya, Kid!" He called. Nami was dancing with a beer in her hand and a Corona box over her head. Luffy started laughing. 

They partied, danced, drank, and met some new people. Luffy left late, a little drunk, and Nami was definately past curfew. Luckily, no one let Zoro drive. 

Luffy woke up the next morning to his stomach growling. And there was no food cooking. At least not that He could smell. Luffy got out of bed and noticed something was off, almost right away. What was it? Something was missing...

Luffy shrugged the feeling off and went into the hall. Ace and Sabo's bedroom doors were open, that was odd, they usually sleep with them closed. Luffy peeked inside both of them. Huh, it looked like they hadn't been here all night. That was weird. Luffy wandered into the living room. A blanket was folded and set on the armrest of the couch. 

Law had been there, he was asleep when Luffy got home. 

Where were Ace and Sabo though? 


	6. Strawhat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today was wild boiis i had a lot of shit to do but it still technically wednesday so ill say its on time.

Oh my god, where is it!" Luffy shouted, running into the living room and dropping to his knees to search under the coffee table. Luffy climbed over Law's feet and reached under it. 

"What are you looking for?" Ace asked. He sounded like he was standing near the kitchen. Law picked his feet up as Luffy searched under the couch next. 

"My hat!" Luffy yelled. He stretched his arm as far as he could under the couch, moving over the carpet as he looked. Nothing. 

"Where did you last have it?" Law asked. 

"I had it all day yesterday," Luffy said. He picked up the couch cushion. Nothing under there but some change and candy wrappers.

"What about that party you went to?" Ace asked. He was closer now. Luffy looked under the next cushion. 

"I had it after," Luffy whimpered. 

"Are you sure?" Law asked. Luffy nodded. "Did you look everywhere in your room?" 

"Yes!" 

"I'll help you look again, it's easy to miss something when you're panicking," Law offered. 

"Okay..." Law and Luffy went into Luffy's room. They looked under the bed and through the closet and through the dresser. No luck. Where could Luffy have possibly left it? He's never lost his hat like this before.

"Lu, I'll take you to Marineford," Ace offered.

"You shouldn't be driving a motorcycle with that hand..." Law said. 

"It's not like Sabo's car is here and you can't drive my bike," Ace said. Law frowned. 

"A hat can wait a little while, besides, Luffy-ya, you should get a hold of whoever threw the party to check if it's there," Law said. Ace glanced at Luffy. 

"Oh, I guess you're right Torao," Luffy said. If it wasn't there, they'd waist all that time driving instead of looking for his hat. Ace shrugged and wandered out to the living room, Law followed him. 

Luffy got on his phone to try and find Kid on some sort of social media. 

A little while later, Luffy put his phone down and went back out to the living room where Ace and Law were sitting, both of them on their phones, with the TV on in the background. 

"Kid said it was over there so we can go get it!" Luffy announced. 

"When is Sabo-ya coming back?" Law asked. 

"He said he was going to come to get something and have you take the car," Luffy explained. 

"When?" Law repeated, glancing up at Luffy before looking back at his phone. 

"I'm not sure, he didn't say." 

"Alright," Law sighed and started typing away on his phone. Luffy sat down next to Law and waited anxiously while Sabo got home. 

When Sabo walked through the door, Luffy jumped up from the couch.

"Hey," Sabo said, walking past all of them, to his room. 

Luffy got his sandals on and waited by the door, Law stood up too, but he wasn't waiting by the door. Sabo came back out with a headset and joined him at the door, Law went over too, taking the keys from Sabo. The three of them shuffled out of the house and made their way to Sabo's car, parked in the driveway. 

"Whatchya working on, Sabo?" Luffy asked, bucking up in the back seat as Law pulled out of the driveway.

"Me and Hack got this great song going, I think it will be single when we get it pushed through. We're all trying to write it all together, so it's going to take forever," Sabo said with a grin. Luffy smiled. 

"What's it called?" 

"Don't know yet, when it's done I'll make sure you and Ace hear it first," Sabo promised.

"How long do you think it will be before the album's done?" Law asked. 

"Well, Inazuma's got a song they're almost done with, they've just got a section of music left to work out. Hack and Koala put a song together that we're recording, that's why I needed the headset. And I've got a song I just finished, I still don't know if I want to add it to the album yet. Plus-"

"Is it the one you wrote about Koala?" Luffy asked with a huge grin. Sabo blushed. 

"Shut up, Luffy!" 

"You've really got a crush on the cheerleader?" Law snickered. "We used to make fun of them."

"Well, that was before I really knew her..." Sabo avoided looking at us. 

"Ace-ya told me you guys had a class together, senior year and she hated you," Law said with a smirk on his face. 

"Yeah, well, now we're friends," Sabo said. 

"You clearly have feelings for her, so what you haven't told her, or what?" Law asked. 

"No, I haven't," Sabo muttered. 

"Any idea if she feels the same?" 

"She totally does," Luffy cut in.

"How would you know?" Sabo asked. 

"She acts different when she's around you than with other people, Kaya did the same thing before her and Usopp started dating," Luffy said. 

"That doesn't mean-" 

"Different how?" Law asked me. 

"She's always more concerned about Sabo than she is about others and she scolds him the way Mihawk does to Shanks."

"Mihawk and Shanks?" Law questioned, glancing at Sabo. 

"Zoro's dads," Sabo clarified. 

"I'll have to agree with Luffy-ya," Law decided. 

"Hey, look, the studio," Sabo announced. It was still down the road. I saw Law roll his eyes in the rearview mirror. 

"Is a record label picking you guys up? " Law asked. 

"Yeah, DigSin, they're not super well known, but it's a start." Sabo grinned

"You've got all your shit figured out, huh?" Law asked. 

"We really do," Sabo smiled and looked out the window. Law pulled into the parking lot. 

"See you guys later, I'll text you when we're done," Law parked and Sabo got out. Luffy crawled over the seats into the front. 

"You could have just gotten out of the car..." Law muttered as Luffy buckled up. 

"Yeah, but this way was more fun," Luffy said. 

"I guess," Law said. He stretched his arm behind Luffy's seat to look back as he pulled out of the parking spot. Wow, he smelt good. What was that? It certainly caught Luffy's attention. It didn't smell like Calonge. Calonge had an artificial hint to it, whatever Law smelt like, wasn't that. It was sweet, cool and sweet. Law faced forward, turning the wheel and driving through the parking lot. Luffy tried to ignore the smell but now it was the only thing he could focus on. 

Torao's jaw was really defined, wow he was pretty. Luffy thought

"Where am I going?" Law asked. 

"Huh?" Luffy muttered, Luffy barely heard him, oh, yeah, he asked where they were going. "Marineford."

Law rolled his eyes and glanced at Luffy. "I know that, _where, _in Marineford?" 

"Oh, um..." Luffy scrolled through his phone, trying to remember where Usopp had sent the address. was it on Snap? The groupchat! Luffy found the address and added it to his phone's GPS. 

"There," Luffy showed Law the phone. 

"I'll need it when we get closer to Marineford." 

"Shishi, alright," Luffy said, turning on the radio, there wasn't a good song playing on any station. Law seemed to agree.

"Doesn't Sabo-ya have an aux cord?" Law asked.

"I think so," Luffy opened the glove box, which was kinda a mess of receipts and Napkins. "Here it is, you want it?"

"You can take it," Law said.

"Awesome! Sabo and Ace _never _let me use the aux cord," Luffy said. Luffy plugged it into the radio, then his phone. "What do you feel like listening to, Traffy?"

Law scrunched his nose. "If you insist on calling me a cringy nickname, stick with 'Torao.'"

"Shishi, okay, still what do wanna listen to?"

Law shrugged, "Something with a Hollywood Undead feel to it."

"Oh, I have some of them," Law smirked and glanced at Luffy.

"A ball of sunshine, like you, is into Hollywood Undead?"

"Well, they're one of Zoro's favorites, and I like some of their songs." Law nodded. "Oh, this one is Zoro's favorite song right now he listens to it so often it gets stuck in my head."

Luffy played the song. Law frowned as it started. "Is this new?" He asked.

"Um, I think it came out last year," Luffy tried to remember but he honestly didn't know.

"I haven't heard it before..." Law sighed and shook his head. After a little while, he nodded his head to the beat.

"What's the song called?"

"Bloody Nose." Torao scoffed.

"Creative."

Luffy starting to sing along to the lyrics because really it did get stuck in his head all the time. Towards the end, Torao hummed along to the chorus.

"What else do you have from them?" Law asked when the song ended.

"Uh," Luffy picked up his phone and started scrolling through the songs. "Pour Me, Party By Myself, Another Level, Been To Hell, Dead Bite, Live-"

"Oh, that one," Law said.

"Live Fast, Die Young?"

"Dead Bite," Law clarified.

"Okay!" Luffy picked the song and Law nodded his head as he drove.

"What other music do you like?" He seemed genuinely curious.

"A lot of different artists, I like Panic! At the Disco a lot right now, but last month I could only listen to The Score."

"That's a pretty big difference," Law agreed. Luffy shrugged. He shifted in the seat, slipped his sandals off and propped his feet up on the dashboard. "Even Ace-ya doesn't have such a wide taste in music."

"I listen to what my friends like, Nami, Vivi and Robin like sofer music, Zoro, Sanji, and Franky like more rock-ish stuff Usopp loves party music, and Brook likes really old music, the kind in like orchestras and that, so sometimes I listen to that too."

"Classical?" Law asked.

"Uh, yeah I think that's what it's called," Luffy said. "Oh, and Chopper likes Imagine Dragons and stuff from musicals. I think the one really likes right now is the one that goes like '_I'm waving through a window...' _or something."

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Law muttered he pulled onto the highway.

"You know, a musical, a movie with songs like The Lion-," Luffy explained

"I know what a musical is, I have no idea which musical _you're _talking about," Law scoffed.

"Oh, I can't remember what it's called- Dear- something- Hamson? I dunno."

"Yeah, no clue," Law said. Luffy shrugged.

"I'll remember eventually," Luffy said.

"Mhm," Law hummed, nodding his head to the song that played. Luffy sang along to the lyrics, putting as much emphasis on the words as the artists did. Luffy got Law to mutter along to the music too. The song ended and there was a moment of silence while the song changed. Luffy couldn't help but laugh. Luffy chuckled a little bit too.

"What kind of music is The Score?" Law asked as the next Hollywood Undead song started.

"Rap, sorta," Luffy said, moving his feet on the dashboard.

"Put them on," Law instructed. Luffy reached for his phone and did so.

"Oh, this one is my favorite from them." Luffy picked Stronger. He sang along to that song too. Law and Luffy went back and forth, playing different songs on our phones. Law listened to a lot of the same stuff Zoro did, though Law's playlist was a little darker than Zoro's.

Some of his songs were really depressing, but Luffy listened to them because Law liked them. They did this until Law came to a stop outside Kid's house. At least Luffy assumed it was Kid's since he threw a party there. Luffy checked his phone.

"He says to go in, I'll be right back," Luffy announced as he opened the car door.

"Alright," Law said before Luffy closed the door and walked up to the house. The door was actually cracked open when he walked up to it.

"Look out!" Someone shouted as Luffy stepped inside. A trash bag flew at me. Luffy stepped back, bringing the door with him as a shield.

"Shit, sorry," the same voice said. "Kid! That guy from the party is here!" Luffy pushed the door open again and stepped inside. The place was trashed. Cups and cans and bottles everywhere, streamers too. Spots of the livingroom were cleared out and there were three trash bags sitting next to the door.

"I know," Kid said, coming from the stairs with Luffy's hat in hand.

"Hi, Kid!" Luffy chirped, moving into the house, trying not to step in anything sticky. Luffy hated when his sandals stick to the ground when he was trying to walk.

"Hey," Kid said. "I can't believe you drove all the way over here for a hat." He passed the hat to Luffy. He took it from him and inspected it. No bends or scuffs or tears that weren't already there. Good!

"I only live in LA," Luffy said.

"That's still an hour's drive," Kid shrugged and Luffy put his hat on the top of his head.

"My hat is important," Luffy said. "Thank's for taking care of it."

"No problem," Kid said.

"Torao's waiting, so I've gotta go." Luffy pointed to the door. Kid nodded.

"Oh, hey, do you think you and Usopp would film a video with me?"

Luffy tilted his head. "What kind of video?"

"It's definitely up your alley, I'll snap you the details," Kid said.

"Oh, okay," Luffy said. "Usopp will do anything I say we should do, so sure!"

Kid chuckled. "Alright, see you around Strawhat."

"See ya!" Luffy smiled and let himself out. Law was typing on his phone.

"I got it!" Luffy announced as he plopped back into the passenger seat.

"What's the deal with that hat anyway?" Law asked. He seemed to be just trying to make conversation but that didn't bother me. 

"Oh, a really good friend gave it to me back in Brazil."

"Brazil?" Torao questioned. He played a song, put his phone away and pulled into the road.

"Yeah, didn't Sabo or Ace tell you? We grew up in Rio."

"They didn't," Law confirmed. 

"Well, we did, until I was 11." Law nodded.

Luffy slipped his sandals off and propped his feet back up on the dash. "Thanks for driving me out here, Torao."

"Mhm," Law hummed. "You're, what 17? How come you don't have a license yet?"

"Sabo says we don't have the money to put me through driver's ed, and neither of them has the time to teach me. I've driven Zoro's car a few times though."

"I'd teach you," Law said off-hand. 

"Really?" Luffy asked, leaning forward a bit. Law glanced at him. 

"As long as Ace-ya and Sabo-ya don't mind, I don't see why not," Law shrugged and pulled onto the freeway. "You'll have to get your learner's permit first."

"Awe, don't I have to take a test for that?" Luffy frowned. 

"Yes," Law said, cutting another glance towards me again. 

"Damn," Luffy muttered. 

"Well, how else do you expect to get it?" Law asked. 

"I dunno," Luffy shrugged and Torao pulled back out onto the highway. The ride home went by as quickly as the ride there had. Before he knew it, Luffy and Law were back home, just in time for lunch!


	7. Catching Up and Looking Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is real late in the day because I drove home today for thanksgiving and my family was real happy to see me and they demanded my attention so now that things have calmed down I can post :3 enjoy!

"What's this guy's history with voice acting? The audio you guys have is great!" A woman said as Law walked in the front door of Shachi's house. He had told Law to meet him here for a little while. The woman and Shachi were sitting at his couch with a laptop in front of them. 

"Nothing, he's spent the last four years in prison," Shachi said. 

"Really? Wait-" It took Law a moment to realize it was Bonney. She grew her hair out. She wore a green hat that looked almost like a winter hat, despite it being spring. Her big brown eyes were as captivating as her voice. Saying she was beautiful did her no justice.

"He's amazing, it only took one session to record this," Shachi spoke proudly of Law. 

"No way, why won't you tell me his name?" Bonney huffed. 

"I'd ruin the surprise." Shachi leaned back as he spoke. 

"Hey," Law called as the door closed behind him.

"There you are," Shachi grinned at Law, pushing up the oversized hat he wore just a bit. 

"Law!" Bonney gasped when she saw him. "Holy shit!" Bonney jumped up from the couch, nearly knocking the laptop in front of her to the ground, and hugged Law. He hoped this would be the last time he was ambushed like this

"How the hell did you- oh my god!" Bonney stepped away, tears forming in her eyes. 

"Don't you follow local news?" Shachi asked her. 

"No! Shut up!" She snapped. "How've you been Law?" 

"Better now, than I have in a while," Law answered honestly. 

"Good," Bonney smiled at him, it was something sweet but sad. "You've gotta tell me how the hell you managed to get out."

"It's not really worth telling, Fai-ya did more work than I did."

"Well, I'll have to thank her." Bonney nudged Law with her elbow and it was like they were 17 again, in the halls of Grandline High, running late to class and stressing over the homework that didn't get done because they were busy screwing around at the skate park instead. 

"What was it you wanted me over for?" Law asked Shachi before his mind had the chance to linger on all the other stupid little things Law had missed out on. 

"Me and our beta over there just got done with the audio and I wanted you to listen to it." 

"Oh please, that's a blanket name for the shit I do for you dumbasses," Bonney said. Shachi ignored her comment. Law made his way over to the couch and sat down next to Shachi. Bonney sat down on the other side of him. 

"Here," Shachi grabbed the headphones that were sitting on the coffee table. "This is the audio Peng will upload tomorrow." Shachi set the computer in Law's lap and Bonney leaned over him to rewind the audio. She smelt like something sweet. Law put the headphones on and listened. It was odd hearing his own voice, even odder considering he didn't sound anything like he had expected. The only part Law hadn't been aware of, was the 'weather report' in the audio, turning into a _song _but Penguib had said that something was going to be added to it. 21 minutes, and 29 seconds later, Law pulled the headphones off and returned them to the table. 

Bonney rested her elbow on Law's shoulder. "What do you think?" She asked. 

"It's certainly interesting, how do you plan on getting it out?" Law asked. 

"Peng's been staying on top of the podcast community online, he's got a few people who would gladly put it up on blogs and such," Shachi explained. "And I'm running twitter page for it, Reiju, our manger, and tech girl- I don't think I properly introduced you- she said it'd be a good idea." 

"Wow, you've put a lot of work into this," Law muttered.

"I told you we've got everything ready to go, We've even got a few investments into the show, and some sponsors, as soon as this episode is uploaded, it's payday baby!" Shachi grinned. 

"You like it, no?" Shachi said. 

"I like it enough to keep voicing your character," Law decided. Peng muttered. 

"Ass," Shachi pushed the bill of the hat Law wore down over his eyes. "Me and Peng got the next episode all done, Bonney already read through it and did her magic." 

"It's hardly magic, just a fresh set of eyes," Bonney waved him off. Shachi leaned over and scooped up the script. 

"Magic," Shachi insisted. 

"Whatever," Bonney sighed and crossed one leg over another. 

"Anyway, you'll be getting a 6th of the cash we get, well sorta. Half of it goes to the equipment and renting the studio, all that stuff, the other half is for us." 

"That sound's like a lot for reading some words off a page," Law speculated. 

"It won't be very much," Shachi waved his hand as he spoke. "We're getting paid, in short, by the episode until we start getting rates." 

"If you say so," Law shrugged and leaned back in the chair he was in. Bonney's elbow fell from his shoulder. 

"When do you want me at the studio?" Law asked. 

"Hm, Tuesday or Wednesday, I gotta see when Reiju is free, I think she had something important going on with one of her brothers or whatever," Shachi said. "I'll text you." 

"Alright, was that all?" Law asked. 

"There was something else..." Shachi trailed off, he looked around the room for answers.

"Oh, we're going to the bar later tonight, you should come," Bonney said. Well, it's not like Law had much to do but hear from Fai about Lami. Law tried not to think about that too long. He didn't have a clue what happened to her after he was imprisoned... or what Doflamingo told her. Who knows what was going through her head. Law suppressed those thoughts. They didn't matter right now. 

"Sure, what time?" 

"Eight-ish," Shachi said, grinning again. 

"Party's?" 

Shachi stared at Law. "Oh! Yeah, it's not Party's anymore though, that closed down three years ago, the building is Nojiko's now, remember her from high school?" Law was reminded again, all that he had missed out on. He really tried not to dwell on that too. 

There were a lot of things taken from Law when he was sentenced. It did no use to linger on them... at least that's what Law told himself. It's not like Law could turn back time. It would have been cool to be honored on the swimming team's senior night though... Considering all the work he did.

"Yeah, I remember her," Law muttered. She was the first in our class to get tattoo's if Law recalled correctly. "I've gotta get going, Sabo-ya needs his car soon."

"Alright, see ya Law," Shachi said. Law set Shachi's laptop on the table in front of him. 

"Bye," Law waved to both of them. As Law left he noticed a framed picture. Bonney, Shachi, Peng, and Fai at graduation. The photo sat at the top of a bookshelf right at eye level. They were all smiling big in the photo with those, god awful, square caps. Bonney had a huge bouquet of flowers and had gold cords for honors, and all of them had those popcorn money necklaces. Law smiled at the photo. He didn't expect seeing his friends in their cap and gowns would hurt the way that it did. 

"You should have been there," Bonney muttered. 

"Bon-"

"No, it's not fair, you should have been there, you deserved to graduate as much as we did," Bonney said. 

Law scoffed. "Don't you think I know that?" Law looked back over his shoulder at her. "There's a lot of things I _should _have had. There's no point in wallowing in it now." 

"I hate that you weren't there, it was wrong." Bonney made her way towards Law. _Fuck this_, Law thought.

"Yeah, no shit." Law shoved his hands into his pockets to keep them from shaking. It doesn't matter now. What mattered was that Law was out of that nightmare. "I've gotta go." Law left and quickly got into Sabo's car. Maybe I was a little too harsh towards her- whatever. 

Fuck it was frustrating. And Law's self-pity was pathetic. It was over and done with, _get over it,_ Law reminded himself. He had spent enough time in prison thinking about how he missed the swim team making it to state competitions and wining and how he didn't even go to a stupid high school dance. Law doubted he'd ever would have unless the others made him. But fuck, at least he would have been able at least _choose. _

Doflamingo took the most fulfilling parts of high school from Law. And Law refused to let Doflamingo consume anything else from Law's life. Even his thoughts. 

Law took a deep breath. It was fine, it was over, he was out and had the rest of his life to make his own. That was enough. Law stuck the keys in the ignition, buckled up, and made his way home. 

Only Ace and Sabo were there, and as soon as Law got back, Sabo would leave and the house will be relatively quiet. At least until Luffy got home. He was far too loud sometimes. Law really needed his own place. And his own car. he'd get there eventually. One step at a time, right?

* * *

"Law, Law, I've got to know, _when _did you get all the extra tattoo's?" Peng asked, leaning against the table of the booth the four of them sat in. At this point, Law's three friends were getting tipsy. The idiots had four years on Law of underage drinking and they still didn't know their own limits. It was juvenile. 

"Yes! I thought you'd never get another one after the DEATH ones," Shachi added. Law shook his head and looked down at his hands, DEATH printed over his fingers. Law didn't exactly hate them, but whenever someone gave him shit about them, he tended to blame the ink on his "stupid younger self." Then there were the additions Law let Ikkaku do. The ones Peng was talking about weren't even _half _the other tattoos Law got. 

"I only got them a few months ago," Law said, rolling his eyes out of the emphasis they added to the situation. It really wasn't a big deal, in fact, it was hardly a 'deal' at all. 

"Yeah, the mysterious three months you won't talk about between you getting out and you coming back to LA," Bonney added, she took a long drink from her glass. 

"I can have my secrets," Law stated. The addiction he dealt with was nothing he was proud of, and something he didn't want others to know about. Law didn't even want to tell Ace or Sabo. But they were a different story entirely. Law knew they'd be on his side no matter what. They were when Law was arrested and that was more than Bonney, Penguin and Shachi had to say. Of course, these guys would too, _now_, but it was just different with those brothers... A different kind of relationship.

"Oh, c' mon, you don't have to tell us what you were doing, just where you were!" Peng insisted, clapping the table across from Law. 

"If I told you where I was, you'd know what I was doing," Law stated, rolling his eyes at them. They'd get over the mystery of it all eventually. 

"Don't you trust us?" Shachi feigned hurt and pouted, pushing the bill of his hat up. 

"Of course I trust you idiots, but it's not a matter of trust with this, it's a matter of I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it." For the most part. One day he'd tell them, maybe. 

"That's lame," Penguin decided. 

"I don't give a shit." Law sipped his drink before speaking again. "A girl I met saw the designs I drew out and really wanted to do them."

"Back to the tattoos? Someone's avoiding the conversation," Bonney said.

"Ah, so you were running around with a secret girlfriend?" Penguin asked, dismissing Bonney's comment entirely. 

"No," Law said, shaking his head at their nonsense. 

"A secret boyfriend?" Shachi asked, "Law if you're gay, you can tell us, we still put up with Peng after all." 

"Fuck off," Peng retorted.

"Again, no." 

"Oh, at least tell us if we guess correctly!" Shachi demanded. Law shook his head at him again. But an idea came to mind, something that could get amusing given the circumstances... Or it could dig Law into a hole. Well, what was fun without a little risk? 

"I'll tell you what, if you can guess where I was by the end of this year, I'll tell you. But only at the end of the year." Law doubted they'd get anywhere near the right guess. Who would expect the formerly straight-A student to resort to popping pills? Sure, I got detention a handful of times, but that was mostly for the way I spoke to asshole teachers. 

"Deal!" Peng shouted before anyone else could say anything. 

"You have until New Years," Law stated matter-of-factly. 

"No limits?" Shachi asked. Law shook his head. 

"I think you've underestimated us, Law," Bonney said. "Giving us nearly 8 months?" Bonney shook her head. "That's gunna come back to bite you in the ass." 

Law simply shrugged. "I doubt you guys will get anywhere close." 

"Did you join a motorcycle gang?" Peng asked. Law scoffed. 

"Hell no." 

"A mafia gang?" Bonney ventured, another drink from her glass. 

"I'm not answering you anymore," Law decided, taking another sip from his drink. 

"Fine, I can't think of anything right now anyway," Shachi stated finished off his glass. "But, you've gotta spill." 

"What?" 

"Everything that happened to you in prison, spill it!" Peng added to the demand. 

"That's four years worth!" Law retorted. 

"So now's a great time to start, there has got to be something stupid, or funny, or just flat out asshole-ish that you got into," Shachi insisted. Law sighed. They had their hearts set on getting something out of Law

"Definately something asshole-ish," Bonney agreed. Law rolled my eyes. 

"Alright, there was this time my cellmate got into trouble for having a weapon," Law recalled, musing over the memory. "He had taken this rock- the length of my thumb- and sharpened it on the edges, then used an old toothpaste container as a handle." 

"Would that even work?" Bonney asked. 

"Never got to see it used, they shook down our cell before he got the chance to use it because-" because the doctor thought Law was popping pills, he was, but they didn't need to know that. Law thought up a reason quickly. "Someone had ratted him out." 

"Oh, shit," Peng murmured. 

"The prick tried to say it was mine," Law shook his head at the ordeal. In all, it really worked out in his favor that they found that. Otherwise, they might have found his stash... 

Well, it was all over now. Nothing left to be done or said. 

"Don't tell me that's it?" Peng asked. 

"Of course not, I can't tell you all everything that happened in one night. It's too much, and I'll get bored fast," Law scoffed and sipped his drink some more. "C' mon, clue me in on whatever the hell you dumbasses have gotten into." 

"That's a fair trade, alright then, Law," Bonney said. "Peng's dating a guy from out of town." 

"You _bitch," _Penguin cursed. "We're not- just because you caught me sleeping with him doesn't mean we're dating." 

"Wait, what?" Law asked, watching Penguin pull the bill of his cap over his eyes. 

"Even I haven't heard about _this,_" Shachi turned in his seat a bit to face Penguin. "What's the guy's name?" 

"Fuck off," Penguin muttered, drinking from his glass and crunching on ice. 

"You don't know?" Shachi snickered and elbowed Penguin's side. 

"It's none of your damn business who I sleep with," Penguin snapped.

"Awe, Peng, we were only teasing," Bonney said, she rested her elbows on the table, her long hair falling over her shoulders. 

"Whatever." Peng leaned back against the booth and looked out the window next to him. "You're all assholes." 

"Awe, big baby," Bonney reached across the table and pinched Peng's cheek. 

"Why don't you tell Law what _you've _been up to?" Peng slapped her hand away. 

"Like what? He already knows I'm helping you two with the podcast and-"

"What about the run-in you had with Drake last month?" Law looked at Bonney next to him, she blushed. 

"Oh, you're good." She muttered. "I'll bite, I went out with some of my girl friends and we got a little too drunk, I hooked up with Drake." Bonney shrugged and downed more of her drink. 

"And again, and again," Shachi added, nodding his head side to side with each 'again.' 

"Hey, you've got no place to judge me," Bonney stuck her chin up a bit. "How many girls did you sleep with the summer after we graduated?" 

"That-" Shachi started to say. 

"Didn't you end up getting the clap?" Peng cut in. Law raised his brow at that. Shachi flushed bright red. 

"Shut the fuck up," He grumbled. "I'm getting more drinks."

"Don't get anything else," Law cautioned.

"Law, you're an asshole," Shachi said as he walked away. Law sipped some more from his glass. 

"That's not new," Law muttered. Bonney elbowed him. Law just shrugged and took a little more than a sip of his drink. 

"Now that you know we've all become filthy whores, how's the sex life, Law?" Peng asked with a smirk. 

"Peng, I just got out of prison," Law reminded him. 

"Yeah, but prison is full of guys with loose morals, besides, there are those mysterious months," Peng waved hand as he spoke and pressed on. "C 'mon Law, you're hot, there's gotta be something." 

"I didn't have sex with inmates, that's weird, there's no privacy- and god, I wouldn't have wanted to sleep with anyone I was around between getting out and coming back." Well, maybe one but that was more physical attraction than anything else. 

"Were you out of the country?" Bonney asked. 

"Yes." 

"Really?" Peng sat upright. 

"No." Penguin frowned. 

"Are you saying you haven't had sex in four years?" Peng asked as Shachi sat down.

"What, Law? No way." 

"That's none of your business," Law stated. Resting his elbow on the table and leaning his head against his palm. Shachi watched Law for a moment, his eyes making small movements. Law waited. 

"You dog," Shachi snickered. 

"I didn't say anything," Law muttered. 

"Who was it?" Law rolled my eyes at him. 

"I told you, I didn't say anything."

"That's alright, I'm a patient man, I can wait until you're drunk," Shachi mused.

"You'll be wasted way before that," Law scoffed. 

"Why's that? You've been getting contraband?" Shachi asked, taking a long drink from his glass. 

"We've been here an hour, maybe two? This is my first glass, that's your third," Law smirked and leaned back. 

"That is _not _your first," Bonney said.

"It is," I drained what was left of it. "You dumbasses still don't know your own limits." 

"Maybe we're just not lightweights," Peng said quite arrogantly. 

"Uh-huh," Law hummed. 


	8. Episode Two and Past Feelings

_[1]_ _"- One death has already been attributed to the Glow Cloud. But listen, it's probably nothing." _This was ridiculous. Law thought it was when he read over the script the first time. Goddamnit. 

"Were you guys high when you wrote this?" Law asked.

"Law shut the fuck up and read the damned script," Peng said. He had to do the opposite of what he just said in order to do that. Law really should have said as much but he held his tongue. 

"From 'One death...'" Reiju instructed. Law took a deep breath and read over the next few lines again. Repeating the words he had just spoken before moving on to the next. 

_" If we had to shut down the town for every mysterious event that at least one death could be attributed to, we'd never have time to do anything, right?"_

"Again," Reiju said. She was starting to get on Law's nerves. He took another breath and started over. This was a damned disaster. Law couldn't focus on the script at all. He read through the page another time before Reiju finally let him move on. 

Seriously, how the hell did Penguin and Shachi come up with this? A floating cat, a "Glow Cloud," a five-headed dragon. This was insane. Who was actually going to be listening to this?  
What the hell?

Law read through the whole script, taking breaks between pages. Each page seemed to drone on and on. It's not that it was boring, there was just enough of a what-the-fuck? factor to keep Law intrigued. It's just that every page he read over and over. And every page Reiju made sure Law was nothing less than perfect. 

Law supposed if he did it enough it would become second nature and he wouldn't even have to think about the way he articulated words or the tone he put into each sentence. 

Shachi stretched his arms back, locking his fingers behind his head and leaning back in his swivel chair. "Finally done, I'm starving! Let's go out to eat, celebrate the second episode!" 

"That sounds great, I'll call Bonney too," Peng said. Law checked his phone, it had gone off a couple of times since we started. "You in, Reiju?" 

"Where are we going?" She asked. 

"Where ever you feel like, I'm so hungry I don't care," Shachi turned in his chair. "You're coming too, Law." 

"Can't, Ace-ya needs the car," Law stated. He needed to pick up Marco's daughter from school since Marco was taking his appointments because of Ace's hand. 

"Damn, you've gotta get your own car," Peng said. 

"You gunna buy me one?" Law retorted. 

"Well, no." 

"Then shut up." Law grabbed the car keys from the table he had left them. "I'll see you all later." Law waved as he left. It was particularly warm out today. The heat of summer really was starting to set in. It wasn't a pleasant warmth either, it was one that made clothes cling to skin and made the hair feel thick. Law had nearly forgotten just how hot it can get in the city. At least it was a little cloudy. He headed home. Ace left shortly after Law returned. 

Law sat down on the couch, scrolling through his phone with nothing better to do when there was a knock on the door, followed by Bonney's contact popping up on his phone. Oh? 

"Hey, Bonney-ya," he answered. 

"Answer the door, dumbass, we're getting food," She said before hanging up. Law sighed, grabbed his wallet, and did as Bonney said. She'd just keep knocking on the door If he didn't. 

"Let's go, we're going to a Thai place near the studio," Bonney said with her hands in fists on her hips.

"Don't really have a choice, do I?" Law asked. 

"Nope, I missed you so I'm hanging out with you, even if you are an ass," Bonney stated. Law rolled his eyes. He left the door open as he collected his wallet. 

"Let's go then," Law said and closed the door behind him, making sure it was locked. There was no one home after all. Bonney grinned and lead the way back to her car. A tiny, black Mitsubishi with two doors. The same thing she was driving when they were in school. 

"Still got that base?" Law asked her as he got into the passenger seat.

"I wouldn't trade my bass for anything in the world," she said, digging out the aux cord from between the seats. "Have at it." He couldn't help the smirk that spread on his face. Law plugged his phone in and opened his music. Law really did miss this.

* * *

Bonney pulled into a parking spot, cutting off whoever was trying to take it from her, singing to Law's music that still played. The other car protested with a blaring horn. Bonney flipped the driver off before shutting off the car. The mild ringing in Law's ears from music that was playing too loud was something Law had missed. There was a lot of little things Law missed. Bonney and Law got out of the car and headed inside to the small restaurant, nestled on a street corner, backed up to a much more corporate looking building. 

Reiju, Shachi, and Peng snagged a table in the corner, near the window. Bonney took the last seat in the booth next to Penguin, leaving Law to pull up a chair between her and Reiju. The three were already immersed in a conversation when we sat down. 

"-then this _freshman_ got himself into even deeper shit. He threw a damned chair at the asshole and it went through the fucking window." Peng made a swinging motion as he spoke. "He got suspended for two days- I heard later that he hid out behind the school 'cause he didn't want his parents or whoever was in charge of him to find out."

"What did we miss?" Bonney asked with a small sort of laugh at the description Penguin gave. A waitress came padding over. She smiled as she greeted them and took their orders. She left just as she had come. Shachi filled them in.

"You remember that fight Peng walked in on when he was a TA?"

"Oh, yeah what was that kid's name again? I think he's in the same year as Lami," Bonney said that last part to Law. 

"It started with an L?" Penguin wondered, frowning and pushing up his hat. 

"Oh, shit, no, wait, wait, wait!" Shachi cut in, clapping the table. "It was Ace and Sabo's little brother!" 

"No way, are you sure?" Penguin asked he shifted in his seat. 

"Luffy-ya?" Law wondered. Reiju's eyes widened just a little bit. 

"Oh, that's one of Sanji's friends," She commented. 

"No fucking way," Shachi muttered, brows raised, leaning forward in his seat. Reiju nodded. 

"Damn, and I thought we were living in a big city," Bonney hummed, resting her chin in her palm as she leaned against the table. 

"What happened exactly?" Law asked. Sure, Ace and Sabo always talked about something stupid Luffy had done, but Law never recalled them complaining about Luffy destroying property. 

"Senior year I was a TA and was running some papers to another teacher, I walked into the class, and it must have been a prep-period or something," Peng started. "The classroom was empty except for these two guys just beating the crap outta each other. I wouldn't have even said anything if the window didn't break." 

"Damn," Law muttered. 

"That wasn't anything compared to after you were arrested, you should have heard the shit that went around," Shachi snickered. 

"Oh- Law would have had _fun _with the rumors that spread," Bonney's sentence was broken up with laughter.

"Don't leave me in the dark here," Law said, smirking and leaning over his forearms, resting on the table. Law had a lot of fun with the rumors that would go around about him in high school. 

"Let's see," Peng spread his fingers apart and started counting. "There was one that you robbed a bank, you murdered a student, you murdered a teacher, you were actually a drug dealer, you murdered your sister- cause she was gone the day you were arrested and didn't show up for almost a week after- I think there was one going around that you raped a girl-"

"Sabo got pissed when he heard that one," Bonney cut in. "Picked a fight with the kid that said it to him, got suspended for a week, came back, found the _girl _ that started it, threatened to kick her ass too, and got suspended again." 

"Ace was pissed over the one about Lami," Shachi recalled. "He kicked the guy's ass behind the bleachers after school one day."

"At least _some _of my friends defended my honor," Law muttered. 

"Hey, we had your back after!" Peng insisted.

"_After _ I had to convince you, dumbasses, he wasn't a murderer," Bonney grumbled. 

"_Anyway," _Shachi coughed out, glancing at Reiju who had been watching them in silence, before looking back at Law. "Ace and Sabo got into at least five fights over the rumors that were going around about you." 

"Really?" Law had to admit he was left a little shocked. Law certainly didn't think he was worth that kind of effort, or the consequences those two must have dealt with. 

"Six, there was that one at the start of senior year," Bonney added. Shachi snapped his fingers. 

"Oh yeah." 

"What about Lami?" Law mumbled, looking down at the table. He almost thought they didn't hear him. 

"She..." Bonney started to say. "Lami wouldn't talk to us at all, not Ace or Sabo either, hell, she wouldn't even wave as we passed her in the halls..." 

"Yeah, we really have no idea what happened with her, even Fai mentioned not really being able to talk to her anymore," Penguin added. 

"Have you talked to her?" Bonney asked. Law glanced up to meet her eyes. They were soft, her entire expression was soft, it was odd coming from her. Law found it comforting though.

"I tried," Law admitted and explained how she had threatened to call the police if he didn't leave her alone, and that Fai was going to convince her to try to talk to him. 

"She'll come around," Shachi assured, Law wasn't so certain. From the words Shachi said next, Law was sure he could tell. "She adored you before, she'll come around. Especially since Fai's sticking her nose in it." 

"I'm not so sure about that..." Law muttered. The sound of her voice had to have been the most unsettling thing. Law just hoped his little sister didn't hate his guts. There wasn't a lot Law had left to care about. His friends, Fai, and Lami. That was it. Still, more than he could ask for.

"Oh, look food!" Bonney said, the waitress was coming over with a tray of plates in one hand, Once food was on her mind, there was no arguing with Bonney, or distracting from the matter at hand. The waitress set down Reiju's plate first, then Shachi's, Peng's Bonney's and finally Law's. The food was good. Sure, Law had been out in the 'real world' for almost a week. But everything felt new and fresh, and free. The food was better, the people, especially the people.

Pigging out, especially in public was not something Law was accustomed to. But he hadn't had Thai food in years and it smelt so damned good, the taste was off the charts too, Still, Law was clean, even elegant in comparison to Bonney. Though that was nothing to win an award over.

There was little talk while they ate. When all plates were empty, Bonney was the first to break the silence.

"So what are you going to do about Doflamingo?" She asked. That wasn't something Law wanted to think about just yet. So he shrugged.

"I want nothing to do with him, as long as he doesn't bother me, I could care less what happens to him," Law admitted. Peng and Shachi stared at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Peng asked. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Law asked.

"The Law I know would have wanted revenge," Shachi muttered. Law wasn't sure what to say to that. Of course, he wanted Doflamingo to pay for what he did to Cora, to Law. But, fuck, Law wanted it to be over with more than anything else. He didn't want to think about Cora's death or the way Doflamingo shaped the entire investigation to lead to him.

Law was sick of it, he'd prefer if he never had to think about it all. Put it the past behind him. Again, Law shrugged.

"What's the point?" It really didn't matter.

"What if he comes back here?" Penguin asked. Again, Law shrugged. 

"I'll see if it happens I guess." Law watched the window, the cars passing by and the people walking in groups.

"What the hell?" Shachi muttered. "No plan?" 

"I'm liking this new version of our Law," Bonney decided. "There's no point in worrying about what might happen, right?"

"Something like that," Law muttered. He would like to see Doflamingo get the karma he was due. Why should he get away with killing Rocinante? Law shook his head. Thoughts like that would only keep Law from moving on from that part of his life...

"I need to get going," Reiju said.

"Oh, okay," Shachi said, he scooted out of the booth and let Reiju out. "I'll cover your bill." Shachi winked at her, 

"If you insist," Reiju complied and walked away.

"I better go too, I gotta work soon," Bonney said. 

"Alright, see you two," Peng said. Law waved as he and Bonney got up to leave. After covering our bills, Bonney and Law were back in her car, going down the street, playing music too loud. Bonney stopped at a light and turned the music down just enough to talk over it.

"Hey, Law," Bonney asked, glancing at Law from the corner of her eye before looking back at the light. "The day you were arrested, you texted me and said you wanted to ask me something..." She trailed off, moving with the rest of the traffic as the light changed green. _Why on earth would I-oh. _

_Oh, fuck._

"You said you were going to talk to me at lunch, but you were arrested before that," Bonney proceeded when Law didn't reply. Her voice was quiet, meek even. And difficult to hear with the music. Law turned it down a bit more. 

"Yeah, I remember," Law said, not wanting to look at her anymore. Or be in the same vehicle for that matter. That was a long time ago... things have changed. Law had, she had. The palms of Law's hands were sweating and he couldn't fathom a place to put his hands anymore. 

"What was it?" Bonney asked. Law watched as Bonney zoomed by the traffic. If he told her the truth that would result in a very awkward drive. No matter what she replies with. But this was Bonney, Law wouldn't lie to her. He had enough of lying and keeping secrets in the last four years...

"I was going to ask you on a date," Law admitted with a deep breath. It was four years ago. Bonney was silent. Law stared out the window, determined not to look at her, or speak unless spoken to the rest of the way back home. The silence seemed to last years. 

"I would have said yes," Bonney said quietly. Barely above a whisper, like she didn't want to admit it. Bonney gripped the steering wheel. Another long stretch of silence before either of them spoke again. "I still would." 

Law could no longer find words. What could he possibly say to her? What the hell was there to say? Law chewed his lip. This was something Law should be able to deal with... wasn't it?

Law opened his mouth to speak but still couldn't find the words. Fucking hell. Law stared out the window. Fuck, why was this so damned _weird?_

"Law?" Bonney ventured, her knuckles white on the steering wheel. 

_God damn it_. _God fucking damn it, _Law thought.

"I-" Law started to say like the intelligent being that he was. Law glanced at Bonney, she was chewing on her lip, frowning and watching the road. Law took a deep breath before trying to speak again. "I don't know what to do with that information."

Bonney laughed nervously. "God, this is fucking awkward." That statement alone eased the tension Law didn't realize was in his shoulders.

"You're not wrong," Law muttered, still preferring the window more than anything else. Another stretch of silence, Bonney stopped at another light and let her hands fall into her lap. 

"What now?" She asked. That's a good fucking question... 

"I don't have a clue," Law muttered, god, he wished he had some experience of some sort in this field. 

"Do-" Bonney stopped mid-sentence, hesitating. "Do you still want to?" Did he? Law didn't even know the answer himself. Law glanced at Bonney, aside from Ace and Sabo, she was the only one of Law's friends that believed him when Law had been arrested. Shachi and Peng always had his back, but when Law was arrested, they doubted him. He could trust Bonney... 

"I think so..." Law muttered. Bonney drove on again. 

"There's a 'but' in there," Bonney stated, she wasn't wrong. 

"But-" Law said, "I'm still trying to figure my shit out, to see if I want to go back to school in the next semester or wait a little while, figure out this shit with Lami and fuck, just getting used to being around people I can _trust _again-"

"I get it Law," Bonney said gently, she glanced over at him with an almost sad smile. "I'll be waiting for you, how about that?" 

"Bonney-ya, you don't need to-"

"Law, I _know. _" She said, her voice was shaky. Almost like she was trying not to cry. Bonney took a deep breath. "I already decided I would, so shut up and let me do what I want." 

"Okay," Law muttered. Bonney turned onto Ace and Sabo's street. The house was still a ways down the road. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Welcome to Nightvale Episode 2, Glow Cloud by Joseph Fink and Jeffery Craner


	9. A Declaration of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall i hope youre having a great day~~ Sorry this is late but yesterday was a little too wild for me since i drove home from uni for winter break. Let me just say, driving through a mountain pass in a snow storm is the no-est of buenos and i didnt get home until 1am. enjoy this chapter i tried my best to be more thorough in editing!! see ya next week

"Zoro and Robin can't come today," Vivi said, stepping forward to avoid a kid bumping into her. 

"Awe, how come?" Luffy asked. Vivi shrugged. 

"Neither of them said anything else, just that they were busy and couldn't make it." Vivi shifted her backpack on her shoulder. 

"Nojiko is having the bar inspected today so we can't go there," Nami said as she walked up to them. She dropped her school back at her feet, not caring that it flopped against her leg. 

"—I fucking hate my brothers, every single one of them," Sanji growled, coming from the stairs to join them as well. 

"I can kick their asses for you!" Luffy offered. Sanji just shook his head. 

"Thanks Luf, but I think that'd only make it worse, I still have to live with those assholes, remember?" Luffy puffed up his cheeks. 

"Fine, but if they lay finger on you I'll kick their asses," Luffy declared. 

"Trust me, I'll help you," Sanji muttered. "Where is everyone else?" 

"Robin and Zoro aren't coming," Usopp said, "everyone else, well I dunno." 

"We can always go to Franky's," Vivi said. 

"Doesn't his brother get annoyed when Franky has friends over?" Usopp asked. 

"I don't care," Nami waved her hand. "Franky will get us liquor." 

"And weed," Sanji added with a smirk. 

Nami rolled her eyes. "I hate the smell of that shit." 

"I know, I'd never smoke it around you," Sanji said. 

"Hi!" Chopper chirped, Kaya was with him, they had their last class together. Usopp smiled at her. Kaya slipped her hand into Usopp's. 

"Anyway, we can give Fanky a call, or see if Jimbei will let us hang out in his dojo," Nami said. 

"We aren't going to Nojiko's?" Chopper asked Nami shook her head and pulled out her phone and called Franky. She wasn't on the phone with him very long before she hung up.  
"Franky says it's all good, he'll head out to get some beer and meet us at his shop."

"Iceberg won't care?" Chopper asked, pulling on the straps of his backpack.

"Franky said he was out of town, so what's there to care about?" Nami said. She put her phone away. "See you there!" Nami waved as she left. Vivi followed.

"I'll give you a ride Luf, let's go," Usopp said. Usopp, Kaya, Chopper, and Luffy made their way to the ground floor and out to the parking lot. It was full of people trying to get out and students walking around, people yelling at their friends and lingering in the courtyard. Chaos as usual. Usopp's car was parked at the end, near the parking lot's exit. Chopper, Kaya and Luffy climbed into Usopp's car. Several minutes later, they were sitting in front of Franky's auto shop, well, technically it was Iceberg's, but that made no difference.

"Huh, Nami's not here yet," Usopp muttered as he parked. "Or Sanji."

"They'll be here soon," Luffy said, jumping out of the car. Franky's truck was right next to them. Luffy headed through the door that read CLOSED ahead of everyone.

"Franky!?" He called. There was the sound of creeky footsteps.

"Upstairs Luf-Bro!" Luffy hurried up the stairs into the apartment that was above the auto shop. It was a small, two-bedroom place that Franky shared with Iceberg. As soon as Luffy walked in, he found Franky setting a case of beer on the coffee table. As usual, the apartment was cluttered with things, tools, and projects, some wrappers floating around.

"Where's everyone else?" Franky asked.

"Zoro and Robin can't make it, the others are coming though," Luffy said.

"Jimbei-bro and Brook-bro too?" Franky asked.

"I think so," Luffy replied. He plopped onto the couch and heard the door ding accompanied by Usopp's voice.

"We're up here!" Luffy shouted. Usopp made his way up and after another ten minutes, everyone else showed up too. They gathered around the coffee table.

"Okay, okay, can we just acknowledge the fact that Zoro and Robin won't say where they are?" Vivi said.

"I wonder what they're doing..." Luffy wondered while Nami pulled a deck of cards out of her backpack.

"Probably making out somewhere, lucky bastard," Sanji scoffed and took a sip from the beer he opened.

"Huh?" Franky mumbled he frowned at Sanji's words.

"No way, Robin's not into Zoro that way," Nami said, she took a big gulp from the can she had.

"And Zoro's gay," Luffy said.

"King's Cup or..?" Nami asked as she shuffled the deck.

"Wait, what?" Usopp asked.

"You didn't know?" Nami asked.

"Well, no."

"Zoro's never even so much as glanced at a girl," Kaya pointed out.

"Zoro's seen me naked and didn't even blush," Nami added. Vivi blinked at Nami, her brows furrowing.

"He's made comments on guys," Jimbei chipped in.

"Has he?" Nami asked, "That I never noticed."

"Zoro talks about guys a lot," Luffy said, recalling some of the conversations he has had with him.

"Oh," Usopp mumbled.

"So, King's Cup?" Nami repeated.

"Can I play with juice?"

"Why the hell not," Nami started dealing out cards.

"Oh, Sanji," Franky said, he got to his feet and dug around in a duffle bag that was sitting on the kitchen table behind them. He pulled out a ziplock bag that was stuffed full. "This enough?" Franky tossed the bag to Sanji.

"Holy shit, that'll last me the whole damned summer," Sanji said. "Thanks."

"No problem, bro," Franky returned to his spot at the coffee table. Sanji didn't smoke that stuff very often, only when things got bad with his family. It was worrying. Luffy tried not to think about it, Sanji would say something if he needed help. At least Luffy expected him too.

Sanji reached back for his own backpack. He shoved the ziplock bag in and turned his attention back to the game Nami was dealing.

"Regardless, I still think it's weird that neither of them said what they were doing," Vivi stated. Luffy shrugged.

"Eh, who knows, I'm sure they'll mention it later." Luffy didn't really care either way.

"Alright, who's first?" Nami asked once she was done.

"I'll go," Luffy said, picking a card. We played four rounds of Kings Cup and a few of Fuck the Dealer before Robin and Zoro showed up.

"Sorry everyone, I had some car problems," Robin said with a polite smile. "Zoro gave me a hand."

"You asked Zoro for help?" Franky frowned and raised his eyebrow. Robin found a seat on the couch, crossing her legs.

"He was there," Robin dismissed Franky's words.

"You guys are up to something..." Usopp muttered he shifted, making some space for Zoro.

"What are you talking about?" Zoro scoffed. He plopped onto the floor between Luffy and Usopp, leaning back on his hands.

"I don't trust either of you," Usopp muttered, he crossed his legs and leaned forward onto the coffee table that had become littered with cards and beer cans.

"I don't see why," Robin said, watching Usopp with a smile.

"Oh, I definately don't trust you," Usopp decided. Robin leaned back and shrugged. 

"You in Robin?" Sanji asked. 

"I'll play the next round," she decided. 

"Alright, but I've been drinking a lot, I think I'm close to my limit," Nami said.

"Weak," Zoro muttered.

"Says the one that just got here." Nami rolled her eyes and flipped the card over. "Luffy?"

"Ah, 5!" 

"Lower," 

"Three?" 

"Four," Nami rolled her shoulders. Damn.

They played another round and more beers were opened. It was getting close to sunset when Luffy got back home. Zoro gave him a ride home, Robin was with them which was a little odd, but whatever.

"Ace and Sabo aren't home yet..." Luffy muttered that was weird. They usually weren't out that late, and when they were, they left a text. Zoro and Robin came inside with Luffy. That was a little odd too.

Luffy threw his backpack on the couch and kicked his sandals off. Weird, Law wasn't home either. Luffy shrugged it off and headed to his room. Luffy's bedroom door was closed. Did he leave it like that? Luffy opened the door and a shuffling noise filled the hallway. And tons of white blobs poured out of his room and around his feet.

"AHH!" Luffy jumped away from whatever creature was crawling out of his room. There was laughing from behind him. Luffy didn't realize until the movement stopped that his room was filled with white packing peanuts.

"Welcome to the Prank War, Luf," Zoro chuckled. He was holding Usopp's camera. How did he even get that?

"You guys suck!" Luffy shouted. Robin giggled, standing next to Zoro.

"Consider it a warning," she said.

"You want a Prank War, eh Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"Hell yeah, I'll kick your fucking ass all over Saoboady," Zoro taunted.

"Nuh-uh," Luffy argued. Zoro scoffed.

"That's your come back?"

"You want a Prank War!" Luffy said. "I'll give you one!" Luffy waded through the sea of packing peanuts into his room. He let himself fall back into the peanuts. "It's a war on all of our friends, YouTube can pick the winners with the videos with the most likes."

"We may have just started something..." Robin realized.

"Yeah..." Zoro agreed. Luffy sat up and looked over at Robin and Zoro, unable to help the smile on his face.

"Just wait, I'll get you guys back!"

"I don't feel very threatened, do you Zoro?"

"Nah," Zoro shrugged. Luffy frowned.

"How cute, Luffy, you're pouting," Robin said. Luffy stuck his tongue out at her. "We better get this back to Usopp's, I'm sure he'll find the footage soon enough."

"Hey! You're helping me clean this up before you guys go anywhere!" Luffy shouted, jumping up from the packing peanuts and running towards them. The peanuts flew everywhere. "I helped clean up the mouse traps and the cups!"

"He does have a point," Zoro sighed in defeat. "Where are the garbage bags?"

It took a few hours, and Zoro and Luffy absolutely did not spend half the time throwing packing peanuts at each other. Nor did they shove each other into piles of packing peanuts only to send them flying everywhere.

None of that happened at all, just cleaning up.

They finished filling up the last bag when Law walked in, looking pretty as ever. A giddy feeling bubbled up in Luffy's stomach when he heard his voice. 

"What in the fresh fuck happened here?" He was still at the front door, staring at the bags that were piled up between the kitchen and the living room. 

"Hi, Torao!" Luffy called from his bedroom. Luffy dragged the bag Robin and he just filled up into the living room with the others. Luffy dropped the bag fast and hugged him. Law stiffened and didn't move. "Welcome back!"

"What did you do?" He asked suspiciously as Luffy let go of him. His eyes darting around the room, lingering on the trash bags. 

"_I _didn't do anything, Robin and Zoro filled my room with packing peanuts!" Luffy gestured to Zoro and Robin who were both in the living room now too. "We cleaned it all up!" 

"Why would your friends do that?" Law muttered glancing at Robin and Zoro before staring back at the pile.

"For a prank, because Luffy's a little shit," Zoro explained, he crossed his arms and watched Law like he was about to do something bad. Law turned his gaze down the hall.

"It was only right that we get him back," Robin added.

"I'm not going to ask any more questions," Law decided, he went to the couch and sat down, looking at his phone. 

"Oh hey, do you know where my brothers are?" Luffy asked. Law shrugged.

"Nope, haven't seen 'em since this morning," Law said.

"Luf." Zoro tossed a bag at Luffy and he caught it. "Put 'em in my back seat, we're gunna use them to get Usopp later."

"Can I help!?" Luffy asked.

Robin smiled. "Of course."

"That was all of it, right?" Zoro asked.

"Almost," Robin reached out to Luffy and pulled a packing peanut from his shirt. "That's all of it." 

"Finally," Zoro muttered. Luffy took the first bag out to the small yard. Zoro started tossing the bags out the door. Zoro had left his car unlocked, so Luffy opened up the back door and started shoving the bags into the back seat like, Zoro had said. Once the back seat was filled, Luffy stuffed the bag last of the bags into the trunk before Robin and Zoro came outside too.

"Torao seems nice," Robin said with a small smile. Zoro scoffed.

"The guy had DEATH tattooed on his fingers, that's weird." 

"You're just jealous that he looks so cool, Zoro," Luffy stuck his tongue out at him. Zoro crossed his arms over his chest. 

"You think so?" Robin asked she smiled like she knew something Luffy and Zoro didn't. Which was probably true since she's so smart. 

"Yup!" Luffy grinned at her.

"I'd better get home, I've got homework to do," Robin said. 

"Okay! See you," Luffy waved at Robin as she cut across mine and Zoro's lawns to her car that was sitting in Zoro's driveway. Huh, Luffy hadn't noticed it before. 

"I better get mine done too, Tashigi will never let me hear the end of it, that little shit," Zoro muttered. 

"Okay, see you later, Zoro!"

"See ya," Zoro waved as he headed for his front door. Luffy went back inside. Law had started reading a book. Luffy closed the door behind him and started to head to his room. 

"Sabo-ya said to make sure you finish your homework," Law said without looking up from his book.

"I don't have any!" Luffy insisted. 

"He said you'd say that. Ace-ya said if you aren't at least working on it by the time he gets back you can't have seconds even when you're finished."

"He can't do that!" Luffy argued. Ace wouldn't! He might be mean but he wasn't cruel!

"He said he's getting pizza." 

"That such bullshit!" Luffy snapped. 

"I didn't make the rules," Law murmured, still not looking away from his book, how did he do that? "I won't even enforce them, I'm just the messenger." Luffy huffed and went to go get his backpack. Luffy tossed it on the floor next to the dining table and sat down. This was going to be a long night... 

* * *

School was particularly boring on Fridays. Luffy really justed wanted classes to be over so he could hang out with his friends. But it was sixth period and the class was just dragging on and on!! There were less than five minutes left but one minute felt like a year and-ugh Luffy was going to be here until he graduated! Luffy watched the clock. 

His phone buzzed a few times in his pocket. That made waiting worse, but finally, four long, boring minutes later, the bell rang. Luffy jumped from his seat and shoved his stuff into his bag and was out the door as fast as possible to meet up with the others outside the library. 

Luffy remembered his phone buzzing so he fished it out of his pocket to see what notification he got. Kid snapped him!

  
"Hey, Luf!" Usopp hooked his arm around Luffy's shoulders. 

"Hey," Luffy finished texting Kid and looked at Usopp. 

"Kid wants to do a video with us," Luffy said. Usopp and Luffy parted to go around a small group of kids walking down the hall. 

"Are you serious?" Usopp went pale, well, as pale as he could get. Luffy turned his phone off and looked at Usopp. 

"Yeah, him and his friend are going to Utah or something, he wants us to go with him."

"Utah? That's kinda far..." Usopp trailed off. 

"So? It will be fun!" Luffy insisted. "Plus, we could find a way to prank Kid for a video." Usopp grinned.

"You're evil, let's do it!" Usopp agreed. "I'll have to let Yasopp know first." Luffy's phone buzzed again. 

"Kid said he wants to leave tonight," Luffy said.

"Ouch, are you sure Ace and Sabo will let you?" 

"Of course they will!"

"Hey you two," Vivi greeted us as they got to the library. "What are we doing today?" 

"Me and Usopp are getting outta town this weekend!" Luffy announced. That got some questioning glances from their friends. 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Nami asked. 

"Of course it is! Kid's awesome," Luffy assured. 


	10. Overnighter!

"No way in hell," Sabo said. 

"So much for that," Usopp muttered. 

"Oh, C'mon they're both older!" Luffy said. 

"No fucking way, that doesn't make it any better," Sabo insisted, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall that separated the kitchen and living room.

"Torao! Tell Sabo he's being silly!" Luffy pleaded. 

"Oh fuck no, leave me out of this," Law said. The door opened and Ace came inside. Both Sabo and Luffy stared at him. 

"What?" Ace asked, looking at Sabo and Luffy.

"Ace!" Luffy shouted. "Kid wants to film a video with me and Usopp this weekend in Utah and Sabo said no!" 

"Why can't you do something in town? There's tons of shit to do in LA." Ace said. 

"Kid's going to Utah for the weekend." 

"Kid's channel is pretty big, it'd be really good for our channel if we did video's with him," Usopp added. 

"How big?" Ace asked.

"Ace!" 

"Sabo, Luffy's trying to make a career out of this, remember? If this helps that we shouldn't stop him," Ace stated. Sabo frowned. 

"Fine, but I want to meet these guys first!" Sabo relented "But if I don't like him you're not going."

"Sabo-" Ace scolded. 

"If Ace doesn't like him you can't go," Sabo muttered. 

"Whoo!" Luffy cheered. Sabo sighed. 

"When are you leaving?" Sabo asked.

"Tonight," Luffy said. 

"Oh my god," Sabo pinched the bridge of his nose. Luffy pulled his phone out to tell Kid the good news. 

"Before I forget," Usopp said. "I've got that prank we did on Zoro ready to go." 

"Oh really!?"

Usopp nodded. "Let's get it uploaded." Usopp and Luffy went to Luffy's room. Kid would come to pick up Luffy and Ussop later on. While they waited, Usopp and Luffy planned out some of the next few videos they were going to do. Next Usopp was going to edit the video they did on the way to the party and they had some footage from the party itself. Then there was the video they did at Vivi's house. Usopp didn't say anything about the footage Robin and Zoro put on the camera the other day so Luffy didn't mention it. 

Luffy packed a bag for the weekend and he and Usopp stole the TV from Law and were in the middle of a round in Call of Duty when Kid sent Luffy a snap. Luffy and Usopp had already gone home right after they got out of school so he had a bag packed and ready to go. 

"Kid's here!" Luffy announced, pausing the match they were playing and getting to his feet. They felt like jelly from sitting in one spot too long. Usopp turned off the console and stood up too. 

"Ow, Ow," Usopp muttered, stumbling a little bit. "My feet fell asleep." 

"Shishishi." Sabo came into the living room, quickly followed by Ace. 

Luffy went out the door before they could. Kid was sitting in a red Honda with the windows down. Killer in the passenger seat. Wearing a mask, that was kinda weird but to each his own.

"Hey, Straw hat," Kid said with a smirk. 

"Hi, my brothers want to meet you before we leave," Luffy said. Kid frowned. 

"Alright," He said, he turned the car off and climbed out. Ace and Sabo were making their way out the front door. Kid and Luffy met them halfway. 

"You must be Kid," Ace smiled, he offered his hand to Kid, who shook it politely. "I'm Ace, this is Sabo." 

"Hey," Sabo said, Kid, shook his hand too. "Where exactly are you guys going?" 

"The Arches National Park, Killer and I have always wanted to head over there," Kid explained, gesturing to Killer back in the car. Sabo nodded. 

"Are you camping over there?" Ace asked. "That sounds like fun." 

"Nah, we've got a hotel booked in Moab." Ace nodded this time. 

"Alright then, have fun Luf," Ace smiled and hooked his arm around Luffy's shoulder. "Don't get into trouble, or I'll kick your ass." Ace ruffled Luffy's hair.

"Hey!" Luffy pushed his arm off of him. Sabo chuckled a bit. 

"Really Luffy, stay out of trouble," Sabo warned. 

"I will!" Luffy promised. Usopp came out with their backpacks and dropped them on the grass when he got to their circle. 

"Ready to go?" Kid asked. 

"Yeah, let me grab our filming gear too," Usopp said. 

"Killer! Pop the trunk," Kid called. Killer did and Kid and Luffy grabbed the backpacks to pack away. Usopp came out with our camera and the stuff that went with it. 

"Alright, see you Luffy, be safe," Ace said. 

"See ya!" Luffy chirped. And with that, they were off. 

"Alright, we're gunna go about halfway and stop for the night where ever we end up," Kid explained. 

"Okay!" Luffy chirped. 

"What video's are we doing?" Usopp asked. 

"We're going to do the four-wheel routes down there," Killer answered, he plugged the aux cord into his phone. 

"Hell's Revenge," Kid said with a grin. "And there's a bunch of four-wheeler trails out there." 

"Really?!" Luffy leaned forward in his seat and grabbed Kid's seat in front of him. 

"Yeah," Kid chuckled and glanced at him in the rearview mirror. 

"Hell's Revenge?" Usopp questioned, his voice cracked a little. 

"You scared or something?" Killer asked. 

"No! Of course not!" Usopp blushed. 

"Usopp gets scared of everything," Luffy said leaning back in his seat. 

"Luffy!" Usopp blushed. 

"You should be, shit, _I'm _scared of Hell's Revenge," Killer huffed. Usopp went silent. 

"Okay, you can let me out right here," Usopp said. "I've suddenly gotten very sick and I don't wanna get you all sick."

"Oh, no, you're not getting out of this now," Kid smirked. 

"W-what?" Usopp murmured. "Luffy?"

"I'm with Kid, you're not going anywhere, shishi." 

"Hang on-"

Killer clicked his tongue. "You're fate was sealed the moment you got into the car, kid." 

"I'm gunna die!" Usopp said. 

"You're dramatic," Kid scoffed. 

"Oh-" Luffy sat up again. "I like this song turn it up!" They drove the entire afternoon, through the evening until the sun had set. Only stopping at little rest stops right off the highway until they got a place they could stay the night. There was a motel and another building of some sort. Food probably. Luffy couldn't tell until they got closer.

"Is that a fucking _bowling alley?" _Killer asked. Usopp and Luffy leaned into the front seat to see better. It was. 

"Holy fucking shit," Kid laughed at that. 

"That means food, right!?" Luffy asked. "I'm starving let's got eat!" 

"I could use some food too," Kid agreed. 

"Alright!" Luffy pumped his fist. Kid parked in front of the bowling alley. 

"I have an idea," Kid stated, looking at the bowling alley's entrance. 

"No," Killer said. 

"You shut up, it will be fun," Kid insisted. "Let's stay overnight here."

"You have to drive in the morning," Killer reminded him. 

"Get me a Monster and I'm all set," Kid assured. 

"That sounds like a bad idea," Usopp said. 

"Let's do it!" Luffy agreed. 

"Didn't Ace and Sabo tell you to stay _out _of trouble?" Usopp asked. 

"But this will be fun! Right. Kid?" 

"What Strawhat said." 

Killer sighed, "If I get arrested, I'm throwing you under the bus."

"Consider me warned." Kid paused and unbuckled. "Get the camera, let's film an intro and get some food." Kid held the camera low as they went inside. 

"There are only thirty minutes 'til closing," Killer said. 

Kid nodded. "Perfect." We ordered food and sat down. It was only a few minutes before someone brought our food out to them. 

"So, there's another 5-hour drive to Moab from here tomorrow," Kid said as one of the two employees that were here with them walked by.

"I figured we can leave here at five and get there by 10." 

"That sounds miserable," Killer muttered. 

"Well, it's not like we have more than this weekend," Kid stated. Usopp nodded. 

"Luf and I got school Monday," Usopp said.

"You guys are still in school?" Killer asked he seemed surprised. 

"Uh-huh, we're graduating in June." Usopp took a bite of his burger. 

"Even I thought you had already graduated," Kid stated, he set his arm across the back of the booth behind Luffy. He shrugged and ate a fry. Luffy was too busy eating to talk so Luffy didn't say anything.

Kid glanced behind him, he set the camera on the table, reaching over Luffy to do it and stretched his arm on the booth again.

"The question is, how are we gunna stay, here," Kid whispered, looking around the room.

"We could hide in the bathroom," Usopp suggested. 

"And like what, stand on the toilet seats?" Kid asked. Usopp nodded. 

"I don't think there's another way unless we go hide behind the lanes," Killer said.

"They'd see us going back there," Kid shook his head as he spoke. 

"I'll go check out the bathroom to make sure we can hide there," Killer said. He stood and headed to the huddle of lockers on the other side of the bowling alley. Luffy finished the last of his food as Kid rested his ankle on his knee, bumping Luffy's leg as he shifted. 

"What if they clean the bathrooms at night?" Usopp asked. Kid frowned and looked at the two guys working. 

"Nah, they're tired, they'll leave it for the morning shift," Kid said. "They seem ready to leave, I doubt they'll do much for closing." 

"You sure?" Usopp asked. 

"Mm, yeah," Kid looked past me in the direction Killer had gone. 

"There's Killer," He stated. Killer came around to our booth and sat down. 

"There's only one stall," Killer stated. 

"Shit, really?" Kid asked. Killer nodded. 

"What are we gunna do?" Usopp asked. 

"So only one of us stays inside and they can let us inside after the two leave," Luffy said. 

"Not a bad idea," Kid stated. "Who's staying. Usopp and Killer looked at Kid. 

"It was your idea," Killer said. "And I can take the car over to the motel next door and park it so they don't get suspicious that someone's still here." Kid nodded. 

"And one of us can text you when we see them leave," Luffy added. 

"Alright, What time is it?" 

Luffy checked his phone. "10:50," he said. 

"So closing in ten, let's go." Kid spoke louder. He grabbed the camera and held it low as they got up and headed for the exit. 

"Imma go to the bathroom real quick," Kid said. 

"Alright, we'll be outside," Killer said. Kid tossed Killer his keys and they went outside. The three of us got in the car and Killer parked in the motel parking lot. They watched the entrance for a while. Twenty minutes, maybe half an hour. 

Luffy, Kid, Killer, and Usopp watched the two guys leave, five minutes apart from each other at least. 

"Luffy, text Kid," Killer instructed. Luffy did and we got out and went to the front door. Kid was already on the other side. Luffy waved at him and smiled, bouncing back and forth on his feet. 

Kid looked at the door in front of him and frowned. His lips moved like he was talking but Luffy couldn't hear him. 

"Open the door, Kid," Killer muttered. Kid gestured to the door and shook his head. 

"He can't open the door," Usopp said. 

"Why not?" Luffy asked. 

"There's probably no latch," Killer said. 

"I bet there's a window in the kitchen!" Luffy said. He jumped up and down, pointing the direction the kitchen was in. "C' mon!" Luffy ran around the building, reaching the other side before the Killer and Usopp. They were right behind him though. Kid noticed the window and jogged over to Luffy, Usopp, and Killer. Luffy started bouncing, he couldn't help it. They were gunna have a whole bowling alley to themselves!! Luffy bit hid lip as Kid approached the window. Kid smirked and unlatched it while holding the camera. Kid slid the window open with a smug grin. 

"Oohhh!" Luffy and Usopp gasped and started laughing. 

"Shh," Killer grumbled. 

"Welcome to Good Burger, home of the Good Burger may I take your order?" Kid asked. Usopp laughed harder and Killer chuckled. 

"You're a dumbass," Killer shook his head.

"Let's get in, let's get in!" Luffy bounced on the balls of his feet. "C' mon." Kid stepped out of the way and Luffy pulled himself through the window first. Luffy misjudged how long the counter was and fell backward. 

"Shit," Kid caught Luffy, his chest against Luffy's back and arm around his shoulders. "You good?" 

"Uh-huh." Luffy pulled his legs closer to himself, Kid let go but stayed close to him. Luffy spun around on the counter. He slid off the counter and his feet hit the floor, Kid stood in front of Luffy, close enough that Luffy could feel his breath.

"Luffy move your ass," Usopp snickered. 

"Oh." Kid and Luffy moved and Usopp crawled through the window next. Then Killer. 

"Close the window," Kid said. Usopp reached over Killer and pushed it closed.

"Well, shit, we're in a bowling alley," Killer said once he was off the counter. 

"Yeah!" Luffy chirped, bouncing on his toes again. "Let's go explore!" Luffy grabbed Kid's wrist because he was closest to me and ran out into the bowling alley. Luffy spotted a microphone on the counter in the dining area. 

"Hello, people of the-"

"Shh, we don't want anyone to hear us," Kid said. 

"Oh," Luffy put the microphone down. 

"Yo, Kid, Luffy, Usopp." Killer waved them over towards the lanes. Luffy could feel the grin he must have had under that mask. "Let's check out back there, you wanted to explore, right, Luffy?" 

"Yeah! Let's go!" Killer led the way, Usopp right behind him, then Luffy, and Kid behind him. 

"Oh, hold up," Usopp said, Killer paused and Usopp got in front of him with the flashlight on his phone turned on.

"Usopp, there could be someone back there," Killer muttered. Usopp covered the light so it only shined on his feet. 

"Why do you even need a flashlight?" Kid muttered. 

"It's scary Kid!" Usopp said walking along the wall. Usopp turned the flashlight off when they got to the entrance. Killer and Usopp got ahead of them. Luffy couldn't see anything and hit his shin on something followed by a loud clanging. 

"Ow!" Luffy yelped, jumping back and holding his leg.

"What was that?" Usopp asked. 

"Are you okay?" Kid asked, his hand on the small of Luffy's back. 

"Yeah," Luffy muttered. 

"What was that?" Usopp repeated. 

"Strawhat being a klutz," Kid said. 

"C' mere," Killer called. They followed his voice around the corner and found him shining a light on a huge round thing with a bowling pin sitting in the bottom. 

"Oh! This is the machine that resets the pins!" Luffy said. "That's so cool!" 

"Oh my god, look at how big this thing is," Usopp picked the pin up.

"That's what she said," Killer snickered. Kid chuckled and Usopp started blushing. 

"I-I didn't mean it like th-that!" Usopp stumbled over his words. 

"Look there's more!" Luffy picked up some more pins, tapping them together. 

"Aw man," Usopp stepped between Killer and Kid to the pile of pins. 

"Usopp! Usopp!" Luffy stepped back an pointed the bottom of the pin at him. "En guarde!" Usopp grinned and hit the side of his bowling pin with his. Luffy smacked his back and they started 'fencing' with the bowling pins. 

"Oh god," Killer muttered, chuckling to himself. 

"You're both fools," Kid muttered, laughing right along with Killer. Luffy hit Usopps pin really hard and sent it flying against the wall. 

"Shit," Kid moved out of the way and the pin clanged against the metal. 

"Okay, let's not break something back here," Killer said. 

"We're in a bowling alley, let's bowl," Kid suggested.

They made their way back up the lanes.

"We gotta turn it all on," Usopp said. He ran up to the front counter. Luffy followed him, with Kid behind him. Usopp went around the counter, looking around the computer. 

"This thing is older than me, how the hell do I use it?" Usopp muttered. 

"We don't need it," Kid said. There was a dark room behind the counter. Luffy went to explore it, he turned the flashlight on his phone on. There were a lot of important-looking boxes mounted on the wall and wires? that climbed up those same walls. On his left, there were a bunch of switches. They all had labels. Entrance, Lanes, Kitchen, Dining, Main Floor and a bunch more. Luffy started flipping them on. All of them. 

"Whoa!" Usopp laughed as the room lit up. 

"Luffy?" Kid called, he came to find Luffy. 

"Oh, Luffy, you should keep the front lights turned off so no one sees us from the road," Usopp said. 

"Oh, yeah," Kid muttered. Luffy turned down the switch labeled "Entrance." 

The lights turned off and the sound of a bowling ball hitting the floor and pins being knocked over echoed. 

"Whoo, strike!" Killer called. 

"Shishishi." 

"We came here for one reason, so let's bowl dumbasses," Killer said. 

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Luffy chirped. Luffy ran down to the floor, stopping only to grab a ball. Killer got ready to bowl again. 

"Killer, hang on, hang on," Luffy said. 

"What?" 

"Let's bowl at the same time," Luffy said, grinning. 

"Oh, okay." Luffy ran up to the lane next to Killer and they bowled at the same time. 

"Yay! Strike!" Luffy called. Usopp ran up and bowled in the lane next to Luffy while Luffy went to go get his ball. Kid started chuckling.

"We have a whole ass bowling alley to ourselves and you dipshits are bowling _normally?" _ Kid asked. 

"How else are we supposed to bowl?" Usopp asked, frowning at Kid. Luffy picked up his ball and walked between them. 

"Luffy, what are you doing?" Killer asked. The floor was slick under his sandals, Luffy walked right up to the pins and bowled the ball, slipping as Luffy let go and nearly smacking his head against the lane

"How the fuck did you still miss that, Luf?" Usopp asked. 

"Hey, Strawhat," Kid called. Luffy looked back at him over his shoulder, he stood at the end of the lane Luffy was laying in. He had passed the camera to Usopp. "Why don't you spread those legs a little wider, hot stuff?"

"Huh?" Luffy did and heard the ball hit the lane.

"AH! Luffy get out of the way!" Usopp called, laughing, doubled over and clutching his stomach.

"Oh shit!" Luffy rolled over into the gutter as the ball rolled past him. Kid was laughing just as hard as Usopp was.

"Kid!" Luffy shouted back. "You're an asshole!" Luffy got to his feet and went back to them, his feet slipping from underneath him. 

"Is it that slippery?" Kid asked when Luffy was close to them.

"Uh-huh." Luffy finally got out of the lane. "That's why I fell." 

"I just assumed you were a klutz," Kid grinned. "And you know, being that much closer to the ground you'd think it'd be easier to see. Kid shrugged and went to grab a ball. 

"I'm not that short!" Luffy huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Sure, you're not, short stack." Kid came back with two balls and stepped into the slippery lane. He slid nearly fell on his ass. 

"What are you doing?" Luffy asked, laughing as he started to half waddle down the lane with two bowling balls. 

"I'm getting a fucking strike!" 

"Kid!" Usopp called, hitching his voice on purpose. "Kid!" He aimed the camera at Kid. When Kid got to the end of the lane, he tossed the balls into the pins and still didn't get a strike. 

"You were four feet away!!" Usopp shouted. 

"Fuck off!" Kid retorted, stalking back down the lane, his feet sliding every couple of steps. Luffy grabbed a ball and ran down the lane, sliding most of the way there. 

"Strawhat-!" Luffy slipped as he passed Kid, he tried to catch Luffy but they both fell on their asses, the ball Luffy had rolled away. Down the lane. Leaving Luffy and Kid in the middle of the lane. Luffy was almost in Kid's lap, with his legs over one of Kids."You damned klutz!" 

"You got in the way!" Luffy stated. He did. Luffy just wanted to knock out all the pins. 

"Why would you come running down the alley, to begin with?" Kid scoffed. 

"I wanted to knock down the pins!" 

"Oh, god, look at Killer," Usopp said loudly. Luffy glanced over in his direction, he was standing on a strip between the lanes, swinging two balls back and forth. Luffy got to his feet and started to jump across the lanes, sliding as he did. Luffy grinned oh, this was gunna be fun. 

Luffy nearly crashed into Killer when he got to the last lane. Killer stopped him though, reaching his arm out in front of Luffy's chest before he ran into him. 

"Oh, sorry!" 

"No wonder you're brothers worry about you, you'd walk into oncoming traffic if someone wasn't keeping an eye on you."

"It's only 'cause the lanes are slick," Luffy insisted. 

"You're the only one that's fallen." 

"Kid did too!" 

"Because you ran into him," Killer shook his head and stepped past Luffy, walking on the metal thing between the bowling lanes. Luffy got off the lane just before Killer and plopped down into a seat behind a scoreboard. 

"Here," Usopp passed Luffy Kid's camera and picked up a ball from the return. 

"Usopp!" Luffy called. "I bet you can't get a strike from right here," Luffy pointed to the space behind him.

"Are you kidding? Of course, I can, Luffy! I'm the great Usopp!" He declared walking past Luffy to the space Luffy pointed at. Luffy aimed the camera at him. 

"You're a great dumbass if you fuck up the floor," Killer stated. Usopp took a few more steps back before bowling the ball across the floor. It dashed between the ball returns, down in the lane, straight down the middle into the pins. All but one tumbled to the floor without hesitation. The last one wobbled back and forth.

"Oh!" Usopp gasped and the pin fell. "OHH! WHOO!" Usopp cheered jumping and pumping his fists. The noise of a megaphone echoed in the alley, the words jumbled. Luffy jumped and Usopp stopped, mid-celebration and Killer ducked into a crouch. 

"Excuse me, sir, calm down you are in a bowling alley right now," Kid was standing near the diner. 

"Oh my god!" Usopp clutched his chest. "Kid you're an absolute dickhead! I thought you were a cop." Kid laughed. 

"Just keeping you on your toes," Kid said into the microphone. 

"You scared the shit outta me," Killer grumbled. 

"Good." 

"Oh, Kid, let me see that!" Luffy jumped to his feet and ran across the alley, jumping over the chairs as he did. He had an idea. 

"Careful with my camera!" Kid snapped into the microphone. Luffy jumped onto the counter Kid was standing behind, sliding on his stomach a bit. Luffy took the microphone, rolled over and sat up. 

"Hello!" Luffy yelled into the speakers made a screeching noise that made his ears ring. 

"You don't need to yell," Kid huffed, he uncovered his ears. 

"Hello!" Luffy said, not yelling this time. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" 

Kid started laughing. "Are there even pirates to be King of any more?"

"Of course there are pirates!" Luffy said, still holding the microphone close to his mouth. Kid leaned on the counter and pushed it down. 

"Name one," He dared. Luffy turned on the counter to face him, crossing his legs. 

"Me!" 

"Where's your ship, Captain Luffy?" Kid asked, there was a different tone to his voice. He spoke lower, his voice a little deeper. 

"I don't have one yet."

"A crew?" 

"Usopp is part of my crew! And Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Brook, Jinbei, Chopper, Robin, and Vivi too!" 

"What am I a part of?" Usopp leaned on the counter next to Luffy. 

"My pirate crew!" 

"Oh, of course," Usopp agreed with a grin. 

"You're both crazy," Kid muttered shaking his head. 

"Well, a Fuck-it List channel needs some batshit crazy dumbasses," Killer joined us at the counter too.

"Fuck-it list?" Luffy tilted his head. 

"Yeah, that's the channel this is going up on." Kid gestured to the camera now sitting on the counter between me and Usopp. Kid looked up at me and grinned. 

"It'd be pretty fucking awesome if you two would keep doing these videos with me and Killer, I've got a ton of shit planned for the next few years." Kid leaned a little bit closer to Luffy. 

"Really? Like what?" Luffy asked and leaned forward a bit. Usopp coughed, it sounded forced. Luffy glanced over at him, Kid too. His eyes darted back and forth between Luffy and Kid. 

What? Luffy wasn't sure what Usopp was getting at. Oh well, Usopp acts weird sometimes.

"Trips out of the country, doing stuff like bungee jumping, skydiving, paragliding, shit like that," Kid said, drawing Luffy's attention back to him. 

"Really!? That sounds so fun!" Luffy said. "Usopp, we've gotta!" 

"You're trying to kill us," Usopp grumbled. 

"Obviously." Kid rolled his eyes. 

"I can't tell if you're being serious..." 

"Guess you'll never know then, huh?" Kid pushed himself off the counter. "Anyone want a drink?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kid's channel is based on the TFIL channel on Youtube, a lot of the videos Kid films in this fic will be built upon videos from that channel as well.


	11. Bad Idea? Probably

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i didn't update last week <del>even tho i said i was going to</del> in my defense, i celebrate christmas. On that note, happy new year see you all next week

"You think 100 bucks is enough?" Kid asked, throwing a glance at Killer and sticking a beat up 100 between the keys on the keyboard. 

"Yeah, that should cover it!" Luffy agreed. 

"Won't that make them look at the cameras?" Usopp asked. He nervously bit his lip. 

"Probably," Killer agreed, shrugging and taking a few steps towards their only exit. When no one else moved he glanced back. 

"They'll probably see that we just bowled like idiots, had some snacks, and figure this is good," Kid assured Usopp. 

"Are-are you sure?" Usopp asked, still chewing on his lip.

"Yeah, we'll be long gone by the time they figure it out anyway." Kid slipped his wallet back into his pocket. 

"Let's get on the road, I need a monster," Kid said. Usopp and Killer went without a thought. Luffy waited for Kid to get all the lights shut off. 

"Shishi, this was fun!" Luffy said. Kid smirked. 

"Yeah?" Kid asked looking over at him from the doorway. His eyes wandered over Luffy. The lights started to flick off.

"Ace and Sabo might get really mad though..." Luffy thought out loud. All the lights went out and Kid and Luffy followed after Usopp and Killer. 

"Don't tell 'em if you're that worried about it," Kid shrugged as he spoke.

"Oh," Luffy muttered then frowned. "Isn't that like lying?" 

"Yeah, but so what? Whatever keeps you out of trouble, right?" Kid and Luffy reached the kitchen. Usopp was already slipping out the window and Killer was waiting. Killer slipped out too. 

"After you," Kid muttered. Luffy climbed on the counter and slipped out the window feet first to join Usopp and Killer on the outside. Kid followed. He made sure the window was closed before they all headed back to the car.

"So much for sleeping, huh?" Killer asked. 

"Yeah," Kid chuckled and rolled his shoulders. "I'm stopping at the next mini-mart to get a Monster. 

* * *

Hours later they were there. Despite it only being the end of April, the heat was scorching. Luffy got out of the car and could already feel the sweat dripping down the back of his neck. Still, he grabbed his bag from the trunk when Kid popped it open. Killer had already checked into the motel for them and the only thing that was left was to take their shit inside. Good thing the door was only a few feet away from where they parked.

Before they were even out of the car Usopp had the camera rolling. 

"What's up, guys!? It's Usopp and Luffy," Usopp shouted at the camera. Luffy grinned. 

"You won't believe who we're with today!" Luffy chipped.

"Well, they might after the party vlog goes up," Usopp said. 

"Oh, yeah," Luffy muttered. "Anyway-" Luffy looked up at the camera. "Today we're here with Killer and Kid!" Usopp turned the front of the camera to the front seats. 

"The plan is, to head over to the national park here in Moab- otherwise known as the hottest place on the planet- and get on some of those 4x4 trails," Usopp said. 

"If Usopp doesn't chicken out," Kid remarked. 

"Hey! I won't!" Usopp declared from behind the camera.

"Ohh, that's on video you can't back out now," Killer snickered.

"Let's go, I wanna drive that four-wheeler already," Luffy said, his impatience was becoming overwhelming. 

"First we gotta get our shit outta the car," Kid stated. 

"And pick up the rentals," Usopp added.

"Which we can't do for another hour," Killer said. 

"Alright," Usopp turned the camera back on himself. "We'll get all that done and see yeah in a bit. Usopp shut off the camera. Luffy was the first out of the car as soon as Kid popped the trunk. Luffy grabbed his bag while Killer got the door to their motel room opened up. 

Usopp and Kid grabbed their bags too and followed Luffy in. It was hot in there too. Hot and muggy at that. Kid grunted. 

"They coulda turned on the AC since they knew we were coming," he muttered before dropping the bag onto the bed closest to the door. Luffy dropped his bag on the ground next to the bed. It was really hot, and Luffy was getting thirsty. 

"You guys wanna go get something to eat before getting the rentals?" Killer asked. "I'm hungry."

"YES!" Luffy shouted without hesitation. Meanwhile, Usopp was getting the camera turned on. 

"We better go to a buffet or a really cheap place," Usopp muttered. 

"Why?" Kid asked. Usopp looked at Kid with a flaccid expression. 

"Luffy can eat twice your weight in food." He explained. 

"You've got to be exaggerating," Kid scoffed. 

"Kid, you can eat twice your weight in food," Killer retorted. "We can hit a buffet." 

Fifteen, hot, sweaty minutes later the boys were at a small buffet downtown. They ate their fill and headed for the Recreational rental place that was near the entrance to the Arches National Park. Soon enough they were taking two four-wheelers into the park. They only stopped at the information center for an extra map and a few souvenirs. Keeping the camera rolling all the while. 

The four gathered around Kid's car, filmed an intro in the parking lot for Kid's video and started talking about their next move. Killer took the camera as they did. 

"Alright," Kid spread the map over the hood of his car. "We can hit the Willow Flats first because that's a pretty even drive and it will be nice to start. We'll drive back up the car and get some more water before going towards the tower arch here." Kid moved his finger along the paths on the map as he spoke." After that, we're meeting with one of our friends to do Hell's Revenge."

Luffy bounced on the balls of his feet. "That sounds so cool! I get to drive the four-wheeler right!?" Kid glanced up at Killer. 

"You can ride with me and I'll let ya, Killer can take Usopp." Kid smirked as he spoke. Killer scoffed. 

"You'd probably scare the shit outta Usopp anyway," Killer stated. Usopp gulped.

"I can take it! I'm not a coward!" Usopp huffed. 

"Alright, then you can drive when we do Hell's Revenge," Kid said. 

"Apoo won't let anyone drive that jeep but him," Killer stated. 

"He will if I pay him," Kid grinned at the camera. Killer scoffed again. Luffy leaned over the map in the meanwhile and tried to guess at how long it would take to get there. 

"C'mon the day's half over we gotta go!" Luffy stated, pulling on Kid's arm. He was the driver after all. The four of them shuffled back into the car, they were only inside for a few minutes but the heat that had festered inside the car was unbearable. Kid cranked up the AC and headed for the trails. 

They stopped at little pull-offs here and there to take pictures of the sights and moved on quickly. They had plans for the day that did not include all the hikes that went to some of the coolest arches Luffy had ever seen. Kid promised that would be something they did tomorrow morning before they left for home though. 

Finally, they got to the parking lot for the trail they's be taking. The four gave the camera a quick update and started getting things ready for the trail. Luffy and Usopp got a small drawstring bag filled with water bottles for the four of them while Killer and Kid got the four-wheelers ready to use. 

The motors rumbled to life and the smell of exhaust filled the air around them. Luffy grabbed the drawstring bag and ran to Kid and Killer. 

"We got the water," Usopp said, gesturing to the bag Luffy was carrying. 

"First aid?" Killer asked.

"Luf, did ya grab it?" 

"Nope." Usopp sighed and went back for it. 

"Hey grab the black bag too, it's full of filming shit," Kid called. Usopp struggled to drag the bag over. It was heavy. What on earth could be in there? Kid took the bag from Usopp and Usopp stuffed the first aid kit into the bag with the water bottles. Luffy abandoned him with the task to see what was in the bag Kid took. 

Kid set the bag on the seat of a four-wheeler. He opened up and started pulling go-pros out. Two of them. 

"Wooah, what are you gunna do with those?" Luffy asked. 

"Mount them to the front of the four-wheelers," Kid said, getting more stuff out. Kid went around to the front of the four-wheeler and stooped down. Luffy assumed he was mounting the go-pro like he said he was. Kid did the same to the other. 

"How many cameras are we using?" Luffy asked. 

"Four, I got two more go-pros and we shouldn't need anything with better quality for this," Kid said. He got out selfie sticks from the bag and two more go-pros. Kid closed up the bag. "Can you take that back to the car?" Luffy took the backpack and returned it to the trunk. Luffy went back to Kid right away. He came to a stop in time to watch Kid climb onto the four-wheeler, go-pro in hand. Kid adjusted and scooted back, making room for Luffy. 

"What ya waiting for?" Kid asked him. "Didn't you wanna drive it?" Luffy grinned and didn't hesitate to hop on. 

"How do I make it go?" Luffy asked. 

"Like this." Kid reached past Luffy and turned the handle and the four-wheeler jerked forward before Kid stopped it. "And that's the brake." Kid pointed it out to Luffy. 

"Oh!" Luffy chirped and grabbed the handles. 

"Wait for Usopp and Killer to be ready," Kid said. Luffy glanced over at them. Usopp was climbing on, he was taking so long. Luffy wanted to go already. 

"There ya go waterboy," Killer said, teasing Usopp. Usopp huffed and pulled the bag over his shoulders. 

"You can set the pace Luf," Killer said.

"Huh?"

"He means you're leading," Kid stated.

"Oh!" Luffy grinned and turned the handle and the four-wheeler jerked forward. Luffy steered it down the path. Kid wrapped his arms around Luffy as they bounced down the trail. "Woohoo!" Luffy cheered. He grinned at the hot air blew over his face.

Luffy was sure he heard Usopp scream behind him but he didn't pay much attention to that. The first portion of the drive was mostly a flat dirt road save for some huge potholes. The second portion was full of drops from what looked like old lava beds. Kid took over driving for that part and Luffy took the camera. 

They turned around before they hit the section of the road that left the park and headed back, only until the fork that broke off toward the other part of the road Kid had pointed out earlier on the map.

Kid stopped at the fork, and Killer pulled up next to him.

"Water?" Kid asked. Usopp slipped the bag off his shoulders and passed it off. Kid grabbed a bottle and passed it between the four of them. After their little water break, they started down the road again. 

"Kid!! Let me drive!" Luffy pestered after about fifteen minutes down the dirt road. 

"You had your turn!" Kid retorted. Luffy rested his chin on Kid's shoulder and huffed. 

"C'mon," Luffy all but whined. Kid let out an exasperated sigh and came to a stop.

"What's up?" Killer called.

"The brat wants to drive," Kid said. 

"I'm no brat!" Luffy argued. Kid got off the four-wheeler and Luffy scooted forward with a grin. As soon as Kid was back on Luffy moved as quickly as possible. Kid hugged him tightly, he hadn't been expecting that. Luffy passed the go-pro off to Kid and sped off with Killer and Usopp tailing them.

Luffy whooped as he hit a large bump and caught some air. The road sloped down and Luffy and Kid started to pick up more speed. 

"Damn it Luffy!" Usopp shouted from pretty far back. At least he sounded far back to Luffy. Another bump and Luffy caught a little more air than the last one. 

"You better not roll this," Kid warned. 

"I won't!" Luffy shouted into the wind. Each time Luffy caught air a rush of adrenaline filled his veins and Luffy lived for the high he got off of it. He grinned and hit a ramp created by a cluster of flat rocks. The four-wheeler bounced a bit and there was that rush. Luffy felt more alive than he ever had before. 

"Hey, hey, slow down," Kid said over the noise of the engine

"Why?" 

"We lost Killer and Usopp!" Luffy came to a gradual stop and turned to look back at the trail. They couldn't hear the sound of the engine coming towards them. 

"Go back," Kid ordered. Luffy turned and started heading back They went back over a hill and found Killer and Usopp at the bottom of it. Usopp was standing next to the four-wheeler with the camera and Killer was sitting on it with his back to Kid and Luffy and his leg propped on the seat. "Keep going." 

Luffy came to a stop next to him and realized that Killer's leg was all scraped up. 

"You alright?" Kid asked. 

"Just a few scrapes," Killer replied. He picked some rocks out of the scrape with tweezers from the first-aid kit. 

"Did you roll or what?" Kid started walking around to the front of the four-wheeler Killer was sitting on. 

"Yeah, we hit that turn too fast, I dunno how you guys didn't." 

"Luffy went through the brush," Kid scoffed. 

"I tried not to!" Luffy attempted to defend himself. Killer put the tweezers away and got alcohol wipes out. 

"I'm not even bleeding.." Killer muttered. 

"You alright Usopp?" Kid asked. Usopp nodded. 

"I scrapped my arm a bit but Im fine," Usopp muttered. "Aside from the mentally scaring experience I just had."

"You're a spaz," Killer muttered. He finished up cleaning his scrapes through the newly formed holes in his jeans. "Good to go."

"Aright, the camera is good too," Kid said. Luffy waited until Killer and Usopp were settled again to go back up the hill. they made it to the rock formations that the trail was famous for. Though they did have to take a little hike to get to them, but that was alright. They took a few pictured before heading back. They were starting to run a little late since they still had to go meet up with Killer and Kid's friend. 

Kid drove the whole way back, much to Luffy's dismay, but they got back to the parking lot without anyone rolling a four-wheeler. They loaded up the four-wheelers, made sure all was secure before piling back into Kid's car and heading back into town. 

In the next few hours, they returned the four-wheelers, got some lunch, and headed for Hell's revenge. It was a 4x4 trail just outside of Moab and Kid and Killer were visibly excited to go on the trail. Luffy fed off that energy as well. He had no idea what he was getting into but that didn't matter much Luffy was ready for anything. 

Usopp, on the other hand, was not looking forward to it. He had put some time into looking up the trail and frankly, he'd rather sit this one out but no way was he gunna look like a coward in front of Killer and Kid. And he didn't want to let Luffy down, they were filming for this too! 

"There he is," Killer said as Kid turned into the trailhead parking lot. Kid parked next to a big red jeep. 


	12. Lami and Cora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry im late, eh im not that late. Ah well see ya next wednesday <del> maybe </del>

The house had been quiet in the last two days. Way too quiet. With Luffy away for the weekend, Sabo hardly there at all the last few days, and Ace back at the tattoo shop, the quietness was no surprise. And Law simply didn't know what to do with himself. It wasn't boredom, Law hadn't been bored in a very long time. 

He didn't have the nerve to be _bored. _

Or... maybe he was bored, it had been too long for him tell. 

Regardless, Law sat on the couch by himself, on his phone, not sure what else to do. There was nothing else for him to do really. Then his phone started to ring, Fai's contact was on the screen. Law answered. 

"Hey, what's up?" Law asked. 

"Not much, not much, I'm at Lami's right now," she said. That got Law's attention. He sat up straighter and even leaned forward just a bit. Law wasn't sure where to go from there. 

"How is she?" He asked quietly. 

"She's managing, things are really hard for her you know, she's living on her own while still going to school," Fai took a deep breath. Law bit his lip to keep it from trembling. He wanted to do something for her, anything to make it so she could enjoy her last few months of high school. It seemed pointless now. 

Law hated Doflamingo even more for this. For Lami being left on her own, for whatever he told her that made her not trust Law. 

"I wish I could do something..." Law admitted. 

"Law, don't you think I've tried? She won't let me do anything to help her, she won't let anyone do anything for her." Law's leg bounced. 

"I'm her older brother, I can't just-" Law didn't even know where to go from that statement but it simply felt _wrong _to let her continue to struggle so hard when he could do something. 

"I know, I know, I felt the same way..." Fai said with a sigh. "But, she's willing to talk to you, as long as I'm here too."

"Really?" Law couldn't keep his voice from shaking. 

"Yeah, how quickly can you get over here?" Fai asked. Law went silent. He didn't have any sort of car at the moment but there was always the bus, he'd have to transfer at least twice- or he could call Bonney. 

"I'm not sure, with-in the hour..." Law said, checking the time on his phone just to be sure. Yeah, if nothing else he could always walk. Law called Bonney though. He promised her gas money and she dropped him off in the parking lot of Lami's apartment building. 

Law climbed the steps and made his way to her door. He wasn't even sure what he had to say to her anymore. What had he intended to say the last time he was here? Law didn't remember. Well, he was here now. 

Law knocked on the door, staring at the flimsy plastic number that was bolted to the door. Law took a deep breath and waited. He heard mumbling on the other side of the door. Followed by footsteps, then the doorknob clicked and the door opened. Lami was standing in front of him.

"Hi." She said, not making any eye contact with Law. It really didn't take all that much for his little sister to go from looking up to him like he was some sort of hero to not being able to even look at him. Law gave her a sad smile. 

"Hi, Lami," Law said. Lami pulled the door open a little more and made room to let Law inside. 

"Come in," she said, still not meeting his eyes. Law stepped inside his sister's apartment. It was small, a living room that should have been cramped but was filled with an old, tattered couch, a bean bag chair just as worn out, a small TV that sat on top of a coffee table, a bookshelf in the corner, and not much else than that. 

Fai was sitting on the couch, she smiled when she saw Law.

"Hey, Law, whatchya been up to?" Fai asked. Law hadn't talked to Fai about anything but Lami since he got here, Law realized as he sat on the couch next to her. 

"Shachi-ya and Peng-ya are working on a podcast, I'm voicing their main character," Law explained, he sat down on the couch too and Lami shifted the bean bag chair before sitting down as well. 

"They got that going?" Fai asked. 

"Apparently, they're releasing the first episode next week, but yeah, they told you about it?" 

"Of course they did, but that was months ago, they didn't even have a name for it, what did they go with?" 

"Welcome to Nightvale." 

"I've heard of that," Lami added quietly. "Some girls were talking about it at school." 

"Really?" Law asked, looking over at her. Lami was leaning against the wall next to the TV. 

"Yeah, they were talking about an account or something that's making a podcast." Lami continued. 

"Were they some of your friends or just classmates?" Fai asked. 

"Classmates, Robin and Vivi, I think I've mentioned them before," Lami said. 

"Mm, probably," Fai agreed. Lami glance at Law but didn't say much else. The three fell into somewhat of an awkward silence. 

Lami took a deep breath before speaking. "What happened the night that Cora died?" She asked Law, her voice was cold. Nothing like the way she used to talk to Law. 

Law thought she'd ask that he was surprised Fai had never done that.

"Lami, you really want to make Law remember that?" Fai asked, grimacing. 

"I want to know the truth, Doffy told us all about how you murdered him, he was so detailed I couldn't see how you were innocent," Lami said. Her voice cracked as she spoke. "The only one who didn't believe him was Fai and she wasn't there, so what was I supposed to think?" 

"You're right, I don't blame you," Law muttered. "We were on our way back from delivering CD's to a record store in San Fransisco but he got off on a really slow stretch of the highway...

_"That wasn't our exit, Doffy," Law muttered, watching the highway get further and further away. _

_"I know," Doffy said, he leaned back in his seat. Law looked over at Cora, who was asleep in the seat next to him. Law was smushed in the middle of the big truck they used to ship to this CD store often. Law still didn't see the point in coming, especially since he had school tomorrow. _

_"Then why?" Law asked. Doffy didn't answer. After a few turns, they were on a dark country road that seemed completely abandoned. Law leaned back. He wished he would have stayed home. Law had plenty of homework that needed to be done, on top of that he had a morning swim practice that he was not looking forward to. Doffy didn't answer him. Law kicked his feet up on the dash, stretching out just a bit. His back ached from sitting for such a long time. _

_Doffy turned onto a dirt road and came to a stop next to the remnants of what must have been a shack. It was far too small to be a house at any point in time. _

_"Wait here, don't get out of the car and don't look in the mirrors," Doffy ordered. That was weird but Doffy sounded really serious so Law stayed put. _

_Doffy was gone for about fifteen minutes before Cora woke up. _

_"Why are we stopped?" Cora asked. Law shrugged. _

_"Doffy stopped here, he said not to get out or look in the mirrors." Cora frowned and looked out the window. _

_"Stay here," Cora got out of the truck. As soon as he did there was shouting. Angry shouting, it set Law on edge. Law climbed out of the truck too. _

_"You said you were done with this!" That was Cora's voice, Law had never heard him so angry. _ _Whatever was going on was happening behind the truck Law went to it. He rounded the corner and found Cora and Doffy arguing. _

_"With the money we have, I don't know how the hell you believed that," Doffy scoffed. _

_"You know I can't let you keep doing this, think of what will happen to dad's company," Cora muttered. _

_Doffy frowned and strode closer to Cora. _

_"Everything with you is always about that man, the company, he's dead, his company is _mine, _it and I'll decide what happens with it. And so long as you keep your mouth shut, I'll keep deciding." Cora shook his head at Doffy. _

_"You shouldn't have been the one to get it, you know it should have gone to the Trafalgar's." _

_"It's not my fault our sister said no, besides, you know I'll pass it to Law in the end so why does it matter?" Law held his breath. He hadn't known his mom was supposed to get the record label. _

_"You know Law won't take it," Cora muttered. _

_"He will because Lami doesn't want it," Doffy grinned. _

_"You're a cruel bastard," Cora said. "I can't let you do this, not when you're the head of the label, not when you're using company trucks. Not when you can destroy everything dad built." Cora shook his head. "I'm informing the police, and I'm only warning you because you're my brother." Cora turned and Law started taking steps back, he couldn't let this go on, he had to get away from here. Away from them. _

_"I can't let you do that," Doffy said. Law froze. "You know I can't." Law took a few steps forward and peeked around the corner of the truck, careful not to let either of them see him. _

_"What does that mean?" Cora muttered. Doffy closed on the space that was between him and Cora. _

_"I think you know." Doffy grabbed Cora's shirt and shoved him against the truck. Law jumped back and pressed his back to the side, holding his breath again. Slowly, he peeked around the corner. Doffy's hand's were closed around Cora's throat, Cora's feet weren't touching the ground. Law jumped into action. _

_He ran out, fist clenched, he wedged himself between Cora and Doffy and shoved Doflamingo away. _

_"What the hell are you doing!?" Law shouted, he could fathom laying a hand on Lami, and didn't understand how Doflamingo could do anything of the sort to Cora. Cora, his _brother. 

_Doflamingo hit Law with a closed fist, he grabbed Law by the scruff of his shirt and threw him into the dirt. Doffy planted his foot onto Law's chest, pressing down hard. Law couldn't breathe. Before Cora could react, Doflamingo's hands were at his throat again. Even more weight was put onto Law's chest. Law clawed at Doflamingo's leather boot. Pushing with as much leverage he could possibly get. Law let out a whimper that cost him more air than he had. Cora's feet started kicking dirt into Law's face. Law's vision was getting fuzzy. Doflamingo and Cora were becoming blurs over his head._

_Law was helpless to Doflamingo. Completely helpless. Just before Law was certain the world was going to go black, Cora stopped struggling and the weight came off Law's chest. _

_"Get up," Doflmingo demanded. Law was still processing the fact that he could breathe when Doflamingo grabbed Law's arm and pulled him to his feet. "You won't say a god damn word about this or you will pay, understand?" Law nodded, what else was there to do? _

* * *

_They got back to LA late. Everyone in the house was asleep. Law had sat through the last three hours in silence, he was sure his heart had turned to lead brick in his chest and settled in his stomach._

_Law didn't cry, didn't speak, didn't think of Cora's dead body lying in the back of the truck. Law only stumbled his way to his room without saying a word. He didn't check on Lami who was sick with a cold, he didn't say anything to Fai, who he knew was still up when he passed her bedroom door and the light was still on._

_He only texted Ace. Ace because it was the last person he had talked to in his phone contacts._

Lami sat back into the couch. She crossed her arms and stared at the ground. Law could only wonder at what was going through her head. 

"You haven't talked to Doffy since then, huh?" Lami asked. Law shook his head. 

"I tried to call him, I didn't believe he'd pin it on me when I hadn't done anything to provoke his threat, hell I didn't have the time to," Law said. Lami nodded and Fai watched the two, her eyes darting back and forth. Lami frowned and stared at the floor a moment before she spoke. 

"Doffy told me you had tried to run away because you didn't want to inherit the company. He said you took off and Cora went after you when he caught up to you, you and Cora got into a fight and you strangled him before Doffy could find you guys. That's what he told the cops too," Lami explained. She glanced up at Law before going on. "After you were arrested, Doffy said you didn't want to talk to me, or Fai. That you didn't want anything to do with us, I tried to visit you but they said you were in solitary confinement and wouldn't let me see you." 

"Doffy said it'd be better to try and talk to you after the trial," Fai added, "That it'd be a pain in the ass to get anywhere near you before," Fai added. Law nodded, the entire time before the trial Law had been kept with a constant watch. Not the slightest hint of privacy. 

"By the time the trial was over, I was convinced you did it..." Lami muttered. "I still don't know what to think." 

"Lami, hey," Law leaned forward, sitting at the edge of his seat. Lami looked up at him. She reminded him of their mom. Law had only vague memories of her though. "I love Cora, he was like a dad to me, alright? I wouldn't do shit to hurt him." Law took a long pause before he continued. "Not to mention I'm your brother, I think you'd know me well enough to know if I'd murder someone like that."

"Don't pull that bullshit," Lami grumbled, cutting a glare at Law that he was taken aback by. 

"I don't-"

"Don't guilt-trip me like that, this is why I didn't want to talk to you," Lami snapped. Law sat in silence. He wasn't trying to "guilt-trip" her, he didn't want to rebuild a relationship with his sister because she felt guilty.

"I didn't mean to-" Law muttered and looked down at the ground between his feet. He sighed and collected his thoughts before speaking again. 

"I didn't mean to make you feel guilty," Law said, meeting Lami's eyes. Lami bit her lip. "I just want you to know you can still trust me." 

"Where were you the last few months?" Lami blurted. "The papers said you were let out in February." 

Law sighed. "It had to do with something that happened while I was in jail, alright? I didn't want to come back here the way I was and I don't want you to know about it just yet." 

"Why not?" Lami huffed, frowning at Law and glancing at Fai. 

"It has nothing to do with you, I'm not ready to talk to you about it, that's all," Law explained. Lami crossed her arms and watched Law for a moment. 

"It doesn't have anything to do with the record label or Doffy?" Lami asked. 

Law shook his head. "Nope, it was the aftermath of something stupid I did in prison, that's all." 

"Okay," Lami stated, " I expect an explanation eventually." Law smiled a bit.

"And eventually you'll get one," Law promised. He would tell her, maybe after she was done with school, but even that felt a little too soon. With time, he would tell her, that was more a promise to himself than to her. There was a long stretch of silence between him and Lami. 

"Well that went over better than I had thought it would," Fai said. Law had forgotten she was there. 

"We're good?" Law asked Lami. Lami bit her lip. 

"I don't know, I don't know who to believe. Even detectives confirmed that you were the one to murder Cora," Lami stated. "A jury convicted you, _I don't know." _

Fai spoke before Law had the chance. "Lami, I hired a team of private investigators to prove it wasn't Law. They weren't too happy about it either, they thought he was guilty. They interview me, and they dug up Cora's body. The way he was strangled doesn't fit Doffy's story. Thy hyoid bone was broken from being pushed down, not up."

"Law's too short to do that to Cora..." Lami muttered. 

"Exactly," Fai said. "They looked at the truck Doffy used that night too, Even if Law stood on that, he couldn't have gotten the leverage to break that bone, Cora had to have been pushed against a wall. They didn't get Law out because they found the real murdered they got Law out because they found proof that it wasn't him, it couldn't have been him." 

Lami was quiet, she looked down at her hands, her fingers fidgeting. "What else? I doubt Law was let out on that alone." 

"Doffy said that Law ran off while they were in San Fransico," Fai explained, Cora's death was timed at around 10 pm, Doffy and Law got back at 12 pm, it's a 6-hour drive from here, there's no way in hell they could have made that drive even speeding." 

Lami nodded to Fai's words and mulled over the information. Law felt like he was on trial again, waiting for the jury to declare his fate. His heart was heavy in his chest and the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

"Is Cora's case going to be re-opened then?" Lami asked. 

"Probably, given the circumstances," Law said. "Cora was still murdered, even if they don't think it was Doflamingo, the proof is still there." 

"It's just a matter of time then," Fai muttered. 

"Why haven't they opened it yet is the real question, you were released three months ago!" Lami stood up and chewed the edge of her thumb with one arm crossed over her chest. 

"Cora was murdered 4 years ago, it's not a pressing case. Like I said, it's only a matter of time before it is, which means detectives will be interviewing us again." 

"And Doflamingo..." Law muttered. "I really don't want to deal with him at all..." 

"Neither do I," Lami sighed. 

"It can't be that difficult, there were only two people that could have killed him, me and Dofalmingo, and I _watched_ him do it, as soon as the case re-opens they'll go after that jackass," Law reasoned. 

"Good," Fai said with a small smile. 

Law stayed there a bit longer, it was an awkward build-up to talking the way Law and Lami had before Cora died before Law was blamed for it. And that left Law feeling much better than he had when he woke up. 


	13. Hell's Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no excuse for being late.

"Wooooooohoooo!" Luffy stuck his head into the wind, grinning like an idiot or a madman, who knew. Usopp clung to his seat like his life depended on it. He felt like it did. Apoo started driving up the hill. On either side of the narrow road there were steep drops that would not be safe to slip down.

Luffy, on the other hand, was loving the adrenaline rush that came every time they caught just a tiny bit of air because Apoo hit a bump just a little too fast. Luffy grabbed onto the roll cage, pulling himself off the seat. 

"Luffy! You're gunna get hurt!" Usopp shouted, god he sounded like Nami. 

"If you're gunna do something stupid take a GoPro with you," Killer said passing Luffy a camera. Luffy took it and stood, holding onto the frame of the roll cage. The wind blew his hair back and away from his face. Luffy held the selfie-stick out to get a better angle with the camera. Luffy whooped and cheered as they hit bumps and caught air. 

They came around a corner only to come to a sudden stop. Luffy jerked forward and nearly fell over. 

"Oh shit," Luffy cursed and held onto the roll cage for balance. There was a line of three cars in front of them. One of which was climbing up a steep slope that went up a hill. 

"What the fuck!?" Usopp's voice cracked. Kid chuckled as he looked up the hill. There were a few people standing at the top of the hill waiting for the car to get to the top. Luffy sat back down and held the GoPro in his lap while Kid turned back to talk to them. 

"Okay, Usopp," Kid said, chuckling between words. "You can either go stand up there when we climb that or you can stay there." 

"I-I'm not that scared!" Usopp stuttered. 

"Your knuckles are white," Killer commented. Usopp looked down where he was gripping the seat between him and Killer. Usopp let go immediately. 

"If you really want, you can go up there and fly the drone so we can get better shots," Kid offered. 

"I've never flown a drone before," Usopp said. 

"I'll show you," Killer said, he motioned to Killer to get the camera bag. He did, Killer pulled out the drone and the controller. He set both in Usopp's lap. Luffy watched as Killer described which levers did what. Luffy didn't remember half of what Killer said about it. 

"So you wanna film for us or what?" Kid asked. 

Luffy looked past Kid just in time to see the car make it to the top of the hill and the next one started going. 

"Hey, this will be piece of cake," Apoo said with a big grin. "There's no need to be scared." 

"Usopp was worried about the Willow Flats yesterday," Killer said.

"Seriously?" Apoo asked, "That's nothing!" Usopp pressed his lips together. 

"I wasn't _that _worried about it, I just didn't know what the trail was going to be like," Usopp said in an attempt to defend himself. 

"Says the guy who shrieked when we caught air," Killer retorted. 

"That wasn't from fear, I just didn't expect it!" Usopp argued. Kid and Killer chuckled at that. 

"Whatever you say, bud," Kid turned back in his seat and sat forward. 

"Oh man, wait until you see the rest of this trail," Apoo said. The car rolled forward just a bit. 

"This is taking forever," Luffy mumbled, huffing in his seat. 

"Well, people don't wanna fuck up their cars," Killer said. Luffy didn't understand how that could even happen here and he didn't care. 

"It's taking too long," Luffy frowned. Kid looked back over his shoulder at Luffy. 

"You are the biggest baby."

"I am not!" Luffy shouted. Apoo, Killer, and Usopp chuckled. 

"Then chill out a bit, We'll have our turn soon enough," Kid assured. And true to his words, they did. 

Usopp got out and climbed to the top when the car in front of them started going and started flying the drone. Luffy stood up again, climbing onto the seat now that Usopp wasn't there for him to step on. Apoo drove just as slow as the other people. 

"Can't you go any faster?" Luffy asked. 

"Pedal's to the metal kid," Apoo said. They reached the top of the hill, Luffy had a hard time seeing over it at first. Then the car jerked and Usopp was waiting up at the top for them. They pulled off the road at the top and let Usopp back in. They didn't take off again until Usopp and the drone were back in their rightful places. 

It was only a few turns and hills later that they came to Hell's Gate. It was a crevice of two hills with tire tracks going right up it. And it looked like hell. People were parked all around the base of the hills and Luffy could see the tiny silhouettes of people standing at the top, watching as one car tried it's very best to make that climb.

"You can't pay me to go up that thing..." Usopp muttered. 

"Awe Usopp don't be a baby," Luffy teased. 

"Someone's gotta fly the drone," Kid commented. 

"See Luf, I gotta fly the drone," Usopp insisted. 

"I guess—hey Kid, you'll send us footage of from the drone, right?"

"Sure, I don't see why not," Kid shrugged.

"Awesome!" Luffy cheered. 

"Alright, anyone who wants off better get off now," Apoo warned, stretching his arm over Kid's seat and looking back at the three in the backseat. Killer let Usopp out. Apoo slowing drove up to the start of the climb. No one was attempting to go up it at the moment, everyone who was there was taking a lunch break.

Perfect for them. 

Luffy stood again, GoPro in hand, roll cage in the other. He flipped the camera so it faced the hill they were about to drive up. People were starting to gather around at the top of the hill to watch them. Luffy glanced behind them, people were gathering at the base too. 

"This is gunna be crazy!" Luffy said with a huge grin. 

"And you should probably buckle up for it, Ace looks like he'd beat my ass if anything happened to you," Kid replied. Luffy became deaf to Kid's warning and stayed standing. Apoo lined himself up with the tire tracks and Luffy bounced with excitement. 

"Luffy, if you fall out and get hurt, it's not my fault," Apoo stated as he started to go. The car tilted back and Luffy hung on tight. He waved at Usopp who was almost to the top of the hill. Usopp didn't see him though. 

Apoo waited until Usopp had the drone in the air before he started going. Apoo started off slow, the car stopped and went and Luffy could feel the car tilting back and gravity pulling him backward. Luffy grinned and waved at the drone as it flew over him. Luffy sat back down in his seat as the slope became steeper. They went on for several minutes and even Luffy could feel each time the car slipped back when Apoo let off the gas a little too much. 

The sound of the car groaning as they moved is what really set Luffy off. He only heard weird noises like that right before the car broke down. Still, Luffy didn't worry about it too much. Usopp was good with cars. 

Luffy got bored with the slow pace that they were moving at and returned to his seat. He leaned back and he could feel and hear every groan the car made so much clearer. 

They were halfway up when the car slipped. Luffy clenched his jaw at the sound of the tire rims scraping against the rock. 

"Shit, shit, shit," Apoo muttered, he grew tense and stopped joking around with Kid like he had been before. 

It took a little while, but eventually, Apoo got the car creeping upward again. The creased the hill and came over the top. People who had been watching cheered. Kid and Luffy cheered. Kid patted Apoo's shoulder. 

"Good job, man," Kid praised. 

"Thanks for not killing us," Killer said. 

"You had your chance to get out," Apoo retorted. Killer stayed quiet. "Besides, I told you I could handle this." Usopp landed the drone and came up to the car as Apoo pulled out of the way. Killer got out to let him back in between him and Luffy. 

After they were all settled and the drone was put away, Apoo drove them through the rest of the loop, which was very similar to the first part. Apoo was a lot less cautious on the second part though. 

Usopp was gripping Luffy's wrist like Luffy was his lifeline. They looped back to the trailhead where Kid had left his car. Luffy was the first one out of the jeep, stretching out his legs that felt like jelly now. 

"Sweet solid earth," Usopp murmured, dropping to his knees. 

"You're dramatic," Killer said, stepping out of the cloud of dirt Usopp stirred up. Kid stepped around Usopp and waited for Apoo to join them on their side of the car. 

"We're gunna grab some food, you can come along if you want," Kid offered. Luffy could already taste the hamburger Kid had promised him before they starting heading back to the trailhead. 

"Sure, where we going?" 

"Just follow me," Kid said. Apoo sighed but nodded. 

Luffy, Usopp, and Kid slipped into Kid's car and Kid led the way to food. After they were done, they headed back to their room for the night. They filmed an outro for their videos and relaxed for the night seeing as they'd have to leave in the morning and that was going to be a long drive.

  
They left early in the morning. The drive back wasn't as chaotic as the drive there, Kid got lost a couple of times because he was convinced he could do the drive without a GPS now. But they got back just in time for dinner. 

Kid dropped Usopp and Luffy off at Luffy's house, as soon as they were gone Usopp nudged Luffy's ribs. 

"You know Kid was hitting on you at the bowling alley, right?"

"Huh?" Luffy pushed open the front door, the house was quiet.

"Yeah, how didn't you know?" Usopp said, "he was all over you!" Luffy shrugged. 

"So what?" 

"'So what?'" Usopp closed the door behind him and followed Luffy to his bedroom. "He's into you!" Usopp grumbled. Luffy didn't get the point Usopp was trying to make. "Or he just wants to sleep with you." 

Luffy only shrugged. He didn't see where Usopp got that from but he wasn't going to argue. Usopp got weird ideas in his head all the time. This was just another one of those. 

"You don't care?" Usopp asked when Luffy did say anything. 

"Nope, let's get started on these videos," Luffy gestured to the camera bag Usopp was carrying. Usopp let it go, there was no point in dragging this on. Luffy was stubborn after all. He'd figure it out soon enough.

"Yeah, okay," Usopp said with a sigh.


	14. Hawthorne Mall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyyeeeee im on time this week

"Sabo!" Luffy shouted, making both Sabo and Law jump. Sabo pulled his attention from the TV and looked at Luffy. Law paid them no mind. He was for more concerned with who the apprentice cannibal was on Bones. Law had a suspicion it was Hoggins or Zack. 

"What do you want?" Sabo asked. 

"Torao said he'd teach me to drive if you and Ace were okay with it." That dumb nickname grabbed Law's attention. 

"You did?" Sabo asked Law. Law only nodded, he didn't even look away from the TV. "Are you sure?"

Law turned to look at Sabo and Luffy. "I don't see why not, Luffy said you and Ace-ya didn't have much time to teach him." Law shrugged as he spoke. He really didn't see a problem with it.

"Alright, but you can't teach him to drift, I'll kick your ass." Sabo pointed an accusing finger at Law. 

"Well that's boring," Law scoffed. "I guess your car would be pretty shit for drifting anyway."

"Shut up," Sabo shoved Law with his shoulder. Law rolled his eyes.

"What's drifting?" Luffy asked. 

"None of your business," Sabo said all too quickly. 

"Torao! You'll tell me, right?" Luffy pleaded. 

"Nope," Law muttered, trying to ignore the pout that Luffy made as soon as Law had replied. He was pretty damn cute for a boy. 

"You have to get your permit first though," Sabo added. 

"How do I do that?" 

"You have to put in an application and take a test to get it," Law said. 

"I don't wanna do that," Luffy whined. Law rolled his eyes. 

"No permit, no lessons," Law replied. 

"You suck," Luffy huffed. 

"So insulting," Law muttered, he turned back to the TV.

"How do I know what's on the test?" Luffy asked. 

"I'm pretty sure there's a book for it from when I did my test on the bookshelf in my room, you can go find it," Sabo said. "Study it and I'll take you to get your permit."

"Study!?" Luffy shouted. "I don't know how to study!" 

"How the fuck did you make it to the 12th grade?" Law retorted. 

"Not by studying!" Luffy huffed, he leaned over the back of the couch in defeat. 

"I'm never gunna be able to drive!" Luffy pouted. 

"Well, not if you give up that quickly," Sabo muttered. 

"I'm not giving up!" Luffy shouted into the couch. 

"Sounds like you are," Law muttered. 

"I'm not! I'll get that book right now!" Luffy stood and ran for Sabo's room. 

"I don't think I've ever seen Luffy run for a book," Sabo chuckled and looked back at the TV. 

The front door opened and Ace came in, a little girl right behind him with a school bag. 

"Who's your friend?" Sabo asked. Law assumed it was Marco's kid. That's the only person he's heard Ace or Sabo talking about having a kid. 

"I'm Otama!" The little girl smiled. 

"Marco's kid, I'm watching her until Marco gets done at the shop," Ace said. 

"Oh." 

"Hey, Tama, why don't you get some homework done before your dad gets here," Ace said. Otama frowned but went to the dining table with her school bag just as Luffy came running back into the living room with the Drivers-Ed book in hand. 

"I got it!" Luffy shouted, raising the book over his head in triumph with a huge grin.

"Sabo..." Ace said with a tone of caution riding in his voice.

"I know, Law said he'd teach him." 

"Is he sure?" 

"Yes," Law cut in. 

"I'm gunna start studying right now!" 

"You're homework better be done first," Ace warned. 

"It will be before dinner!" Luffy assured as he went to the kitchen table to study. The house got quiet as Ace walked into the kitchen. Law finished the episode he was watching with Sabo, he knew he was right about the apprentice. Now he was going to meet up with Bonney. After getting to talk with Lami Law felt like his entire world had changed for the better. 

He was willing to try things out with her. Law even dared to be excited about it. A date, the first one he'd been on in four years really. Before Law had wanted things with his sister figured out, a steady job and his own place before he got into any of that business. But this was Bonney. She was different. 

Luckily for Law, Sabo had let him borrow his car again. Several minutes later, he came to a stop in the parking lot of Bonney's apartment building. He texted her to let her know he was there. It was only a minute or two before she was at the passenger side door. Law smiled as she opened the door and climbed into the car. She wasn't dressed up or anything, she wore ripped jeans and a white tank top with suspenders over it. She was wearing make-up too. Not something all that that uncommon for Bonney, but she was wearing more than she usually did. 

Some eyeshadow, lipgloss, eyeliner, mascara too. Law realized that he had probably spent a little too much time with Lami and Fai growing up since he could tell the difference between lipstick and lipgloss. 

"Hi Bonney," Law said, he couldn't take his eyes off her. 

"Hi, Law," Bonney said. He suddenly felt nervous. Even Law knew that was stupid, it was just Bonney. "What are we doing tonight?" 

"Well-"

"No wait, I bet I can guess. A movie right? Probably something boring and cheesy but before that we'll go somewhere to eat. Not Republique, you're too broke for that. There's Perch, but maybe Redbird since we can drink now, well at least legally," Bonney smiled again. 

"You really think I'd take you to places I've taken other girls?" Law scoffed. "Not to mention that kind of date really isn't your thing, sure the food part is always a go, but a movie? Only if someone is getting their asses kicked or its a Marvel movie, both those usually entail some ass-kidding."

"Oh?" Bonney mused, leaning a bit closer to Law.

"You see, I was going to take you out to Hawthorne to this abandoned mall that's right across the street from a police department. But before we went to the mall, I was going to take you to get some deli food, not the best but I know you sure as hell love that shit," Law went on. "But since you seem to want a movie and some stuffy restaurant, I can go with that instead."

"A dirty abandoned mall, right next to a police station. This new Law fears nothing." Bonney observed with a smirk over her red lips. 

"I threw caution to the wind when I was sentenced 25 to life," Law said. 

"Alright, to Hawthorne it is, I hope traffic ain't too bad," Bonney said. 

Law and Bonney spend close enough to an hour in the car, listening to music far too loud. They stopped at a minimart and Bonney ordered one of everything they had to offer in the deli section. While Bonney did that, Law was on chip-duty. 

When they got close enough to the mall, Law parked a few blocks away and he and Bonney walked the rest of the way, carrying the food they had gotten in a black grocery bag. 

"I've never heard of an abandoned mall in Hawthorne," Bonney said, she hooked her arm around Laws like she used to when they walked down the halls in school. But instead of just hooking elbows, shes slipped her hand down into Law's. 

"Well, in that case, you haven't lived," Law said with a smirk. 

"Oh, really? Where, praytell, is this mall?"

"You see that building there, the big one down the road?" Law pointed it out to her. 

"Yep."

"That's it." 

"Oh?" Bonney paused. She swung her legs as she walked beside Law. "Race you!" Bonney let go of Law's hand and ran. Her hair bounced behind her. Law clicked his tongue and only walked faster behind her. Bonney stopped at a light post in front of the mall, she grabbed onto the pole, spinning around it, waiting for Law to catch up. 

"You're lame," Bonney huffed. Law shrugged. Bonney put her hands on her hips. "Well, how do we get in now Mr. Smarty-Pants?" 

"Climb up there," Law pointed to the parking garage. There was an opening about half a story above them.

"Oh, that'll be easy," Bonney said. The two climbed into the mall, trying to attract as little attention as possible. From there, they made their way to a series of ramps. They jumped a wall into that had window in it and dropped onto a metal barrel on the other side. The inside of the mall was dark. Law dug out his phone and turned on the flashlight. Bonney did too. 

"It's kinda creepy in here," Bonney muttered. 

"Yeah," Law agreed. "But we're going to the roof."

"How romantic, what are you gunna show me the world?" Bonney teased. Law rolled his eyes. 

"Shining, shimmering, splendid," Law retorted. That got Bonney to giggle. 

"Okay, Aladdin, show me this roof," Bonney ordered. 

"This way," Law said, leading Bonney to the stairway, taking her hand in his. Several flights of stairs later they were on the roof. Bonney ran out onto the open roof spreading her arms out with the breeze that blew over the rooftop. Law smiled at her and walked onto the roof too. It creaked under his footsteps. The wind blew on his face and he could smell the ocean in it.

"C'mere," Law said as he wrapped his arm around Bonney. He brought her out to the edge of the building. They could see the city spread out before them. The skyline was a little hazy but it was still very visible. 

"Wow, it's pretty," Bonney commented. 

"Yeah," Law agreed. Bonney grabbed the bag from Law's hand and sat down on the edge of the building, her feet hanging far over the sidewalk below them.

"Sit down and eat with me," Bonney said. Law did. They talked on the rooftop and watched people below them. Cars drove by and Bonney made up stories for weird-looking cars. Law, of course, added to them. 

Law would have preferred to have stayed there all day with Bonney, but it was the reminder Law had set on his phone that reminded him Sabo needed his car back soon and Shachi and Peng wanted to do more recording later. 

"Sabo needs his car back," Law sighed. 

"A shame," Bonney muttered. She had resorted to leaning against Law, her head resting on his shoulder. 

Law shrugged and Bonney sat up. "It is what it is."

"Well next time I'm driving," Bonney decided. 

"That's hardly proper." 

"Fuck proper, proper can suck my dick." Bonney stuck her tongue out at Law. 

"Have it your way," Law relented. 

"I will!" Bonney hugged Law, leaning her head on his shoulder again. Law wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They stayed like that for a moment or two. 

"Okay, I really gotta get going," Law said. 

"Alright, alright," Bonney said. She let go of Law but didn't move to stand up, instead, she watched Law. Law could feel her eyes on him. 

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing," Bonney hummed. "You're just gorgeous." She smiled as she spoke. Law rolled his eyes. 

He closed the space between them and kissed her. Bonney jumped a bit but kissed back. Law drew her in closer to him. Pressing his side against her's. Bonney's hands moved up his chest and rested on his shoulders. Law bit Bonney's lip and her lips parted. He could taste a hit of the lipgloss that had long since worn off her lips. Bonney was the first to pull away. 

"Wow, if I knew that was all it took to get you to kiss me, I would have called you gorgeous a long time ago," Bonney said. 

"I'm sure it would have worked," Law rolled his eyes.

"Oh, of course, it would have," Bonney caught on to his sarcasm. She swung her legs over and stood. Law followed behind her. 

Law dropped Bonney off at her apartment before getting back to the house. Sabo was out the door as soon as Law walked in. Luffy still had his face in the Drivers-Ed book and the little girl that had been there when he left was gone. It sounded like Ace was gone too. 

It was only about an hour before Shachi picked Law up and they went to record another episode for the podcast. Shachi and Pen gave Law a rundown of what was going on with the business side of the podcast. 

The first episode aired and they got paid. A few other companies wanted to pick up their show and air it too, Spotify for one, and then some. And Law got his first check. Along with Reiju too. It wasn't much but it was something. Law could stop spending the money that Cora had left for him and save it for school. He really wanted to go back. But he needed a steady job, and it was about time he started looking. He had already been staying with Ace and Sabo a couple of weeks now. 

The next day was similar, recording and all. But Reiju was being way pickier about the way that Law voiced Cecil. It was driving Law up a wall but he knew it was only because they were getting more attention from corporations which meant there was a lot less room for mistakes. 

Luffy attempted to get his permit, failed, and had to wait a week to try again. He got back from his test pouting. Law was on the couch, looking online for places that we're hiring on Sabo's laptop. 

"Toraoo!" Luffy called, jumping over the back of the couch, nearly landing in Law's lap. Law moved the laptop out of the way in time. 

"You're smart, can you help me study?" Luffy asked. Law frowned. 

"I guess," Law agreed. "What were you doing to study before?" 

"Oh, I just read the book like three times," Luffy said. Law pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Here, let me see your phone," Law said. Luffy frowned but dug it from his pocket and passed to Law. Law was a little surprised when there wasn't a password on it. Law found the app store and downloaded something that he used through all of high school.

"I used to use this to study, it's called Quizlet," Law said. 

"Ohhhh!" Luffy hummed. "I've seen Usopp and Nami use this, Robin, too." 

"It really easy to use, there's probably already a set for the permit test already." As soon as the app was downloaded, Law let Luffy make an account before he added the set Luffy needed. 

"Ohh, cool!" Luffy muttered over Law's shoulder. Law gave Luffy's phone back to him. 

"If you still need help after you spend some time with this, I'll help you out," Law assured. 

"Thanks, Torao!" Luffy grinned. That smile was stupidly contagious. Still, Law managed to resist. Luffy hugged Law, crushing his rib cage in the process. "You're the best!" Luffy stood and went back to the kitchen. Law sighed and shook his head. It amazed him how childish Luffy acted sometimes. 


	15. Driving and Drifting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yall ive been struggling a lot with writing and trying to balance working and school and my social life. And quite frankly I've had a bit of a relapse in terms of my depressive behaviors which i'd really rather not talk about. (if you want more info just check out my tumblr. That being said im taking a break from posting for the next 2-3 weeks, again more details on my tumblr. Take care~ and enjoy this chapter!! See you all soon <3

As it turns out, Luffy did need more help. And Law had the figured it'd be easier to just show Luffy rather than try to explain something that Luffy had reviewed a million times over. So Law was in Sabo's car with Luffy. He had just dropped Sabo off at the studio to work on his music. Law had Luffy go through all the parts he needed to know to take the written exam. 

Law explained how to back out as he did it. "Check to make sure no one's coming behind you, especially in big parking lots." Law did just that, he backed out slowly, telling Luffy exactly what he was doing the entire time, wheel turning and all. Luffy watched Law closely. Law kept the radio low the entire drive so Luffy wouldn't get distracted. 

Law pulled out of the parking lot, "Make sure to check both directions, even if you're only pulling into the right side of the road because someone can be trying to pull out ahead of you." 

"Oh, that makes sense," Luffy muttered. "Hey Torao, what about that thing about being close to big semi-trucks? That's confusing." 

"I'll show you when we're on the highway," Law said. "That's probably the only time we'll be close to a semi," Law said as he came up to a red light. Law took a right turn, mostly just to explain how that worked at a red light. 

"Oh, seriously?"Luffy asked when Law finished explaining. "Why couldn't the book just say that instead of making it all confusing?" 

"Textbooks are like that sometimes, you have to figure out how to read through all the bullshit."

"That's stupid," Luffy sighed. Law chuckled at that. 

"Yeah, it is." Law drove straight for a while before he saw the sign for the highway entrance. 

"What else confused you?" Law asked. 

"The thing with roundabouts and getting on the highway, oh, and yield signs!" 

"Yield signs are like yellow lights, you don't have to stop but you need to slow down and be ready to stop," Law explained. Luffy huffed. 

"You make it simple, why can't the book be like that?" 

"So the DMV can make more money off people who aren't used to reading through bullshit," Law muttered. 

Luffy sighed and Law pulled onto the ramp and started explaining. The highway was mostly clear, but Law pulled onto the shoulder and explained when that should be done. 

"Ohhhh!" Luffy hummed. Law knew he made the right call by showing Luffy rather than trying to teach it to him. Luffy learned through experience more than anything else. 

Soon enough they were coming up behind a semi. 

"Turn to the page with the picture of the Semi's blind spots," Law ordered. Luffy did. 

"Oh!" 

"Tell me whether or not you think we're in the blind spot," Law said. Luffy took a moment before answering.

"We are," Luffy said. Law nodded. 

"This is where you don't want to be for very long, if that semi tries to switch lanes, they can't see that we're here and they'll hit us." Law slowed down and drove along the side of the semi. 

"Now where are we?" 

"Not in a blind spot," Luffy said. Law nodded again. "This makes more sense now." 

"Good, when we get back to the house you can quiz yourself again," Law said, he smirked as he got an idea to motivate Luffy. "Hey, if you pass on the first try, I'll take you to an empty lot tonight and you can drive." 

"Really!?" Luffy gasped. 

"Yeah," Law agreed. Sabo didn't want him driving until he had his permit but if Luffy passes a Quizlet test on the first try, he'll definately pass the exam. Plus it's not like they'll go on any roads. Law had another train of thought that he certainly should have kept to himself. 

"If you pass with 100 percent I'll show you what drifting is," Law dared. 

"Oh really!?" Luffy's voice pitched and Law chuckled at that. Luffy's smile really was contagious. 

"Yeah, but I'm not teaching you how to do it and you better not tell Sabo-ya or Ace-ya," Law warned. 

"Deal!" Luffy agreed. Law pulled off the highway on the next exit and explained how to do that as well. Then he started to search for a roundabout. 

"Is there anything else you needed help with?" Law asked. 

"Umm," Luffy trailed off as he thought about it. Luffy pulled out his phone, probably looking through the flashcards. "The roundabouts, oh, and the thing about parking on hills." Law nodded.

"Okay, there's a hill down this road," Law recalled, there was also a roundabout nearby so that was a plus. Law turned and drove down the road a bit. He came to a stop along the curb, they were facing downhill. 

"When you're parked on a hill, you have to put the car in park, for down-hill, you turn the wheel all the way this way," Law turned the wheel as far as it would go. "So if the car rolls, it will go into the curb, and then put the emergency brake on, which is this—" Law turned on the e-brake. Luffy looked at everything Law had done and slowly nodded. 

"What about up-hill?"

"You just turn the wheel the other way," Law said, turning the wheel as he did. 

"Okay, that one still seems weird," Luffy muttered. 

"You'll understand better when you have to do it," Law assured. 

"Okay." Law took the car out of park and headed for the roundabout. Law explained the roundabout and the yield sign along with it. He tried to put it as simply as he could for Luffy. 

Luffy paid a lot of attention to the lanes and what Law did with the blinker. More than what Law would have given him credit for. Law went through the roundabout a few times before deciding that Luffy had been shown enough.

Law drove back to the house. He knew Ace was gone when there was no bike in the driveway. Luffy unbuckled before stopped. Law parted the car and Luffy climbed out right away. But he didn't have his key with him so he still had to wait for Law to get to the door before getting inside. 

"You know it doesn't matter how quickly you get done with quizzing yourself 'cause I can't take you until after stuff starts to close, right?" Law opened the door. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, I'm not letting you drive in a parking lot full of things you can hit, especially not in Sabo's car." 

"Awe," Luffy pouted and Law immediately regretted telling him no. Still, he pushed the feeling back because Sabo would already disapprove of Law letting Luffy drive at all before getting the permit. They went inside and Luffy plopped down onto the table. 

"Torao, you should quiz me!" Luffy said. 

"Alright," Law couldn't help the small smile he got. Law sat down across from Luffy and Luffy slid his phone to Law. 

Law read out the first question to Luffy and he answered correctly. They went back and forth until Luffy answered all of them. He got every single one correct. This took Law by surprise, he honestly expected Luffy to get one or two wrong, but he didn't

"You got them all right." He was actually really proud of Luffy. "I'm proud," Law admitted. Luffy grinned. 

"Really!?" Luffy got so excited his eyes were shining. "I'm gunna be able to drive!" Law chuckled at his excitement. He really was pretty damn cute like that. 

"Yeah, you are, when do you get to take the written exam again?" Law asked. 

"Um, tomorrow I'm pretty sure," Luffy said. 

"It's already been a week?" Luffy nodded. 

"You know what that means?" Luffy asked grinning like a dumbass. 

"Hm?" Law hummed, resting his chin in his palm and watching Luffy. 

"My birthday is next week!" Luffy chirped, grinning so wide that his eyes were pretty much closed. 

"Oh really?" Law asked. He hadn't known that and he was a little irked that Sabo or Ace didn't tell him. He'd have to get Luffy a present and he honestly had no idea what to get him. Law decided to mess with Luffy a bit. "You're gunna be what, 15?" 

"What?" Luffy frowned. "No, you weirdo!" 

"Weirdo?" Law echoed. 

"Yeah, you weirdo, I'm gunna be 18!" Luffy declared. 

"Really? I couldn't tell," Law replied sarcastically. 

"You really are weird, Torao," Luffy said, bouncing a bit in his seat. He never really did stay still. 

"So what are your brothers doing? Taking you to a casino?" 

"Nope, we're having a party here so we can drink, shishi," Luffy smiled and shifted in his seat.

"They're letting you drink?" Law questioned. 

"Yup, Sabo said the 21 rule is stupid so they're throwing me a party here," Luffy explained. Well, Law kinda agreed with that. And he knew damn well Ace and Sabo were drinking well before 18 too.

"My friends are gunna be over and a bunch of other people from school," Luffy said. 

"Oh?" Law muttered. 

"Yup and Ace said gramps was going to be in town next week to see us too so we have to have dinner with us." Law suppressed a shiver at the memory of Garp. He was a man who would take any kid in and treat them as his own, that was true, but he was also the type to leave two fifteen-year-olds in charge of a twelve-year-old for months at a time. Not to mention his 'parenting' was, well, unique. 

"You've met gramps, right?" Luffy asked. 

"A few times, most of those were him picking me and your brothers up from a police station," Law said. 

"I thought you were a nerd!" Luffy laughed. 

"Hey, just because I got good grades doesn't mean I didn't get into stupid shit with your brothers. It was all harmless though, we never even got in trouble for that shit. Not from the police anyway, we mostly got nailed for breaking curfew. 

"Shishishi," Luffy giggled. "What were you guys doing?" 

"Mostly walking back home or because none of us could drive," Law admitted. Law really had never gotten into any real trouble, mostly trespassing and breaking curfew. At least that's all he ever got caught doing. "A few times it was for trespassing."

"Really?" Luffy asked. 

"Yep, me and your brothers used to break into abandoned place because—" Because none of them wanted to be home. Ace and Sabo spent their time at home babysitting Luffy, and as much as they loved him, they never wanted to have that responsibility. So they stayed out a lot when they got the chance... And well, Law hated the pressure he got from Doffy to be perfect. 

"Because what?" Luffy asked, frowning. 

"'Cause we thought those places were cool and it beat spending a bunch of money at a bowling alley or something," Law said. 

"Oh, cool," Luffy said, "Ace and Sabo suck for never taking me with you guys." 

"Hey, you spent that time with your friends," Law recalled. Or at least that time with the neighbors...

"Huh, I guess you're right," Luffy said. 

"Of course I am," Law scoffed and stood up. "You better get your homework done or Ace-ya won't let you leave the house. Luffy's face went pale.

"You're right!" Luffy realized for the second time. Law made his way to the couch. He had to check his emails, after all, see if he heard back from any of the jobs he applied for. 

After finding nothing of the sort, Law relaxed a bit the TV was on but he wasn't really watching it. Instead, his mind wandered to school. It'd probably be wiser to get his associates at a community college before looking into anything else. Cheaper that way too. Law was sure he could cut his time down in have each step of the way too, spend a year getting his associate, another year or so on his bachelors. It all depends on how much he can fast track through it. Law certainly didn't want to waste his time there. He'd take extra classes and do summer courses to get done early. 

He could definately do that. The door opened and Ace came inside. He was looking down at his hand, stretching it out. 

"I think I can start working again tomorrow," Ace grinned. "Law, check this out, it's nasty."

Ace spread his hand out. The blister that had formed from the burn was popped and very gross looking. 

"Please, for the love of God, do not tattoo anyone with that," Law pleaded. "That's disgusting." 

"Awe, come on, I wear gloves!" Ace said. 

"I'm sure Marco-ya will say the same thing." 

"Can I see?" Luffy asked, peaking over Ace's shoulder. "Woah! Does that hurt?" 

"Nah," Ace shrugged. "It hasn't hurt in forever but the blister is annoying and won't stay away."

"Ew," Luffy muttered. "I bet you'll get a cool scar out of it!" 

"Damn, that would be pretty cool," Ace agreed. Ace plopped down onto the couch. Luffy finished up his homework and joined Law on the couch. 

"Alright Luffy-ya, you ready?" Law asked once 9 pm rolled around. 

"Yeah!" Luffy jumped off the couch. 

"Where are you guys going?" Ace asked. 

"I got tricked into buying him chicken nuggets on my way to get Sabo-ya," Law said. 

"How the hell did that happen?" Ace scoffed. Law sighed. 

"Trust me, you don't wanna know," Law muttered. He grabbed Sabo's keys and headed for the door. In just a few minutes they were in the parking lot of the mall. It had closed an hour ago and Law thought that was plenty of time for the parking lot to clear out. 

Law switched seat with Luffy. Luffy was giddy with excitement. He adjusted the seat and buckled up before driving. And Luffy was not afraid of the car, that's for sure. 

Luffy sped through the lot, he slowed down a lot when he turned. Luffy had a huge grin as he drove and Law was loving it. After a few minutes, Luffy asked Law to turn the radio up. Luffy pressed hard on the gas and they flew through the parking lot. Luffy was coming up on a lamppost, he made a sharp U-turn around it. The car drifted and Luffy sped in the direction they had come. 

"Shishishi." Luffy spun the wheel around and the car drifted over the parking lot again, this time Luffy cam to a stop. 

"I thought you didn't know how to drift," Law scoffed. 

"Oh, that's what that is?" Luffy asked. "I didn't know that's what it was called."

"Really?"

"Yeah, me and Zoro do it all the time in his car," Luffy admitted. 

"Well now I feel like I have to show you something you haven't done," Law chuckled. Luffy looked at Law and smiled. 

"Like what?" he asked. There was a tone to his voice that caught Law off-guard. Like Luffy was implying something in the statement, but Luffy was far too blunt for that. Yeah, Law was reading a little too much into Luffy's tone, so he left it at that. 

"Ever done donuts?" Law asked. 

"Like the food?" Luffy asked, of course, that's what he assumed Law was talking about. Law laughed and shook his head. 

"Trade me," Law said. Luffy put the car in park and they switched places. Law had to adjust the seat. As soon as they were both in the car and buckled Law, Law pressed on the gas. Luffy grinned. Law turned the wheel as far as it would go and held it there. The smell of burnt rubber filled the hair. 

It was all too familiar to Law. Luffy's laughter sounded a lot like Ace's and the smell of the rubber only reminded him of the times he had done this with Ace and Sabo in his old car. Law missed those days. 

"Woooo!" Luffy cheered and that feeling immediately vanished. Law smirked as Luffy laughed. He quickly came to a stop. The smell of burnt rubber was still strong. Luffy was still giggling.

"Definately don't tell Sabo-ya I did _that_ in his car," Law said. 

"Shishi, I won't!" Luffy promised. 

"Have you had your fun, or do you want to drive around a bit more?" Law asked. 

"Well, that depends, are you actually gunna get me chicken nuggets?" Luffy asked. Cheeky little shit. Law sighed. 

"I guess, but I'm only getting one box," Law relented. 

"Woohoo!" Luffy cheered. Law rolled his eyes and headed and twisted back t. Law found the nearest McDonalds and took himself and Luffy through the drive-thru. Just as Law finished ordering, Sabo texted him. Perfect timing. Law got the goods before heading to go get Sabo. 

Law's phone started to ring. Law glanced at it, resting in the cupholder between him and Luffy. He saw that it was Bonney. 

"Can you get that for me?" Law asked. Luffy did as Law asked, setting the phone on speaker.

"Hey, hot stuff, whatchya up to?" Bonney asked. Law took the phone from Luffy. 

"Not much, I'm going to pick up Sabo-ya," Law answered. "Why?" Luffy stayed quiet, glancing back and forth between the phone and Law.

"How long is that gunna take?" Bonney asked. "I want to kidnap you for a few hours." Law chuckled, he could feel Luffy's eyes on him. 

"Half hour maybe." 

"Alright, I'll pick you up in an hour, sound good?" Law smiled. 

"Yeah, perfect." 

"Alright, babe see ya." Law could hear the smile in her words. He shook his head despite her not being able to see him. 

"See you," Law replied before hanging up. 

"Are you dating her?" Luffy asked. There was an edge to his voice, Law opted to ignore that. The less he knew the better. 

"Yeah," Law said, turning onto the street the studio was on. It was still pretty far down the road though. Luffy took it upon himself to play some music through the aux cord. Luffy didn't say anything else for the rest of the ride. Law really didn't understand what was going on with him or why he was acting so weird. A few minutes later, Law pulled into a parking spot and let Sabo know he was there. 

"Backseat," Sabo said to Luffy as he opened the door. Luffy didn't so much as argue with Sabo, he just did as he was told. Sabo frowned. 

"You alright, Luf?" Sabo asked. 

"Yeah," Luffy said and nothing more. Sabo gave Law a questioning glance. Law only shrugged. Law couldn't imagine Luffy being jealous, he didn't even know Bonney. Law let it be. 

Law wasn't going to wrack his brain trying to figure out _Luffy— _of all people. 


	16. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for waiting on me I hope you like this chapter!   
And also a special thanks to those that left comments on my last chapter. Thank you so much for the support. I know i didn't respond to any of your comments but i cannot put into words how grateful i am for you guys <3. I didn't want to be repetitive and i wanted to be really sincere in my response to you guys but you all deserve more attention than just a reply in the comments section <3<3<3 really you're amazing and deserve everything in the world~   
That being said, this quarter has been really difficult to balance but i have two weeks left then im free for spring break at the end of march so Im hoping to get tons of writting done. Love you guys lots <3 <3 <3 see you all next wednesday! <del> hopefully i have a kinda date but we'll see, if not def thursday<del></del></del>

Luffy threw his shirt onto his bed and dug around in his drawers for pajama pants. He heard Law leaving. Leaving with his _girlfriend. _Bonney or whatever he said her name was. Luffy didn't care. But Luffy hated her. He didn't know why she made him so angry but he couldn't get over it. Once Luffy changed into more comfortable clothes, he plopped onto his bed and pulled the covers around him. It was too early for Luffy to sleep yet but he didn't want to be up when Law came back. 

Luffy's head hit the pillow and he wasn't out for another hour or two. The only people he heard were Ace and Sabo in the living room. Neither one of them seemed to find it odd that Luffy went to bed so early. Luffy avoided getting onto his phone. He didn't want to scroll through any app only to see a picture of Law and his _girlfriend. _

It took hours, but Luffy got to sleep eventually. He woke up the next morning and dragged himself out of bed to get ready for school. Still, Law was at the front of his mind, even when he went to Zoro's and on the car ride to school.

Oddly enough, Luffy and Zoro were the first ones to reach their table in the cafeteria. After Luffy got a tray, he plopped down in his seat next to Zoro and ate. 

"What the hell is going on?" Zoro muttered, yawning when he was done speaking. 

"Huh?" Luffy said with his mouth full. Zoro rolled his eyes. 

"You've been acting weird all morning, what's up?" Zoro asked.

"Uh?" Had he been that obvious? 

"What's on your mind?" Zoro asked, knowing full well Luffy was to caught up in his own thoughts to even realize something was actually bothering him half the time. 

"I guess Torao," Luffy admitted. That was a start. "He let me drive Sabo's car last night and his _girlfriend_ called him while we were driving." 

"Hm," Zoro watched Luffy for a moment. He couldn't see why Luffy would be bothered by that— unless...

Luffy talked about Law a lot, more than he talked about his brothers even. Then it all clicked, and Zoro smirked. 

"You've got a thing for Law, eh?" Zoro asked. Luffy looked at Zoro confused. 

"You like him, like _like _him," Zoro clarified. 

"Wha— No!" Luffy stammered. 

"You do, I can tell Luf," Zoro continued. He leaned back a bit, unable to keep the smug grin off his lips. "That's why the girlfriend thing is bothering you." 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Luffy huffed. Zoro rolled his eyes. Luffy had found plenty of people attractive, Zoro knew that all too well, but Zoro hadn't seen Luffy _like _someone. 

"Oh c'mon," Zoro huffed, he really wasn't gunna let Luffy be that oblivious. "Why else would you be upset over the guy having a girlfriend? It's the only thing that makes sense." 

Luffy mulled over Zoro's words before coming to the conclusion that Zoro was crazy. Luffy would know if he liked Law, it was that simple. Law just won't be able to teach him to drive because he'd be too busy with _Bonney. _Yeah, that's why Luffy was annoyed.

"You're weird," Luffy said just as he noticed Usopp come into the cafeteria. 

Zoro shook his head, Luffy will figure it out soon enough. Usopp dropped his bag onto the table and looked at Luffy with a frown. 

"This is bad," Usopp said. 

"What?" Luffy asked. Usopp pulled his phone from his pocket and set it on the table between Zoro and Luffy. A video was on it from a News station in Utah. Usopp played the video and leaned over Luffy's and Zoro's shoulder to watch with them. It was the footage from the night they broke into the bowling alley.

"This is being shared everywhere!" Usopps voice was panicked. Zoro rolled his eyes. 

"You guys didn't steal anything it's not that big a deal," Zoro shrugged. "Plus, it's in another state, you guys won't even be investigated." 

"I'm more worried about Yasopp see it!" Usopp huffed. "I'm just glad I don't have to worry about Ace or Sabo....or Garp." 

Luffy's eyes widened. "Oh shit!" Luffy shouted. "They're gunna kill me!" Luffy ran his hands through his hair and dropped his head onto the table. Oh god. Gramps was really going to kill him. 

"I leave you, idiots, alone for two days and you break into a bowling alley!?" Nami shouted. Robin was right behind her, Vivi too. 

"You do that all the time!" Usopp retorted. 

"I don't get caught." Nami threw her hair over her shoulder and sat down across from Luffy. 

"We didn't get caught either," Luffy said. 

"You didn't get arrested, there's a difference," Nami pointed out. She pulled a tangerine out of her backpack and started to peel it. She had just enough time before the bell rang to finish peeling before they all headed to class. 

"Weird, where's Kaya and Chopper?" Usopp wondered. "They usually meet us at the table."

Luffy only shrugged. Who knows, they always have a really different schedule from everyone else since they were a year under them. Either way, they only had a few minutes to get to class and Usopp preferred not to be late so he picked up his pace and Luffy followed suit. 

* * *

After classes were done and school was out, Luffy caught a ride with Zoro back home. It wasn't a warm welcome. Luffy walked into the living room and dropped his backpack onto the couch, as soon as he did, Sabo and Ace were behind him. 

"Luffy," Sabo said. Luffy nearly jumped out of his skin. Luffy spun around to face his brothers. 

"Jeez how did you guys get there, I didn't even hear you!" Luffy exclaimed. Sabo crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. 

"What?" Luffy asked. Ace didn't seem to be in a very good mood either. 

"You broke into a _bowling alley?" _Sabo asked. 

Oh. 

Luffy had forgotten about that. Completely forgot actually.

"Yeah!" I was so fun, we went behind the lanes and it looked like some old dungeon, shishishi." Luffy grinned. Ace rubbed his forehead and Sabo took a deep breath. 

"You could have been arrested!" Sabo snapped. Okay, Luffy was definately in trouble. 

"But we weren't!" Luffy argued. "Plus we got a really good video out of it, Kid is gunna post it on his channel and our fans are already excited for it!" 

"You cannot post that," Sabo muttered. 

"Why not!?" Luffy huffed. 

"Because you committed a crime!" Sabo retorted, stepping closer to Luffy.

"So? we didn't steal anything and Kid even left money for them because we had snacks." 

"Well, at least they paid," Ace said. 

"_Ace!_" Sabo hissed. 

"What?" Ace muttered, "no harm done, we don't need to yell at him," Ace shrugged. Sabo huffed and turned back to Luffy. 

"You're grounded." He stated. 

"Sabo!" Luffy whined. "That's not fair!" 

"What's not fair is that as soon as Garp sees that he's going to come here and tell me and Ace how bad a job we're doing at raising you," Sabo snapped. "If we're lucky he won't threaten to take you with him, remember how much you liked that summer?" 

Luffy looked down at his feet. He really didn't have anything to say to that. Luffy had hated the summer Garp took him out to the sea with him. He had been away from his brothers and his friends the whole summer and couldn't even call just because he, Nami, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, and Vivi got caught sneaking into an abandoned warehouse.

"That was harsh," Ace muttered with a sigh. "Luffy, you're grounded for a week and you're not going out of town with Kid again." 

"But Kid _lives _out of town!" 

"He'll have to come here," Sabo stated. 

"Fine," Luffy huffed. Luffy really felt bad. He forgot about how bad gramps chews them out every time Luffy got into serious trouble. 

Ace's phone started to ring. Ace sighed and dug out his pocket. "It's Garp," he said to Sabo. 

"Great," Sabo muttered. "Go to your room, Luffy," Luffy grumbled and grabbed his backpack before doing as he was told. It was going to be a _long _week. 

* * *

Two days into Luffy's week of hell and Luffy was already losing his mind. He had to come straight home from school, he didn't even get to ride with Zoro. Law, Ace, or Sabo were _always _there to pick him up and he wasn't allowed to hang out with his friends, he could only have his phone until 4pm so he could hardly talk to his friends. On top of that, Ace and Sabo didn't even let Law teach him to drive. It was awful!

Four days into Luffy's week of hell and Garp showed up. He let himself in the front door just after Sabo took Luffy's phone for the evening and started shouting. 

"I leave you brats alone for a few months and you're already getting into trouble!?" Garp huffed he knocked Ace and Sabo over the head. Law was lucky he was gone, Garp wouldn't have spared him from his 'affection' either. 

"Damn, you old geezer, I thought old people got weeker with age!" Ace huffed, rubbing the back of his head. Garp laughed at that. 

"Not this old man!" He pointed at himself. Garp looked around the room until his eyes landed on Luffy. He marched up to Luffy and trapped him in a headlock. This is it, Luffy was done for, never to see the result of the awesome videos he got with Kid. Never to live to see his 18th year. 

"Breaking into bowling alleys now are ya?" Luffy felt Garp's fist in his hair. 

"Ah, gramps it was just for fun!" Luffy pleaded and pushed on Garp's arm, there was no escape. Luffy was truly doomed. 

"There's no fun in crime!" Garp shouted. "You're lucky you're graduating soon otherwise you could kiss this place goodbye!"

"I'm being good gramps I swear!" Luffy whined. 

"The news says otherwise you smartass brat!" Garp huffed. Oh god, Garp was starting to sweat, it smelt so bad Luffy was going to suffocate. Garp stopped rubbing his fist into Luffy's skull and turned to Ace and Sabo. 

"What are you doing to punish him?" He asked. The fist might have stopped but Luffy was still trapped in a headlock. 

"He's grounded for a week and he's not allowed to leave town with the guy that took him to the bowling alley anymore," Sabo explained. 

"Why was he allowed to in the first place? That brat is your age."

"He's got a good audience that would help with the career Luffy wants to start," Ace explained. 

"That YouTube crap again?" Garp muttered. "Luffy you can't make an honorable living off of that! You ought to join the navy with your gramps."

"Okay boomer!" Luffy struggled to say with the very little breath he had left. 

"What was that!?" Garp huffed. 

"Nothing!" Luffy managed to get out right before Garp's fist met his skull. 

"I guess that's a good enough punishment, though I'd prefer if he wasn't allowed anywhere near that brat again. Or anyone he went to the bowling alley with." Garp let go of Luffy. 

"Make it two weeks," Garp said. 

"Oh, c'mon gramps his birthday is next week, that's not fair," Sabo pleaded. 

Garp seemed to mull over that bit of information for a little while, he glanced at Luffy and sighed. 

"Fine, but only because it's your 18th birthday," Garp relented. Luffy's shoulders dropped in relief. It would really suck to be grounded on his birthday. 

"Thanks, Gramps!!" Luffy grinned. 

"Finally greatful for something at least," Garp huffed. He paused and looked at Sabo and Ace. "So what's for dinner?" Ace and Sabo exchanged a glance. 

"Pizza?" Sabo offered. Garp laughed.

"Sounds great to me!" Garp declared. "Pizza with my bratty grandkids!" 

Day Seven of Luffy's week of hell was truly the worst. Law brought Bonney over for dinner. Luffy hated her immediately. He didn't like how she kept touching Law the whole time. Holding his hand and touching his arm. It drove Luffy crazy and he didn't even see why. Still, he didn't wanna be there and Luffy couldn't even escape to Zoro's house the whole time. It was suffocating. That night was the only time Luffy had been grateful to be restricted to his room after dinner. 

Luffy closed his bedroom door and huffed. He could hear Bonney laughing as something that wasn't even funny, Luffy was sure. He just wished he could get music to cover up their noise but it was no use. Luffy didn't have his phone. Luffy made his way to the window and looked across to Zoro's house. His bedroom window was right across from Luffy's. But the window was dark so Luffy couldn't even try to get Zoro's attention even if he wanted to. 

Luffy laid on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He had spent most the week finding shapes in the patterned paint. Luffy's favorite, he decided, was the herd of deformed polar bears. He came to the conclusion that they had wondered through Chernobyl at some point and morphed with reindeer and that was why these ceiling polar bears were in a herd. 

Luffy fell asleep pretty early that night and woke up happy as ever! His week of hell was over! He could hang out with his friends again and ride home with Zoro and his birthday was at the end of the week! There was so much to be excited about. Luffy couldn't wait to see what was going to happen next. 


	17. Mario Kart Tournaments and Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey my dudes sorry I'm a bit late but I had a busy day yesterday, a very fun busy day!   
I'm also getting really stressed over all the corona virus stuff, not because of the illness itself. Mostly because people are really over reacting and my hours at work have been cut back plus my uni might move all classes to online for next quarter and that's not some thing I want... they've already done that for the rest of this quarter *sigh*.   
Anyway I'll stop now enjoy!

"Torao! Torao!" Luffy threw the door open and jumped over the back of the couch, nearly knocking Law off of it. "Look!" Luffy shoved a paper into Law's face. Law frowned and took the paper from Luffy and held it out so he could actually see what it was. 

It was a temporary permit. One for Luffy to use until he got his actual permit in the mail. Law was a little impressed, he thought it would take Luffy at least three tried before he got his permit. Guess that shows Law for underestimating Luffy.

"Oh," Law hummed. Luffy leaned close to Law, he was almost in Law's lap. 

"Now I can drive!!" Luffy yelled. It left Law's ears ringing. 

"Yeah, I'll take you out later today if Sabo doesn't need his car," Law promised. 

"Really!?" Luffy grinned and leaned a bit closer to Law. Law could feel Luffy's breath. Damn, he was really close. Law nodded and Luffy leaned back, giving Law his personal space back. Just then Sabo walked inside, he was on the phone with someone. That explains why he didn't come in with Luffy. OSabo didn't even wave as he passed by, he went straight to his room it must have to do with the band. Something serious, most likely. 

"Hell yeah!" Luffy cheered, he got up from the couch and ran off to his room. Doing whatever Luffy does, Law supposed. 

Looks like Law was going to have to cancel his plans with Bonney tonight. She wouldn't mind though. They had been spending a lot of time together lately, one day wouldn't do any harm. 

  
_

Law stood by the door waiting for Luffy. He held the keys to Sabo's car at his side, fiddling with the guitar keychain. He rubbed the back of it with his thumb and started at Luffy's bedroom door at the end of the hall. He could hear Luffy rushing to get ready, knocking stuff over by the sound of it. 

The door was thrown open, it bounced against the wall and Luffy came running down the hall, not bothering to hide the excitement he had. It was an infectious grin really and Law had a hard time not returning it. 

"Torao!" Luffy came to a stop next to Law "I'm ready," Luffy looked up at Law, stars in his eyes. Law didn't think he had ever seen such unfiltered, innocent excitement in his life. It was refreshing, hell, it made Law excited to teach Luffy. Just a little bit. Law held out the keys to Luffy. Luffy stared at them for a moment. 

"What are you waiting for?" Law asked, a smirk playing on his lips. Luffy's eyes went from the keys to Law. He didn't think Law was going to let him drive right away. Luffy's eyes went back to the keys and he grabbed them from Law's hand. 

"Let's go!" Luffy grabbed Law's arm as he threw open the front door. Law hardly had the time to close the door behind them on the way out. Luffy let go of Law's arm only to run to the driver's side door. He pulled on the handle only to discover the car was still locked. Law chuckled and shook his head. Luffy was an idiot.

"Step one, unlock the car," Law said. 

"I know that!" Luffy huffed, he fiddled with the keys for a moment. 

"Looks like it," Law retorted. Luffy stuck his tongue out at Law, scrunching up his nose as he did. The car beeped and Law waited until he heard the click of the car unlocking to open the door. Luffy hopped in at the same time. Luffy and Law buckled up before Luffy started the car. 

"How much do you remember from the little lesson we had before?" Law asked. Luffy thought about it for a moment. 

"Not a lot," he decided. Fair, it had been a while since that had happened. 

"Well, try backing out and I'll help if you need it," Law instructed. Luffy nodded and put the car into reverse before he started to back out of the driveway. Luffy took the turn to soon and too sharp and drove right into the front lawn. 

"Stop," Law snapped. He didn't mean to sound harsh but it was an instinctual reaction. 

"Oops," Luffy muttered and pressed his lips together.

"It's fine, just put the car in drive and turn the wheel this way," Law leaned forward and started pushing the wheel. Luffy did as he was told and turned the wheel with Law. He tried to ignore how good Law smelt and how Law's hand touched his, and how _close _Law was. "Pull forward."

Luffy did and they were back in the driveway. Law told Luffy to but the car in reverse again and this time he guided Luffy as he backed out of the driveway and into the road. 

"Keep to the right, if you need to, try the mirrors to keep yourself close to the curb, but not too close," Law said. Luffy nodded and started going forward. "Remember the speed limit is 25 through these side roads."

"Okay," Luffy said. He picked up the speed and stayed as far to the right as he could, Law instructed him on how to get around cars parked on the street and what to do if another car was coming and there wasn't room for two. Law was sure to keep Luffy from coming to stop signs for the first ten minutes. 

"Okay, there's a stop sign here," Law said. "Start slowing down." Luffy did and he came to a stop next to the sign. He looked both ways before he continued driving. Law made sure to check too. He was the one that needed to make sure Luffy didn't wreck Sabo's car after all. 

Law had to help Luffy with some turns but other than that he was doing great so far. But that was mostly because there weren't other people around them. Not like during rush hour. Law was going to have to get the timing right to get Luffy on the main roads and avoiding rush hour. That would come later though. 

"Torao, when can I go on the main roads?" Luffy asked. Ah, of course, it was like Luffy could read minds or something. 

"Not today," Law said. Luffy pouted. 

"How come?" Luffy looked at Law, not a glance, he wasn't watching the road. The started drifting towards the curb.

"Eyes on the road!" Law snapped, he grabbed the wheel and straightened the car out. "That's why, if we were on the main road you would have hit someone just now." 

"Oh," Luffy hummed. "Shishishi, guess im not ready yet." 

"I know," Law said. 

"That's alright!" Luffy smiled and came to another stop sign. Law instructed him to turn again so they wouldn't reach the main road. Law kept Luffy within the city block of the house. They drove in circles for probably an hour and a half before Law decided he had had enough of this. 

"Okay, I think that's good for today, let's get back to the house," Law said. 

"Awe, okay," Luffy sighed and made a turn all on his own. Law was thoroughly impressed. Luffy had hardly done any turns without Law needing to correct the steering wheel. Another turn and Luffy was back on the road that they lived on. 

Luffy slowed down as he came up to the driveway. Slowly, he pulled into the driveway until Luffy put the car in park. Law shook his head and chuckled. 

"What!?" Luffy asked. Law contained himself before speaking. 

"You're not straight."

"What?" Luffy muttered, not getting what Law was saying. There was an edge if nervousness in his voice that Law opted to ignore.

"Your parking job is shit," Law clarified. 

"Oh," Luffy muttered. 

"Let me fix it," Law said. Luffy hesitated a moment before getting out of his seat. Law got out too and climbed into the driver's seat. "Watch how the tires move." 

Luffy nodded and stepped back while Law fixed Luffy's parking. Once Law was done, he and Luffy headed inside to an empty house. 

That was odd, Sabo certainly was here before they had left. Law checked his messages, he didn't have any from Sabo or Ace. Law simply shrugged and sat down on the couch. Food sounded good right about now but Law didn't really feel like cooking. 

Law mulled over the option of ordering food while Luffy said something Law didn't really listen to before going to his room. Before Law could come to a decision, Luffy came running back out to the living room. 

"Torao, Torao!" Luffy shouted. Law jumped a bit and looked over at Luffy who was leaning over the couch with a huge grin on his face. 

"Hm?" Law muttered. Luffy leaned over the back of the couch a bit more.

"Play MarioKart with me!" Luffy said. Luffy gave Law a grin he simply couldn't say no to. 

"Alright, I'm gunna order food first," Law said. If Law had thought Bonney got excited about food, that was nothing compared to the reaction Luffy had. 

"Food!?" Luffy gasped. "Whatchya gunna get!? Oh, the Chinese place Ace and Sabo order from all the time had the best orange chicken!" Luffy went on about other places that had meat that he thought was good. 

"What's the name of the Chinese place?" Law cut Luffy off, Law was pretty sure Luffy would go through every restaurant in LA if he didn't stop him.

"Um, I dunno, Sabo keeps the number on the fridge though," Luffy said. 

"Go grab it." Luffy grinned and ran to the kitchen. He was only gone for about half a second. Luffy all but shoved the sticky note into Law's face. Law took it and called the number. While he did that, Luffy turned the TV on and set up the game. By the time Law was off the phone Luffy was ready to play. 

"I'm gunna kick your ass!" Luffy promised. 

"Oh please, you can't even beat Ace-ya," Law rolled his eyes. 

"I can!" Luffy huffed

"Beating him once by luck isn't beating him," Law muttered. Luffy plopped down on the carpet in front of the coffee table so he was closer to the TV. As if that boosted his chance of winning. They selected their characters, Luffy went for Toad. That came to no surprise. And Law, well he picked Dry Bones of course. 

The race started and Luffy was ahead of Law. 

"What were you saying Torao?" Luffy asked with a smugness that Law was just waiting to shove down Luffy's throat. Law rolled his eyes. They hit the first set of item blocks. Law let Luffy have his fun for just a bit longer before throwing a red shell. 

"Hey!" Luffy complained as Law passed him. 

"Oh, don't be a sore loser before you've even lost," Law retorted. 

"I'm not!" Luffy grumbled. He was catching up to Law already. They hit another item block and Law was waiting with anticipation as the items rolled through. The banana showed up on Law's screen and Luffy was still riding Law's ass like an idiot. 

Before Luffy had the chance to use any of his items Law dropped the banana and Luffy was eating dust. 

"You should know not to tailgate people, Luffy-ya," Law said. He leaned back into the couch, Luffy was only falling further and further behind on the track map. Luffy stood up and Law had to lean over to see the screen. 

"Hey, down in front, I can't see," Law huffed. That was playing dirty. Luffy was starting to close some distance with mushrooms. He stepped to the side and moved to the couch. Law was a little impressed that he could do that while racing but hey, it's not like Luffy was in first place. Now _that_ would be impressive. 

Luffy leaned against Law. Law went stiff. Was he _trying _to get Law to mess up. 

"Hey get off," Law muttered, shoving Luffy a bit. Luffy was being too distracting. He was going to make Law lose. Luffy sat up. 

"What? Can't handle a distraction?" Luffy muttered. 

_No. _But Luffy didn't need to know that. Law rolled his eyes despite Luffy not looking at him. "Oh please," he said. 

"You're getting slow!" Luffy called. He hit Law with a red shell and Luffy leaned on him again. Law leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, making himself uncomfortable to lean on. At least that was the goal. Luffy shifted a bit but otherwise didn't move. Damn. 

"Shut up," Law mumbled. 

"Shishi." Luffy hit Law with a red shell. The little bastard. He would pay shortly. Law just needed to mind his patience and wait for the right moment. He let Luffy stay in front of him for the entire lap. Just as they were coming to the finish line for the final lap, Law had a banana peel at the ready. He got close to Luffy, really risking it here. He threw the peel in front of them. Luffy hit it head-on and Law flew past him. 

"Torao! You asshole!" Luffy shoved Law with his shoulder. 

"Not my fault you didn't shake me," Law muttered, shoving Luffy back just as hard. Luffy shoved Law again. 

"The next race is starting," Law grumbled, pushing Luffy off him with his shoulder. 

"Don't worry I just gotta win from now on and I can still beat you!" Law shouted, raising his controller in the air as if it held some sort of meaning as the count down began.

Luffy immediately fell silent and the race began. Luffy fell behind fast, he missed the starting boost. Was he trying to make it easy for Law? Damn. Law managed to stay ahead of Luffy for a full lap before Luffy caught up, riding Law's ass again. Before Law got the chance to use the banana he had at his disposal, Luffy hit him with a green shell and it was all over. 

Not only was Luffy riding his ass, but a ton of bots weren't far behind. Law got trapped in the item cluster fuck of bots. Just on that alone, Luffy stayed pretty far ahead. For that entire lap. Law managed to get into second place just before finishing the third lap. Damn. 

"Woo!" Luffy cheered lifting both his arms up in triumph. "Shishishi! I'm gunna beat you!" Luffy insisted. Law simply rolled his eyes. 

"We've got two more races, we'll see who wins," Law said. 

"Oh wait, we have to make a deal though," Luffy said. 

"Oh yeah?" Law mused, "like what?" Luffy thought about it for a moment. 

"Loser has to buy the winner ice cream!" Luffy declared. 

"Where?" 

"Winner picks."

Law smiled. "Deal." 

They played the last two races. And Luffy won, much to Law's surprise. The first time Luffy won was sheer dumb luck. 

Luffy crossed the finish line of the last race just barely before Law could pass him. He jumped to his feet cheering. 

"I want an oreo blizzard!" Luffy announced. 

"You're driving," Law said. Luffy jumped to his feet. 

"Hey, we still have to wait for the food," Law said. 

"OH YEAH!" Luffy plopped down on the couch. 

"Wanna play another round?" Law asked. Luffy grinned. 

"Sure! But you're not getting out of buying me ice cream!"

"A deal's a deal," Law agreed. Law picked the next tournament. They played several rounds, just waiting for the food to arrive. Once the food did get there, the game was completely forgotten. Law and Luffy got through two orders of white rice, three of chow mein, four of orange chicken, and two egg roll, and mostly that was Luffy devouring all of the food. 

Law leaned back on the couch, feeling like he had eaten far too much. Luffy leaned back next to Law. He burped as his back hit the couch. 

"Ah, that was so good, thanks Torao!" Luffy sighed, 

"You're welcome," Law muttered, he didn't want to move for the rest of the night. They were both quiet for a moment or two.

"Ice cream?" 

"How the hell can you still eat?" Law muttered. 

"We had a deal!" Luffy exclaimed. 

"I know," Law muttered, mentally groaning as Luffy stood. 

"C'mon, Torao!" Luffy bounced on his toes. Luffy grabbed Law's hand and tugged.

"Okay, okay, I'm moving," Law muttered, getting to his feet. Mostly letting Luffy pull him to his feet. They got into the car, and Law let Luffy drive them to the nearest Dairy Queen, which did involve going on the main road but at this point, Law didn't care. All he had to do is instruct Luffy, not actually do any of the work. 

Law couldn't even be bothered to pay much attention to the road either. Probably not the wisest but Luffy wasn't that bad at driving. Luffy got them to Dairy Queen with little to no casualties, the only big one being his shitty parking job.

Law and Luffy headed inside, it was empty save for an older man and a teenager, probably his kid. Luffy ran up to the cash register and ordered immediately. Law dug into his pocket for his wallet, still too full to be anything but lethargic. Law paid for Luffy's order and they found a booth to sit at. 

"It amazes me that you can still eat," Law muttered. 

"Torao, it's _ice cream!_ Everyone has a second stomach for ice cream," Luffy argued. Law would debate that but hey, he wasn't a doctor. 

"If you say so," Law decided. Luffy just smiled. Luffy's order was called and Luffy jumped to his feet without a moment's hesitation. He returned with a spoon full of ice cream in his mouth. Law smiled and shook his head at Luffy. 

"Fries would be good with this!" Luffy decided. 

"You're on your own for that one," Law said. Luffy pouted and took another bite of his ice cream. 


	18. Payback's a Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay my dudes it's been a fat minute and this is a notice from your favorite stressed college student 🤘👌✌  
So my life got really crazy really fast and I had to move out of my dorm 3 months early, quit my job and now I'm back home and its really stressful. All my classes have been moved to online for spring quarter and honestly I'm not doing so hot..  
That being said. With this whole quarantine going down I should be able to write some more and get chapters out on a regular basis soon. Hopefully.   
Anyway, I'm not excited about being home :/  
Thanks for putting up with my chaos in these trying times my dudes ❤❤❤❤

The school day came to an end and Luffy was the first to make it to the library entrance only a few seconds before Zoro, with Kai in tow. That was new. Robin came soon after.

"Luffy, would you help us out today?" Robin asked. 

"With what?" Luffy tilted his head and looked up at Robin, then to Zoro. 

"We still gotta get Usopp back, it wouldn't be fair if it was just you," Zoro said. 

"Oh! A prank!?" Luffy grinned. "What are we gunna do?" 

"Fill Usopps car with packing peanuts," Kai blurted. 

"We have time for that?" Luffy asked. 

"Mhm, remember, Usopp's gotta retake a test after school, one that took his class two periods to finish," Robin said. 

"Ohh," Luffy hummed. "What do ya need me for?" 

"To get his keys, Usopp's too suspicious of us right now," Robin explained. 

"Usopp leaves his car unlocked," Luffy stated just as Nami arrived. 

"Oh?" Nami hummed. Luffy nodded. 

"The key gets stuck in the door sometimes so he leaves it unlocked during school," Luffy explained. 

"How has he not gotten robbed?" Nami asked. Luffy only shrugged. 

"Oh, perfect, we'll just have to wait until the parking lot clears out to start," Robin commented. Zoro nodded. 

"What are you doing to Usopps car?" Nami asked as Chopper and Kaya arrived. 

"Filling it with packing peanuts," Zoro said. They waited a few more minutes, waiting for the others to arrive. It wasn't too long until Vivi and Sanji joined them in the hall. They talked for a bit while the halls cleared and waited a few more minutes until the parking lots where empty.   
The only cars left were the ones that were in sports or clubs, there'd be no need for them to worry about that.

"So we just need his keys?" Nami asked. 

"Yep," Robin said. Nami hummed to herself and looked over at Luffy. 

"Does he keep them on him or leave them in his locker?" Nami muttered. 

"Uh, his locker, I think," Luffy muttered.

"None of us know where his locker is," Vivi sighed. 

"I do," Luffy chirped. 

"Perfect." Zoro grinned and clapped Luffy's shoulder. "You'll go get his keys and meet us in the parking lot!" 

"Shishi, alright!" 

Luffy went to Usopp's locker, he usually leaves it unlocked during school, he says he doesn't think anyone would find his stuff worth stealing so it was always unlocked. His keys were in his sweater pocket. Luffy dug them out and went to meet the others in the parking lot.

It was entirely empty save for the cars leftover from students in clubs or sports. It'd be a while before any of them were leaving though. Zoro had pulled his car up next to Usopp's. Everyone was there to help.

"There you are!" Nami grinned. "You got the keys?" 

"Yep!" Luffy held them out and Nami snatched them up immediately. She unlocked Usopp's car and opened up the doors. 

"Wait! Before we start we gotta make this a video for the channel!" Luffy said. He ran up to the driver's door, all but knocking Nami to the ground, and popped the trunk. Luffy found the camera bag and did his best to set it up on the tripod as quickly as he could. When that was done Luffy set it on the roof of Zoro's car. 

Luffy turned on the camera and took a step back before speaking, "Hey what's up guys its Luffy!" 

"Usopps not with me today because we're pulling a prank!" Luffy declared with a huge grin, talking at the camera. "I'm here with Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Vivi, Robin, and Kai!" 

"To put it simply," Zoro cut in going along with this whole video thing for Luffy's sake. Even if he thought it was kinda dumb. "I'm getting this bastard back for the mouse traps I woke up to." 

"Shishi. Zoro and Robin filled my room with packing peanuts so now they're filling up Usopp's car. "

"We're using the same packing peanuts we used for Luffy's room," Robin added. 

"We better hurry up in case campus security does rounds or something," Nami added. 

"Oh, right!" Luffy hummed. "Let's get started." Luffy grabbed the camera and propped it up on a parking curb so the camera could catch them pulling the giant trash bags of packing peanuts out of Zoro's car. Zoro got into Usopps car and rolled down all of the windows. Everyone started filling up the car. Meanwhile, Luffy got the camera so he could get all the good stuff on video. 

"Hey, hey," we reached the bottom of the windows" Chopper pointed out. "If we put any more it will spill out."

"You're right," Zoro muttered. He looked at the scene before him and Luffy focused the camera on him. "Well, only one thing to do." 

"What's that?" Luffy asked. He zoomed in on Zoro's face. Zoro had his chin in his hand. 

"Roll up the windows some." Zoro took the keys from his pocket and leaned into the driver's side window. "Shit, I can't find the ignition. Luffy gimme a hand."

"Kai," Luffy held out the camera to him and Kai took it. Zoro passed the keys to Luffy. Luffy leaned in to the window, stretching out just a bit before he got the key in. He stood on his toes and leaned a little further to get the right angle to be able to turn the key. When the car started up Zoro stuck his hand in the window and rolled up the other three windows until they were mostly closed. Luffy pulled the keys out and Zoro did what he could to get the driver's window rolled up some. 

"We have ten minutes," Robin announced. 

"Shit, let's hurry this up, there's more I got planned for this," Zoro said. The group finished filling the car up until the packing peanuts matched the level of the windows. 

"What else do you possibly have planned?" Nami asked. Zoro smirked. 

"I guess it was Robin's idea but I took it a step farther," Zoro said. He got into his trunk and pulled out two grocery bags filled with plastic wrap. 

"Oh my god," Vivi muttered. 

"You really are an ass, Marimo," Sanji scoffed. 

"Hey, you're just jealous I came up with such a good idea," Zoro retorted. 

"You just said it was Robin's!" 

"The plastic wrap was," Zoro rolled his eyes. "She wanted to wrap everything _in _his car with it. I'm wrapping the _whole _care in it."

"Ohhh!" Luffy grinned, bouncing on his heels in excitement. 

"Luf," Zoro tossed a box of plastic wrap at Luffy, his reflex caught it before Luffy had a clue. 

"Shishishi." Luffy opened up, dropped the box on the ground, and gave one end to Zoro. Without losing his grin, Luffy started running around the car. "Move outta the way!" 

Kai and Chopper started another roll and it wasn't long until the whole car was wrapped up. 

"How much time we got left?" Zoro asked when there was nothing but empty garbage bags and plastic wrap boxes left. 

"Negative five minutes," Robin answered. 

"What?" Luffy muttered, trying to wrap his head around how they managed to lose time. 

"He should be out soon then," Nami muttered. 

"We have time to clean this up then," Vivi said. She started picking up the empty bags and boxes. Chopper was the first to help her. 

"What the hell guys!?" Usopp shouted just as Robin was helping Vivi put the evidence back into Zoro's car. 

Zoro wore a smug grin. He crossed his arms as Usopp came up to them. Luffy took the camera from Kai and rushed to catch Usopp's reaction. 

"How the hell did you get my keys!" Usopp huffed. 

"You're the one that leaves your locker unlocked!" Luffy shouted. 

"Not anymore," Usopp grumbled as he got to their circle. 

"Suran wrap?" Usopp sighed. "Who has my keys?"

Zoro dug into his pocket and fished out Usopp's keys. "Now we're even."

Usopp only scoffed as he took the edge of his key to the plastic. "Jeez, how much wrap is there?" 

Enough that he couldn't see into the windows. Usopp hacked into the plastic for a couple minutes before he saw it. 

"No!" Usopp cried. "You dick heads! You absolute asshats!" Usopp got a good grip on the thick layer of plastic before tearing it from his car window. "How—the fuck—am I supposed to drive with that!?" Zoro broke into laughter.

"Welcome to the prank war dipshit," Zoro smirked. Usopp finished pulling the plastic wrap off and got it off his car. He whimpered before pulling the door open. 

Packing peanuts spilled onto the pavement and everyone broke into laughter. 

"It's a good thing we got bio-degradable peanuts," Robin commented. Chopper nodded in agreement. 

"I hate you guys," Usopp muttered, staring at the mess that had tumbled around his feet in defeat. 

"Nah," Vivi hummed. 

"Prove it."

"You wouldn't have friends if you did."

Usopp scoffed. "Bold of you to assume the great Usopp doesn't have other friends!" 

"Like who? The kids you babysit?" Nami asked. 

"Hey! There are others!" That was all Usopp could come up with though. Usopp pulled more of the packing peanuts out and they cascaded down into the pile around Usopp's feet. 

"That's it, I don't give a shit anymore, Carrot and Onion are gonna be at my house soon," Usopp huffed and climbed into his car, digging his legs into the packing peanuts that were still piled on the floorboard. 

"Oh, wait, wait, let's drive around the block first!" Luffy chimed in. "Roll the windows down."

"Luffy?" Nami questioned. Usopp did as told and more peanuts spilled into the parking lot. Luffy climbed into the passenger seat. 

"I want to go too!" Chopper climbed into the back seat. Vivi took it upon herself to join too. Usopp grinned and turned the car on, he blindly reached for the shift and put the car in reverse. 

"Damn where's the petal?" Usopp muttered. The packing peanuts rose and fell as Usopp searched. "There!" Usopp backed out of the parking spot and they were off. 

As soon as Usopp left the parking lot and got up to speed the packing peanuts were going crazy. They were flying everywhere. Chopper and Vivi started laughing in the back seat. 

"I just ate a peanut!" Chopper coughed. 

"Well, I can't see shit!" Usopp huffed, he was laughing too though. And Luffy was getting it all on camera, laughing along with them. 

"Usopp, Usopp roll up the windows!" Vivi said with an edge of urgency. "There's a cop!" 

"Shit, shit, shit," Usopp muttered, rolling up the windows. He took the next turn and Luffy looked around, trying to find the cop. He couldn't see it. Usopp took another turn until he could get back into the parking lot from the other entrance. Usopp pulled up next to where the others were waiting and rolled down his window. 

"I still have to drive home!" Usopp huffed. "You guys really suck!" 

"We'll help clean up just like we did with Luffy," Robin assured. 

"You better!" 

"Well, get out and we can start," Zoro stated. Usopp frowned but turned the car off and opened the door. 

More peanuts spilled out. They filmed the outro before they started cleaning up. 


	19. Birthday Plans and Driving Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses

Luffy closed the door behind him. Zoro had just dropped him off. After they cleaned up Usopp's car everyone went to Nojiko's and hung out there for a few hours. Nojiko usually kicked them out around 4 or 5. She said it'd look bad on her part if she let minors hang around a bunch of people drinking. 

"I'm home!" Luffy called, though there was no response. Luffy was home a bit earlier than normal so the silence wasn't that odd. Luffy was home and he had schoolwork he should probably get done. But he also had some videos Usopp had sent him to look at before they uploaded them. And He and Usopp really needed to get a video posted before his birthday. 

Luffy was only alone for about twenty minutes. The front door swung open and Luffy jumped to his feet immediately to see who it was. Law shut the door behind him. He was on the phone.

"Hi, Torao!" Luffy called from the doorway of his bedroom. Law only waved at him and went into the kitchen. He must want to be left alone while he was on the phone. Luffy turned back to the laptop he had open with one of the videos from the trip with Kid playing. He let Usopp know he liked all the videos before Luffy checked his other messages. 

"Luffy-ya?" Law called from the hallway. Luffy got to his feet right away. 

"Yeah?" Luffy asked. He got to the doorway before Law could.

"You wanna go practice driving for a bit?"

"Sure!"Luffy chirped with a smile. He got his sandals on as quickly as he could. Law went back out to the living room while Luffy collected his wallet then went to wait for Law by the front door, Law had gone back into the kitchen and came back out while Luffy waited.

"Let's go," Law said, nodding his head towards the door. Luffy headed outside with Law right behind him. Luffy was more than gear to get behind the starting wheel. He had to adjust the seat because Law and Sabo were both insanely tall. 

"Short stack," Law remarked as he waited for Luffy to fix the seat. 

"I'm not that short, you're just really tall!" Luffy argued. Law rolled his eyes before glancing back at Luffy. 

"Whatever makes you feel better," Law said. 

"It's true!" 

"Mhm, you gonna start the car or what?" Law smirked just a bit while Luffy searched for the keys, He checked his pockets and then the cupholders when he couldn't find them. A jingling noise rattled near Luffy's ear. He looked up to find the keys hanging off Laws fingers. 

"Oh," Luffy hummed. He took the keys and started the car. Law stayed silent as Luffy backed out of the driveway. He checked the road along with Luffy though. If a disaster was near, Law would at the very least, like to see it coming. The only disaster was brought to Sabo's rims as Luffy hit the curb. Law cringed at the feeling. 

"You turned too sharp," Law said. "Turn the wheel slower next time." 

"Ooh," Luffy hummed. It all made sense now. To turn with a little space he needed to turn the wheel faster, and for a wide space turn the wheel slower. Luffy was a little disappointed he hadn't figured that one out sooner. It's not like he had never steered anything before. Well, car was a little different. Luffy shifted into drive and started down the road. 

"Go to the busy road," Law instructed. He watched Luffy's knuckles tighten a little on the steering wheel. Good, Luffy was nervous. If he wasn't Law would be concerned. If he's nervous he'll pay more attention to what could hurt them and the car. 

"Mkay," Luffy chirped. It was only a minute or two before they were in traffic. It was getting close to a rush-hour so Luffy would learn pretty quick how to drive around a lot of people. It was a good thing. 

"Excited for your birthday?" Law asked. He knew the answer to that, he just wanted to make conversation, he didn't have to do very much work around Luffy in that department though. Law appreciated that about Luffy. Law preferred to listen anyway. 

"Yeah!" Luffy chirped immediately. "It's going to be so fun, Sabo and Ace told me to invite as many people as I could. Ace said he'll be disappointed in me if someone doesn't end up calling the cops."

Law chuckled at that last part. He expected nothing less from Ace. "What did Sabo have to say about that?" 

"Shishi, he said agreed with Ace," Luffy grinned and glanced at Law before turning his attention back to the road. 

"Really?" Law would expect Sabo to protest against something like that. "You can turn right on a red light." Luffy made a small 'oh' with his lips.

"Yep, they both want it to be the coolest party! And it will be!" Luffy grinned and Law couldn't help but think that Luffy was planning something that would lead to no good. "I think Usopp is gonna record some stuff from the party so we can have a vlog." 

"Sounds like a good idea, if anything insane happens, you'll definitely get the views," Law commented. 

"Nami said that too," Luffy mentioned, he pressed on the breaks a little too fast at the red light and Law's seat belt locked-up on him. 

"Try slowing down early so you don't have to be so hard on your breaks," Law advised. Luffy nodded and started moving with traffic again. '

"Torao, you're gonna be there right!?" Luffy asked suddenly. Law hadn't expected Luffy to care much if he were there or not. Law figured that Luffy would be way too preoccupied with his friends and classmates going rather than _him _of all people. Law was more than flattered that Luffy wanted him there. 

"Of course I'll be there," Law said, smirking at the smile Luffy grew. "Your brothers would kill me if I weren't there."

"Oh, you're just going for my brothers?" Luffy sounded more than a little disappointed. Law gave him a deadpanned look before realizing Luffy couldn't see his expression. Law scoffed. 

"I'd stay regardless of your brothers, dumbass, it's your birthday." Luffy smiled at that. 

"Good!" Luffy chirped with a big grin. Law had to keep himself from smiling back and looked at the road that was in front of him. He hadn't realized what part of town they had wondered into Law wasn't familiar with anything around them he dug out his phone to figure out where the hell they were. 

Law kept looking back up at the road to make sure Luffy wasn't about to make them crash.

"I invited Kidd to my party, I don't think Ace and Sabo will like it very much," Luffy admitted. 

"Is that the guy you broke into the bowling alley with?" Law asked. Law hadn't heard a whole ton about that guy other than Sabo was convinced he was a delinquent. 

"Yep," Luffy chirped. "He's super cool!" Something in the way Luffy said that didn't sit right with Law. 

"If you say so," Law muttered. He should stay out of that. Whatever was going on there was between Luffy and his brothers. 

"You don't sound like you think so," Luffy pointed out. 

Law shrugged, "I don't know him, I'll have to take your word for it." 

"Oh," took a turn and they were back on a busy road. Oh, right, Law was trying to figure out where they were. Law looked at the GPS on his phone and figured it out pretty quickly. They were near Inglewood, not an area Law was comfortable being near. It wasn't Law's fault he grew up in Brentwood. It was bad enough that Law had to move to Crenshaw, let alone accidentally wandering into Inglewood.

"Turn left up here," Law directed. Luffy didn't question him. Law directed Luffy back to their part of town. They didn't spend much more time on the road before Law got tired of being in the car and had Luffy take them home. That, and dinner would be done soon and Law was hungry.


	20. Plans, Plans, Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An thus, we start our weekly updates once again, See you lovelies on Wednesday <3

Law got off the bus and headed toward Lami's apartment. It was a few blocks down the road from the bus stop so he had some time to mull over the idea even more. This might have been a groggy idea he had in the middle of the night but it wasn't too outlandish. It just had a lot to do with whether or not Lami wanted to do this. 

Their relationship was on the mend, so Law thought this was a really good idea, the only thing he needed now was a steady job. He wasn't going to make this offer to Lami and put all the financial burden on his 18-year-old sister. No, he wanted to make it easier on her so she could have fun at the end of her senior year. 

He was certain he wanted to do this. Law had a job interview for a position at a book store that felt promising. Law could see the apartment building in the distance. He picked up his pace and just hoped that she was home. School had gotten out about an hour ago and her shift at work didn't start for another two hours so she's probably home doing homework. 

Law finally got to the door and knocked. It took a moment before it swung open, Lami greeted him with a smile.

"Hi Law, I hope this is quick, I really need to finish an essay before work today," Lami said, she headed into the living room and Law closed the door behind him. 

"It should be quick, I had an idea I wanted to run by you," he said. 

"What's up?" Lami sat on the couch and brought her computer into her lap. She started typing away. Law would definitely make this quick. He knew she didn't have much time and didn't want to take that away from her, so he didn't bother sitting down. 

"What do you think about renting an apartment together?" Law asked. Lami stopped typing and looked up at him. He could see relieve in her eyes for just a moment. 

"What?" She asked. Law shrugged, trying to keep his cool but the tone of her voice made him nervous. Maybe she didn't like the idea at all. 

"I figured getting a place a little closer to your school would help a bit, and splitting rent with someone might take some stress off your shoulders," Law explained. 

"Any closer to school would be crazy expensive," Lami muttered. 

"Maybe but it can't hurt to look around, besides, we'd have two incomes." Law leaned against a bookshelf. 

"You have a job?" Lami asked. 

"I've got a couple interviews that look promising," Law answered honestly. "I wouldn't bring this up without a plan." 

"Oh," Lami looked back at her screen. 

"If you don't like it, that's fine. I need a place to live and I figured asking you wouldn't do any harm," Law brushed it off. He could always take up the idea with Fai, though he wasn't sure of her living situation. Lami kept looking at her computer screen, Law wasn't sure if she was even thinking about his offer or her essay anymore. 

"If you need time to think about it, you can just give me a call," Law said. Still, Lami was quiet. 

"You're not talking to Doffy, right?" Lami asked, looking back up at him. 

"God, no, I haven't spoken to him since I was sentenced." Law cringed as he spoke. 

"What?" Lami frowned. "Doffy went to visit you all the time."

Law scoffed. "I got called for a visitor once, I went to see who it was and when I saw it was Doflamingo I turned around and went back to my cell, I didn't get a visitor call after that from anyone." 

Lami frowned. "I hate how much he lied to me." 

"You and me both," Law retorted. 

"Alright," Lami said. Law raised an eyebrow at her. "I'll get an apartment with you, my lease is due at the end of this month. I was planning on renewing it but this works out better." 

"Good," Law said sincerely. He sighed and stood up straight. 

"I should get going, I've got to meet Peng and Shachi, plus you've got homework to finish."

Lami smiled. "Yeah."

"I'll let you know when I get a job, as soon as I do, we're looking for apartments," Law said. 

"I'll hold you to it," she replied. It made Law forget about all the shit that had happened over the years for just a moment. That made Law feel better about their relationship. 

"See you," Law said as he let himself out. True to his word, Law had to meet Penguin and Shachi for the podcast stuff. He pulled out his phone to figure out which bus line he needed to take. 

Law really needed a car, this whole bus thing was a pain in the ass, Law would use an Uber if he could afford it. Law sucked up his pride and started walking to the bus stop. Clearly not the same one he has taken to get here. This was going to be a long day. Law found the bus line he needed and spent far too much time waiting and thinking about how much he missed having a car. Law would take anything at this point. 

Sure enough, the bus arrived. Was it on time? No, not at all. But at least he didn't have to walk across town in the heat. Law had to switch lines a couple of times before he found himself near the studio they used to record episodes of the podcast. They were doing the third or fourth episode, Law couldn't remember the number, but he had the script saved onto his phone. 

Law skimmed over it a couple more times during his bus ride over. Now, Law walked into the studio with relief as the cool air rushed over him. Law did not miss the summer heat of the city. Law found the recording room. 

Penguin was in the recording booth talking into the mic, Reiju and Shachi had headphones on. Neither of them noticed he had come in yet. Penguin saw law through the window and waved at him, but continued to talk into the microphone. Law didn't have a clue what he was saying. The movement made Reiju and Shachi look back though. 

"Hey Law," Shachi said, he took his headphones off. "Peng is just doing the introduction, we're starting to get ahead a bit on episodes so we're going to start making them a little longer, only by a few minutes but I've got some idea's going for a plotline that will be really good later on."

"Sounds good to me," Law replied. Honestly, Law didn't care very much what they put into their show, though he was really starting to like being in the role of Cecil. Law even had a little fun doing it, even if he thought the lines were absolutely ridiculous sometimes. Reiju leaned forward and pressed the button that turns on her mic. 

"Sounds good, looks like we're done with that for now, c'mon out," Reiju said as she turned her seat to face Shachi. 

"We've got some money left from the last episode, maybe from one more day here but we don't have to worry about that. You're numbers look good and a little bird told me that Spotify caught wind of your show."

Shachi grinned as Penguin came out of the recording booth. "No way!" 

"There's no promises, they're just looking into it right now," Reiju waved her hand and stood from her chair. "But you didn't hear that from me." 

Peng took her place. "Heading out already? Law just got here!" 

"I've got a meeting," Reiju waved him off. "Good luck, Law." 

"Thanks," Law muttered as she let herself out. 

"Got the script?" Shachi asked. 

"On my phone," Law said. He had come to the conclusion that having a pdf of the script was easier than holding the script. Law stepped into the booth and got ready to record. He started once he got the cue from Shachi and Peng. 

[1]_"The sun has grown so very, very old. How long, cold fading death? How long? Welcome to Nightvale,"_ Law started. 

Law spent the better part of the day recording. They managed to get through the majority of the episode, though not completely before Shachi and Penguin started getting tired and pissing Law off with their constant corrections to his acting. 

Law caught the bus back home and tried to avoid making eye contact with anyone and everyone he encountered. Being on the bus this late into the day made Law feel like he needed a shower the moment he stepped off the bus. 

The walk from the bus stop to Ace and Sabo's place wasn't too long. It was hot on the other hand. It might have been nearing the end of the day but it was only the start of the sunset so the air was still hot and the humidity the ocean brought in only made the air cling to his skin. 

Sabo was laying on the couch, passed out as Law walked in. That took Law by surprise, Sabo was usually up late into the night working on music or on the phone with someone, that's when he was home. The T.V was on, Sabo must have fallen asleep on accident. Law wasn't surprised by that either, Sabo must be exhausted. With a sigh, Law put his stuff down. 

Ace and Luffy would be home soon and they'd probably be hungry. Sabo was usually the one that made dinner. Law made his way to the kitchen there was food, plenty of it but they were sparse in vegetables. Law went back to the living room and sought out Sabo's keys. He'd make a run to the grocery store and get dinner going. What could he make that was easy?

Tacos sounded like a good idea, some ceviche to go with it would be good. Luffy would certainly like it. After Law found Sabo's keys he made an inventory of what they already had, what they needed a little more of, and what they didn't have. With this detailed list, he headed to the nearest grocery store. 

Law spent the better part of an hour searching for everything he needed. He also picked up extra stuff they were close to running out of, toilet paper, toothpaste, milk. He had to pick up a few spices too. Law made it through checkout and back to the car. His little grocery endeavor left him with ten dollars to his name. 

That was the most broke Law had ever been. Well, there was always room for firsts. Law made it back home in one piece. The house had been as he left it, Sabo passed out on the couch, Ace, and Luffy nowhere to be seen. 

Law started putting dinner together. He played some music quietly in the kitchen as to not disturb Sabo. At one point he even took it upon himself to listen to the first episode of the podcast. It took Law a few minutes to get past the fact that he had to listen to his own voice on a recording. 

The way it was pieced together wasn't bad at all. 

Luffy was the first to get home he walked in without a care. Law heard his backpack thump onto the floor. 

"Oooo," Luffy hummed, making his way into the kitchen. "That smells really good."

"It's ceviche," Law said at least that was the most intense smell that was invading his senses at the moment. Luffy could have been talking about the meat cooking but Law couldn't smell that at the moment. 

"Woah, I haven't had that in a while," Luffy muttered. "Hey, how come you're making diner and not Sabo?" Law shrugged. 

"Sabo-ya was asleep when I got home so I thought I'd let him sleep," Law said. 

"Oh." Luffy watched Law for a moment before continuing. "You're pretty cool, Torao."

"Thanks?" Law replied. He wasn't sure how else to respond to that. He didn't really have to though. That was thanks to the growling of Luffy's stomach. 

"How long until it's done? I'm starving!" Luffy said. Law shrugged. 

"It's still another 20 minutes at least on the ceviche, and the meat is almost done." Law considered asking Luffy to warm up some tortillas but decided against it, he should start making them now. All three of the brothers could at least half Law's weight in any given meal. That equated to a whole lot of tortillas. 

"Wow, that all looks really good," Luffy was practically drooling over the food. Law understood why Sabo didn't let him into the kitchen when he was cooking now. 

"Mhm," Law muttered. Luffy's stomach growled again. 

"I HAVE TO DO MY HOMEWORK OR ELSE ACE WON'T LET ME HAVE SECONDS!" Luffy shouted like the world was ending and Law had never wanted to hit anyone with a spatula more than at that moment. 

"Sabo-ya's sleeping be quiet," Law grumbled. 

"Oh!" Luffy covered his mouth as if that would take back his shout. There was a loud thud in the living room and Sabo came stumbling into the kitchen. 

"Who's hurt?" He demanded. Law sighed, at least Sabo got a little extra sleep from all Law's efforts. 

"Luffy-ya is just loud." 

"Oh," Sabo muttered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Law could feel the stress coming off of him. Still, he flipped the tortilla and got out a plate to set it on when it was done. 

"I'm gonna do homework before Ace gets home and yells at me," Luffy said, leaving the kitchen. At least Law didn't have to worry about Luffy trying to sneak uncooked food. 

"You're making diner? What time is it?" Sabo asked. He slumped into a chair at the dining table. Law checked his phone. 

"Almost 8:30." 

"I was asleep that long?" Sabo looked a bit dumbfounded. He shook his head to himself. 

"Everything alright?" Law dared to ask. He knew Sabo wouldn't just talk about whatever was bothering him, especially if it didn't have anything to do with Law. 

"No, yeah," Sabo sighed. "It's just, this record label that wants to produce us want a full album by the end of the month and, man, we've got a handful of songs but barely enough to make up an LP and making _one _song can take a month, let alone coming up with an entire album." 

"What are you doing right now? Trying to write a bunch of songs?" Law asked. 

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Give them a demo, have the songs you haven't given to the public yet ready to go and a couple of demo's of a few other song ideas, If they want more, tell them you need an advance and more time." Law checked the tortilla and moved it from the pan to the plate before adding another. He stored the taco meat a bit before checking on the ceviche. Luckily he had already cut up the lime and vegetables so he could give more attention to Sabo. The only thing he had to worry about was making sure none of the tortillas burned. 

Sabo stared at Law. "You're amazing, a genius in fact." 

"Growing up with the head of a label company helps," Law said. 

"Oh yeah," Sabo said. He already sounded more relieved. 

"Don't you already have an album out? I'd figure you knew that already..." Law muttered. 

"Well, we had that whole album done way before they asked to listen to it," Sabo explained. Law just nodded. "I have an idea!" 

Sabo jumped to his feet. He patted his pockets down and dug his phone out. Sabo friend. "This is going to be amazing!" 

Sabo pressed his phone to his ear. 

"Koala, Kola, get the others down to the studio right now I know what to do," Sabo said. He hung up and looked up at Law. "This will be perfect, I gotta go, thanks for making dinner Law, save me a plate!" Law flipped the tortilla

Sabo found his keys on the hook next to the door and was gone before Law could say anything else to him. Law was glad to see his friend living out his dream. Just as Sabo left, Ace came in. 

"Where was Sabo in a hurry t- whoa that smells good," Ace said. 

"It's almost done," Law said. 

"Is Luffy back yet?" Ace asked. He set his helmet on the dining table along with his keys. Why on earth did these idiots have a key hook when they never left their keys there?

"Yeah, I think he's doing homework," Law replied. 

"That's good, where did Sabo run off too?" 

"Something to do with his album."

Ace nodded, "I'm worried about him, he's been stressing over this all week." 

"Yeah, he was asleep when I got home, I talked to him though, I think he'll be better now," Law said, he moved the second tortilla to the plate and turned the burner on low for the taco meat. 

"Oh, that's good," Ace said. Law nodded. 

"How long 'til diner is done?" Law shrugged. 

"Half an hour maybe."

"Need any help?" 

"Not anymore," Law answered he really didn't, he just had to be patient enough to get the tortillas done. There was a moment of silence between them. 

"How's Luffy's party coming?" 

Ace grinned, "It's going great, Marco's getting some kegs for us and Nojiko is making this awesome mix with vodka." 

"So we're all going to have alcohol poisoning," Law concluded. Ace chuckled. 

"Well, that's the goal," Ace joked. Law rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the stove. "The neighbors are going to hate us and Garp, well he didn't show up to Luffy's last birthday, so as long as we don't destroy the house it should be fine." 

"Garp doesn't know?" 

"No way in hell!" 

"Well then," Law muttered. "How many people are going to be here?" 

"Well, Luffy's got his friends, which is at least fifteen or twenty people, plus Sabo's band is coming, they're playing some songs and Marco said he'd come if he could find a baby sitter, Shachi, Bonney, and Peng-"

"What?" Law interrupted. Since when did Ace or Sabo even talk to any of Law's friends?

"Yeah, they're coming, Luffy invited them when they stopped by here the other day." 

"They were here?" 

"Yeah, looking for you," Ace waved Law off. "It was a few days ago." That didn't reassure Law at all but he left it alone. It didn't matter in the long run anyway. Law and Ace talked while Law finished up dinner. When he was done, Ace helped him move everything from the kitchen counters to the table. Before Ace or Luffy could get near it, Law put a plate in the microwave for Sabo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Welcome to Nightvale, Episode 4: PTA Meeting By Joseph Fink and Jeffery Craner


	21. Happy Birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this isn't the party chapter you've all been waiting for so patiently, but that will be the next chapter

"Oi, Luf." Luffy jerked awake and looked around until he found Zoro standing over him with a boba tea in his hand. Luffy sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

"Happy birthday," Zoro said. He held out the drink he had for Luffy. 

"Is that boba?" Luffy asked. 

"Yup." 

"What kind?" 

"Taro." 

"Taro?" Luffy took it. "That sounds like Torao." 

"Yeah, a little bit," Zoro agreed. Luffy got to his feet and stumbled out of bed. "I'll wait for ya downstairs."

"Okay, here take this with you," Luffy took a drink of his boba tea before passing it to Zoro. "Oh, it's really good!" 

Luffy got dressed and stumbled his way down the stairs. He still felt really groggy, this is what he gets for staying up late with Law and Ace. Sure, they had been waiting for Sabo, but they had also been killing it at Mario Kart all night too. Even after Sabo got back after midnight. 

Luffy walked towards the front door, on his way, he passed Law, who was asleep on the couch. He found Zoro at the dining table. 

"Ready to go?" 

"Yup!" The two cut across Luffy's Lawn to Zoro's driveway, where his car sat. All of Zoro's siblings were nowhere to be seen. Zoro must have made them walk or something. Zoro and Luffy played music on the way to school, it was way too loud for how early in the morning was but that wasn't for anyone but them to care about. 

Luffy and Zoro met their friends in the cafeteria with smiles and birthday wishes. And Usopp had their camera out. 

"What's with the camera?" Luffy asked. 

"A vlog for your birthday," Usopp explained, "for our fans." 

"Why?" 

"Because there were at least 20 comments that asked for it," Usopp said. "Most of it will be at the party."

"Oh, okay." Luffy shrugged and went to get breakfast. Other than that it was a normal day. And Luffy wouldn't have it any other way. Luffy did want any special attention, he preferred it like this. This was perfect. 

The school day went by as normal, Luffy was just happy it was Friday and he didn't have to spend any time doing homework after school. Classes went by with all their assignments and readings and so on. Everything to do with school felt pointless now. He was graduating in a month and even the teachers were just finding stuff to keep them busy in the meantime. 

Well, it couldn't be helped, Luffy just had to wait for a little while longer. 

At the end of the day, Luffy met with the others in front of the library per usual. Most of them had gotten there before Luffy which was pretty unusual. 

"Hi, guys!" Luffy chirped with a big grin. 

"Hey, Luffy," Usopp said, he had their camera out and on Luffy. 

"What are we doing today?" Zoro asked as he came up behind Luffy. He had been the only one not there when Luffy showed up. 

"Nojiko's," Nami said. "She said we could be there until the bar opens today." 

"Oh, is Cossette cooking today?" Sanji asked with a hitch of excitement in his voice. 

"Yeah, she is, and you better leave her alone" Nami huffed. "She was ready to quit the last time you spent an hour bothering her." 

"I would never bother such a nice lady," Sanji huffed. 

"Yeah right, the last time you hounded her down for her gravy recipe for an hour," Nami retorted. 

"She's a good cook!" Sanji said in an attempt to defend himself, still, Nami wasn't having it.

"Leave her alone, Sanji," Nami warned. 

"Cooks should share their recipes," Sanji grumbled. 

"Shishi, let's get to Nojiko's then, I'm starving and Nojiko's got the best mac n' cheese," Luffy said. 

"That's the lovely Cosette's cooking!" Sanji said a bit on the aggressive side. 

"Sanji, you better leave her alone!" Nami snapped. 

"I will!" Sanji assured though Luffy didn't think he'd stick to his word on that. They all shuffled out and made their way to the parking lots. Nami tended to park on the other side of the school than the main student parking lot. Nami, Vivi, Robin, and Chopper went that way. Luffy and the others headed for the main student parking lot. There were still a lot of students walking around in the courtyard and in the parking lot. Still, Luffy rode with Zoro to the bar. 

Luffy and Zoro were the first ones there, which was a first. Zoro rarely ever got anywhere before anyone. 

"Huh, I wonder what's taking everyone else so long," Luffy commented. Zoro shrugged. 

"We were the first ones out of the parking lot, so they probably got stuck in traffic or something."

"Oh, maybe." Luffy shrugged, they'd get there soon enough. "Let's find Cosette." Luffy let himself into the bar through the door with a closed sign in front of it. He went straight into the kitchen without waiting to see if Zoro had even come in with him. Luffy waved at Nijiko, who was at the bar, as he went into the kitchen. 

"Cosette!?" Luffy called. 

"Over here!" She called. Luffy followed her voice and found her with her head in the oven. It smelt like cleaning products and there was a bowl of soapy water on the counter next to the big commercial oven 

"Hey, Luffy, Happy Birthday," She said after looking over her shoulder. 

"Thanks!" Luffy watched her for a moment, she had a wire scrubby thing and was scrubbing the side of the oven. 

"You hungry?" 

"Oh, yep! Mac' n cheese with ham, please!"

Cosette chuckled. "Alright I'll get something started, everyone else here too?"

"The others are on their way but right now it's just me and Zoro," Luffy answered. 

"Alright, I'll get some food for ya in a little while."

"Thanks! You're the best!" 

"No problem kiddo." Cosette waved him off and Luffy wandered back into the dining area and found Zoro sitting at the usual table so he joined him. 

It was only a few minutes before the others started pouring in. Fist it was Nami, with Chopper, Robin, and Vivi. 

"I texted Jimbei, Brook, and Franky to meet us here," Nami said as she sat down. 

"Ohh, it been a long time since all of them were with us," Luffy muttered. He swirled the ice in the glass of water he had gotten just before Nami had arrived. Luffy was folding up the paper from the straw, like an accordion. 

"Yeah, well they're busy adults with their adult lives," Nami muttered. Vivi sat down in the booth next to Nami and they both scooted over to make room for Robin and Chopper. Their usual booth was in a corner so it was a lot bigger than the normal ones. They could easily fit ten people there, twelve if they were a little squished. Sanji came in the door next. His phone was ringing and he ignored the call immediately. 

"Those bastards know I'm busy, they shouldn't be bothering me," he huffed and took a seat next to Chopper. 

"Your brothers?" Chopper asked. Sanji nodded. 

"I told them I was working a double shift so they'd leave me alone, all of a sudden they're calling me constantly." Sanji rolled his eyes as he spoke. 

"They'll get bored of you missed calls eventually," Robin said. Sanji nodded in agreement. Luffy had finished folding up the paper and laid it on the table. He gathered some water from his glass with the straw and added little drops to the paper and watched as it expanded and moved like a snake. 

"You didn't tell anyone about the party?" Vivi asked. 

"No way in hell," Sanji said. "Only my sister knows and that's just because she found out about the party through the guys she works with." 

"What?" Nami asked. Usopp came in the door next and Luffy had a perfect idea. 

"They're probably friends with Ace or Sabo or something," Sanji said with a shrug. 

"Oh." Luffy wadded the paper up into a ball, added a little more water, and stuck it into one end of the straw. Usopp was still making his way over with Kaya. Luffy found his target and blew into the straw. 

"Ew!" Usopp gasped. 

"Sweet!" Luffy cheered, he had hit his target, Usopp's forehead. 

"Luffy what the hell!?" Usopp shouted. He let go of Kaya's hand and came running to Luffy. "What was that for!?" 

"Shishi," Luffy was still recovering for his laughter. "You were the last one here from school." 

"Why you-"

"No, he wasn't," Nami said with a grin. 

"Huh?" Luffy looked over at Nami in confusion. 

"Oh, right, Usopp's car was out in the parking lot when we pulled up," Robin recalled, sharing a glance with Nami. 

"I mean my first thought was that you two were inside, but that wasn't it huh, Vivi?" Nami looked over at her. Kaya started blushing. 

"What were you two up to?" Zoro asked, looking over the rim of his own glass as he took a sip from it. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, we just got here," Usopp insisted, sitting next to Luffy and setting the camera down on the table. They both moved over to make room for Kaya. 

"Sure, you did," Sanji snickered and leaned back in his seat. 

"Really! We just got here," Usopp said. Luffy lost all interest in the conversation when he saw Cosette come out of the kitchen with a pan of macaroni. 

"Food!" Luffy gasped and leaned forward over the table. Cosette set down the big pan of macaroni, she made some for everyone and Luffy's mouth was watering just watching her walk over with it. 

"There you all go," she said with a smile, setting the pan down in the middle of their table. Nojiko came to Cosette's aid with a stack of plates. 

"You spoil them, Cosette, they could have gotten the food themselves, they're not paying," Nojiko said. 

"That's alright, I'd rather bring it out to them then have a stampede in my kitchen," Cosette said.

"Nojiko, you'd make your own sister pay for her meal under your roof?" Nami feigned hurt but Luffy didn't care much for that either. 

"Thanks!" Luffy grabbed a plate and loaded it up with mac n' cheese. 

"How are you Coset—Ow!" There was a loud thump from under the table and Nami glared at Sanji. Sanji frowned and rubbed his leg. Luffy, in the meantime, was shoving a fork load of food into his mouth. 

Jimbei and Brook came in the door just then. 

"Hey, you two!" Luffy shouted with his mouth half full. Nami scolded him under her breath but she doubted he heard him at all. 

"Luffy! Happy birthday," Brook said with a smile, he sat down in the booth next to Kaya and Jimbei brought a chair over to the end of the table. 

"Thanks!" Luffy smiled after swallowing his food. "Dig in Cosette made the best mac n' cheese!" Cosette disappeared into the kitchen and Nojiko turned her attention back to the bar. She writing something down on a clipboard. 

The door burst opens again. 

"Everyones here!" Franky shouted, Luffy smiled, Franky was always fun. "Super!" Franky pushed his sunglasses up to the top of his head. He pulled up a chair next to Jimbei and took a seat. 

"Happy birthday, Luffy-bro," Franky said with a grin. 

"Thanks," Luffy said, still giving more attention to his plate than those around him. That was fine though because for the first time in what felt like months all of them were together at the same time. 

"Who's all going to be at the party tonight?" Vivi asked. 

"As far as I know, Gin, Shirahoshi and her brothers, Rebecca and Viola, Barto and his friends, Camie and Hatchan, Koby and his friends, probably a few others too, Then Sabo and Ace friends," Nami tapped her nails on the table as she spoke. 

"Torao and some of his friends too," Luffy added. "Sabo's band it gonna play at it too. 

"Really?" Robin asked. Luffy nodded. 

"Gin you said?" Sanji asked. "He might bring Krieg..." 

"Well, he won't cause problems with Ace there," Kaya added. 

"I hope so," Usopp added. 

"Iceberg wanted to go," Franky said. "He'll probably only stop by for a little while."

"Kaku said he was going to be there, Jonny and Yosaku too."

"Koza is coming," Vivi chimed in. 

"Oh, I haven't seen him in a long time," Chopper said. Zoro nodded. 

"There was someone else, who was it..." Nami tapped her chin. "Oh, yeah, Law's little sister."

"Huh?" Luffy looked over at Nami with his head tilted to the side. "Torao has a sister?" 

"Yeah," Nami said. "She's friends with Viola and Rebecca."

"Is she in our grade?" Usopp asked. Nami nodded. 

"I saw her earlier today, Rebecca was trying to talk her into it but I don't know if she succeeded," Nami explained. 

"How did you find out she was related to Law?" Vivi asked. 

"Her last name, obviously, it's not like it's that hard to do," Nami shrugged. 

"Okay, but what made you even consider it?" Vivi asked. 

"Oh, after I ran into her and Rebecca I couldn't remember ever meeting Lami so I went to find her in our yearbook from last year," Nami explained. 

"R-really?" Chopper asked, Nami just nodded. "After that, I just asked Rebecca if she was related to Law, she told me Lami doesn't like talking about him, there ya go, Law has a little sister and she's in our grade, and chances are she's going to be at the party."

"Woah, you're scary," Kaya muttered, 

"How is that scary?" Nami asked. "I just like to be informed." 

"I get the feeling you know more about who's going to be there than Luffy," Jimbei added. 

Nami looked over at Luffy. "Without a doubt," She confirmed. 

"Nami probably knows more than Ace or Sabo," Robin added with a small chuckle. 

"At this point, I wouldn't be surprised," Brook said. Chuckles and giggles broke out across the table. 

"Maybe Nami should work for the FBI," Usopp said. "Or the secret service."

"I wouldn't work for the government for anything," Nami huffed. 

"Not even money?" Vivi asked.

"Maybe for money," Nami corrected. 

"Shishi, you'd do anything for money, Nami," Luffy said. 

"_Almost, _anything," Nami corrected. "I have morals too."

"You guys want some more mac n' cheese?" Cosette called from the kitchen door. 

"Yes!" Luffy shouted immediately, followed by a few nods from the others. It wasn't much longer before Cosette brought another pan of macaroni. They all hung out at the par until it was open, then everyone but Brook and Jimbei were kicked out. Luffy caught a ride with Zoro home and his house was in chaos. 

There were decorations being hung up and the couch had been pushed up against the wall by the door. The TV was gone along with the stand. There was another sofa against the other wall and Luffy had no idea where that one came from. Sabo was in the corner setting up some drums. There were speakers behind him. Speakers by the door, and near the hallway. 

"Woah," Luffy said, looking around the house. There was some noise in the kitchen that Luffy was definitely going to investigate. 

"Hey, Lu," Sabo said. 

"Luffy!?" Ace called from the kitchen, he came running into the living room, almost knocking over the speaker by the door. 

Ace hooked his arm over Luffy's shoulders and brought Luffy into the center of the living room. 

"Check this out," Ace dug into his pocket and fished out a remote with a lot of colored buttons. Ace pushed one of them and a flash of color caught Luffy's eye. Where the wall met the ceiling, there were LED lights strung up. Right now they were red. Ace looked down at the remote and pushed another button and the lights went out. 

"Sabo, play some music!" Ace said. The lights pulsed with the sound of Ace's voice. 

"That's awesome!" Luffy chirped. The lights pulsed with his voice too. 

"I'm busy," Sabo muttered. 

"You're boring," Ace decided before giving his attention back to Luffy. Ace led Luffy back into the kitchen, there was a big cooler on the counter surrounded by candy and Koala and Duece. 

"Hey you're just in time, here," Duece grabbed a big bottle that said Skol on it and passed it to Luffy. 

"What's this?" Luffy asked. 

"Vodka," Duece said. "We're making some classic college-level abominations." 

"Koala," Duece gave her a jug of red Hawaiian Punch he had one too. "Pour it in with us." He and Koala opened up the juice so Luffy opened the vodka and stepped between Duece and Koala. The three of them poured it into the cooler. When those were empty Duece grabbed two bottles of Svedka and gave Luffy yet another jug of Hawaiian Punch. They all poured it into the cooler. 

"Now for the good stuff," Koala grabbed packs of gummy worms and those went into the cooler too. Then there were gummy rings, and finally a bunch of ice. Duece slammed the lid down. 

"Ace," Deuce nodded his head toward the other end of the cooler. Luffy got out of the way so they could move the cooler. Luffy expected them to put it on the dining table but it became clear that the dining table was now a pool table and Luffy was surprised he didn't notice that sooner. 

What happened to the actual dining table? Luffy really didn't know. Luffy mostly watched his brothers and their friends set everything up, he helped a little bit. Not too much later Thatch and Hack came by with food and cake and that's when Luffy knew the fun was about to start. 

Law came back just in time to help set up the food on the kitchen counters. It was mostly finger-food, chips, nachos, but there was a cake and Luffy could smell the chicken. 

"Need anything else?" Law asked he set down the grocery bags of stuff on the pool table. 

"Nah, Jozu is coming in a little while with the helium, he said Ors was coming with him to help fill up the balloons.

"Law, Lu, can you guys help with the streamers?" Sabo called from the living room. Law and Luffy followed his voice. 

"Where are they?" Luffy asked. Sabo pointed to the couch with his drumstick. Luffy and Law hung up the party streamers in the living room. Well, mostly Law hung them up since he could actually reach the ceiling. Luffy separated them. By the time they were all done the living room looked amazing. With the lights on and the streamers. Plus the balloons. Inazuma and Ivan had brought confetti poppers to use during the party. Plus Marco stopped by with a fog machine. He brought Tama with him, they didn't stay for very long though. 

Before he knew it, his friends were starting to show up, most of Ace's and Sabo's friends were already there. 


	22. Mistakes at Parties Make for Awkward  Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many of you guys have been excited about this chapter I just hope it lives up to the expectations! Enjoy see you yall next week~

The music was pumping loud, Luffy could feel it in his chest, in his skull and it was liberating. There wasn't much better than the feeling of freedom. Sabo's band was taking a break so Ace had his phone connected to the speaker. Someone had brought a beach ball and that was floating around the house, though it wasn't super successful given that there was in fact a ceiling over their heads. The night was still early and things we really going well. There were a lot of people from school most Luffy knew, but there were quite a few Luffy didn't really know but that made it all the more fun.

"There you are," The voice was right in Luffy's ear. Luffy turned his head and Kid was standing behind him. Luffy had almost forgotten he was coming with all the other chaos going on. 

"Kid!" Luffy chirped, he turned on his heel and almost spilled his drink. Kid chuckled at that. 

"Happy Birthday, welcome to the adult world," Kid said, his eyes scanned Luffy before fixing on his face. 

"Thanks!" Luffy chirped. 

"Damn kid, I didn't think you were into drinking," Kid commented. Luffy looked at his cup for a moment then back at Kid. 

"I don't like beer," Luffy stated. "It tastes like bread water." Kid laughed at that too, Luffy didn't get what was funny about that but he didn't say anything. 

"So you like girly drinks?" Kid asked. 

"I dunno, is this girly?" Luffy asked, looking at his cup again. 

"Yeah."

"Then I guess I do," Luffy decided, taking another drink. He shrugged as he finished off his drink. "Come get some with me!" Luffy didn't wait for Kid to respond, he grabbed his hand and lead Kid to the kitchen. Law was in there with Bonnie near the cooler. Luffy couldn't really put words to how he felt seeing them. And at the moment Luffy didn't care. He wanted a drink and Bonnie was in the way. 

"Hey, Luffy," Law said. Bonnie smiled at Luffy and that only irritated him. And Luffy didn't know why. It didn't make sense, she was just being nice. 

"Having fun?" Bonnie asked. 

"Yeah!" Luffy put on a quick smile for her before ignoring her entirely. 

"You're Kid?" Law asked, there was some edge to his voice that Luffy didn't even try to read into. He didn't care, he was more focused on filling his cup. It wasn't his fault the mixture Deuce and Koala made was so good. It tasted more like juice than alcohol.

"Yep, and you are?" Kid asked, there seemed to be just as much edge to his voice as there had been in Law's. Luffy didn't care though, Kid didn't talk to him like that so it didn't matter. 

"Just a friend of Sabo and Ace," Law said with a shrug. Bonnie moved and leaned against the counter next to Law. 

"Well that's still not your name," Kid commented. Law chuckled in an almost sadistic way. Even Bonnie gave him a funny look. 

"I guess not, My name's Law," Law said. Luffy pushed on the spout on the cooler but I seemed to be stuck. It must have gotten sticky or something from all the different people trying to use it. Ugh, that was just too much for Luffy to deal with. 

Luffy's sigh caught Law's attention. 

"Need some help with that, Lu?" What? Law had never called Luffy 'Luf' like Luffy's friends, let alone 'Lu', something only his brothers called him. Why was he doing it now? 

"Please!" Luffy replied. He wasn't in the mood to stick around Law and Bonnie any longer than he had too, Luffy decided letting Law help him would mean less talking and Luffy could get back to the living room sooner. The lights were cooler there anyway, and the fog was starting to get thick finally and Luffy couldn't wait to see how Ace and Sabo were going to use those confetti things. 

But there was food over here too...

Law set his own cup down and came to Luffy's rescue. He stood really close to Luffy— or at least Luffy thought he was close, Luffy's palms started to sweat— as Law tilted the cooler over the edge of the counter a bit and pushed on the spout. Luffy watched his cup fill up with a grin. 

"How many of those have you had?" Bonnie asked. There was a sliver of concern in her voice that Luffy really didn't like. It was none of her business how much Luffy had drunk! And Luffy wanted it to stay that way. 

"I dunno," Luffy shrugged, he really didn't. Law let the cooler lay flat on the counter and gave Luffy the cup. 

"You're not keeping count?" Kid asked, now _he _sounded concerned, Luffy could handle himself! He did it all the time. Though Kid being concerned didn't bother him as much Bonney did. 

"You really should at least keep track," Law commented. Why'd he have to go and agree with Kid!? Well, actually Luffy kinda liked Law being worried about him. Not that he wanted anyone worried about him. 

"Sabo and Ace said I could have as much as I wanted," Luffy said. 

"That doesn't mean it's safe," Law's eyes met Luffy's and Luffy could see real concern in Law's eyes. And something else... Luffy didn't think about it, he didn't want to think about anything.

Law's eyes were so pretty. All silvery and deep. Luffy could stare at them forever. Maybe Zoro was right about Luffy_ like _liking Law. Luffy had never liked anyone before, so how the hell was he supposed to know?

Luffy just knew that Law made him feel different. A good different. Except for when Bonnie was around. Then Luffy felt angry but she never did anything to make him angry Luffy didn't understand. Oh right, he had what he wanted now and could leave.

"Thanks, Torao," Luffy said, taking his cups and going back to Kid. 

"Be careful, Luffy-ya," Law said as he and Kid walked away. "If you need anything come find me, 'kay?" Kid put his hand on Luffy's back again. Luffy nodded vigorously and that made the ground tilt a little.

"Torao?" Bonnie questioned as they left. The tone in her voice made Luffy grin just a little. 

"What's the deal with Law?" Kid asked. 

"What are you talking about?" Luffy asked, talking louder and leaning into Kid's ear as he spoke. The music was loud and all the people were louder. The question made him stop in his tracks, and he and Kid were just standing near the front door. 

"You like him, don't you?" Kid asked. Luffy shrugged. 

"Maybe, I dunno," He said honestly. Luffy really didn't he was starting to think he did. Kid nodded at that. 

"Let me guess, he makes you feel different?" Kid asked, still close to Luffy's ear, he was leaning in really close. Luffy just nodded. "You like hanging out with him alone? Freeze up a little when he gets too close?" Luffy nodded to everything Kid said. It was true. 

"And the chick with the pink hair, his girlfriend?" Kid asked. 

"Yup," Luffy muttered but Kid didn't hear that, just saw his lips form the word. 

"She makes you angry." That one wasn't a question. Luffy still nodded. 

"Yeah, you like him," Kid said. 

"Does that mean I'm gay?" Luffy asked he leaned against the door. Kid shrugged. 

"Maybe, hell if I know, I'm not you," Kid said. "Could be bi, pan, gay." Luffy didn't really know what all of those words meant. He didn't really care though. Those were just labels. They didn't really matter, at least not to Luffy. Labels were dumb. Luffy didn't spend any more time thinking about it. It was too complicated for Luffy to care anymore. He was going to enjoy the party.

"Oh," Luffy hummed. It was another word Kid couldn't hear that. 

"Hey everyone," Sabo's voice that loud behind Luffy made him jump. Luffy almost spilled his drink on Kid. "Thanks for coming to this party, it wouldn't be this fun without ya." There were cheers from the crowd in response. Sabo chuckled into the microphone. 

"This party wasn't for nothing though," Sabo met Luffy's eyes across the room and smiled. "No, it's for my little brother." 

"Mine too!" Ace called from the crowd. There was some shuffling in the crowd.

"Yeah, his too." Sabo paused. "I couldn't ask for better brothers, so Happy 18th Birthday, Lu." Luffy grinned back at Sabo. More cheers from the crowd, followed by slurred, but enthusiastic "Happy Birthday"s Koala took a step forward and leaned into the microphone. 

"This one's for you, Luffy!" She called. 

Sabo cleared his throat and started singing. "_I'm gonna be a mighty king-" _

There was a roar of laughter and Luffy couldn't help but laugh with them. Hack, Koala, And Inazuma were all snickering as Sabo sung. 

"Wow, your bothers are something else," Kid said with a small smile. "You're lucky." 

"Shishi, yep!" Luffy could do nothing but agree with him. Luffy wouldn't trade anything in the world.

"Yo, Kid!" Killer came towards them, Luffy didn't pay enough attention to Killer before he was dragging Kid off into the crowd, leaving Luffy alone. That didn't last very long though. Bonnie walked past Luffy, disappearing into the crowd. Luffy took a big drink from his red solo cup and his feet took him into the kitchen, where he knew Law was. 

"Hiya, Torao," Luffy smiled and set his cup down on the counter. Next to the stand of churros on a stick. Luffy helped himself to one. 

"Hi Luffy-ya," Law said. Luffy grinned. 

"Did you hear the song Sabo's singing?" Luffy leaned against the counter where Bonnie had been just a few minutes ago. He tried to ignore how hard his heart was beating, being this close to Law. 

"Yeah, it's pretty funny, huh, Simba?" Luffy gave Law a confused look and Law opted to disregard the joke that went over Luffy's head. It couldn't be helped. "Still having fun?" 

Luffy nodded. "Yeah, it looks like everyone is, everyone but you." 

"You don't think I'm having fun?" Law asked. He feigned offense. 

"Nope! 'Cause you're back here and the party is out there with the lights and the music, and dancing," Luffy stated, he shifted on his feet, trying not to think about what he should do with his hands. 

"Huh, you're right on that," Law admitted Luffy stood in front of Law and looked up at him with confidence. 

"Then how come you're back here?" Luffy asked, getting in Law's face. Law shrugged and leaned back a bit. 

"Lot's of people I don't know out there," He said, nodding his head towards the living room where most the people were. "I'm not a people person." 

"Well, Penguin and the other guy are out there," Luffy stated. Law nodded to that. 

"Still not really my style," Law said. 

"That's not true," Luffy said.

"Oh, you think so? You know me that well?" Law raised his eyebrow, Luffy crossed his arms and stuck his chin up just a bit. He made it quite the ordeal. 

"Yep! Because Ace and Sabo used to talk about how fun you were at parties, you like them because you like to watch drunk people be dumb," Luffy declared. Law chuckled and shook his head. That was exactly how 

"Well, that's not exactly it," Law said. "But close enough, I do like being at parties. Not for the reasons you think. I find drunk people interesting, and the people who act drunk when they're not even there yet even more so." Luffy didn't really understand what Law was talking about anymore. He just liked the sound of Law's voice and wanted him to keep talking. 

"So why are you back here?" Luffy asked again. 

"Bonnie doesn't want to be here..." Law admitted quietly. Yep, Luffy didn't like her. He knew there was something wrong with her. "She'd rather be at a bar with Pen, Shachi, and maybe Fai." 

"Then why is she here?" 

"All here friends are here, I'm here," Law answered. Luffy still didn't quite get why she had to be here too. 

"Oh," Luffy muttered. 

"How come you like drunk people?" Luffy asked. Law shrugged. 

"They're entertaining, they do dumb stuff and blame it on alcohol, most of the time the things they do, are better off being done sober. I understand why, but I think the lack of control people say alcohol gives you is wrong, it's an excuse. I like to pick out the people who know that." 

"Yep, you're weird," Luffy decided. Law gave him a confused look but Luffy could only really look at his eyes. They were pretty. 

"You think so?" Law asked. 

"Yep, that's weird," Luffy confirmed, leaning in a bit closer to Law.

"Ace and Sabo thought that made me worth keeping close," Law shrugged. 

"Then they're weird too," Luffy said. "But they were weird before that."

"Oh really?" Law asked with a smirk. Luffy wasn't sure what he found amusing and he didn't have the capacity to try and figure it out right now. Instead, he just appreciated Law's cute half-smile was. 

"Yup," Luffy nodded and that kinda made the room tilt like when he was with Kid. This time the room swayed a little more. He decided he wouldn't do that again. 

"You good?" Law asked he had a hold of Luffy's arm. When did that happen? Luffy tried to take a step back but only stumbled forward. "How many of those have you had?" 

"A lot," Luffy decided. Law frowned and took a good look at Luffy. He didn't look drunk off his ass and he wasn't slurring so he couldn't be too far gone but he should probably stop drinking. At least for a little while. 

"Have you had any water?" Law asked. Luffy pondered his question for a moment before shaking his head. Luffy swayed and Law held onto him to keep him steady.

"Okay," Law let go of Luffy's arm and grabbed a clean cup before filling it up with tap water. "Drink some for me, alright?" 

"Mm, Okay," Luffy took the cup from Law and took a big drink. Law coaxed Luffy into drinking the entire cup

"Feeling better?" Law asked. 

"Oh, yeah, I didn't realize I felt bad.." 

"Vodka does that," Law stated, Law filled the cup up again and gave it back to Luffy. 

"Oh," Luffy muttered, he took another drink from his cup. That made Law feel a little better. Luffy might be home, but there were a lot of people here and his brothers were a little preoccupied. Making sure Luffy was okay was the least he could do for them. 

"Hey, Torao, have you ever been drunk?" Luffy asked.

"Of course I have," Law rolled his eyes as such a silly question.

"When was the first time?" Luffy leaned forward a bit as he looked up at Law. Law forced himself to look away, there was something there that Law didn't want to mess with, something in the way Luffy was looking at him. Law didn't want even humor the idea that crossed his mind. There was no mistaking t]he feeling in Luffy's eyes. 

Law opted to just answer Luffy's question. "I was probably fourteen or fifteen, it was at an after-party my uncle hosted for some first time artist or other," Law explained. 

"What? Really?" Luffy snickered. 

"Oh yeah, me and some of my friends snuck in right at the height of the party and stole champaign," Law recalled. 

"Ace and Sabo?" Luffy asked. Law shook his head. "No, this was before I was friends with them." 

"Ohh, was it with your other friends that are here? I saw one of them with Nami earlier," Luffy said. 

"Yeah, that would be them," Law answered. Law and Luffy shared a stretch of silence. Luffy looked at the ground before looking up at Law again. He was just, so cool in everything he did and Luffy just wanted to be around him. Maybe Luffy could become as cool as Law was if he was around him more. Luffy opened his mouth to say something but was quickly interrupted.

"Lu," Ace came up behind him and grabbed his shoulders. "You're not hiding out already?" 

"Huh? No, I was talking to Torao!" Luffy said. 

"Who seems to be sobering you up," Ace let go of Luffy and leaned against the counter next to Law. "Last I checked, you weren't such a buzz kill." Ace elbowed Law's side. 

Law frowned." He looked ready to pass out."

"I'm just messing with ya," Ace grinned and hooked his arm around Law's shoulders, which he had to stand on his toes to do. "Thanks for looking out for Luffy." Ace patted Law's chest and released Law from his trap. "Now, I'm going to steal him for a little while." 

Law gestured for Ace to go ahead and before Luffy knew it, his feet were moving and he and Ace we in the living room. Though he was almost jabbed in the side with a pool stick. 

"Ace!" Marco came up to him, three beers in hand, one of them was being balanced on top of another. Ace grabbed two of them and gave one to Luffy. 

"Perfect, where'd they go?" 

"Ace, I don't like beer..." Luffy muttered.

"This isn't about the beer, it's about the game," Ace said. Marco led them to a ring of people. Zoro was there, and Buggy, when did he get here? There was Nami too, and Deuce, Franky, a lot of people. Someone handed Luffy a pen. 

"Alight, when Koala says go, you're gunna stab the can here," Ace pointed out a spot at the bottom, "and drink the whole thing as fast as you can."

"It's gross though," Luffy huffed. 

"It's a game, whoever finishes first wins," Ace said. 

"What do I win?"

"Me not kicking your ass," Ace said. 

"Sheesh," Luffy huffed. Luffy got his pen ready and noticed Koala standing in the middle with the fog thick at her feet. 

"Go!" Luffy stabbed the can and got sprayed with beer. Luffy just copied what Ace did and immediately regretted it. The beer was gross and Luffy didn't want to finish it but now he had to win.

Luffy sucked it all down as quickly as he could. Luffy didn't win, that was Zoro, Nami finished right after him. But Luffy did beat Ace. That's what Luffy took pride in. 

"Bleh," Luffy stuck his tongue out when he was done. "I'm not doing that again."

"Awe, you didn't have fun?" Ace asked with his hand on Luffy's shoulder. 

"No, I told you, I don't like beer, it's gross," Luffy insisted. 

"Of course it's gross, that's not the point," Ace said. 

"Luffy!" Bartholomeo shouted. He hooked his arm around Luffy and dragged him over to a folding table that was set up where the TV had been. 

"Come do some shots with us," Luffy went with Barto and found himself in another group of people. Shirahoshi was there with Fukaboshi and she looked worried. Kai was there and Usopp too. Hatchan had a bottle of vodka and a bottle of flavoring syrup. There were plastic shot glasses lined up on the table and Hatchan was making a show of pouring drinks. He flipped the syrup and filled all the glasses halfway with it, then the vodka followed. Luffy did three or four shots with them before he got dragged away by Zoro.

"You know who I saw all alone in the kitchen?" Zoro asked, his breath stunk of beer but Luffy was leaning on Zoro regardless. He'd rather smell Zoro than eat his living room carpet. The room was spinning and Luffy felt like the whole earth was swaying under his feet. 

"Who?" Luffy asked, tilting his head to the side. That made everything move and Luffy stumbled into Zoro. 

"Law," Zoro said with a smirk. 

"Torao?" Luffy asked. Zoro nodded and poked Luffy's chest. 

"Yep," Zoro said. "And you're going to talk to him."

"Why?" 

"Not important," Zoro pushed Luffy into the kitchen and Luffy saw Law immediately. 

"Hi Luffy," Law said. Luffy smiled and walked over to Law. He helped himself to another drink from the concoction he had put together with Deuce and Koala. 

"Do you need any more of that?" Law asked. 

"No, but it tastes good," Luffy said. Luffy moved to lean against the counter but stumbled into Law instead. Law wrapped his arm around Luffy to keep him steady. 

"You were gone for maybe ten minutes what the hell happened?" Law asked. 

"Shots," was all Luffy said before downing half the cup he just poured himself. Law was surprised he did that without spilling anything. Luffy looked up at Law with a smile, it was so pure and cute, Law had to look away. 

Law felt Luffy lean into his chest. "You smell nice," Luffy muttered. 

"Thanks?" Law had figured out long ago to just roll with whatever a drunk person said, especially if that drunk person was as stubborn and Luffy. As long as it wasn't endangering anyone or breaking boundaries it was far easier to let the drunk be drunk. 

Ace had taught Law well in areas like this. 

"You're welcome!" Luffy chirped, grinning, and hugging Law. Law wasn't sure what to do with him. Letting him go back to the living room didn't seem like a good idea. No, Law thought it better to keep Luffy close to him. 

The music in the living room got louder, Sabo's band must be taking a break again because that certainly wasn't Sabo's voice. 

"I like this song!" Luffy muttered he stood on his toes, leaning his head on Law's shoulder. He managed to take more of his drink without spelling it on Law and that alone was reward worthy. There was no need for Luffy to know that. 

Luffy swayed a little and Law moved his hand to Luffy's hip to keep him steady, the last thing he wanted was to see Luffy's drunk ass hit the ground. Luffy giggled and held onto Laws shirt, he looked up at Law again, stood on his toes and kissed Law. 

Luffy wrapped his arm around Law's neck and pulled him in closer. For a moment time slowed down and Law's lips were soft. For just a second, Luffy thought Law had kissed him back. His chest got all warm and his heart fluttered. They parted and Law looked down at Luffy in shock. Their faces were still close and Law's arm was still around him. 

Oh, Luffy definitely _liked _Law. He wanted more of Law's lips on his. He liked Law's hands around him. He liked the way he was looking at Luffy right now. Luffy wanted more and he intended on taking it. Luffy stood on his toes to close the gap again but—

"Law?" That was Bonney's voice and suddenly Luffy's lips were nowhere near Law's anymore and Law had pushed him away. Luffy really didn't like her now. Why did she have to be here? Luffy saw the way Law looked at him. Law would have let Luffy kiss him again. Luffy knew it. 

"Luffy-ya, what the fuck?" Law frowned and glared at Luffy. Something in Luffy's chest tightened. Had he imagined it? No, Luffy was sure he saw look at him like he wanted more... Luffy couldn't really wrap his head around what was going on anymore. He just knew that Law was upset and it was his fault. "You're a kid, there's no way-" Luffy didn't even let Law finish. He made his way to the door. He didn't want to hear the end of that sentence or anything else Law was going to say in front of _her. _Luffy needed to get out of there. Or at least that's what his intention was...

Before he could get to the door, Kid was in his way and Luffy found himself taking more shots and even dancing with Kid. Whatever it took to get Luffy to not think about what had happened in the kitchen. 


	23. Avoiding Problems with Other Problems

Luffy didn't know how it happened, and in the long run, he didn't really care either. But Kid gave him the immediate distraction Luffy needed. Thus, Luffy spent the remainder of the night at Kid's side. They danced with the fog thick at their feet and the lights pulsing to the music that was louder than all the chatter. Kid didn't encourage Luffy to sober up nearly as much as Law had, seeing as Luffy did shot after shot with him and Luffy's other friends. Saying Luffy gave most of his attention to Kid was no understatement.

Towards the end of the party, Kid and Luffy were in the hallway alone, having escaped the chaos of the crowd, and Chopper who was currently 'it' in their game of crowd-tag. 

"Shsihshi, we can't stay here very long, this is against the rules," Luffy said, grinning up at Kid. 

"You've got a weird group of friends," Kid said. That was no exaggeration. Who plays tag at a party anyway? They treated the people that weren't playing like they were just obstacles to hide behind. 

"Yep! It makes them fun," Luffy said, he slipped back into the crowd. Kid rolled his eyes he might have followed after Luffy if Killer hadn't snuck up on him. Kid had thought they were alone in the hall. 

"Just how _horny _are you?" Killer asked in a mocking tone, beer in hand. Kid chuckled and shook his head

"It's not like that," Kid said. That was a blatant lie. That's exactly how it was. 

"Oh, so the infamous Eustass Kid has feelings now?" Killer asked, still with that mocking tone. He knew Kid far too well. "Because with the way you're letting him cling to you, you've got to be into him or hot for him." 

"Shut up jackass, I don't have feelings for Strawhat," Kid said, rolling his eyes. 

"So you are horny?" Killer concluded, taking a long sip from his beer. 

"Yeah, I guess I am," Kid scoffed. He preferred not to be so vulgar when the person he was interested, or their friends, could hear. That lead to some aggressive encounters that Kid would rather not have to deal with. That was mostly because he was also looking to use Usopp and Luffy to boost his channel. He was already getting a lot more views with them in his videos now. 

"Why him? The green-haired guy Luffy hangs out with is way hotter," Killer said. 

"Yeah, maybe, I only had a feeling Luffy was gay before but now I _know_ he's into guys," Kid said. Given the conversation he and Luffy had earlier that was obvious now. 

"Oh really?" Killer chuckled, he finished off his beer and crushed the can in his fist. "In that case, good luck, that guy is as much a handful as you are."

"Nothing I can't handle then," Kid muttered. 

"You don't have to deal with you like I do," Killer clapped Kid's shoulder. "Better watch out, your boy toy is coming back." Kid rolled his eyes.

"Kid!" Luffy ran up to Kid with a huge grin, he stumbled a little, oh he was definitely drunk, not that Kid was sober. Luffy pressed a hand to Kid's chest. 

"You're it!" Luffy disappeared into the crowd again. Killer laughed at Kid. 

"You're playing tag?" Killer asked. 

"I don't know how I got roped into this," Kid answered honestly. 

"Well, go on and get your dick," Killer waved Kid off. 

"You sound like a pig," Kid scoffed.

"You say that like you're not one too," Killer said, he walked up behind Kid and pushed him into the crowd. Kid shuffled around until he found Zoro. 

"Zoro watch out!" Luffy came out of nowhere. "Kid's it!" But it was too late, Kid grabbed Zoro's shoulder, more so just to mess with Luffy than to actually play this game. Zoro looked over his shoulder at Kid. 

"Damn," he sighed, then looked over at Luffy. "Damn, I hate that new rule that Nami, Chopper, and Usopp came up with." 

"New rule?" Kid asked. 

"You can't tag people that are with you when you get tagged, you have to wait until you lost them in the crowd and find them again," Luffy explained. 

"That's a good rule," Kid said. 

"Yeah, whatever," Zoro waved us off and walked away. 

"Better go before he comes back," Kid said, watching Zoro go. 

"You're right!" Luffy giggled, "he'll find us." Luffy grabbed Kid's hand and pulled him between groups of people. Luffy started dancing and if Kid were honest, well, he wasn't very good at it. But one thing was certain, Luffy and his friends were just fun to be around regardless of how dorky they looked. Especially Luffy.

Luffy sobered up pretty quickly running around the house, dogging people, and dancing around all that movement only made Luffy want water. Luffy had a lot more fun after he started sobering up than while he was drunk. 

Luffy came to the conclusion that he would rather avoid alcohol altogether then end up how he had been earlier in the evening.

* * *

When the party was over, Sabo and Law were the only ones sober enough to kick everyone out of the house. Regardless of Ace's state, he did attempt to kick another drunk guy's ass who refused to leave. 

The fact that both of them were drunk is what really worked out for them. Sabo managed to convince the guy he already kicked Ace's ass and that the police were coming so he had to leave. 

As soon as everyone left Luffy went to his room. He didn't want to talk to Law. Luffy wasn't sure what he was going to do to avoid him over the weekend but that was a later problem. 

Right now, Luffy just wanted to sleep. The rest would come later. 

In the morning, when Luffy woke up, everyone was still asleep. Luffy had a raging headache but he opted to ignore it. When that didn't work out, Luffy found some pain killers to take. The mere movement made his whole body ache. After the pain killers, Luffy chugged three glasses of water and no less. Luffy was about to go back to his room when he heard Law getting up in the living room. 

Luffy's heart rattled in his chest. He _was not _ready to talk to Law. Luffy might have a foggy memory of the party but he certainly remembered the way Law looked at him when he pushed Luffy away. Luffy didn't want to see that look on Law's face again, he slipped out the front door before Law could notice him. 

The sky was overcast but still stung Luffy's eyes. He opted to look at the ground, it didn't help much. 

The morning was quiet and Luffy wasn't sure what to do. He just knew he needed to be out of the house. Just when the best option would be to go bother Zoro, Luffy got a text from Sanji. 

Luffy ran his hand through his hair. He had to get over there quick, the only option was to wake Zoro or take Sabo's car. Which meant either waking up a hungover Zoro or risking running into Law. 

Luffy snuck back inside and found Sabo's keys hanging on the hook near the door. Law must have done that last night. Lucky for Luffy, Law was nowhere to be seen. He snuck back out and got into the car to get to Sanji. Law had taught Luffy enough that Luffy could drive, he just needed some practice. 

Luffy started the car and managed to get out of the driveway, only after running over the curb. He didn't hit anything or anyone so Luffy called it a success. 

He got to Sanji's house as quickly as he could without running stoplights or speeding, well, he sped a little bit. Luffy was just glad he didn't run into any police on the way there. 

Sanji was sitting on the curb in his pajamas with his back to the hedge that lined the Vinsmoke property. He sat out of sight from the gate Luffy knew was down the road a little. Sanji was smoking when Luffy pulled to a stop on the side of the road. Sanji was looking at the asphalt. He didn't even look up to say hi. Luffy got out of the car and sat down next to Sanji. 

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked though it was more of a demand. Sanji picked up a rock and threw it across the road as if that meant anything. There was a bruise on the side of his face and on his neck. 

"My dad's a piece of shit," Sanji grumbled. "But that's nothing new." 

"What happened?" Luffy asked, to Luffy it didn't really matter what happened, but it was obviously bothering Sanji. 

"I got a ride home last night from a guy is what happened," Sanji grumbled, "A guy that I was obviously interested in and Yonji saw us." 

"That's why Judge hit you?" Luffy asked. Sanji nodded.

"Only after yelling at me about how disgusting I was, how pathetic. Told me I was lucky to even be born," Sanji took a long drag from his cigarette. He blew the smoke out of his nose slowly. "Just about any cruel thing you can imagine he said to me. That's not the worse of it though." 

Luffy stayed quiet and waited for Sanji to continue. 

"Damn it, I wish I had some weed," Sanji grumbled. After a moment he sighed to himself and continued talking to Luffy. 

"While he was yelling at me, he had Ichiji and Niji search my room, they found my stash, cigarettes, weed, all of it, found the flag from the parade we all went to last summer," Sanji shook his head as he spoke. "I knew I should have gotten rid of it, burned it, threw it out, give it to Nami, or something." Sanji threw his cigarette onto the ground and put it out. "When Ichiji brought the flag down, that was when Judge held me against the wall until I told him what it meant.

"He burned that flag in front of me and told me to get out and not come back." Sanji was quiet again, Luffy could tell there was more he had to say, so he waited again until Sanji was ready to continue. several moments of silence passed.

"Reiju-" Sanji's voice cracked and he looked away so Luffy couldn't see his face. "Reiju didn't do a goddamn thing to stop him, not when he hit me, not when he threw me out." Sanji ran his hands through his hair, pulling at it just a bit as he did. "I would have done it for her, I'd do anything for her and she-" Sanji shook his head. There was a stretch of silence between them. 

"Well, our couch is kinda full but my bed is big enough for us both to fit!" Luffy said. Sanji smiled at that. 

"Thanks, Luf, I'll probably ask Zoro to crash there, Mihawk would let me stay, though I might kill that Marimo." 

"Shishishi, Nojiko would let you stay too, or Cobra," Luffy said. 

"That's true, Vivi would be nicer to me anyway," Sanji said. Luffy's stomach audibly growled and Sanji laughed. "Did you come straight here without food?" 

"Yep, it seemed important, and it was, so there." Luffy smiled at Sanji. 

"Thanks," Sanji said. "Let's go to the Baratie, maybe I can get Zeff to give us freeloaders some food."

"Really!?" Luffy jumped to his feet. "Let's go, let's go." Luffy grabbed Sanji's arm and pulled him to his feet. 

"Alright, alright." Sanji and Luffy got into Sabo's car and drove across town to the restaurant Sanji worked at. It took a little while because of traffic but Sanji and Luffy made it there in one piece. Luffy did a good job of _not _hitting anything. 

"Sanji!" Patty was the host that greater them at the door. "What are you doing here, brat?" 

"To get some food, what'd'ya think?" Sanji huffed. 

"Dressed like that?" Patty gestured to the sweats Sanji was wearing and the shorts Luffy wore.

"Yup, don't bother getting us a table I already know where you're gonna stick us." Sanji paused. "Zeff here yet?" 

"In the kitchen, you shit head," Patty said. Sanji directed Luffy where to sit and went into the kitchen. He was in there for a while before he came back out. 

"Eat as much as ya want Luf, breakfast is on Zeff today," Sanji said with a grin. That brought a smile to Luffy's face. 

"Neh, Sanji," Luffy grinned after a waiter brought some water to them. "Who was the guy you were with last night?" 

Sanji scoffed. "Maybe you'd know if you weren't hanging off Kid all night." Sanji took a long drink from his glass and looked at Luffy over the rim.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Luffy really didn't get what Sanji was implying. Sanji just shrugged. 

"All I'm saying is that you spent a lot of time with Kid last night, and Kid didn't look bothered by that at all."

"Sanji, I don't know what that means," Luffy huffed out of frustration. 

"Are you into Kid?" Sanji asked, "Y'know, do you _like, _like him?"

"Huh?" Luffy understood what Sanji meant now. "No!" No, Luffy knew now that he _like, _liked Torao. Not Kid.

"Yeah right, the way you were dancing with him says otherwise!" Sanji laughed at that. 

"He's hot but I don't like him like that!" Luffy huffed and crossed his arms. 

"Alright then, who does the mysterious Luffy like?" Sanji pondered, rolling the glass over on the bottom against the table. 

"That doesn't matter, besides, you didn't say who were you with," Luffy changed the subject and began to wonder if the food was going to arrive anytime soon. 

"I'll tell you if you tell me," Sanji said. "But, you've got to swear to secrecy, not even the person I was with can know, you know."

"Only if you do the same!" Luffy agreed.

"Deal," Sanji grinned.

"You first," Luffy insisted. Damned it all! Sanji thought. 

"How 'bout we go at the same time?" Sanji asked. 

"Okay," Luffy agreed. 

"On three," Sanji tapped his finger on the table as he counted down. "One, two-" Sanji's finger hit the table for the third time and they both went. 

"Zoro."

"Torao."

Luffy sat upright in his seat, leaning over the table. "You were with Zoro!?" 

"Shush!"

"But you guys argue so much!" Luffy said, still leaning over the table. Sanji did the same, only he leaned his arm onto the table. 

"Look Luf, this is recent and I'd rather it stayed a secret for now, okay? Especially from my brothers, if they find out it's Zoro, they'll go after him at school. It's better that they think it was just a one-time thing with some random guy." Sanji's tone became extremely serious. 

"Alright, I still think I should kick all their asses, they don't get to treat my friend like that, even if they're your brothers," Luffy grumbled leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Leave it alone, Luffy," Sanji sighed and looked down at the table. He was quiet for a moment then decided to change the subject.

"You got a thing for Law, hm?" Sanji mused, "I didn't expect you to be the one with a thing for older guys."

Luffy's face went red and Sanji chuckled at that. "It's the tattoos isn't is?" 

That made Luffy blush harder and Sanji only laughed. 

"I'm still not convinced there's not something going on with Kid and you, even if you don't realize it yet..." Sanji mused, taking another drink from his water. Luffy caught sight of the waiter coming out of the kitchen with plates of food. Luffy grinned and all of his attention went to the plates on their way to Sanji and Luffy's table. 

Once they were done eating, Luffy's phone was ringing. Luffy dug his phone out only to see Sabo's caller ID. 

"Hiya Sabo!" Luffy answered with a smile. 

"Luffy please tell me you have my car," Sabo sounded worried. Oh yeah, Luffy didn't ask to take the car. 

"Oh, I do," Luffy said. 

"Thank god, now," Sabo took a long pause. "Why the hell did you take my keys without asking!? You're not supposed to be driving without an adult you little shit! Where are you and what are you doing?" 

Luffy frowned. "I'm at the Baratie, Sanji needed me and you all were asleep and hungover, I wasn't about to wake you up!" 

"Sanji can drive! What could he have possibly needed you for that you couldn't have waited a couple of hours!"

Luffy looked over at Sanji, who frowned. "Luf, are you in trouble because of me?" 

"Sabo," Luffy gritted out, "Sanji got kicked out, he needed me!" Sanji frowned, he'd rather everyone didn't know but if it spared Luffy from the wrath of his brothers it was okay by him.

"What? Is he okay? Does he need a place to stay? You know we can make room for him, I won't let him sleep in the streets," Sabo said. 

"Shishi, I know Sabo, I already offered, Sanji said he's got it covered."

"You sure?" 

"Yep!"

"Okay, hurry up and get home, I need to get to the studio, you can bring Sanji over too, actually, have Sanji drive, at least he has his license."

"M'kay!" Luffy said and hung up the phone. 

"Let's get to my house, Sabo needs his car back," Luffy said. Sanji nodded. 

"I'll thank Zeff and we can go," Sanji said. He went into the kitchen to do just that while Luffy went out to the car. It wasn't too long before they had pulled into Luffy's driveway. Sanji knew he'd have to talk to Zoro soon but that would be for later today. 


	24. Awkward Encounters

Law was out with Shachi, Penguin, and Bonney. Bonney was sitting next to him, talking away but all Law could think about was Luffy. He needed to talk to him about what happened at the party. Luffy was his Sabo and Ace's brother for fucks sake, Law should be disgusted at the events of last night.

But he wasn't. He wasn't and that bothered Law more than anything else.

Luffy was barely an adult, that should have grossed Law out too, but it didn't.

"Right, Law?" Bonney asked, looking over at him.

"What?" Law asked he hadn't been listening at all. Bonney frowned.

"The store? You think it would be a good idea, right?" Law gave her a confused look.

"Law wasn't listening, again," Shachi pointed out. "That stuff with Lami still bothering you?"

"Yeah," Law said, it wasn't true at all but it was better than admitting he was thinking about a kiss he shared with someone that wasn't his girlfriend. Law was already in enough trouble for it happening to begin with. Law had tried to wait for Luffy to wake up this morning and try to talk to him before Sabo and Ace got up. That didn't work out so well seeing as Luffy took Sabo's car.

The panic that came from Sabo out of that was far too much to deal with. Law got dragged here by Bonney before Luffy got back, honestly, Law should have found an excuse to stay home. He needed to clear things up with Luffy, they lived together.

And Law did not want to see the results of Sabo or Ace finding out. They might care about Law, but Luffy, Luffy was everything to them. There was nothing in this world or the next that would turn them against Luffy. Law would not be spared from their wrath when it came to Luffy.

* * *

Law didn't get home until late that evening. Luffy was sitting on the couch with two of his friends, they were playing a game on the TV. Goddamnit, Law couldn't get Luffy alone for a moment, could he?

"Hi Torao," Luffy said, though it wasn't with the usual enthusiasm he usually greeted Law with.

"Hey Law," Zoro and Sanji echoed.

"Ace or Sabo home?"

"Nope, Sabo's at the studio, and Ace is out with Marco," Luffy said.

"Take that!" Zoro shouted, with blood splattering onto the screen.

"Bastard!" Sanji snapped. Law sighed and resigned himself to the dining table. Earlier in the week, Fai had brought Law a suitcase full of some of his things she had managed to hide away before Doflamingo got rid of his stuff. An event Law hadn't even been aware of before Fai gave him the suitcase.

In it were some photos, a few comic books, as well as Law's old laptop. Law hadn't quite gotten to opening it just yet and he decide to busy himself with that rather than be bothered by the thoughts of Luffy.

Law had spent enough time thinking about him as it was. He didn't need to think about him anymore. He knew what he needed to say to Luffy. And that was enough. Any more thought into the matter would only send Law into a spiral of overthinking and anxiety.

It didn't take Law much to get into the computer. The password was not something he could forget. What did prove to be an issue Law expected was four years worth of updates. Law had more concerns with the computer's programming being obsolete. If that were the case the laptop would be more trouble than it was worth.

Still, started the arduous process of updating the damned thing. While he waited, Law turned his attention to his phone in the meantime. He had some messages for Shachi he left for a later time.

After at least an hour, mostly filled with Law waiting and Luffy and his friends shouting back and forth at each other, Law got into the laptop.

Law was immediately filled with nostalgia. The background was of him, Ace, Sabo, Bonney, Shachi, Fai, and Penguin all at a school football game. Ace and Sabo were never really close with any of Law's friends, but it was one of the only pictures Law had of all his friends. It made Law smile.

Simpler times, as it were. Law moved past that and got into his email, something he could have done on his phone but he might as well do it on the laptop.

Law found something he had been expecting. A job offer for him to sign and email back to the bookshop he had applied for. It wasn't much but it was better than something.

Law did just that. With that, he just had to await his new boss's response. The old bookkeeper had been skeptical of hiring Law after the background check but Law had encouraged him to do some digging in local news and even look into the court case involving Law's release.

The old man, who went by Wolf, gave Law the benefit of the doubt and hired Law. That was more than enough for Law to be grateful for.

Ace came inside, he kicked his shoes off at the and looked around for about two seconds before his eyes landed on Law.

"LAW!" Ace shouted. Law held his breath._ Oh God, what did he know?_ Law's palms became sweating and his shoulders stiff. Ace slammed his hands on the table in front of Law and stared him down. Law had to keep himself from jumping. 

"Who did your tattoos!?" Ace asked.

"What?" Law asked more out of relief than actual confusion.

"Who. Did. Your. Tattoos?" Ace put emphasis on every word, leaning over the table.

"Why?"

"Because this chick came in with no experience demanding a chair she had no history with any school or other tattoo artists but she had a portfolio and your tattoos were in it."

Law's eyes widened. "Her name was Ikkaku. I met her at the halfway house."

"I knew it!" Ace said. "Marco is going to want to see your tattoos man, she had some amazing stuff in her portfolio but he doesn't trust her because she has no references."

A pang if worry struck Law. He liked Ikkaku, that's why he let her do his tattoos, but she was dangerous. She had been in and out of that halfway house because of relapses and as much as Law got along with her, he was worried she'd relapse and take him with her if he spent much time with her.

Law liked to think he had more control than that but he wasn't ready to test that theory out.

"Ace-ya," Law said with some hesitation. "She's known to relapse quite a bit." Law knew he had no business sharing that with Ace but Ace tended to befriend his co-workers and he had brought them here on more than one occasion. Law didn't want to risk it. Not even a little. He was trying to get his life back on track and he didn't need to be pulled down that path again.

Law knew as soon as Ikkaku knew he was in L.A too he wouldn't be able to avoid her. Not without offending her. Though Law shouldn't care much about that.

Still, she had been the only person Law had even trusted a little bit while he was in that place.

"Really?" Ace asked. Law nodded. "There's a reason her and I parted ways."

"Did you tell her you were coming to L.A?" Ace sat down across from Law.

Law shook his head. "I didn't tell her anything about my personal life other than being raised by my uncle and having a little sister."

"Well, now I'm offended that you didn't talk about me."

Law chuckled. "Don't worry, I talked about you plenty, I just never said your name."

"Good," Ace grinned and leaned back in his chair. "In the end, the decision isn't up to me, but I told Marco you had those tattoos, so I'm sure he'll want to see them, especially since you said it was her."

Law nodded. "I just don't want her to know I'm here. Not yet at least."

"I'll respect that," Ace concurred.

"Thanks," Law said. He went back to the laptop, sifting through photos and files that have have been left untouched over the years. Law found an essay he had been halfway through writing for school. On for his English class on, a paper on _The Great Gatsby. _Law smiled at that, at the time that had been one of his favorite books they had read. Though it did follow _Beloved. _Now that had been a dark book, one that Law had to finish in prison.

Law spent the better part of the evening on his laptop, he gave almost no attention to Ace leaving. In fact, the only thing that tugged him away from the screen was the sound of Luffy coming inside. He had left with his friends earlier. Law didn't pay much attention to that either though.

They were alone, Law knew that for a fact. And suddenly Law was nervous to even speak to him. Law was half tempted to just let Luffy go. But Law didn't want Luffy to be awkward around him. He wanted to go back to the nights of him and Luffy playing Mario Kart or Call of Duty. Go back to the practice drives. They had only been like this a day and it was driving Law crazy.

"Luffy-ya," Law called just as Luffy was about to walk past the dining area where Law sat. Luffy glanced over his shoulder, looking at Law.

"Hm?"

"We need to talk," Law said, he pushed his laptop aside. He had not meant to sound like a character out of a movie when he said that fucking christ this was already terrible. Luffy's face went pale for a moment before he furrowed his eyebrows.

"About what?" Law couldn't tell if Luffy was playing dumb now, from experience, and from hearing Ace and Sabo talk about him, Law knew that Luffy couldn't hide shit but this felt different. 

"What happened at your birthday party," Law said.

"What do you mean?" Luffy's voice got a little higher when he spoke. Law wanted to roll his eyes. Luffy knew exactly what Law was talking about. Law rapidly came to the conclusion that there was no room to be coy. He needed to set things straight and get rid of this awful tension.

"You kissed me," Law pointed out. Luffy's shoulders slumped and Law regretted ever bringing up the topic. He didn't want to see that reaction any more than he had wanted to see the expression on Luffy's face when Law pushed him away the night before.

"Oh," Luffy huffed. Now Law had to figure out if Luffy had done it because he was drunk and Law was just the closest person, or because Luffy actually wanted to kiss Law. Law had a hard time believing the first option. Especially since Luffy remembered it happening. Law had been worried Luffy wouldn't remember considering how much he drank that night. But Luffy had been mostly sober by the end of the night.

"What's there to talk about?" Luffy asked he came into the kitchen as he spoke. He sounded hurt. Law had been worried that would be the case. "You're with Bonney so it doesn't matter, right?"

It seemed harsh to say it didn't matter, especially with the tone in Luffy's voice. Law hadn't ever heard him sound that distressed. This was a turn that Law didn't expect though.

"It's not that it doesn't matter..." Law wasn't sure where to go from there. He didn't want to make Luffy feel like Law didn't give a shit about him. Law did care a great deal about Luffy and his well being. Luffy shrugged.

"Maybe, but you're still with Bonney so whatever was going through my head doesn't matter." Luffy was firm in his stance and wasn't ready to back down at all. Law wanted to cringe at the harshness of Luffy's voice. It was starting to look like there would be no peace between him and Luffy.

"Yeah, I am with Bonney, but Luffy-ya-"

"What do you want me to say, Torao?" Luffy huffed. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I like you, there! I like you but you're with someone so obviously, you don't feel the same so that's that."

Guess Luffy just got to the raw truth of it. Law still felt guilty. He never had the intention of hurting Luffy but there was no stopping this. Luffy sighed and plopped down into the chair across from Law.

"I'm sorry," Law muttered, he looked down at the table, not sure how else to patch things anymore. He should have known that Luffy would just be upfront, that's just who he was. Law hadn't planned for that.

"Don't be," Luffy muttered, "You can't control your feelings any more than me." Law popped his first knuckles individually, giving his hands something to do. Still staring down at the table.

"Yeah.." Law muttered under his breath, though the silence in the room made it as audible as any other utterances. A few fleeting moments of silence passed between Law and Luffy before Luffy stood up.

"I got homework to get done," Luffy said. Law only nodded as Luffy walked away. He usually did his homework at the table but today he took to hiding in his room. Law and Luffy were the only ones home for a while, Law took it upon himself to make diner, something to distract him from his thoughts. Plus, having dinner ready for Ace and Sabo when they got home was the least Law could do for them. Law just hoped that time would mend the awkwardness between him and Luffy.


	25. Paying Dues

"You should have seen the look on his face," Yonji cackled at his own comment and Luffy turned the corner to find Yonji talking his brothers. The three of them were walking down the empty hall towards Luffy. None of them paid Luffy any attention, but instead, they kept talking about Sanji in ways that made Luffy's blood boil. That was their first mistake. Luffy wasn't just someone to ignore. 

"When that flag finally caught fire, he looked like he was going to cry," Niji snickered, grinning with pride at his own vile words. Luffy clenched his jaw and tried to ignore them as he walked towards them. Sanji wanted him to stay out of it. Luffy had to least try to honor that. As long as they did nothing to outright provoke Luffy while he was near them. Then those losers were all fair game. 

"What did that flag even mean?" Yonji wandered, looking up at the ceiling. Luffy recalled the pink, blue, and purple flag. Sanji had been scared to buy it but even more worried about taking it back home. The flag actually lived in Zoro's trunk for a little while. 

"Probably some of that LGBT bullshit," Ichiji said. "You did see Sanji with a guy after all. That's what started this whole mess. What's he thinking, bringing that gross shit home anyway?" 

"It wasn't a rainbow..." Niji added as an afterthought. Luffy slowed down a bit as he walked toward them. 

"They've got flags for all kinds of backward bullshit that doesn't make any sense." Ichiji wove his hand as he spoke and sighed. 

"Yeah, it was so gross," Yonji fake gagged and that was it for Luffy. It wasn't just about Sanji when Yonji said that. It was about Zoro and Kai, Shanks, Mihawk, Ace and Nami. Vivi, Chopper, _and _Luffy. Luffy had it out for all three of those bastards. It was just before lunch and there was no one else in the hall. He could take all three of them easy. 

Luffy agreed to stay out of it but he never promised Sanji anything and this wasn't just about Sanji anymore. But it was mostly about Sanji. The memory of Sanji's bruises carried the weight behind Luffy's fist as he punched Yonji in the nose. 

It had been a while since Luffy got into a fight and Ace and Sabo would definitely chew him out for it. But that didn't matter now. He just needed to show these jackasses they can't mess with Luffy's friend anymore. Not even if he was their brother. How could they even treat their brother like that anyway?

"What the fuck?" Yonji doubled over, holding his nose. Luffy wasn't backing down yet.   
Ichiji and Niji grabbed Luffy and pinned him to the wall. Luffy was ready to take on all three of these losers. He didn't care. 

Luffy yanked his arm free from Niji and elbowed him into the wall. He then turned and swung his fist at Ichijis face. His fist made contact and Ichiji's head slammed into the wall. Yonji was in Luffy's face now and Luffy head-butted him, there was a succinct cracking sound and blood rushed down Yonji's face. 

Luffy got away from Ichiji and the wall, he turned to face them and backed up a bit, waiting for them to come at him. He knew they would and they did. Niji was the first one to charge at him, Luffy caught him in it and used his elbow to make Niji meet his knee. Ichiji was in Luffy's range not a moment later, he knocked Luffy on his ass and kicked him in the ribs. It knocked the air out of his lungs. 

Luffy just managed to catch his breath when a wad of spit landed on his arm. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Yonji demanded. Luffy glared up at him and got himself to sit upright. The blood that covered Yonji's face was pretty satisfying. 

"I should be asking you that!" Luffy snapped. "How can you treat you _brother _like that?" These guys didn't deserve to have brothers. Brothers were supposed to look out for each other, protect each other. 

Not get them kicked out of their own home. Not get them beat. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Niji scoffed. 

"He's one of Sanji's friends," Ichiji noted. He tapped his foot on the ground as Luffy got to his feet. 

"He's not the one that I saw with Sanji the other night," Yonji said, he wiped the blood oozing from his nose, it was starting to turn purple. 

"It doesn't matter which friend he is," Niji stated, "Anyone who thinks that little shit is worth anything is worth about as much as Sanji is." 

"Guess that makes me worth more than you," Luffy bit. He really hated these guys. Ichiji gritted his teeth and grabbed hold of Luffy's shirt. Luffy head hit the wall and the room tilted just a little before going back to normal. Luffy's whole head throbbed but he ignored it. 

Luffy tried to shove Ichiji off of him but that didn't work out very well. Ichiji pressed his arm up against Luffy's throat. Luffy moved to hit him but his arm was pinned to the wall before he even got close. 

"Bastards," Luffy choked out. It was getting hard to breathe. His other arm was slammed to the wall. He could only assume it was the other two holding him down. Luffy tried kicking his feet but it didn't proved very useful. Ichiji stepped back, letting Luffy breathe. Luffy pulled and squirmed to free himself of them but the pain in his side made it hard. 

Luffy though he was close before Ichiji's fist made friends with Luffy's face. Again and again and again. Blood dripped on the ground between Luffy's feet. Black splotches clouded his vision. 

"You're worth more than me?" Ichiji scoffed. "Yeah, right! The only thing you'll ever do with your life is work at some shitty minimum wage job, barely able to make ends meet." Ichiji punched Luffy in the gut, he would have doubled over if not for Niji and Yonji holding him up. "You'll work with trash, and you'll die with trash." 

Ichiji punched him again. "Just like Sanji, working as a _servant _at that restaurant, just like that bitch at the bar Sanji always goes to, just like that mechanic Sanji gets weed from." Luffy jerked and pulled his arms to swing at Ichiji. The frustration the flowed through Luffy when he couldn't get his arms free made him want to scream. 

He didn't. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction. 

Ichiji spat in Luffy's face and held his chin up, clenching Luffy's jaw hard and digging his nails into Luffy's face. 

"You're lucky to even get to attend the same school as us, let alone be in our presence. Even Sanji is worth more than the likes of you and _he's _worthless, he shouldn't even be called our _brother." _The words rolled off his tongue with bile. Ichiji let go of Luffy's face. That was his mistake. 

Luffy let his head fall back against the wall as Ichiji continued. "He's disgusting, spending time with the likes of _you." _Ichiji got his face close to Luffy's and Luffy threw his head forward with as much force as he could muster. 

Ichiji doubled over, holding his face in his hands. Luffy used the distraction to free himself, he grabbed Niji by the neck and slamming Niji's rib cage into his knee. Luffy turned as Niji crumpled to the floor and smashed Yonji into the wall. Before Luffy could turn to Ichiji, he was shoved into the wall and his arm was twisted behind him.

"Nice fucking try," Ichiji snarled into Luffy's ear. He pulled Luffy off the wall and shoved Luffy onto the ground. In the process, Luffy managed to get his arm free but before he could do _anything _with it, Yonji had his foot on Luffy's wrist. 

"What are you doing!?" A man's voice called from down the hall. 

"Shit!" Yonji cursed. Yonji put all his weight into the foot that was on Luffy's write. There was a sharp cracking sound and Luffy yelped in pain. 

"Dad'll kill us if we get caught," Niji added. 

"Let's go," Ichiji nodded and the three of them took off. Luffy slumped to the floor, the teacher that caught them tried to go after them before realizing that Luffy was cradling his arm against his chest on the floor. 

"Shit," the teacher cursed. He wasn't one that Luffy recognized. "You okay kid? What happened?" 

Luffy grunted in response, it hurt. It hurt bad to even move his fingers, Luffy didn't even want to move. Still, he tried to get to his feet. 

"Woah, there, stay still," the teacher said. "I'm gonna call the principal and the nurse alright?" 

Luffy didn't care what the guy did. He was ready to sleep, his head hurt. 

* * *

Ace's phone started to ring, he could hear it at the front desk, Ace was just about to put gloves on to get everything set up for his client. 

"Ace it's the school," Marco called. 

"Shit," Ace muttered, "Luffy better not have gotten into trouble again." Ace turned to his client. "You mind if I take it?" 

Teach, one of Ace's regulars shook his head. "Go for it man." 

Ace picked up his phone "Hello?" 

"I'm looking for Portgas D. Ace, Luffy's listed guardian," a woman spoke on the phone. Formalities like that usually meant trouble. But Ace had never gotten a call from the school about Luffy that _didn't _have to do with him getting in trouble. 

"That would be me," Ace said.

"It seems Luffy got into a fight with some other students that went very badly, he's been sent to the hospital. The nurse believes he has a broken arm."Ace's mind blanked after "hospital." Ace's heart dropped into his chest. The image of Luffy unconscious in a hospital bed left a sickening sense of fear in Ace's gut that left him wanting to hug his stomach over a toilet bowl. 

Luffy had never been sent to the hospital over a fight what the hell was he not telling him?

"Which hospital?" Ace finally asked, his voice cracked. Marco gave him a concerned glave and mouthed the word back to him. Ace ignored him. 

The woman gave him the name of the hospital before saying, "I know you must be worried but there is still disciplinary action—"

"Leave it on my voicemail," Ace huffed. He didn't care what else she had to say right now, so he hung up.

"Hospital?" Marco asked Ace couldn't see his expression but he could tell Marco was worried. 

"Luffy's in the hospital, Marco, I gotta go," Ace muttered, meeting his eyes.

"Of course, he's your brother, I'll take care of all your appointments for the day," Marco assured. 

"You're the best man," Ace pulled Marco into a hug. His phone started to ring again, it was the school, he sent it to voicemail. 

Ace grabbed his jacket and keys and backpack and ran out of the parlor. He had Sabo's contact open as he jumped onto his bike. Ace clumsily connected his phone to the Bluetooth headset in his helmet. He started up his bike as the call dialed up. 

It went to voicemail. _Fucking perfect, _Ace thought. 

"God damn it, Sabo!" Ace huffed into his phone. "Luffy got into a fight again, he's at the hospital call me back." Ace hung up and went to dial Law. A difficult task to so without crashing. 

"Hey Ace-ya," Law greeted. 

"Law, Luffy's in the hospital, I need you to try getting to Sabo he didn't answer!" Ace was trying his best not to panic but it was hard. He needed to see Luffy, to make sure he was okay.

"Shit, which hospital?" Law asked. 

Ace answered Law while someone honked at Ace as he dogged between cars at the stoplights, he didn't have time for this bullshit traffick. He's cut between as many cars as he needed to. 

"Alright, Ace you okay?" _No. _

"Yeah, I just gotta get to Luffy," Ace said. Another honk, Ace flipped the dude off and kept going. 

"Be careful, it sounds like you're pissing people off on the road," Law warned.

"Oh, I am." Ace dodged between more cars, he was definitely speeding. "I gotta go, just get a hold of Sabo for me." 

"Of course." Ace ended the call. 

He got to the hospital and was half tempted to park on the sidewalk. Parking at a hospital should not be that bad. He ran to the front desk, sweaty and unkempt but that didn't matter. 

"I'm here to see Monkey D. Luffy, I'm his guardian," Ace said. " I don't know if he's still in the ER or not." 

The man behind the counter tapped at the keyboard for a moment before giving Ace what he wanted. 

"He's still in the ER, room 12," the man said. 

"Which way is the ER?" 

"Follow the sign," the man said, point towards the ceiling to their right. 

"Thanks," Ace made his way to the room. He took some wrong turns in there but he found the room eventually. Luffy was in the hospital bed with a security guard Ace was familiar with from his own high school says, and of course the principal. 

"Hey brat," Newgate greeted. Ace cracked a smile. "Hey old man." 

"Ace," Luffy smiled at him, he tried to sit up a bit straighter in the hospital bed but winced and fell back into the mattress. 

"How ya feeling?" Ace asked.

"My head hurts," Luffy said. Ace grimaced at that. 

"Well that's what happens when you get into a fight, dumbass," Ace huffed. He stepped further into the room and set his stuff down at next to the visitor chair. 

"What happened this time?" Ace asked. He didn't want to hear it from Crocus or Newgate. They weren't there.

"I got into a fight with Sanji's brothers," Luffy scratched the back of his head and winced. "They were saying a bunch of crap about when Sanji got kicked out and being jackasses."

"All three of them at once?" Ace raised his eyebrow. 

"Yep," Luffy smiled 

"Garp's gunna be pissed, you know that right?" Ace asked. 

"Probably, but since I'm 18 now he won't blame it on you guys," Luffy said. 

"I doubt that," Ace muttered.

"Ace, may I speak with you outside?" Crocus asked, of course, Luffy was still going to be dealing with consequences. 

"Yeah, of course," Ace said, cutting Luffy a glance before stepping out of the room with Crocus. 

"You're lucky this isn't the first time the Vinsmoke kids have gotten into trouble with the school district," Crocus said. "The school board wanted Luffy expelled without any chance of graduation." 

Ace's jaw dropped. "What? He's got less than a month before then! That's insane! Luffy's a good kid and he's earned that diploma—"

"I know," Crocus interrupted, "I know, Newgate managed to get some information out of Luffy, the fight being with those Vinsmoke brothers changes things." 

"How much?" Ace asked. 

"Considering the fact that those kids got kicked out of their private school for ganging up on a student and beating him to unconsciousness, the school board is suspending Luffy for a week for inciting violence." Crocus leaned against the wall. 

"Thank god," Ace sighed. 

"But he's not off the hook," Crocus said. "If he gets into any trouble from now until he graduates, he's not graduating."

"That condition is at the request of Vinsmoke Judge," Crocus said. "I'm worried those boys are going to get him into trouble on purpose." 

"Well, what's happening with the other guys?" Ace asked. "They gained up on Luffy and broke his arm." 

"They're being suspended for a week too," Crocus explained. "Luffy did quite the number on those kids too, one's got a black eye that won't be going away anytime soon, another's got bruised ribs and the third has a broken nose." Crocus chuckled at that. Ace and Sabo were beyond lucky that the old man liked them, Luffy too. 

"Hey, I'm not letting my little brother go about life defenseless," Ace stated, his chest puffed out just a little. 

"Of course not," Crocus agreed. 

Ace asked the question he was dreading to know the answer to. "Any legal action being done?"

"Not that I know of," Crocus muttered. "Though knowing Judge he won't want any media on the issue so I'm thinking there won't be." 

"That's a relief, Sabo will be glad to hear." Crocus nodded to that. 

"What's that kid been up to now anyway?" Crocus asked.

"He's got a band going now, they're looking at another album deal, hoping to get a contract for the next few years," Ace said. "He's doing pretty good, he's excited." 

"Good," Crocus smiled at that, like something in his mind was at rest. 

"I read in the paper that Trafalgar Law was released from prison about a month or so ago," Crocus commented. "I was surprised that they found him innocent, that kid always rubbed me the wrong way. It's not often I'm wrong about students." 

"Yeah," Ace said, trying not to let the spite show too much in his voice. Ace didn't think Law had murdered anyone for a second. "He's staying with me and Sabo right now, trying to go back to school." 

"That's good," Crocus smiled again, the same way he had just a moment ago. "What's he going for?"

"He wants to be a doctor," Ace said. 

"I thought he'd end up being a doctor or a lawyer before, well you know." 

"Everyone did." 

A few moments of silence passed between them before Ace spoke again. "Has a doctor seen Luffy yet or just nurses?" 

"Just nurses, they're waiting on getting him an x-ray now." Crocus stood up straight. 

"Alright, thanks for staying with him," Ace said. 

"Of course," Crocus said. "If I didn't Newgate would have come here anyway, if not just to see you again." 

"Oh I'm sure," Ace said as he headed back into Luffy's room. Ace told Luffy most of what Crocus had told him. Crocus had to get back to the school after that. Newgate still stayed and kept Ace and Luffy company. They took Luffy to get x-rayed. They did more than just Luffy's arm, they did his chest too, to make sure he had no broken or fractured ribs. 

They did a couple of other scans, checking for internal bleeding and all that other stuff. Sabo showed up with Law during the x-ray. 

Luffy's ribs were bruised badly, which made it hard for him to breathe. His wrist was fractured and needed to go into a cast. 

They kept Luffy there for several hours before letting them all go home. The doctor told Luffy to take any over-the-counter painkillers if anything hurt. 


	26. A Week Suspended

"YOU BEAT UP MY BROTHERS!?" Sanji came into Luffy's house without knocking, Luffy was doodling on his brand new cast with the TV on. He had only been home an hour or so before Sanji barged in.

"Oh, yeah, they asked for it!" Luffy said. Looking up from his doodles. Sanji marched around the couch and stood in front of Luffy. He might as well have had steam coming out his ears. 

"I told you to stay out of it!" Sanji snapped.

"Sorry, but you should have heard them! You would have punched them too! They weren't just talking about you when I ran into them." Luffy argued. "Besides, you don't live with them anymore, they can't do anything to you. It's not like they know where Zoro lives." Sanji crossed his arms and plopped on the couch next to Luffy. 

"You're such a dumbass," Sanji grumbled. "They could have beaten you to death if they wanted to." 

"Awe, Sanji you're worried about me?" Luffy grinned at him. Sanji pressed his hand to Luffy's face, pushing him away. 

"Don't let it go to your head, you're still a bastard."

"Shishishi." Luffy finished the poorly drawn doodle of a jolly roger wearing a straw hat. "Sign my cast! You're not the first, Ace and Torao beat you to it. But still!" Sanji sighed and took the marker Luffy offered him. 

"I'm before Marimo, so I'll count that as a victory," Sanji muttered. Luffy smiled and held out his cast for Sanji.

"How are you and Zoro, ne?" Luffy asked, tilting his head to peer at Sanji as he looked down at Luffy's cast. Sanji looked at him wide-eyed before his face started turning pink. 

"I forgot I told you about that," Sanji muttered. Looking down and busying himself with writing. "His family knows about us now, Mihawk is pretty suspicious of us now too. Tch, the old man would probably have Zoro's door removed if it weren't for Shanks."

"Oh, Shanks is in town again?" Luffy asked. Sanji nodded and closed the marker before giving it back to Luffy. With all the chaos going on Luffy hadn't even notice Shanks being back. 

"That couch is starting to suck, I might see if Cobra will let me stay there, at least I know they have a guest bedroom, besides, I'm sure Mihawk and Shanks could do without an extra kid mooching off them." 

"Shishi, I'm surprised you didn't ask her first," Luffy stated. Sanji just shrugged. 

"The less people that know I've been thrown out, the better," Sanji muttered. 

"You haven't said anything to the others?" 

Sanji leaned back. "Nope, not going to unless I have to." If that's how Sanji wanted it Luffy wasn't one to care either way. Sanji and Luffy sat in silence for a little while. 

"Well, I'm going out to smoke," Sanji said. "It's the last of my stash, I guess I'll have to see if Franky will get me some more."

"Oh, it's been a while since I've seen Franky," Luffy commented.

"Since the party, that's not that long," Sanji said, he was holding the joint he had in its plastic tube between his teeth. 

"Yeah, but I didn't see him that much," Luffy said. "Or Jimbei and Brook." 

"Yeah, those three are always busy," Sanji agreed. Luffy nodded. 

"Maybe we'll see them more after we graduate," Luffy said. "We usually seem them more in the summer anyway. 

Sanji nodded. "Too bad Chopper will probably start feeling left out then, being the last one in school, huh?" 

Luffy just nodded. 

"See ya, Luf," Sanji said as he left himself out. 

"See ya, Sanji!" 

* * *

The next day Luffy had a hard time coming up with something to do. Normally, he'd be zealous over being free of school but with Luffy's friends all being at school and him being, well _not, _there wasn't much for Luffy to do. Luffy ended up going to Franky's and Iceberg's shop. He took the bus there. Ace and Sabo usually left a change jar full so Luffy could take the bus if he wanted to. 

Luffy walked from the bus stop to Tom's, the scrap and repair shop Franky helped run. When he got there, an old looking bike was sitting in front of the building and Franky was standing there scratching his head. 

"Woah, what's with the motorcycle?" Luffy asked. 

"I don't know, someone just left it here with a note saying it's a piece of crap and they don't want it anymore," Franky said. "They left the title here and we ran the VIN number.... we tried to contact the owner but no luck."

"Weird," Luffy muttered. 

"Weird!?" Franky said, exasperated. "It's a Harley Davidson 1983 XR-1000! Who the hell drops this off at a scrap place!?" 

Luffy shrugged, looking at the bike before him. It looked pretty cool but beat up too, there were scratches in the paint and some of it was rusty. 

"They treated this poor thing like trash! They even left the registration and title with this thing I can't believe someone would do this to such a good engine!" Franky sounded like he was going to cry. 

"I hate riding these damned death traps and if I fix that beauty up, no way in hell will I sell it, Luffy-bro!" 

"Why not give it to someone who will let you work on it?" Luffy suggested. 

"You're a genius!" Franky gasped and squatted down, taking a look at the engine of it. He looked over at Luffy. 

"You want it?" Franky asked. "I remember how excited you were about bikes when Ace got one." 

"Oh yeah!" Luffy grinned, he did still want one, they looked so cool.

"You'd fix up a bike for me!?" Luffy practically had stars in his eyes. 

"I'd do anything for you man, you're my super-bro!" 

"Thanks, Franky!" Luffy cheered, pulling the man into a tight hug. That's when Franky noticed the cast. 

"What happened to your arm?" Franky asked. 

"Oh, I got into a fight again," Luffy said. 

"That why you're not in school?" 

Luffy nodded, "Suspended for a week, I got bored and came to see what you were up to."

"Dealing with this," Franky gestured to the bike. "We tried to get a hold of the owner but apparently he's been dead for like ten years, can't get a hold of any of the dudes family so it's our problem now." 

"Oh, cool," Luffy said. That made it his soon too. So to Luffy, that was pretty cool. 

"It's gunna need a new paint job, you wanna come pick out some colors inside?" Franky asked. Luffy nodded, bouncing on his heels. Franky nodded toward the building and headed that way. Luffy followed. They had lunch together before Franky had to get back to work and help someone with their car. 

* * *

"Okay, set the car in reverse and try to stay close to the curb, make sure to check for cars," Law instructed. He was twisted in his seat, watching the road a long with Luffy. Their faces were really close that way and Luffy was trying hard not to look at him, or get distracted by the jewelry hanging off of his ears. They looked so good on him...

Luffy checked the road, they were practicing in the driveway. Luffy started backing out slowly. He didn't stay anywhere near the curb as he did.

Law checked the side mirror and looked out his window. "That was terrible."

"Sheesh, Torao," Luffy huffed.

"Pull back into the driveway and do it again, turn the wheel sharper." Luffy nodded and they were both twisted around in their seats in no time. This time Law took to stretching his arm out to Luffy's seat. 

Luffy did his best to ignore that too but Torao smelt really nice and Luffy's face was close to Law's again and all he could think about kissing Law.

But of course, Law had Bonney and didn't like Luffy the way Luffy liked him. Luffy needed to find something else to give his attention too. Driving was a good start. So he did. When Luffy was done, he was closer to the burb then he had been before but the car was awfully crooked and the front end was poking out into the road pretty far.

"Again, turn sooner and sharper," Law said.

And so Luffy did. Still not much luck there. They repeated this over and over, still, Luffy wasn't getting the hang of it. Part of it was because Law was incredibly distracting with the way his tattoos poked out from the collar of his shirt, not to mention the ones at the back of his hands.

And Law's eyes were so pretty. All silvery like metal. Luffy had never seen such enticing eyes before. And the way he smelt, even after living with them for this long he didn't smell like their house. Jeez, Luffy needed to get a hold of himself, he supposed to be learning to drive!

Finally, after what felt like hours, Luffy was able to stay reasonably close to the curb. Law peered out his window again to check.

"I did it, right?" Luffy asked, leaning over Law in vain to try and see the result of his driving skills.

"Yep," Law muttered. "Why don't you try again, one more time just to make sure you've got the hang of it?"

"Okay!" Luffy chirped with full confidence. Luffy pulled back into the driveway and backed out again. Law let out a deep breath, he wasn't really watching the road with Luffy the way he had up until now. No he was looking at his phone. Luffy didn't want to be nosy, but when he twisted in his seat, he saw Bonney's contact on Law's screen. Luffy noticed Law smile at the screen. Luffy just looked at the road.

Law was with Bonney, Luffy knew that. There was nothing between them, nothing other than Luffy being a friends' _kid _brother to Law.

Luffy hated that and tried not to think about that. Luffy wasn't anymore a _kid _than Ace or Sabo. Luffy came to a stop. When Law noticed he checked through the window again.

"Damn, Lu, I thought you had it down," Law teased.

Luffy wished he wouldn't call Luffy that. Sure, he had liked it at the party but that was before Bonney had— it didn't matter anymore.

"Guess you just got lucky, huh?"

"I can do it!" Luffy huffed, he sounded angrier than he had intended.

"Are you sure, we can take a break, it sounds like you're just getting frustrated," Law observed. Luffy was frustrated, but it wasn't with this dumb backing around a corner thing. It was with Law and _Bonney. _Why did she have to make things so complicated? Luffy was still convinced that Law had wanted to kiss again at the party. The way he looked at him said it all.

But _Bonney _walked in and everything changed. Luffy sighed and let out all his thoughts with it.

"No, I can do it, I wanna try again."

"Alright, but once you get it again we'll take a break and try parking, okay?" Law said. Luffy nodded and tried again.

It wasn't perfect, but it was close enough to the curb that Law seemed satisfied. They both went back into the house.

This round of driving lessons were going to be long, Luffy could tell. 

* * *

It just before dinner time Thursday night. Sabo was in the kitchen making dinner. One of the only nights he had been able to actually be home for diner. He insisted on cooking.

Luffy was close to beating Law's and Ace's ass. There was a first time for everything. Luffy was coming up on the finish line when the front door opened. He didn't dare tear his attention from the TV. A green shell came flying at him and it barely missed it Luffy.

"Nice try, Torao!" Luffy taunted as he rolled up on the finish line. It was in his sights. He was so close! Luffy might have been impaired with an awkward and clunky cast but that wasn't going to keep him from winning. 

Suddenly, Luffy's nose was in his lap. "Into trouble again brats!?" 

Luffy heard the sound of the finish line being crossed. He sat up and saw that Law had won.

"Gramps!" Luffy whined. "You made me lose!" 

"You deserve for making me come all the way down here again! I was just here!" Garp grumbled. "I should be up in Washington right now!" Garp let Luffy sit up again. 

"How are my bratty grandsons anyway?" Garp locked all three of them between his arms. "Wait, I thought I had a blond one?"

"I'm in here!" Sabo called from the kitchen. 

"Oh, there you are," Garp huffed. He released Ace, Luffy, and Law from his grasp and directed his attention to Sabo. What a relief. 

Luffy glared at Law. "You only one because of gramps." 

Law scoffed. "I would have caught up the last second anyway." 

"Yeah right!" Luffy huffed. "We have to do a re-match!" 

"Not in your life," Law muttered. 

"Because I'd win and you know it!" Luffy grumbled. 

In the last couple of days things had been mending between Law and Luffy. They were less awkward around each other, at least when Ace or Sabo were around. They never really spent time alone and Luffy hadn't asked Law to practice driving in a while now. This was better than nothing though. 

"No you wouldn't" Law grumbled. 

"I had two red shells waiting, neither of you would have won if it weren't for Garp," Ace cut in. 

"Yeah right," Law scoffed. 

"You staying for diner?" Sabo asked, his voice came from right behind the couch. 

"Of course," Garp said. "It smells great." Garp paused and Luffy could feel Garp lean over him. "But first..." 

Garp grabbed hold of Luffy's ear. "What do you think you're doing, starting fights with the Vinsmokes!?" 

"Ow! Gramps!" Luffy yelped. 

"You're making this old man look bad!" 

"Gramps they asked for it they were being jackasses!" Luffy pleaded. 

"Of course they did, you still don't go picking fights with people with that much money," Garp leaned in closer to Luffy's ear. "Not to mention the medical bill I got to deal with now!" 

"Ah!" Luffy gasped as Garp pulled harder on his ear. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" 

"You bet you are," Garp huffed. "Now let me sign that cast." 

Luffy didn't have much of a choice in that. Once that was over with, Garp got comfortable in the living room with them. They caught up on the recent events since Garp was last there, which turned out to be quite a bit. Enough to keep them talking through diner. Garp stayed the night, gave Luffy a good scolding though it wasn't nearly as harsh as previous scoldings had been. 

* * *

Friday proved to be just as boring at the previous day. Luffy got tired of sitting around the house by himself, with Law working at that bookshop now, and Ace and Sabo being busier than usual, Luffy had no one to keep him company. He went to the karate place that Jimbei worked at. Luffy slipped into the building and was relieved at the wave of cool air that hit his face. Spring was already starting to turn into summer. 

"Kai!" Was the first thing Luffy heard before the snapping of wood, Luffy came around the corner into the dojo where Jimbei was holding onto too broken pieces of wood. 

"Yokuyakatta, "Jimbei said to a man that looked to be a little older than Luffy was "Kuroobi-san." Jimbei bowed to his student, who in turn bowed, back. 

"Oi! Jimbei!" Luffy called before he could be busy again. Jimbei smiled at Luffy as he came in, Luffy was sure to take his shoes off before he stepped onto the tatami mat. 

"Will you be joining us Luffy-kun?" Jimbei asked, his students were at attention. Luffy didn't think he had ever seen students so patient and attentive. 

"Um, no," Luffy muttered, showing his cast to Jimbei.

"Very well," Jimbei said, "Everyone, take a ten-minute break." Like that the students broke into the kind of students Luffy was used to seeing. 

"What happened to your arm?" Jimbei asked. 

"Got into a fight at school," Luffy said. "I didn't wanna sit around at home all day."

Jimbei chuckled at that. "Well, it's good to see you." 

"You too, how long until this class is over?" Luffy jabbed his thumb at the group of students behind them. 

"Another hour probably," Jimbei said, looking up at the clock that was across the room. Jimbei nodded, confirming his own prediction. 

"Damn, that's gonna be boring to wait that long," Luffy sighed. 

"You're welcomed to sit in on a class," Jimbei offered. "Though if I were you, I wouldn't bother, I've back to back classes until 4:30." 

"Awe," Luffy sighed. "I guess I could see what Brook was up to, I never really know where to find him though." 

"He usually plays near the Grove around this time," Jimbei said. "If he's not there I don't got a clue where he could be." 

"Ah, that's all the way near downtown. I guess it'll be an adventure just to get there." Luffy said. Jimbei nodded to that. 

"Thanks, Jimbei, sorry I couldn't hang out with ya here," Luffy said. 

"Don't worry about it, last I checked we're due for another movie night, no?" Jimbei asked. 

"Oh yeah!" Luffy balled his fist and slammed it into his palm. "I forgot, thanks Jimbei!" 

Luffy went to the nearest bus stop and gradually made his way downtown. Luffy was lucky his phone told him which stop to get off at and which lines to take, otherwise, he would have ended up in Long Beach or something. Luffy met a lady in an almost all leather outfit with fishnets and big fluffy purple hair. Luffy had thought the Lady was a guy but she told Luffy that she wasn't. She was really fun though, and Luffy, 'Luffy-boy.' She spent a pretty long part of Luffy's bus ride with Luffy. 

Alas, Luffy had to part with the lady when his phone told him to off the bus. That was when Luffy found himself outside the Grove shopping center. Luffy didn't have an extra penny to spend but he made he wandered through the shopping center until he heard the familiar sound of a violin. 

Luffy saw Brook standing in a group of people. Luffy smiled and rushed to join him, if he had any money he would have thrown some in Brook's violin case but all he had was enough to the bus fare back home, though he might end up walking the last part of it. 

Brook finished up with a round of applause. "Thank you, everyone!" Brook said with a bow. 

The crowd parted, Luffy stayed behind of course. "Hiya, Brook!" 

"Luffy!" Brook threw him a big smile as he set his violin in its case, on top of all the dollar bills sitting at the bottom. They found a bench to sit down at. Of course, Brook asked what happened to Luffy's arm and Luffy filled him in on it. 

Luffy spent at least an hour or two with Brook. Brook treated Luffy to lunch and they went to a couple of shops to make fun of the ridiculous items and clothing they had on display before Brook wanted to get back to playing his music. 

Luffy headed back home and just barely was able to make it to the stop closest to his house. Luffy let himself in, Law and Ace were actually home, which surprised Luffy considering it wasn't quite 5 pm yet. 

"Oh, Ace!" Luffy remembered the motorcycle Franky was going to fix up for him. 

"Yeah, Lu?" Ace craned his neck to look back at Luffy from the couch. 

"Can you teach me how to ride a motorcycle?" Luffy asked. Both Law and Ace looked back at Luffy with some concern. Luffy ignored them. "Franky got an old beat-up Harley that he didn't know what to do with so he said I could have it if I let him work on it."

"Well, I guess I can teach you, but you have to get your regular license before you get a motorist license," Ace said. "Are you even ready to get that yet?" 

Luffy looked over at law. "He's still gotta work on parallel parking, backing around a corner, and parking on a hill," Law said after some thought. "If we work on it over the week, you can probably get your license next week sometime." 

"After you get your license I'll teach you," Ace promised. "Not that I think Sabo will be all that thrilled."

"Shishi, well he didn't like it when you started riding," Luffy recalled. 

"Too bad too, we could have been the biker brothers," Ace mused. Law rolled his eyes. 

"A trio of idiots on Harley's doesn't sound all that thrilling," Law muttered. 

"Are you kidding!?" Ace huffed. "We'd raise hell, huh, Lu?" Ace held his fist to Luffy. 

"You bet!" Luffy bumped it. 

* * *

Later in the evening, Luffy drove down to the closest driving school with Law. They went there so Luffy could practice parallel parking without hitting anything that would damage Sabo's car. Luffy pulled to a stop with the parking spot outlined by cones in front of them. 

"Alright, pull forward until the cone is lined up with the back tire on my side, use the side mirrors to check. Law pointed to the mirror outside his window. 

"Oh—" Luffy pulled forward easily enough, he slowly matched the back wheel to the cone, like Law said. Luffy held onto the brake as he looked over at Law. "What now?" 

Law twisted in his seat, looking back at the parking spot. "Good, now turn the wheel towards me as far as it will go and start reversing into the spot. Watch the curb in the mirror and try not to hit the cones." 

"So the curb is free-range?" Luffy asked Law with a smile. Law chuckled at that. 

"You might want to take that up with Sabo-ya," Law said. Luffy didn't say anything, only twisted back in his seat as he moved backward. He watched the mirror, just like Law said. Luffy moved to press on the break since it looked like he was getting close to the curb. 

Only that wasn't the break. The car went right over the curb, scraping the bumper as it did. Luffy slammed on the breaks, and he and Law both jerked forward. Law reached out his arm over Luffy's chest to keep him from slamming his forehead into the steering wheel. 

"I thought that curb thing was supposed to be a joke," Law commented. 

"It was!" Luffy muttered, twisting back in his seat to try and assess the damage. 

"Well, pull forward slowly, just straight forward, we're already at an angle so it shouldn't fuck anything up too bad..."

Luffy turned the wheel back to its original position and started pulling forward, the bumper still scrapped a little. Law winced at that, still watching the car moved through his window. "Okay stop." 

Luffy did as he was told. 

"Pull back up to where you were before, let's try it again," Law said. "And _not _send me through the windshield this time."

"I didn't send you through the windshield the first time!" Luffy huffed as he pulled back to where he had started with the wheel lined up to the cone and everything. Then he backed up again, this time _without _hitting the curb. 

"Good, now turn the wheel the other way until it won't turn anymore and back up, without hitting the cones," Law instructed. Luffy twisted around to see where he was going. Law was twisted around too. Oh, this again, it was _always _so distracting. Law being that close to Luffy was not good for Luffy's train of thought, or for Luffy's driving. 

At least this time Luffy managed not to hit anything and came to a proper stop without hitting anything. 

"Good, now pull forward just a little and straighten out the car, make sure you leave enough room to pull out," Law said. Luffy did exactly what Law had said, though the stopping was a lot more abrupt. 

"There!" Luffy said, quite proud of the work he'd done. 

Law pushed open his door and checked how straight Luffy was. "Good job, no circle around the parking lot and do it again. Try it on your own." 

Luffy did just that, as he was backing into the spot this time around though, he hit the curb. "Give yourself more room before you turn the wheel the other direction," Law advised. Luffy just nodded as he pulled out of the spot again. 

"This is really hard," Luffy huffed. 

"A lot of people struggle with parallel parking," Law commented. "I still avoid it when I can." 

"Really?" 

Law nodded. "It was the only thing I lost points on in my driving test." Law leaned forward, getting a better angle to look through the side mirror as Luffy backed up again. 

"This is dumb," Luffy muttered. 

"Yeah, stop there you should have enough room to straighten out," Law said. 

Luffy turned the wheel the way Law had told him to. Some more backward driving later and Luffy was in the parking spot. Again, Law checked to make sure Luffy was close to the curb and straight. 

He was close enough. 

"Do it again," Law said. 

"I didn't do it right!?" Luffy pouted. Law had to look away from him. His pout was just too cute...

"You did just fine, but on the test, they're gunna have you do it with only three stops. You did it in technically five." 

"What!? That's dumb!" Luffy huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Yeah but that's the way it is, do it again." Luffy put the car in drive and tried again. Law had him do it again and again, but Luffy was getting frustrated. Why did it have to be three stops? Four made way more sense, how the hell was Luffy supposed to get room between the curb behind him if he couldn't do it in four?

Luffy hit the curb for probably the eight-time, this was a dumb part too! How was he supposed to know when to stop and turn!?

"Eurgh," Luffy frowned, leaning forward and looking through the mirror. Law could feel Luffy's frustration seeping off of him. "I hate this!" 

"Just try to get it right this last time and we can take a break, I'll even drive so you can relax," Law said, both in attempt to get Luffy to try one more time and calm his nerves. Luffy pulled out to the parking spot and tried again, backing up, wiping the wheel around in the other direction, and backing up some more. Luffy still had to pull forward. 

But he did get the car in the spot, and mostly straight. 

"Good," Law said after checking Luffy's parking for probably the twelfth time with in the hour. 

"Put in park and switch me spots," Law said. 

"Alright, but only cause my legs feel stiff from sitting so long," Luffy said. Law paid the comment no heed and they switched spots. 

Law pulled out onto the road and Luffy started playing music over the radio. There was without a doubt some of Ace and Sabo's music taste in Luffy's. Luffy slipped his sandals off and propped his feet on the dash, with the windows down. The breeze carried the smell of the ocean in with it. 

"What day is your graduation?" Law asked. 

"Oh, uuuh," Luffy didn't remember the exact day but he recalled Nami adding it to the calendar on his phone. Luffy found it. 

"June 10th," Luffy said. "Why?" 

"'Cause I want to make sure I have the day off from work," Law stated. 

"Oh, you want to go?" Luffy asked, looking up at Law from his slumped position in the passenger seat. 

"Obviously." Law paused, eyes on the road, not even cutting Luffy a glance. "Unless you don't want me to go." 

"I do, I just didn't think you cared very much," Luffy shrugged. He really didn't. Luffy was just Law's friends' little brother and nothing more. As much as Luffy tried not to think about that, it's how it was. Law didn't say anything to that. Luffy instead focused on the music that was playing. Then he saw the DQ on the side of the road. 

"Torao!" Luffy shot up from his seat and Law instinctively slammed on the breaks. He was lucky they car behind him wasn't all that close. 

"Dairy Queen!" Luffy pointed to the building on the right side of the road. "We gotta get blizzards!" 

"You're gunna make me cut across lanes like that in _this _traffic?" Law asked with a scoff, he looked back over his shoulder to check the other lane regardless. 

"Yep!" Luffy said. "A chicken sandwich sounds perfect too!"

"You paying?" Law retorted. 

"I don't have any money," Luffy huffed. "But, Torao, I'm _hungry!" _

Well, how could Law say no to that? "Fine, but you owe me." Law would never hold Luffy to that but it was the principle that mattered. 

"Deal!" Luffy agreed as Law cut off a car while he switched lanes last minute. Law turned into the parking lot. 

"Inside or drive-thru?" 

"Inside!" Luffy insisted. Law pulled into a parking spot and they went inside. Luffy's stomach growled with the smell of cooking food. 

When it was their turn, Law let Luffy order first. 

"Hm," Luffy hummed, looking up at the menu before talking to the cashier. "I want the number 5 as a meal and an oreo blizzard—Oh! ANd a number 3 as a meal—

Law clicked his tongue, "One meal Luffy-ya." 

"Torao I can't just choose _one!" _Luffy pouted, looking up at Luffy. 

"I'm only paying for one meal for you, so you better choose," Law insisted. Luffy sighed in defeat.

"Just a number 5.." Luffy said without the excitement he had had before. The girl behind the counter took everything off but the meal. 

"And the large oreo blizzard," Law added. Luffy beamed up at him, Law did his best to ignore that smile. 

"Thanks, Torao!" Luffy chirped. 

"Well the blizzards are the reason we stopped here to begin with," Law said, cutting Luffy a glance before giving the cashier his own order. Which was just a vanilla ice cream and french fries. Luffy went to pick out their booth as Law ordered. 

"All set, your total is 24.34," the cashier said with a smile. 

"Thanks," Law muttered as Law slid his card to pay. Luffy came back to Law's side. 

"I forgot the cup for my drink," he said. The cashier grabbed it for him and Luffy took off once more, just in time for the receipt to print. 

"You two are cute," the girl said with a smile. Law wasn't sure how to respond to that. Did she mean _as a couple? _Law just gave her an awkward thanks, not wanting to talk to her anymore. He went on his way to find whatever table Luffy had picked out. It was one near the window. 

"Torao, there was this crazy looking purple car that just went by, it had flames painted on the side and LED lights on the bottom!" 

"That sounds atrocious," Law said. 

"I don't know what that means," Luffy said. "But it looked so cool!" 

"It means awful," Law said. 

"How is that awful?" Luffy wondered but he didn't expect an actual answer. "Oh, I should get Franky to put flames on my motorcycle!" Luffy could just imagine how cool it would look on top of the red. 

"Blue flames would look even cooler!" Luffy realized. 

"What color is it going to be?" Law asked. 

"Red!" 

"The blue flames would stand out more," Law agreed. 

"They would!" Luffy grinned. Law only smiled at his excitement. There was something almost fond but Luffy didn't was too focused on his motorcycle to pay attention to that. "I wonder if Franky could put lights on it too, that would be really cool at night."

"Are those even legal?" Law wandered. Luffy shrugged, kicking his feet as he talked. "I'm sure Franky will know, besides, that car had lights so they can get away with it, I can too." 

"That's some flawed logic," Law muttered, though there was no real weight to his words. Their order number was called and Law left to go get it, Luffy watched him go. 


	27. Hawthorne Mall II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first, still technically wednesday, at least for me... second!! Things are starting to get a lil spicy ;3

"Luffy, Luffy, Luffy!" Usopp came into Luffy's room, camera set on him as Luffy pulled his shirt over his head, his shirt got caught on the bright red cast that now adorned his arm. Luffy's week of suspension was just about over. He'd go back to school on Tuesday which was just a couple days away seeing as it was Saturday. Luffy had been starting to get bored, so returning to school was something he was actually excited about. 

"Usopp?" Luffy questioned, He hadn't expected Usopp there at all. Luffy got his cast free of his shirt and straightened it out. 

"We've got a video to make!" Usopp zoomed in on Luffy's face. His hair was sticking up in weird places, Luffy looked like he just got out of bed, which was likely the case. 

"We do?" Luffy asked, tilting his head. 

"Duh, why else would I have the camera?" Usopp asked, shaking it as he spoke. 

"Are you recording now?" Luffy asked.

Usopp nodded. "Say hello!" 

"Hi everyone!" Luffy waved at the camera before running his hand through his hair. Now it was sticking up in the messy way that was normal for Luffy. 

"The video that we posted when we found that empty house got a bunch of views and someone commented about another empty place that looks really cool!" Usopp said. 

"Oh really!?" Luffy grinned, looking at the camera more than Usopp. 

"Yep," Usopp said proudly. "I got the address ready to go, it's in town too, well, kinda, it's in Hawthorne"

"Shishi, so an adventure!" 

"Yep our video with be, 'The Brave Usopp and Daring Luffy Take On the Dangerous Vacant Hawthorne Mall!'" 

"That's way too long." Luffy scrunched his nose. 

"The titles a work-in-progress!" Usopp said. "But everything's ready to go, I even got masks like Chopper told us to wear because of asbestos." 

"Sweet!" Luffy chirped, slipping on his sandals. "Let's go!" He and Usopp shuffled out of Luffy's house. 

Luffy was surprised to see Kid's car parked outside. 

"Kid!" Luffy shouted. "You're coming!?" 

"Of course I am, how else am I gonna do video's with ya while you're on house arrest?" Kid asked. Luffy ran up to Kid's car. Luffy leaned into the window. 

"Ace and Sabo said that was only until I graduate after then they said I'm on my own if I get in trouble." 

"So it'll be like this a few more years, eh?" Killer asked, messing with Luffy. 

"No!" Luffy stuck his chin up with confidence. "We graduate in a month!" Kid laughed at that. 

"Luf, what the hell did you do to your arm?" Kid asked. Luffy looked down at the cast. 

"Oh, I got into a fight at school last week," Luffy said. He was getting kinda tired of people asking but it couldn't be helped. 

"Hope the other guy got it worse," Kid said. 

"Well, at least one of them got a broken nose," Luffy said with a grin. 

"'One of them'? How many were there?" Killer asked. 

"Three," Luffy said. Holding up that many fingers on his casted hand. 

"Hope that doesn't stop you from sneaking into the mall," Killer muttered. 

"It won't!" Luffy assured with a doubt-shattering grin. 

"How long until Roronoa's ready to go?" Kid asked, looking past Luffy to Usopp. 

"Oh, Zoro's coming?" Luffy asked. 

Usopp nodded. "Sanji too." Like clockwork, Zoro's front door opened and Sanji was right behind him. Luffy smiled. 

"Zoro can I go too?" Kai was coming out of the front door. He looked so excited too. Zoro sighed before glancing at Kid and Luffy as if asking if it was okay. 

"Sure, but if we get caught, I'm not saving all of you," Kid muttered. 

"I'll keep that in mind," Zoro said, he unlocked his car and turned to Kai. "Get in before I leave your ass here." 

Several minutes later, they were parked down the street from their destination. Kid pointed out the mall to Luffy after he parked. The seven of them gathered around the sidewalk, with cameras propped up on Kid's car, they both filmed quick intros to both their videos. Luffy and Usopp did theirs first, then Kid. 

"Alright everyone, I'm here with none other than, Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, and Kai," Kid opened with, pointing at each one of them as he spoke Killer scoffed. "Their—"

"Oh, and Killer of course," Kid added. "God forbid I don't introduce him when he's in all of my videos." Kid nudged Killer shook his head. "Anyway, their social media will be down in the description." 

" Now, we're going to do something real dumb, and explore this abandoned mall, that at least 25 people have been murdered in..."

"What?" Usopp asked. Kid ignored him and spewed some more facts about the mall. 

"So this will be a fun night!" Kid concluded. 

"Um, no," Usopp said. Kid still ignored him. "But there's a catch, whoever wimps out and leaves the mall before we've explored all of it, gets shot by a paintball gun, one time by everyone."

"HEY!" Usopp huffed. 

"Hey, I gotta keep you guys in there somehow, for the video and all," Kid defended. 

"You have a paintball gun!?" Luffy asked he jumped with excitement. 

Kid nodded. "In the trunk of my car."

"This is discriminatory against me and I'm suing," Usopp said in feigned offense. 

"No you're not," Kid said, with a grin. "Let's go." 

"Hey, a man can dream!" Usopp insisted as Kid took his camera down. Kid aimed it too Luffy. 

"You excited?" He asked. Luffy nodded. 

"Let's go!" Luffy said, marching toward the mall. 

"Do you even know how to get in?" Killer called. 

"Nope!" Luffy shouted, but that didn't stop him. Kid passed the camera to Killer and caught up with Luffy. Someone had to keep the doofus from getting lost. Kid rounded a corner, Luffy stopped in tracks and backtracked to follow Kid. The others weren't too far behind. Kid led them to the side of the parking lot. They'd have to climb up to the floor above them and then go up the stairs and around the building.

"Gotta climb up there," Kid said. "Think you can manage it?" Kid gestured to Luffy's hand.

"Of course I can," Luffy stuck his tongue out at Kid. "A cast won't stop me." Kid climbed up first, then Zoro and Sanji. Luffy climbed up next. He had a hard time holding onto the bars with his cast on and ended up using his cast to hook around the bars. 

Luffy grunted as he tried to get over the wall. He tried pulling himself over the ledge but it wasn't very effective. 

"I can't—" Luffy grumbled. 

"Sanji," Zoro called as he grabbed Luffy's arm, just below the cast. Sanji grabbed Luffy's other arm and they hauled him over the ledge. Once Luffy was in, it was Kai's turn. He struggled just as much as Luffy did. 

"Luffy's got a broken arm, what's your excuse?" Kid joked. 

"I am small," Kai grumbled as he struggled to get over the edge. 

"Not by much compared to Luffy," Kid smirked and offered him a hand. 

"You're an ass," Kai huffed as he took Kid's hand. 

"And proud of it." 

Kai rolled his eyes at Kid's comment.

Kid led them to a hole in the wall that was at least eight feet above the ground. More climbing, great. The parking garage looked way easier than what laid before Luffy now. There was a giant tub of some sort, upside down against the wall, next to it was a thick slab of concrete that was propped up against the wall underneath the whole. 

"That's how we're getting in!?" Kai asked, looking up at the wall as Luffy tested the plastic tub. He wasn't about to let some wall stop him from climbing up there and getting into the mall. 

"Yep, the only way to get in," Kid said. No one else seemed to notice Luffy's determination. 

"Kid, are you trying to kill us?" Usopp asked. 

"What? Never!" Kid said. "Why would you think so?" 

"That off-roading in Utah says otherwise!" 

"Hey, you're still here," Killer pointed out. Usopp's shoulders slumped.

"Only by some miracle!" Usopp threw his hands in the air with his exclamation. 

Meanwhile, Luffy was already sitting on the ledge, looking into the inside of the mall. Luffy had only barely managed to get up there on his own. The cast made it difficult to get a good grasp on anthing because of the way it went over his palm. It was pitch black inside, the only light coming from where Luffy was sitting. He looked down at his friends. 

"Usopp gimme the camera!" Luffy shouted. All eyes turned to him. 

"Luffy what the hell?" Sanji asked.

"How am I supposed to climb that!?" Kai questioned,running his hands through his hair. "I'm short!" 

"Luffy got up there just fine," Killer said, "He's pretty short too." 

"His last name is _Monkey _he doesn't count!" Kai huffed. That got everyone to laugh and Usopp nearly dropped his camera as he passed it to Luffy. 

"Don't worry Kai, we'll just leave you here," Zoro said.

"Like hell you are, I can get over that just as good as you guys," Kai muttered. 

"Hey, you were the one complaining," Zoro retorted. Kai crossed his arms with a huff. 

"It looks so cool in here!" Luffy panned the camera around the room. It was massive, from what little light was being let in, Luffy could see tagging on the floors and walls, Luffy's favorite thing about vacant places like this were the art people put onto the walls. It always looked so cool, even the dumb stuff that people wrote Luffy found to be really cool. 

"Luffy, you wanna go inside so we can pass you stuff?" Killer said. 

"Oh, yeah," Luffy said. Usopp took the camera back and moved out of the way.

"It's a pretty big drop I wonder how we're gonna get back out.." Luffy muttered as he dropped down with a thud. 

"You good?" Kid called from the other side.

"Yep!" Luffy shouted, "I'm down!" 

"Be quiet dumbass, there could be people in here," Killer snapped, poking his head over the edge of the gap. Killer climbed into the hole in the wall, he straddled the wall, and took something from someone on the other side. It was a camera. Luffy couldn't quite reach it from where Killer held it. 

"Gunna drop it," Killer warned, Luffy nodded and reached up for it. Killer dropped the camera and Luffy caught it. 

The bag that Kid had brought, probably with more recording stuff was next. Then the bag that Usopp brought with masks and water, flashlights, and back up batteries for their camera. Then the other camera. Killer started talking to the others on the other side of the wall, Luffy wandered around a little, he didn't stray too far, there was still the other camera he had to get. 

"Luffy, c' mere," Killer called. Luffy did. Kai was sitting on the ledge with Killer now. "Help him down," Killer said, Luffy did. Luffy looked around, there was a ain't wooden crate a few feet over from the hole, Luffy pushed it to under it and climbed on top to help Kai down.

"I got it," Kai said, he jumped down onto the crate. Next Usopp came through, then Zoro followed by Sanji. Killer took the camera from Kid who was the only one left on the other side. Killer helped Kid up, just as Kid was about to jump down there was a loud siren outside. 

"Whatchya boys doing?" Was called over a megaphone. 

"Oh shit!" Usopp hissed. 

"Sneaking into the mall," Kid said with confidence. 

"Well, you guys better not or I'm gonna have to call the police," The dude said. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp exchanged looks. 

"Well, I think we'll take our chances," Kid said. Killer looked at him like he wanted to push him off the ledge. 

"Kid!" Usopp whined in distress. "I'm too young to get arrested!" 

"Shh," Zoro huffed. 

"Alright, suit yourself," The megaphone man said. Kid shrugged and Luffy took the camera from Killer, who then jumped down. 

"If we get arrested I'm kicking your ass," Killer said.

"So am I," Zoro added. "That's if Ace and Sabo don't get to you first."

"Add me to that list too," Sanji grumbled. 

"As I told the security, I'll take my chances," Kid said with a smug grin. He climbed down. 

"Might as well explore while we're here!" Luffy said. Usopp trained the camera on him. 

"See, that's the spirit, Luffy," Kid patted Luffy's shoulder and walked onward. Usopp gave their exit one last glance before following. Usopp dug the flashlights out of their bag too. 

They came around a corner to a massive open room, above them, there were holes in the that lit up old escalators. The room was massive and there and the light shining in made it feel even more open. The light also brought the outside warmth with it. 

"Woah!" Luffy ran over to the escalator, on the side there was a massive work of graffiti art. Luffy took several steps back from it. "Usopp come get a picture of this!" Usopp followed after Luffy. The red and blue lettering was hard to read but it looked like it said "alias." The fact that the colors behind it were so monotone made the lettering pop out even more. 

They started spreading out and wondering around the mall in small groups, and Luffy had a great idea. 

"Usopp!" Luffy ran up to him, he had only been a few dozen feet from him, the others were on the opposite end of the mall. "I got an idea!" 

"This can't be good," Usopp muttered, adjusting the camera in his hands. Luffy grabbed Usopp's free hand and dragged him along anyway. They went up the steps to the escalator and Luffy found a piece of cardboard. 

"Luf, what are you doing?" Usopp asked. Luffy ran over to the escalators. 

"Camera on?" Luffy asked. Usopp nodded and aimed it to Luffy. The impish grin on his face was full of mischief that made Usopp nervous. 

"KID!" Luffy shouted. "KID!!" 

"Luffy!" Usopp snapped under his breath. "Killer said there could be other people here!" 

Luffy ignored him. "KID!" Footsteps came pounding and Zoro, Sanji, and Kid were at the bottom of the stairs.

"Luffy what's wrong!?" Zoro asked, then he noticed the cardboard Luffy set down between the escalators. Luffy took a few steps back. 

"Luffy!?" Sanji yelled.

"LUFFY NO!" Usopp shouted as Luffy sprinted, full force towards the escalator he jumped onto the cardboard and slid down the flat part of the excelatcors. 

"Luffy!" Zoro shouted as Luffy barreled down toward him. 

Luffy whooped and hollered as he slid down, picking up speed at an alarming rate, both cameras were on him. Luffy lost balance toward the bottom and the only thing to save his landing was Zoro. Both of them crashed into the pavement, Zoro cushioned Luffy's fall. 

"What the hell?" Killer and Kai were coming now. 

"Luffy," Zoro grunted, shoving Luffy off of him. Luffy was too busy laughing to care. Usopp came down the escalators in a much more sane matter. 

"Damn, you are just asking for more broken bones," Kid muttered. "I'm not dragging your ass outta here if you break a leg."

"You guys okay?" Usopp asked, coming down the escalators. 

"Shishi, yep!" Luffy sat up, still wearing a big smile. Kid passed the camera to Killer and helped Luffy up.

"You're one crazy little shit," Kid muttered. The group wondered upstairs, back into the darkness of the mall, Luffy led the way with full confidence, despite the fact he had no idea where he was going. Kid of course, had to follow closely behind. He couldn't just let Luffy go trapeasing around an abandoned mall on his own, now could he?

"We should find the roof!" Luffy said, he looked over his shoulder at Kid. 

"That's the best thing I've heard all day," Kid smirked. 

Just a few paces later they found a fire escape door. 

"I bet this goes to the roof!" Luffy said, he didn't even wait for the there's before he threw the door open. Kid was simply obligated to follow. He wasn't about to put a stop to Luffy's antics, it made great video content. Though Kid may need to call Killer over seeing as he left the camera with him. 

The door closed behind Kid and Luffy was still shining his light down the stairs, checking things out. It was all dim and the stairs looked worn down by the passage of time. There was no way up to the roof though. An Idea crossed Kid's mind. 

He just had to know, weather Luffy was worth persuing in _that _aspect or not. And from Kid's experience, a kiss was a pretty good way to tell. 

"Luf," Kid muttered, his voice was a little deeper than normal. Luffy twisted around to look back at Kid. Kid was standing close to Luffy, hands in his jeans' pockets. "Can I kiss you?" 

Luffy stood up a little straighter. "Huh? Why?" 

Kid chuckled, "Well, frankly you're hot as fuck," Kid paused. "Yeah that's the only reason, that and we're alone. From the sound of it, I don't think the others know where we went." 

"Oh." Luffy hadn't even paid any attention to the others, he hadn't heard them pass them. It's not like he had a chance with Law or anything. "Sure." 

Kid stepped closer to Luffy, he cupped Luffy's face into his hands and kissed him. Luffy had expected something maybe a little more than what he had with Law. He hadn't spent a lot of time kissing. He got so much more than that. Kid pulled Luffy against his body and held him there. 

It wasn't like kissing Law. When Luffy kissed Law he had felt something in his chest, and that hadn't been all the alcohol. Luffy felt _something _kissing Kid, but it wasn't in his chest. Kid pulled away, still holding Luffy close to him. The way Kids face looked in the poor lighting Luffy's flashlight provided made Luffy want _more. _

"Kiss me again," Luffy demanded. Kid scoffed and pressed his mouth to Luffy's, biting his lip this time around. That took Luffy by surprise, but he liked it. Kid pushed Luffy into the wall behind him. Luffy was startled to find that he liked being pressed between Kid and the wall with nowhere to go.

Luffy was almost too perfect, the way he let Kid have control... It really was too good. That could very well be from lack of experience though. Kid decided it was worth pursing. he wanted to see where this would lead. He'd have to be careful though. 

A whine came from the back of Luffy's throat and Kid pulled away. Luffy's face got warm. He didn't know where that noise came from, it was far from intentional. 

"Better stop there, don't want to start something we can't finish, eh?" Kid muttered. Luffy wasn't entirely sure what he meant by that. He didn't ask.

"Oi! Luffy, Kid!" Zoro shouted it sounded like he was close to the door. Kid stepped away from Luffy. 

"In here!" Kid said while he pulled open the door. Usopp was shining a light above it. 

"Your life may depend on whether or not you keep this doorway clear..." Usopp read. "Huh."

"It just goes downstairs, we were looking for the roof access," Kid said, 

"Mhm," Usopp hummed, wiggling his eyebrows at Luffy. Luffy did his best to ignore that. 

"Is that where we're going?" Kai asked. 

"Yep," Kid confirmed. They all headed up the stairs only to find that it stopped at the top floor, and not the roof. What kind of fire exist was that? They got off that floor and wandered around. The upper floor didn't have much going on. Though they did find stairs that kept going up. So they went up those. Zoro was the last one up the stairs, as Zoro reached the top there was a loud boom that echoed through the building. 

"What was that?" Usopp asked. Light poured into the room, there was a big opening in the wall, It looked a lot like the one they came in on. But this went all the way to the floor. Luffy made his way to it and noticed the top of a police car. Luffy was going to get a closer look when Kid grabbed him and pulled him to the side and crept up against the wall. 

"Shit, that's where we came in," Kid muttered as he peeked around the corner. 

"This is the only exit they'll come from," one of the cops said Luffy crouched and peeked around the corner too. The cops were all lower down, it was the same spot they came in at. 

"We already patrolled around the building, there's no other way out." 

"Killer!" Kid called in a hushed hiss. "Killer get over here!" Killer came rushing over and Kid took the camera and peeked it around the corner 

"Fucking christ," Killer muttered. "How are we going to get out?" Kid started going back to Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, and Kai. Luffy and Killer followed. 

"Ay, guys," Kid called. 

"There's a bunch of cops where we came in, they're waiting us out," Kid said. Usopp's face fell into a grimace.

"What are we gonna do?" Usopp asked. 

"They're not gonna come in, we should do what we're here to do and if they're not gone, we'll figure a way out," Kid said. 

"Kid—" Killer started to say but Kid cut him off with a single glance. 

"Alright?" Kid said looking at everyone else. 

"Even if we get caught, what are they gonna do? We're a bunch of kids in an empty building." Kid said. Killer sighed ultimately said nothing. 

"Then let's go up to the roof," Zoro said. There were some uncertain nods all around but the nods nonetheless. They wandered around a little more until they found the stairs that were creaking under the weight of them climbing up. 

Luffy ran through the door, the metal on the roof clanging with each step. 

"Luffy, be careful," Kid called. "They'll see you if you get too close to the edge." Luffy ignored Kid and got close to the edge anyway. 

"But look the cops are gone," Luffy said, peeking over the edge of the building. 

"What?"Kid asked, peeking over the edge too, sure enough, there were no cops. "The fuck?" Kid and Luffy went back to the others who lingered back near the roof exit. 

"There's a police station over there," Luffy said, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder. 

"That explains how they got here so fast," Killer muttered. 

"I don't think they'll come after us, we can just hang out up here." 

"Yeah, you're probably right," Zoro agreed. 

"If we weren't running around, it only would have taken a few minutes to get up here, they'd already be here if they were coming for us," Killer pointed out. 

"I don't wanna leave early," Luffy muttered, that wasn't just because of the paintball threat. He wanted to hang out on the roof! 

"You just don't wanna be hit with the paintball gun," Usopp grumbled. 

"I don't care about that," Luffy huffed. 

"You're just a scaredy-cat." Kai stuck his tongue out at Usopp. 

"No I'm not!" Usopp argued. 

"Hanging out on the roof it is!" Kid said, clapping his hands. Luffy sat down on the pavement and leaned against the wall of the doorway they had got up here through. The others sat down too, not all at once of course but they did. 

Luffy took the time to post the pictures him and Usopp took downstairs, what else was there to do?  
[1]

The sun started to dip into the horizon, not very much but it was noticeable. Past noon.   
Luffy had taken to walking on the ledge of the building, Kid had warned him not too but there wasn't a whole lot to do up there.

Luffy stood up on the edge, his toes hanging over the pavement far, far below when he saw a security car pull up over in the parking garage the had snuck in through. The guy got out of his car with a megaphone.

"Whachya doin' there bud?" He said. It didn't sound like the same guy as before.

Zoro came up behind Luffy, Killer too.

"We're just hanging out up here," Killer called before Luffy or Zoro could say anything.

"You better get outta here, the cops are inside arresting anyone they run into," The security guard said.

"Oh, shit, alright we'll get outta your hair," Killer said, waving at the security guard. He turned to Kid and the others, Luffy went back too with Zoro right beside him.

"We gotta go," Killer said.

"That was security huh?" Kid asked.

Killer nodded.

"Alright, let's switch out the SD cards in the camera and get out," Kid said. "I'm sure we have enough for a video now."

Killer nodded and passed Kid the camera he had been carrying. Kid set his go-pro on the ground next to his backpack, he crouched as he pulled the SD card out. 

"You guys too, if we get caught they'll take your SD card from the camera and probably delete the footage," Killer said. "You got a backup on right?" 

"Oh, yeah," Usopp said, he pulled his backpack to his front and dug into the smaller pocket. There was the SD card in a little plastic case. Usopp switched out the SD card. 

"Here Kai, since your not 18 I doubt you'll be arrested," Usopp said, he gave Kai the original SD card in the plastic case. "Hold onto it until we're back at Luffy's and your house."

"Oh, okay," Kai said. He stuck the car into his pocket. 

"'Kay, let's get outta here," Kid said, meeting everyone's eyes, "Good luck boys, see ya on the other side." Kid closed up the backpack and pulled it over his shoulders. 

Killer led the way back downstairs. Through the darkened rooms and stairways, until they found their way back to the hole in the wall. There was a loud banging sound from somewhere across the room they were in but none of them could see anything. It didn't matter though, as long as they all got out of there without getting caught. The last thing Kid or Killer needed was a tresspassing charge. And the last thing Kid wanted was Luffy getting into even more trouble after hanging out with him. Things would go nowhere at that rate...

Kid was the first to climb up onto the ledge, he looked around for a second. "It's clear."

"Kai goes first," Zoro said. Kid frowned at Zoro. "Kai goes first, if we get caught inside he can get out of here." 

Kai frowned and opened his mouth to speak. 

"We don't have time to argue, just go," Zoro insisted. "I'm gunna have either dad pissed off at me for getting you arrested." Kid held out his hand for Kai. Kai was over and then all of their stuff. After that was Zoro, Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, and Killer before Kid dropped down outside the mall. But they weren't in the clear yet. All six of them hustled through the walkway, back to the parking building, and to their point of entrance. The hopped over the ledge and walked back to the cars.

Kid stopped in his tracks. 

"Killer, the go-pro," Kid said.

"No, you're shitting me?" Killer muttered.

"The SD card was on top of it," Kid said,

"We have to go back for it," Killer said. Kid shook his head. 

"_I _have to go back for it," Kid corrected. "I'll be faster alone, besides, I'm the dumbass that left it there." 

"Kid—" Killer started to say but Kid shook his head. 

"If I'm not back in thirty minutes, get outta here and wait for my call from a jail cell," Kid said with a grin.

"Alright," Killer muttered. Kid went back to the mall. Luffy watched him disappear at the end of the sidewalk. Waiting for him felt a lot longer than it should have. The five of them paced around a bit on the sidewalk or sat on the steps that we next to the cars, or leaned against the cars, waiting, watching the time on their phones. The waiting was nerve wracking. 

* * *

Kid made his way back into the building the same way they had left. It's not like he had another choice, the mall was silent and he wasted no time running back up to the roof. He made it there without incident. Honestly, he cared more about the SD card than the go-pro. It wouldn't have taken much to replace the go-pro. But that SD card still had footage from the trip to Utah that he and Killer hadn't had a chance to go through yet. 

Footage from some of the excursions Kid and Killer had done on their own, They couldn't afford to lose it. It would be hell trying to make up for all that footage. Kid should start uploading everything to his computer when he makes it home after filming, that seemed like a smarter option rather than waiting for the footage to be edited and put together. Kid grabbed the camera and started filming his way back.

If he was going to deal with this shit, might at well get it on camera. He could hear voiced and footsteps, it sounded like the cops had made it in and Kid told as much to the camera. His heart was racing as he ran back through the mall. 

He made it to the exit, it looked like he was in the clear! Still, he ran to it and started to climb it. He tried to keep calm as he clambered up the wall but the pressure he was under didn't help. Kid barely made it halfway up the wall. 

"Get on the ground!" A man shouted behind him. "Get on the ground now!" Kid still tried to make it up the wall, if he could just get over it, it would take the cop some time to get to him and he could make a run for it. 

"I said get on the ground!" The cop grabbed the back of Kid's shirt and pulled Kid from the wall, In a panic, Kid shoved the go-pro under his shirt, tucking part of it into his waste band, just as the cop pushed him into the ground. His hands were pulled behind his back. Kid felt something hard and metal against the back of his head. 

Fucking Christ!

"What are you doing in here?" The cop demanded. Kid could hear others behind him. 

"I was just hanging out on the roof," Kid said. His heart was slamming against his rib cage, his hands sweaty. 

"You were with the kid with the strawhat?" That was someone else that Kid couldn't see. 

"And the kid with the green hair," Kid added, remembering who was with Luffy when the security guard told them to leave. 

"Yeah, those kids were just hanging out on the roof, they weren't doing any harm." Kids suspicion had been right, it was the security guard. That calmed him down a little. The cop got off of him and let Kid up. Kid did his best to hide the Go-Pro he just hoped it worked out well. 

"What were you guys doin' up there?" One of the cops asked. 

"Just hanging out, it's a nice view..." Kid shrugged.

"Where's the rest of your friends?" The cop asked. 

"Already out," Kid said, he didn't need to give any more description than that, it was true and they'd let his ass go. 

"You sure?" The security guard asked. "If you're lying we'll be arresting them."

"Yeah, I'm sure, they left before me," Kid said. 

"Alright, I'll walk you out, lets go," the guard said. Kid's sigh carried out all the stress this situation had caused him. 

"Okay," Kid said. 

"Hang on—" the cop protested. 

"Look at him, he's just a kid, probably not even outta high school," the guard said. Any other circumstance and Kid might have been offended, but if it keeps him from being arrested he'll take it. 

"Yes sir," Kid confirmed, wanting to kick himself for even speaking. 

"See?" The guard said. "He's harmless, I'll walk him out." Kid went with the guard and they went back through the mall, to the main entrance. Kid was walked through the property and out the previously locked up gate. 

The guard made small talk with Kid, talking about the kid he had in high school. And all that, of course, Kid humored him. When the guard asked for his name, he lied. 

The guard left Kid at the sidewalk and Kid had to walk all the way around the building to get to the others and his car. He pulled the go-pro from under his shirt and held it under his chin as he walked. 

When Kid came up to the others, Kai was the first to notice him. 

"Kid!?" Kai called. Everyone jumped up as he got closer to them. 

"You okay, man?" Killer asked. Kid rested his chin on the top of the go-pro. 

"Y-yeah," he said. "I just had a gun to the back of my head, that was new."

"What?" Usopp asked. 

"The cops caught me," Kid stated.

"They just let you go?" Sanji asked. 

"Only 'cause of the security guard."

"You were in there for like an hour," Killer commented. 

"I had to walk from the main entrance," Kid said. 

"You get the SD card?" Zoro asked. Kid smirked and reached into his pocket. 

Zoro grinned.

"They didn't take it from you!?" Kai asked. Kid shook his head. 

"That's badass," Killer said. 

"You bet, let's get the hell outta here we can film an outro at Luffy's," Kid said. Nods were all around and they shuffled into Kid's and Zoro's car. 

And that's exactly what they did. Usopp and Luffy were getting ready to go inside when Kid set his camera on the roof of his car. 

"Guys, c' mere," Kid called. A bit sluggish, they all gathered back around the camera, all but Luffy that is, who was excited. Whenever Kid was standing in front of a camera, it always resulted in something cool happening. 

"So this little adventure was scary and all," Kid said to the camera. 

"I don't like where this is going," Killer muttered. 

"Me either," Usopp added. 

"I do!" Kai and Luffy chirped at the same time. 

Kid smiled at the camera before speaking. "But, honestly I don't think I've seen enough of it, so If you guys want, if you guys can get this up, oh I don't know, 100 thousand likes, we'll go back to the mall—"

"You don't get to pick locations anymore," Usopp decided. Kid ignored him and kept talking. 

"And we'll stay the night." 

Killer let out an audible sigh and muttered incomprehensible words under his breath. 

"Alright," Killer muttered. "I should expect these things by now."

"Oh, you definitely should," Kid stated before he started talking to the camera again. "Anyway, get those likes and we'll give you a part two the abandoned mall! See ya guys!" Kid went to turn off the camera. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Picture brought to you by Instagram @ https://instagram.com/richardpodjr?igshid=1cmoz3mz7ydb0


	28. Here We Go Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Drug abuse  
If you need a summary for this chapter because of the trigger warning please let me know!

"OW OW OW SON OF A BITCH!" Law woke to screaming coming from down the hall where the brothers' bedrooms were. He nearly hit the ground from the sheer shock of the matter. Law untangled himself from the blanket that had somehow wound itself so tightly around him. 

"Luffy!?" Law could hear Ace rushing to get to Luffy's room. Law freed himself of his covers and went to go see what was going on. Just as Law got to the hall, Sabo was stumbling out of his room too. 

"What's wrong Lu?" Ace flicked on the lights and Luffy was sitting in his bed, clutching his jaw, there were tears in his eyes. 

"My jaw hurts!" Luffy whimpered "It started hurting out of nowhere!" 

"Did you crack a tooth in your sleep or something?" Sabo asked. Ace sat at the edge of Luffy's bed. 

"Let me see," Ace muttered, taking hold of Luffy's jaw. Luffy opened his mouth. 

"Oh," Ace muttered and sighed. "Your wisdom teeth are coming in." That's what Law had expected after he saw how Luffy was holding his face. 

"Why does it hurt!?" Luffy whimpered, pulling the covers over his head like a hood. 

"They're probably crooked," Sabo muttered, "We'll take you to the dentists in the morning, for now, I'll get you some painkillers, sound good?" 

Luffy nodded. Law returned to the couch in hopes he'd get a few more hours of sleep before the sun came up. 

* * *

Later in the day, Law met with Shachi and Peng to record more for the podcast. It was episode 5. They were only planning on releasing only two a month so after this one was recorded it would be a while before Law was recording for them. Lucky for him, Law got that job at the book shop. He'd be putting away most of his money towards looking for a place with Lami. 

That would take some time though. From the looks of it, finding a place was going to take a bit longer than Law had expected. He was hoping to try and make Lami's last month of high school easier but it would take at least a month or two to put away money for a deposit on an apartment. 

Still, Law was planning to look at a place with Lami next week. The place wouldn't be available for another month but that ended up working in his favor. Lami was planning on going to college in town so, in the end, that would work out well. 

"Earth to Law?" Shachi waved his hand in Law's face. Law frowned and pushed Shachis's hand aside. 

"What do you want?" Law muttered. 

"Reiju was asking how busy you were going to be with that new job," Shachi huffed. 

"Oh," Law muttered. "Not all that busy, it's only 25 hours a week right now."

"Do you have a schedule?" Reiju asked. 

"It changes every week," Law said. 

She just nodded. "Well, I've got to get going boys, family issues to deal with, and a wayward little brother to track down and all that." Reiju rose from her seat. "Thanks for lunch." She said as she headed out. 

"Tomorrow we should be able to finish up recording this episode," Penguin explained. "That work for you?" 

"Yeah," Law agreed, still thinking of all the things he had planned for the next day. "What time?" 

"Probably around 2," Shachi said. "I've got work and all and I'm not off until 1:30."

"I got a shift until 2:30," Law muttered. 

"Ah, well 3 it is," Peng said. Law nodded. He was certain that didn't have much else to do, unless Luffy wanted to practice parking again. Their last venture in that didn't end so well. With Luffy attempting to walk home after a frustrating end to parallel parking. It took Law following him in the car for two blocks to get him back in the car. 

"Awesome," Shachi grinned. "How're things with Lami going now?" 

"We're looking into getting a place together, so she can focus on school more," Law said. 

"Really!?" Penguin leaned forward over the table they sat at. 

"That's a huge improvement from the last news you gave us," Shachi said. 

"Yeah, it is, I'm glad she doesn't hate me at least," Law said. 

"It still bothers me that Doflamingo had her believing I would do that..." Law muttered this was thought to himself more than to them. "I wonder what else she thinks of me because of him..." 

"Don't worry man. Lami looks up to you so much," Shachi assured. 

"She used to, she's not a kid anymore," Law said. Doflamingo and his family had made sure of that. Pushing her out to live one her own like that, she was just a kid, she shouldn't be worried about feeding herself and keeping a roof over her head while trying to graduate. 

"Don't worry Law, everything will work out, you gotta try not to think too much about that, it messes with your head." 

Law sighed, "Yeah." 

The three of them finished up their lunch before going about their day. Law was going to Fai's place, the investigators from Law's case wanted to meet with him. That only made Law nervous. He didn't want anything to do with that stuff. Law new all to well how much pent up anger he had for Doflamingo, he had four years to think on that. 

Four, long years. 

On the bus ride there, Law only thought about the details he knew on his case, or at least what got him out. 

They found evidence to prove Law was innocent. It had to do with the way Cora's hyoid bone snapped before he died. It snapped from being pressed down. Law might have been tall, but Cora was taller and if Law had tried to strangle Cora, it would have snapped upwards. 

But Donquixote Rocinante was part Smiles Records his case would rest now that his 'murderer' had been released. The man that killed Corazon was still out there and Law's word wasn't enough for the jury. How could a man kill his own brother?

The details aside, Law made the short walk from the bus stop to Fai's apartment. Law went into the building, up the elevator, down the hall, and found Fai's apartment. He knocked. 

With the click of the deadbolt, the door swung open. Fai smiled at him and welcomed him inside. 

"It's hot out there, you want anything to drink?" Fai asked. 

"Just water," Law said, sitting down on the couch. Fai's apartment was a small studio. There was a sliding door that opened up to a balcony that overlooked the LA skyline. 

"Do you know what it is they want?" Law asked. Fai shook her head. 

"They didn't tell me, I'll imagine it has to do with bagging the real murderer," Fai brought Law a glass of water. He wished she'd just say Doflamingo. Law wondered if she still had a hard time believing Doflamingo did it. 

Law would have if he hadn't seen it himself. 

"What's got ya so nervous?" Fai sat down next to Law. 

"I don't want to have any contact with Doflamingo," Law muttered. "Or the rest of them." 

"I don't blame you there," Fai agreed, looking down at her hands folded in her lap. "I haven't talked to anyone from there since I hired the investigators. 

"Something else is bothering you though, I can tell," Fai said, she bumped his shoulder with hers. "Four years wasn't enough to get rid of my Law senses." 

"Tch," Law paused for a while. "I'm worried what Lami will think if I'm near him. She already told me if I have anything to do with Doflamingo then that's it, she wanted nothing to do with me." 

"She'll understand if its this..." Fai guessed. Law shook his head. 

"I don't think so, she wants nothing to do with him, to forget that part of her life existed... I don't want to risk that, not with her."

"I guess we'll see what happens, huh?" Fai asked. Law nodded to that. Part of Law desperately wanted to see Doflamingo behind bars, to see that Record Label torn to shreds an burned to the ground. Law just wanted a relationship with his sister more than he wanted any of that. 

"Yeah." Law and Fai sat in silence for some time. Then there was a knock at the door. Law did his best to keep his cool while Fai got up to answer it. 

"Hey, Smoker, Hina," Fai said from the doorway. "Come on in. You guys want anything to drink?"

"No thanks, we don't have a lot of time," Hina said. "Is Law here already?" 

Other than the trial itself, Law had only met Hina and Smoker one other time. They were pretty much strangers to him. Still, they made him more nervous than they should have. 

"Yeah, he's in the living room," Fai led them through the kitchen, into the living room area. 

"Hey kid," Smoker greeted, hey sat down in a chair that was adjacent to the couch. Hina took her seat at the other end of the couch from Law. "How've ya been since you got out?" Smoker held an unlit cigar between his teeth.

"Good, I've just managed to get a job," Law replied.

Smoker nodded. "Good to hear, I'll cut right to the chase." 

"Sounds good to me," Law said. Smoker leaned forward, holding the unlit cigar between his fingers as he did. He lightly tapped the end of it on his knee before speaking. 

"The investigation for Rocinantes murder has been officially reopened. The plan was to send the detectives here to question you out of the blue, but I know you don't want anything to do with that family, so Hina and I took it upon ourselves to come question you, too keep you away from the case."

"If that's still what you want," Hina added, somewhat snarky. Smoker cut her glance. Law could tell there had been some sort of dispute over Law's desire to remain detached from what was going on. 

Law wanted to be part of it. Part of the reason Doflamingo got taken down several notches. But there was Lami. Lami was more important. Lami was what mattered now, not Law's longing for revenge. The revenge simply wasn't worth it. 

"It is still what I want," Law said. Smoker nodded. 

"Well, then we'll have to question you on what happened that night again." Smoker said. 

"Oh," Law muttered. "Alright, let's get it over with then." 

"Okay," Hina said, "For the purpose of the investigation, we'll be recording this conversation."

"Fine by me," Law said, knowing the drill. 

"On the night of Rocinante's murder, where were you?" Smoker asked. Law had answered this question a million times over but Law knew it was all just part of the procedure. Needed for the court case. 

"With Cora, and Doflamingo, we were on our way back from a delivery to a music store in San Francisco."

"Who's Cora?" 

"It's a nickname for Rocinante, the whole family called him Cora," Law explained He ran his fingertip over his thumb nail, anything to give his hands something to do. 

"Right, and Rocinante didn't make it home that night did he?" Smoker asked. 

"No he didn't," Law answered. "He was murdered before we made it back to L.A." 

"The way Rocinante was killed, he was strangled, that couldn't have been done very well with three people in the cabin of a delivery truck, did you guys stop anywhere?" 

"Yeah." Law nodded and began to explain how Doflamingo had pulled off the road. He recounted what happened that night just like he had a million times before. Law really hoped this is all he'd have to do. 

The last time it simply Law's word against Doflamingo's. Last time the coroner hadn't said that Cora's hyoid could only be broken the way it had by someone taller. This time things were different. Law had physical evidence on his side. 

When Hina and Smoker were done, they thanked Law for his time. 

"Smoker," Law said just as before they were left. "I have personal reasons for staying out of the case, but if it's absolutely necessary, if the only way for Doflamingo to be caught, is me being more involved, let me know." 

"I will," Smoker agreed. "I hope it doesn't come down to it, you're a good kid, Law." Smoker and Hina let themselves out. 

Law talked with Fai for another hour or so before he headed home.

* * *

Law didn't hear anything in the house, it sounded empty. Luffy must be at the dentist, probably scheduling a time to get his teeth pulled. 

Or at least that's what Law thought before he walked into the kitchen for something to drink and saw a prescription bottle sitting on the counter. Law picked it up, he should put it away. He didn't think Luffy would actually get his teeth pulled today, he didn't even have an appointment. It must have been a really slow day if Luffy had them pulled out today. 

Hydrocodone, Law was familiar with it. Too familiar in fact. The memory of the high Law got off of it made him crave the narcotics in his hand. 

Fucking christ this was hard. Thoughts of the trial and the chances that Doflamingo might not convicted flooded Law's mind. Law bit his lip, the bottle was just sitting there and the memory of that wonderful high started gnawing at him.

No, they're Luffy's pain killers, Law reminded himself. Damn it he wished Luffy wouldn't have left them out.

Law picked up the bottle off the counter. He was just going to put it away. That's all. Law went to do exactly that when a thought came to him.

This was incredibly stupid. Law knew it as soon as he opened the bottle, whatever the hell compelled him to do that— god, Law hated himself for it. 

Luffy won't need all of them. Law hadn't needed even half the bottle when he got his teeth pulled. So Luffy definitely wouldn't. Law shook his head, no. Absolutely not. Law set the bottle down and walked away from it, better to avoid all temptations that way.

Law had left the kitchen only by a couple of steps when his impulses took over. He turned on his heel and grabbed the bottle. His hands shook, Law wasn't sure if it was the adrenaline rush or the anticipation that made that happen. Law took one, two, three pills and had at least the control to stop himself there.

"Law." Ace was standing at the entrance to the kitchen, arms crossed. The reality of what Law had done hit him like a truck. He was about to fucking relapse, what the fuck. 

No, no, Law had gotten past this, he _had. _Good fucking god what did he do?

Ace didn't say anything else, he only grabbed Law by the scruff of his shirt and dragged his junkie ass to the bathroom. Law didn't fight it, he had an idea of what was coming, still, part of Law wanted it. 

"Ace-ya!" Law grumbled.

"Shut the fuck up," Ace replied. He shoved Law into the bathroom and closed the door behind them. Ace took hold of Law's jaw, squeezing until his lips parted and shoved his fingers down Law's throat. Law gagged hard before Ace removed his hand and Law doubled over and puked into the toilet.

Law coughed when he was done, trying to spit out the taste along with whatever had been in his stomach.

"Fucking christ," Law groaned.

"Fucking christ is right, what the hell Law?" Ace grumbled. Law spit into the toilet bowl."You should have told us you were still struggling with control. I would have made sure Luffy kept that put-away."

"I didn't know I was," Law admitted, law felt nauseous, disgusted with himself. 

Ace leaned over him, searching the vomit for the pills no doubt.

"How many did you take?"

"Three."

"Puke again," Ace demanded. When Law didn't make a move Ace spoke again. "Do it or I'll make you."

Law sighed and stuck his fingers down his own throat until he was gagging into the toilet bowl. When he was done, Law leaned back against the wall that was behind him. Ace leaned over the bowl again.

"Only three?" Ace asked. Law nodded. Ace flushed the toilet and closed the lid. Law pulled his knees up and let his head fall between them. He ran his hands through his hair while Ace sat on the toilet seat across from him.

"Law, you alright?" Ace asked. Law shook his head profusely.

"No, I thought I had this shit under control," Law admitted. He really had. Now Law couldn't bring himself to even look at Ace. He was absolutely disgusting. That was _Luffy's _prescription for fucks sake. Law wouldn't be surprised if Ace threw Law out right then and there. Law deserved to be thrown out on the street for the shit he just tried to pull. 

"How long were you addicted?" Ace asked. A pang of fear rung in Law's chest. 

"3 Years," Law muttered. He still couldn't bring himself to look at Ace. 

Ace gripped Law's shoulder, Law looked up a little surprised "Hey, we're here for you alright? I'll make sure Luffy doesn't leave those out again and Ill keep an eye on you."

"It's not your job to babysit me," Law muttered, shrugging Ace's hand away. Still not looking at him.

"No, but you're my friend and unfortunately I care about your dumbass. I won't let you relapse Law."

God, Law wanted to cry just hearing that.

"You gotta promise me something though," Ace said, pausing for just a moment. "That shit you pulled when Cora died _cannot _happen again you hear? If something happens talk to me or Sabo, I don't care what it is, just talk to us alright? Promise me." 

Law nodded, "I promise." Law looked down between his knees at the tile floor. 

"I'm gunna go put those pills away where you won't stumble into them again, and make sure Luffy keeps them put away." 

Law nodded. "Thank you." 

"Of course," Ace said. He left Law in the bathroom. Law ran his hand through his hair. This day was shit. 


	29. Egypt and Scratch Marks

The fifth day after getting his teeth pulled, Luffy was able to go back to school. He still couldn't eat solid food which was making Luffy crazy. Luffy had been living off of cottage cheese and pudding the last five days and Luffy just wanted a damned cheeseburger. Or a stake, stake was good. An entire chicken... Luffy even tried to eat solid food at lunch but it hurt so much just to chew! Luffy couldn't wait until this was all over. 

All that thinking about food was making Luffy hungry. Some unwanted force in the universe really had it out for Luffy this week. Luffy's train of thought got detoured when he saw Usopp walking ahead of him. 

"Usopp, Usopp!" Luffy called, running up to him on the way to the library. 

"Hm?" Usopp was looking down at his phone. 

"I found an awesome place we can make a video for exploring," Luffy grinned. It kinda hurt to do that too.

"Oh really?" Usopp asked with a grin. "Kid didn't tell you about it, right?" 

"Nope, I found it from a link someone left in a comment, It's in Pasadena we should go after school!" 

"Mm, I gotta babysit for like an hour or so today, but afterward should be all good, we're not doing anything with the others are we?" 

"Nope!" Luffy said, at least not that I know of." Usopp nodded. 

"I'll pick you up when I drop off the kids," Usopp said. "I gotta pick them up and watch them for like until their parents get off work.

"Woah all three of 'em?" Luffy asked. Usopp nodded. 

It looked like Usopp and Luffy were the last ones to the Library all of their friends were gathered outside the doors. They talked for a few minutes before going their separate ways. Luffy headed outside. Zoro had some sort of class with Kai after school so Luffy was condemned to the bud. Luffy didn't mind it all that much though, really. He liked meeting all the fun people that rode the bus. 

Just as Luffy got past the parking lot and was heading for the bus stop, a familiar car pulled up in front of him. The window rolled down and Kid pushed his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose. 

"Hey, kid," Kid said with a smirk. 

"Kid!" Luffy grinned. "What are you doin' here?" 

"Killer had something to do downtown and I have about two hours to kill so I thought I'd come bother you n' Usopp." Kid shrugged. 

"Usopp's busy but I'm not doing anything," Luffy said. Kid nodded. 

"Sweet get in, we'll go get slushies or something," Kid said. 

"Okay!" Luffy went around to the passenger side and got in, tossing his bag into the back seat. 

"Nearest gas station?" Kid asked. 

"Oh, just up the road and around the corner, they have great slushies!" Luffy said. 

"Right or left?" 

"Huh, your side," Luffy said. In moments they were getting slushies. When they walked inside, Luffy made a beeline for the slushie machine, dodging the other students who had just got out of school. Luffy grabbed a cup and put it under the spout. Kid caught him just in time. 

"You gotta put the lid on first, haven't you ever poured a slushie?" Kid muttered, taking Luffy's cup and sticking the lid on before giving it back to him. 

"No, Zoro or my brothers have always done it for me," Luffy said. "Sometimes Usopp."

"Figures," Kid muttered as he put the lid on his own cup. "You want anything from the deli?" 

"I can't eat solid food right now," Luffy said, despite how much he wanted a burrito... Luffy grabbed a straw now that his cup was filled. 

"What? Why?" Kid started filling up his own cup. 

"I got my smart teeth pulled out the other day," Luffy explained, pulling on his own cheek that kinda hurt. 

"Smart teeth...?" Kid muttered, he frowned and muttered under his breath before speaking again. "Your wisdom teeth?"

"That's what I said." 

Kid decided not to correct him. "Hang on, you can't drink through a straw." Kid took the straw from Luffy.

"But my slushie!" Luffy whined, reaching for Kid rolled his eyes, and walked through the store, there have got to be some out here somewhere, they had soup out. 

"Here we go," Kid muttered, grabbing a spoon and giving it to Luffy. 

"Oh." Luffy stuck the spoon into his slushie and followed Kid to the register. Kid bought their drinks and they went back out to his car. Kid pulled into traffic. 

"So, Luf what do you guys do for fun around here?" Kid asked. 

"I dunno, usually I do stuff with all my friends, or my brothers and Torao," Luffy muttered. 

"Well, you're useless," Kid sighed. He tapped his finger on the steering wheel. Kid hadn't spent very much time in this area of LA at all and frankly, he wasn't sure what they could that was close by. There was one place Kid knew was at least fun to drive around in, so he headed there. 

"I'm planning a trip out of town this summer," Kid said. "For filming, Me and Killer are going to Egypt."

"What!?" Luffy practically jumped out of his seat. "You're gunna ride camels and stuff!?"

"You bet your ass we are," Kid grinned and glanced at Luffy before looking back at the road. "But the thing is, I bought four plane tickets, for some of my other friends. Those assholes bailed on me.

"What!? How could they miss out on that?" Luffy huffed, a little envious that Kid was planning something so cool.

"So I figured I'd see if you and Usopp wanted to go," Kid said. 

"Really?" Luffy leaned forward. 

"I wouldn't ask if I was joking," Kid scoffed at that. 

"Of course we'll go it's going to be so much fun!" Luffy couldn't sit still with all the excitement he had. "When are we going?" 

"July 10th," Kid said. "We'll spend half the time in Cairo the rest in Luxor, well get back the 18th. Seven days total!" 

"I gotta text Usopp!" Luffy dug his phone from his pocket. "What are we gonna do there?" 

"I'm still looking into stuff, I've seen camel rides and we've got to visit the pyramids," Kid said. Luffy couldn't wait for July to get here now. 

"Then of course we've got to get permission to film in some places, and passports and visas," Kid said.

"Ohh," Luffy hummed. 

"I can only imagine how much shit we'll get into with you and Usopp coming along," Kid cut Luffy a smirk. Luffy texted Usopp as he talked to Kid. 

"You sure your brothers won't mind?" Kid asked. 

"Nope!" Luffy said. "I'll be done with school then, it won't matter." 

"Good," Kid said, "'Cause I'd drag your ass out there anyway." 

"Shishishi," Luffy took a spoon full of his slushie. Kid took a sharp turn really fast and Luffy leaned to the side. 

Kid took another sharp turn, this time onto a dirt road, and Luffy spilled his red slushie into his lap with a yelp.

"Cold, cold, cold!" Luffy whimpered as he rolled down the window, scooped the ice off his lap, and threw it out. 

Kid started laughing. 

"You bastard you did that on purpose!" Luffy huffed, he took a spoon full of slush and flung it at Kid. 

"Hey, I'm driving you little shit!" Kid said, scooping up the slushie that Luffy got on his shirt and flicking it back at him. 

"That won't save you!" Luffy flung more at Kid, it landed in his hair and the side of his face. 

"You are going to pay for that!" Kid hissed. With one hand on the wheel, he popped off the lid to his slushie and dunked it over Luffy's head. 

"KID!" Luffy gasped at the cold running down his shirt. Kid took what was left in the cup— which wasn't much— and poured it into Luffy's lap. 

"Kid you rotten bastard!" Luffy shook his head, flinging chunks of slush all over the car.

"Hey!" Kid grumbled "My car!" 

"You better pull over then!" Luffy said. "'cause I'm gunna get you back!"

Kid pulled to the side of the road and Luffy unbuckled. As soon as the car was in park Luffy climbed into Kid's lap, pulled, on his shirt collar—nearly hitting Kid in the nose with his cast— and poured the rest of his slushie down Kid's shirt.

Kid jumped at the cold and Luffy's back hit the steering wheel, honking the horn. Both of them jumped at that. 

"Fucking christ," Kid muttered with a sigh. "You just had to put it down my shirt huh?" Kid muttered, hooking his arm around Luffy and adjusting in his seat.

"Shishi, yep!" 

Luffy looked up at Kid and met his eyes. Kid was really close and really hot covered in slushie like he was. Luffy recalled the kiss they shared in the mall. Luffy wanted more of that. At least Kid hadn't pushed Luffy away then, not like Law did...

Luffy closed what little space was between him and Kid and kissed him. Kid pulled him closer, one hand going up Luffy's back, under his shirt. Luffy liked that a lot. Luffy wrapped his arms around Kid's neck.

They parted. Kid looked like he wanted to say something but he just kissed Luffy again. Kid's hands came to Luffy's side and he started pushing up Luffy's shirt.

They parted just long enough for Luffy shirt to come over his head. Their lips met again and Kid pulled Luffy close. He bit Luffy's lip but pulled away. 

"This isn't a good idea," Kid muttered, kissing down Luffy's neck, and his hand still all over Luffy.

"Why not?" Luffy murmured, he just wanted more, more of Kid. More of Kid's hands on him. But Kid granted him that. Kid kissed up to Luffy's ear before talking. 

"Well, seeing as you've had your teeth pulled," Kid bit at Luffy's neck, sending chills down his back. "And you can't even eat anything solid, this doesn't seem like something we should continue with...this." 

"Oh..." Luffy muttered. Despite that, Kid kept kissing Luffy's neck, holding Luffy close to him. Kid leaned forward a bit, pushing Luffy back into the steering wheel. Luffy arched his back to keep from beeping the horn again.

Kid started sucking on his skin and it felt good the way he did it. Luffy moaned. It was a small noise that escaped Luffy's throat, one that brought the heat to Luffy's face with it. Luffy had no intention of making a noise like _that. _

It only made Kid chucking against Luffy's neck. "Oh, I'd better stop before this gets dangerous, huh?" Luffy didn't want him to stop. Still, Kid pulled away. 

"I better get you home, you've got plans with Usopp, don't you?" Luffy nodded to Kid's words. Kid's hand fell from around him, Luffy took that as his cue to go back to his seat, it was cold and wet. Not that Luffy wasn't in the exact same state. 

Luffy scrunched his nose at the shirt that was all sticky and wet. He didn't want to put that back on.

Kid didn't miss a beat. "I doubt you want to put that back on. I've got a sweater in the back seat somewhere.

It was hot out but Luffy would take the sweater over the shirt. At least right now he was in air conditioning.

"Oh, thanks!" Luffy found the black sweater and pulled it on. There was a red logo that said SEND IT!

Kid and Luffy talked about the trip on the way to Luffy's house. The cities they were going to go to, and all the other stuff Kid had planned.

* * *

Ace was on the couch when Luffy walked in, Law was standing in the kitchen entrance, taking to Sabo.

"Hey, Lu—" Ace did a double-take in Luffy's direction as he came in the door. "That's not your sweater... and your sorts weren't red when you left what the hell happened?"

"Kid poured a slushie on me," Luffy said, already peeling his sticky shirt off. 

"You were with Kid?" Sabo and Law asked from the kitchen—well Law was at the dinner table, but that was beside the point. Sabo cut Law a glance, a little surprised he had said anything at all. Sabo came out to the living room and Law looked annoyed.

"I hope you got him back!" Ace said.

"Yup! He's wearing a slushie too!" Luffy said he threw his shirt on the back of the couch. "He also let me wear his sweater cause my shirt got all gross."

"Did he?" Sabo asked. "What else did you guys do?"

"Oh! Kid invited me and Usopp to go to Egypt with him and Killer to film this summer!"

"What!?" Ace twisted around on the couch.

"He said he planned it with some of his other friends but they bailed on him so he has two extra tickets," Luffy explained. "Usopp wants to go, it sounds so cool! Kid said he was going so make plans to ride camels!"

"You're going to Egypt with a guy you just met?" Sabo asked. "A guy that has already gotten you into trouble twice?"

"It's not until July!" Luffy said. 

"You're insane," Sabo shook his head. 

"I'm just sad you're not taking us with you," Ace sighed. "Well, you'd better have enough fun for all three of us."

"When me and Usopp get famous and rich off YouTube we'll go all over the world, shishi," Luffy grinned. It made his jaw sore. So did kissing Kid... 

"Hey, I'm going to get rich and famous off my music first," Sabo said with a small laugh that wasn't quite a chuckle. 

"And I'll be the wayward tattoo artist," Ace chimed in. Law chuckled at the three of them. 

"You're all dorks," Law muttered. 

"Oh what, Torao, you don't think we can't do it?" Luffy asked. 

"I didn't say that," Law muttered, looking away from Luffy. What had him acting so weird? Law had been acting normal since that 'talk' he and Luffy had and all of a sudden he felt all off since Luffy got back home. 

"It sounded like you did," Sabo crossed his arms and grinned, leaning towards Law. 

"I didn't," Law said whilst crossing his arms. "I just said you're all dorks, dreaming up big futures when you have no idea what will happen." 

"All we've got are dreams, Torao!" Luffy grinned. 

"Hear hear!" Ace cheered. 

"Shishishi." Luffy pushed his hair out of his face, it was all sticky. "I'm all sticky, I'm gunna shower before I leave with Usopp." Luffy headed down the hall. He paid no mind to Law staring after him. 

* * *

**Video Transcript: Adventure at Satan's Castle! (We Ran Into Some Weirdos)**

**[Usopp and Luffy standing in front of a beaten-down dirt trail, trees in the background on what looks like some sort of hillside. There are houses in the background too, farther down the trail.] **

**Luffy[smiling at the camera]: What's up guys!? It's Usopp and Luffy!**

**Usopp: Today we're at a place that one of you guys recommended we adventure into, so here we are. Luffy, what's this place called? **

**Luffy: Umm, [Luffy checks his phone] Satan's Castle!**

**Usopp: W-what? Really? **

**Luffy: That's what the viewer said in their comment.**

**[Usopp pauses for a moment with a look of despair.]**

** Usopp: I have "Can't go to Satan's Castle Disease" we should just go... [Usopp leaves camera view]**

**Luffy [with arms crossed]: I'm not leaving until we explore it! **

**Usopp: Fine, but if I get possessed, I'm gunna pass it to you!**

**Luffy: Deal! **

**[Usopp comes back on screen.]**

**Usopp: So we're here today at Satan's Castle, if this video doesn't get uploaded it's because we got possessed by demons and died. **

**Luffy: Yep! So let's go see this castle. [Luffy runs up to the camera and takes it, filming Usopp as they walk.]**

**Usopp [on his phone]: I'm going look stuff up on this place. **

**Usopp: This place has been around since the 70s...60s..? No, before that...**

**Usopp [reading off his phone]: Animals have been sacrificed here, a cult was— **   
**A CULT WAS FORCED OFF BY POLICE!? Luffy! You're gunna get us murdered or sacrificed to Satan!**

**Luffy [behind the camera]: It will be fun! **

**Usopp: They were forced out because they kidnapped and tried to sacrifice a lady!**

**Luffy [charging forward, Usopp no longer on screen. Instead, a blur of gravel, dry grass, and trees.]: Don't worry Usopp, I'll protect you from the murder cults! We've gotta get to the castle.**

**Usopp: We're gunna die!**   
** Oh! Some dude used to come out here and party! **

**Luffy [turning, Usopp is on screen again.]: See, it's fine! Party's are good!**

**[Luffy turns again and the beaten path is on screen, down the path is a white brick wall extending down the hillside, at the end is a ritualistic platform, or at least what's left of one.]**

**Luffy: WOAH! Usopp look at this, I can already see it! **

**[The screen becomes a blurry mirage of the beaten path, Luffy's feet can be seen every so often as he runs for the ruins.]**

**Usopp: Luffy wait!**

**[Shuffling noises of shoes crunching on the gravel. Rocks kicked up with the sound of footsteps.]**

**Luffy: Usopp hurry up, I wanna try to climb on top! I bet that's where they did those sacrifices! **

**[Screen pans to a platform several yards away, the platform is surrounded by fencing, trees, dead or dying shrubs, and some barbed wire.]**

**Usopp [after catching up to Luffy]: You want to climb the creepy cult altar!?**

**Luffy [passing off the camera to Usopp]: Yep!**

**[Luffy runs down the hill, into bushes, Usopp follows Luffy and the screen becomes blurry only to focus on a NO TRESPASSING sign a few moments later. Usopp and Luffy are breathing heavy, trying to catch their breath after sprinting down a hillside.]**

**Usopp [off camera]: Perfect, we're gunna get possessed, caught, and go to jail.**

**Luffy [looking directly at the camera]: It'll be worth it!**

**Usopp [muttering]: Says you...**

**[Luffy goes around the corner, the camera follows him. Around the corner it an eight-foot stretch of branches and barbed wire, no way around it without climbing down the hill.]**

**Luffy: They blocked it with sticks and wire! **

**Usopp: Oh well, we came, we saw, time we went. [Screen pans back uphill, blurry as Usopp walks up.]**

**Luffy [off screen]: No way! We don't have enough for a video! [Luffy on-screen now] Besides, we can go through that back yard that was up there to the other side!**

**Usopp [wary]: Luffy—**

**Luffy: It'll be fine, we didn't get arrested at the mall for trespassing!**

**Usopp [sighs]: Fine, but only for the video**

**[Video cuts to a few minutes later, Luffy and Usopp are at the top of the hill, between the white brick wall and a property line. Luffy has the camera now.]**

**Usopp [whispering]: Luf, there's a guy over there.**

**Luffy: Let's go say "hi!"**

**Usopp: No! He might call the cops! We gotta sneak around him...**

**[There's no way around the property, still, Usopp looks around for a way out.]**

**Old man: Better not go on the other side of that wall.**

**Usopp [whispering]: Let me talk.**

**Usopp [to the old man]: Why what's on the other side?**

**Old man: Private property.**

**Usopp: Oh! Okay, we'll stay away! **

**Usopp [to the camera and Luffy]: Private property and not human sacrifices, right?**

**Luffy: Shishishi, we're still going over there!**

**Usopp: Of course we are. I'm obligated to now, a grumpy old man just told me 'no.'**

**[Video cuts to Luffy and Usopp back on the trail. Luffy is on the screen.]**

**Usopp: Okay, I bet that guy owns that property and that's why he told us to stay away.**

**Luffy: So?**

**Usopp: I think we should go back down and around all those branches, I saw some rocks we could climb on.**

**Luffy: Oh! Okay!**

**[Video cuts to Luffy and Usopp back by the branches, then down on some rocks below that white brick ruins. Luffy is down on some rocks with a large gap, Usopp is off-screen.]**

**Usopp: You good, Luf?**

**Luffy: Yeah, I got it! [Luffy reaches out for the other rock. The rock crumbles under Luffy's weight and Luffy slips.]**

**Usopp [behind a shaky camera]: Luffy!**

**Luffy: I got it, my names not Monkey for no reason! [Luffy regains his balance and stands up, brushing dirt off his clothes.] **

**Usopp: alight Monkey, catch the camera. [Usopp is on screen, blurry at the camera gets tossed down a few feet to Luffy. Luffy catches it.]**

**Luffy: What are you doing? [Camera focuses on Usopp going up and around the brush, avoiding the rocks.]**

**Usopp: Well I saw how you almost ate sh** down there so I'm going to avoid that.**

**Luffy: You're gunna take forever! **

**[Camera cuts to Luffy sliding down the hill with Usopp shouting incoherently behind him. Luffy comes to a stop and turns back to Usopp who is carefully making his way down. The screen pans to the ruins before moving to a view of a valley between the hills, far below.]**

**Usopp: Well that's a pretty view. **

**Luffy: Yep! Now back to the hell castle.**

**Usopp [sighs]: Thanks, Luf. Thanks for reminding me. Why can't we just take a second to appreciate the view, and not think about the fact that people were murdered like, 100 feet over there. [Screen goes to the tower then back to Usopp]**

**Luffy [moving the camera back to the view.]: View appreciated! On we go! **

**[Screen spins back to the ruins, before going blurry as Luffy goes back up the hill.] **

**Usopp [off camera]: Luf, Luf hold on!**

**Luffy [Usopp on screen]: What?**

**Usopp [looking up at the altar.]: Someone's up there! **

**[Camera turns back to the altar, two people can be seen on the top of the altar. The camera zooms in and the figures can be made out. One in black, one in white. The one in black holds up a wooden cross. Usopp takes the camera.]**

**Luffy [waves]: Hi guys!**

**Usopp [off camera]: Luffy! Don't do that they're weird! **

**Luffy [on camera]: They're not even saying anything! What the hell? That's rude!**

**Usopp [turns the camera back to the altar]: The cross is upside down, that's a satan thing!**

**Luffy: Oh sh**!**

**[The cross is flung down the hill, towards Luffy and Usopp. The camera follows the cross. It lands upright, sticking out of the ground a few yards away.]**

**Usopp: Oh my god!**

**Luffy [to the strangers]: That was rude! **   
**[To Usopp] Let's go get the cross!**

**Usopp: No! **

**[Luffy climbs further down the hill to pull the cross out of the ground. Usopp follows part of the way down but waits for Luffy to come back.]**

**Luffy: It's sharp!**

**[Camera zooms in on the cross Luffy is holding, all ends are pointed.] **

**Usopp [off screen]: Okay, I've got bad vibes. Can we go now?**

**Luffy [staring upon the at the hill with a frown]: Okay... let's go.**

**[Montage of Luffy and Usopp making their way back up, with cuts of them talking about what just happened. Montage ends with them back on the path. Luffy and Usopp head back to Usopp's car.]**

**Luffy: I think something got my back...**

**Usopp [holds the camera so he and Luffy are both on screen]: What do you mean? Nothing was behind us. **

**Luffy [reaching up the back of his shirt]: It just really stings. Like, I got cut or something..**

**Usopp: Did you fall?**

**Luffy: Only when I was going down but wouldn't it have stung then?**

**Usopp [walks backwards to see behind them]: I dunno, but I feel like someone's gunna follow us. We'll check it out at the car. **

**[Video cuts to Luffy and Usopp back at the car. On screen Usopp is leaning into the driver's seat with the camera.]**

**Luffy [off screen]: Ouches, ouches, Usopp it really hurts!**

**Usopp [going to the back of the car where Luffy is closing the trunk]: Let me see.**

**[Luffy pulls of his shirt, camera focuses on his back. There are scratches across Luffy's lower back, just above his shorts' waistband and down from his shoulder blade to just above his hip. There are old bruises on his sides.]**

**Usopp: Where the bruises there before?**

**Luffy: Yup, from the fight I got suspended for.**

**Usopp: The scratches? **

**Luffy: What? No scratches, what are you talking about? **

**Usopp: Here I'll take a picture. [Usopp sets the camera on the trunk of the care and uses his phone to take a picture of Luffy's back. He shows it too Luffy.]**

**Luffy: What the f**k!? **

**[Video cuts to Usopp and Luffy getting into the car. Luffy has the camera and Usopp is driving.]**

**Usopp [looking at the road]: You don't remember falling or anything?**

**Luffy [holds the camera so him and Usopp are on screen]: No, at least I don't remember but we'll see if I did anything in the video.**

**Usopp: You're sure they weren't there before?**

**Luffy: How would I get scratches like that on my back?**

**[Luffy and Usopp talk more about what just happened, Usopp tries to analyze it but it goes over Luffy's head.]**

**Usopp: Anyway, we'll take a better look at your back at a gas station, we gotta stop there anyway before getting back home.**

**Luffy: Alright...**   
**[Luffy smiles at the camera and sets it on the dash] We'll see you guys next week! [Luffy's hand covers the camera. The screen goes black.]**

**Video end. **

[1]

**_1\. Photo brought to you by Instagram @_**https://instagram.com/third_eye_visionary.jd?igshid=16upkajdzxq5a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Photo brought to you by Instagram @https://instagram.com/third_eye_visionary.jd?igshid=16upkajdzxq5a


	30. Questions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall I started classes today (all online obviously) though I have moved back on campus and idk i just feel really off. Covid has really fucked everything up and Im starting to feel the same way I did when everything shut down. Im at that point were nothing feels real again and I just can't wait for this shit to be over and go back to normal... I just that happens before I graduate uni,,,
> 
> on a lighter note~ hope ya'll like this chapter :3

Seeing Luffy in Kid's sweater made Law angrier than he had been in a long time and it had taken everything in him not to show it. Law couldn't fathom _why _he felt like that. Just—ugh, it didn't matter. He didn't need to be thinking about Luffy again. Especially not before recording with Penguin and Shachi. Luffy _always _distracted him. Law found a place to park before he went to the recording studio. As expected, Law found Shachi, Reiju, and Penguin were all there. They got to finishing up the episode. 

It was the same old wacky shit, Law was pretty confident the idea for this storyline was not thought of sober. None of this could have been thought of sober with the forbidden dog park and glow clouds not to mention that damned cat, Koshek. 

At least Law got paid to do it. 

Recording went by a lot faster than Law expected. It felt like no time at all before Penguin was making suggestions for food. After recording they all went out to lunch, well it was too late to be lunch but too early to be dinner. Reiju didn't join them this time around. But Bonney met them at the restaurant. Law's wallet wouldn't be able to take much more of this 

Truth be told, Law and Bonney never really talked about what happened at the party. Bonney never asked Law how he felt after Luffy took off and Law didn't bring it up. For the most part, they went about their relationship like it never happened. Law preferred it that way, he didn't really want to think about how he felt towards Luffy right now. And certainly not with Bonney in his life. 

Still...Luffy was always on Law's mind, at least since that kiss. And the image of him in that damned sweater that was obviously too big for him wouldn't leave his head. It clung to his thoughts in the same way a foul smell lingered in the air. 

"Law," Bonney nudged him, leaning forward in her seat and meeting his eyes. "You've been awfully quiet." 

"Law's always quiet," Penguin said. "Anyhow, Carlos, our scientist—" Penguin turned to Shachi. "Falls in love with Cecil."

"That's so random!" Shachi huffed with the roll of his eyes. "How can that be realistic?" 

"Are you joking?" Penguin elbowed Shachi's side. "Love is the most random occurrence in the universe. You don't plan that shit." 

"He's right you know," Bonney said, sipping her from her water. "You can't control who you fall in love with, and it is pretty random." Bonney took a glance at Law and said nothing more. 

"See?" Peng said, gesturing to Bonney across the table. "Carlos falls in love with Cecil. Cecil is already in love with Carlos, any of our fans will want it to happen."

"Give the people what they want!" Bonney cheered, pumping her fist and slapping the table. 

Shachi groaned, rubbing his face and looking at Law. "What do you think?" 

Law shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me." Law paused. "What's the reason for them not being together?" 

"Do tell, Shach," Penguin said, resting his chin on the palm of his hand, waiting for Shachi to explain himself. 

"You got me there, let them be gay and happy," Shachi conceded with a sigh. 

"Thank you!" Penguin grinned and sat up straight again.

"A band!" Shachi shouted, pointing at Law. People turned to look at them. "You were in some small rock band that explains the tattoos." 

"This again?" Law asked, rolling his eyes. He _almost _ forgot about their deal.

"This will never be over until you answer us!" Peng said. 

"Well I'm not giving you and answer until New Years, and that's if you guess right between now and then," Law said. He poked at the food on his plate with his fork. They were running out of guesses and Law had really thought they'd let go of this by now. 

"The girlfriend," Shachi muttered to Penguin as if Law and Bonney couldn't hear them. 

"Oh, I like the way you think," Penguin said. They both turned their heads to Bonney. 

"Tell us," they said at the same time. 

"Why would you assume I know?" Bonney scoffed, turning her nose up at them.

"You've got to know, you're his girlfriend!" Shachi insisted. Law rolled his eyes again. 

"Well, I don't know!" Bonney crossed her arms and leaned back in the booth her and Law shared. 

"Law didn't even tell Bonney," Penguin said in a fake whisper to Shachi.

"It must be pretty serious."

"You're right, we've got to up our game!" 

Shachi and Penguin turned back to Law. 

"Drug dealer!" Penguin said with the confidence of a movie star. That made Law's heart skip a beat. Way too close for comfort.

Law scoffed the feeling off. "No way in hell." 

"Damn, I got nothing," Shachi muttered. 

"This isn't over," Penguin pointed at Law "We'll figure it out."

"What only takes three months to be in school for?" Penguin asked. 

"If he had gone to school for something don't you think he'd be doing that?" Shachi asked. 

"You've got to stop," Law muttered. 

"Not until we figure it out!" Shachi said with the determination of a dog waiting for a treat. 

"Well now I want to know too," Bonney said, brushing her hair back as she turned her head to Law. Bonney rested her chin on the heel of her palm. 

"Not you too," Law sighed. 

"I mean, how do we know it wasn't a biker gang or something and you only came back because you got into trouble?" Shachi asked, tapping on the table with his index finger as he spoke. He leaned over the table, towards Law. 

"That's true, remember how much Law used to get into trouble with Ace and Sabo?" Penguin said. 

"Oh that's right," Bonney hummed. 

"Getting caught tagging up the school behind the gym," Shachi recalled. 

"That was because Ace-ya is _loud." _Law scoffed. "And did you know was there before we painted over it?" 

"Nope, because you three managed to put up a beautiful work of art that looked like a mushroom cloud," Penguin said. "And we weren't even invited!" 

"Fucking hell," Law pinched his nose. "I was cruising around town with Ace and Sabo when we decided to do laps around the school and saw swastika on the damn gym. We got some spray paint, and painted over it." 

"Why didn't you ever tell us this story before?" Bonney asked, pinching Law's arm. It wasn't very hard. 

"You guys never asked," Law muttered. 

"Oh, fair point, you got me there," Bonney said. Law took a drink from his glass and leaned back in the booth. They talked more and finished their food before heading out. Despite being in two different cars, Bonney and Law walked arm in arm as they left. 

"Why is it that you waited so long to come back?" Bonney asked, her voice was quite. Law could tell she was curious but she wasn't prying. Or at least she was trying not to.

"It's really something I don't want to talk about," Law said, looking out to the street instead of at Bonney. Bonney was quite for a moment. 

"Okay, but I'm gunna ask you something," She said. "What ever you were doing, it's dealt with right? It won't become a problem later?" 

"No, it won't," Law promised. With what happened the other day Law wasn't sure though... It didn't matter. He told Bonney it wouldn't, so he'd be sure it didn't. 

And if it did become a problem, Law had Ace and Sabo. He had to remember that above all else. Ace promised him they'd be there to help him. Ace and Sabo had never broken Law's trust before. Ace and Sabo weren't Ikkaku, and they were people Law could trust with anything in this world or the next.

That's why they were the only ones that knew. 

"Good, then I won't ask anymore," Bonney said. "I do hope you'll tell me eventually though when you're ready." 

"I don't know if I ever will be..." Law looked at his shoes. 

"Huh, funny that you're making a game out of it with Peng and Shachi."

"I really don't think they'll be able to guess it from me," Law said. That much was true. The only way Law thought they'd guess was if they ran out of ideas and started spitting out the most random shit they could think of. 

"Really?" Bonney asked, "It was that extreme?" 

"I wouldn't say extreme, just not something anyone would expect of _me_," Law explained. That might have been giving away too much.

"If you say so," Bonney said. There was something in her voice that told Law she wasn't exactly satisfied with that answer. 

"Look there's my car, you've done your boyfriend-duty." Bonney smiled up at Law. Law could only smile back. The two shared a kiss before Law went back to his own car. 

Well, Sabo's car. Law made sure to fill up the tank before he got back home. It was the least he could do. 

* * *

"Torao!!" Luffy called, leaning over the dining table until his chest was pressed against it. Law looked over at Luffy from his computer. 

"Yes?" He asked, not phased by Luffy's antics. Luffy rolled onto his back, looking up at Law. 

"Can I take my driver's test now?" Luffy asked he tilted his head up at Law. "I really want to start learning to drive a motorcycle!" 

"I don't see why not, you still need to work on backing around a corner though," Law said. 

"That's gunna be on the test!?" Luffy asked, pouting as he did. "It's so hard!" 

"You don't have to pass it with 100 percent," Law said. "You just have not completely fail any part of the test."

"That's gunna be hard," Luffy repeated. 

"Hey, if you want to practice more, just say so," Law said, turning his eyes back to his laptop. He was trying to see how much it would cost to get into a community college. That and seeing if Law could apply for FAFSA. Law should be able to apply for it, considering his circumstances. Law pushed his thoughts aside and focused on Luffy. 

"I do wanna practice!" Luffy decided. "Can we right now?" 

"Sabo's car isn't here," Law said. 

"Damn it!" Luffy huffed and held his head up between his hands. His face got all squished up. 

"Do you know what time he's getting back today?" Law asked, only looking over at Luffy for a moment. That face he was making was pretty damned cute.

"Nope," Luffy said, his bottom lip sticking out a bit from his face being squished. Law tried not to think about how cute that was too. "He left while I was at school."

Law only nodded to that Law wasn't here when Sabo left either so he has no clue. 

"He'll probably be back late," Law noted. He usually was now-a-days. 

"Yeah," Luffy agreed with a disappointed sigh. Luffy looked down at the table before looking back at Law. "Ace said he's really close to a deal with a record label."

Law nodded again. "You haven't seen much of Sabo-ya recently, huh?" 

Luffy shook his head. "The only time he's here is late at night or while I'm at school, and when he is here, he's tired..." 

"He'll be around more when he gets this deal," Law said in an attempt to reassure Luffy. 

"I hope it's soon, it feels like we don't even live together..." Luffy dropped one of his hands on the table, tracing circles into the surface. Law leaned onto the table, towards Luffy. 

"Wait until Sabo gets the deal done, he'll be around so much you'll want him gone," Law joked. 

Luffy's eyes widened as he looked at Law. He rolled back onto his back and sat up. He wouldn't look at Law as he spoke. 

"Yeah right! I'd never get tired of Sabo, or Ace!" Luffy insisted, he looked back at Law over his shoulder. 

"If you say so," Law muttered trying not to read into Luffy's behavior. The door swung open and Tama came running inside. 

"Luffy!" She shouted, a huge grin on his face. "Ace said you were gunna get a motorcycle like him!" She had a huge grin on her face. She climbed up on a chair to be eye level with Luffy, who was sitting on the tabletop now. "Is it true!" 

"Tama! I would never lie to you!" Ace huffed as he came in, closing the door with his foot. 

"It's true!" Luffy agreed. 

"Luffy! Get off the table!" Ace huffed as he came into the dining room with Tama's backpack. Luffy did as he was told. Law stayed silent. 

"Tama, get started on your homework so you can get it out of the way, your dad should be here in an hour or two," Ace said. Tama jumped down from the table, her shoulders barely came over the tabletop. 

"Ah, But I wanna play Mortal Kombat with Luffy again!" Tama frowned and looked up at Luffy for help. "I gotta kick Luffy's ass!" 

"Yeah Ace, can't we play Mortal Kombat!?" Luffy asked he nudged Ace with his elbow. 

"Homework first, both of you!" Ace insisted. Luffy and Tama pouted up at Ace. 

"That's quite the enemy you got there," Law commented, looking to both of them who were pouting at Ace. 

"You're not helping," Ace glared at Law. Law only shrugged. 

"Mortal Kombat!" Tama shouted with a grin. 

"Mortal Kombat!" Luffy echoed. 

"Homework!" Ace retorted in the same manner that Luffy and Tama chanted. 

"Fine!" Luffy stuck his tongue out at Ace. Tama followed suit. 

"Hey, don't teach Tama your bad manners," Ace pinched Luffy's nose. 

"Ouch!" Luffy huffed, grabbing onto Ace's arm. Tama started laughing. Law couldn't help but chuckle at what was happening in front of him. 

"Hey, if you don't do your homework, you're next," Ace warned, letting go of Luffy.

"Okay, okay!" Tama giggled and took her bag from Ace and sitting down at the table. 

The door opened again and Sabo came through the door. 

"We got it guys!!" Sabo was spilling excitement as he came in, he slammed the door behind him on accident. "We've got a meeting with the label next week and they'll decide whether or not they're gunna sign with us!" Sabo had a grin that was worthy of Luffy. 

"What really!?" Ace asked. 

"Sabo that's so cool!" Luffy chirped. 

"Congratulations," Law said with a small smile. It was good to see Sabo so excited. 

"Law," Sabo turned to him, directing all that excitement towards Law was infectious. "Law, man you're suggestion was perfect, it was so much better than trying to rush songs, you're a genius." 

"I was groomed to take to run a record label, remember?" Law said. 

"And I love you for it!" Sabo said. 

Law chuckled. "When is the meeting?" 

"Saturday at two," Sabo said. "This is gunna be great, I'm so nervous, man.

"Saturday?" Law asked. "You must have got someones attention..."

"That's good right!?" Sabo asked with as much excitement as Luffy had over food. 

"Mhm," Law nodded. 

"You have music to show em' right?" Ace asked, sitting down at the table next to Tama. "Can we hear?" 

"I haven't shown you guys any?" Sabo asked. 

"Nope," Luffy cut in. Sabo dug out his phone. 

This is the first song for the album..." Sabo scrolled through his phone for a moment or two before turning the volume all the way up and setting it on the table. The music started it was static-y, almost like it was over an old radio. 

[1] _"This is a call to arms, for the poets that are inside of us.   
This is shedding our skin and breaking the chains that are binding us..." _

The music felt like it was building up to something big. Then it cut straight to Sabo rapping. 

_"This pictures of the truth  
This is life in real-time  
All the words we really wanted but could never make them rhyme.  
This is the way that she looked  
This is the way I believe   
This is the way that's it's been and always will be  
This is the war raging inside of me when I told you all that I was fine.   
You taught me never underestimate the power of ten thousand hearts beating in time  
This for everyone still holding on to all the things they fucked up and all the people they did wrong.   
All the songs they never sang, our story's still the same—"_

Law was more than a little shocked, he had never heard Sabo rap before. At least not like that. And the next line Sabo was singing again. 

_"But we've been holding it on so long." _The last word was drawn out. Then it was back to rapping. That line repeated a couple of times before the next verse kicked up. 

_"So hallelujah, amen, holy whatever, bless your soul  
Because these are the words that set up the verses that let us free ourselves through rock n' roll  
And this is music,   
this is spirit, this is passion if you'll let yourself hear it.   
_

_Cause there's mercy in the verse  
_ _A story in the chorus  
A bridge to get us over the sea of doubt before us.  
It's all not perfect, we need music to save us.   
Spinning the soundtrack to our beautiful chaos   
Imperfect existence: just grab it and own it and I swear to God you'll have it all in that moment._  
_So take every picture of your perfect life  
You can splatter with color and the paint will dry  
You can throw it in the air and you can watch it fly   
Squeeze it very, very tight—"   
_

In less than a second, the music went back to that static-y sound and Sabo's voice became gentle. _"And let it go." _

The static carried on for a little while before starting to fade, then silence. 

"That's the first song?" Ace asked. 

Sabo nodded and looked down at him. "What do you think?" 

"It sounds awesome! I can't wait to hear the whole album, you got a name yet?" 

"Battle Scars," Sabo paused. "That's what we're hoping for anyway, we'll see what the label thinks though..." 

"Is that the name of another song in it?" Law asked. 

Sabo nodded again. "That one's not finished yet, it's the one we're having the hardest time with..." 

"How come?" Luffy asked. 

"It's just, really personal for all of us so it's hard to put it into the right words that flow," Sabo explained. 

"From what I've seen those songs are usually the best ones," Law said, recalling some of the music Doflamingo used to have Law give a third opinion on. Sabo smiled at that. 

"This is going to be really, really, good," Sabo said with such conviction in his voice it seemed like it had already happened. "I know it. 

"You ready for that meeting?" Ace asked. Sabo nodded. 

"Completely ready for it," Sabo said. "We've got demos for all the songs but two that are gunna be in the album and two complete songs." 

"Good!" Ace grinned and patted Sabo's shoulder. 

"Does that mean you're gunna be around more?" Luffy asked. 

"I dunno," Sabo shrugged sat down on the table. "We still gotta work our asses off to get these songs done, the time frame we're trying to get is the end of summer." 

"That's pretty tight," Law muttered. Sabo nodded. 

"It is, but I think we can do it, if we do well enough we might be able to get a tour put together by next summer." 

"That would be pretty fucking awesome," Ace said. 

"Ace," Sabo scorned. "Language, there are little ears!" 

"Are you joking? She hangs out at the parlor, she's heard worse," Ace said. 

"She's heard it at the parlor from strangers, not people she looks up to," Sabo pinched Ace's nose. 

Tama giggled. "It's okay, Sabo! Dad told me not to say that word." 

"See, Marco taught her well," Ace said. 

"Still." Sabo let go of Ace and Ace rubbed his nose the same way Luffy had earlier. Law tried not to laugh at the parallels he witnessed. Ace might have parented Luffy, for the most part, but Sabo parented Ace. 

Ace stuck his tongue out at Sabo. 

"Real mature," Sabo said, rolling his eyes, though he smiled through it all. With that Sabo left the kitchen and disappeared around the corner. Tama pulled out her homework and Luffy disappeared around the corner too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Intro (Prelude) by Paradise Fears


	31. ...and Pining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oohhh boy the amount of classwork i have today should be illegal

"Go long, go long!" Sabo shouted as Law walked into the house, he set his stuff down by the door and went into the kitchen to see what the hell was going on. 

Luffy backed up until he ran into the table. Just as Law was about to step into the kitchen, Ace stuck his hand out to stop him. Law watched as Sabo flug a chunk of watermelon at Luffy. The watermelon curved in Law's direction and Luffy just about dived for it. Luffy caught the watermelon then crashed into Law and Ace. Law stumbled backward and Ace caught Luffy before he hit the ground. Luffy stood upright and raised both fists in the air.

"Got it!" He cheered with a mouth full of watermelon. 

"Woohoo!" Sabo cheered and popped a cube of watermelon into his own mouth. "Ace!" 

Sabo didn't hesitate to fling a cube of watermelon at Ace and it hit Law in the nose. Law managed to catch it before it hit the ground. 

"Sorry, Law," Sabo said with a chuckle. He didn't look very sorry at all. Law popped the watermelon into his mouth. Saying it was perfect was a critical understatement. It wasn't often that Law came across good watermelon. Or at least not recently but Law hadn't exactly had a lot of options. 

Then again Ace had a knack for picking out the best ones. It was one of those unexplainable phenomenons that Law just accepted as true. There were a lot of those that involved Ace or Sabo in some form. 

"Go again!" Ace said, moving further into the kitchen. Sabo launched yet another watermelon cube at Ace. Luffy sprinted across the kitchen used Ace's shoulder to pull himself to the proper height and caught the cube in his mouth. His accuracy was a little more than impressive, that Law had to agree with. 

"You little shit!" Ace grumbled. Ace knocked Luffy to the ground. 

"Hey!" Luffy shouted as Ace pinned him down with his foot between Luffy's shoulder blades. 

Sabo chuckled and threw another cube. This time Ace caught it. Luffy reached behind him and managed to get a hold of Ace's leg. Ace tumbled to the ground and brought a chair down with him. Law took a step back to ensure he avoided getting into the mess the brothers were in. 

"You three are a hazard to yourselves and everyone around you," Law muttered, shaking his head at the brothers but smiling all the same. It wasn't easy to be mad or even annoyed at their shenanigans. 

"Why am I being lumped with them? I'm not on the ground with them!" Sabo huffed in a weak attempt to defend himself. Law rolled his eyes.

"You're the one throwing watermelon," Law commented. He stepped over Ace's leg as Luffy pushed Ace's head into the linoleum kitchen floor. He leaned against the counter next to Sabo and helped himself to another watermelon cube. "That—" Law pointed to Ace and Luffy, still wrestling on the floor. "—is your fault." 

Sabo shrugged and took some watermelon for himself. "You've got a point there, but it's fun to watch." Ace shoved Luffy off of him and into the chair that had tipped over, there was a loud crunch of wood and a yelp from Luffy as he landed on his cast. 

"Ace-ya, don't break Luffy even more," Law said, still just watching the two. 

"And don't break our furniture!" Sabo cut in. They both ignored them. Ace pushed Luffy down, getting on top of him and trapping him to the ground. 

"Ow! Ace, my arm!" Luffy grumbled. With a deep sigh and another piece of watermelon, Law opted to get between them. He'd rather not see Luffy's broken wrist getting worse. 

"I wouldn't do that," Sabo advised. Law didn't listen. 

It took less than a moment for Law to end up on his ass along with Ace and Luffy. Still, Law managed to get between them and separate the two. 

"At the rate, you're going. Luffy is going to end up in a long-arm cast," Law huffed. Luffy, ignoring what Law had said, attempted to leap over Law to get to Ace. 

Luffy didn't get very far with that maneuver. He still squirmed in Laws lap, reaching for Ace all the same. Law took a sharp breath and opted to ignore whatever thoughts came to mind that _did not _have to do with the situation at hand. 

"How'd that work out for you?" Law asked, looking down at Luffy. 

"You're lucky Torao's in the way!" Luffy huffed, looking up at Ace.

"Well, Law's lucky you were the one that came after me," Ace rested his elbow on his knee and his chin in the palm of his hand, looking down at Luffy. "If it had been the other way around, you'd _both _be eating the chair." 

"Why you—!" Luffy grumbled. He pushed on Law's thigh to get himself back up. Law bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from reacting to that. Luffy lunged for Ace again but Law reacted faster and pushed his elbow into Luffy's back. 

"Torao!" Luffy barked as he fell back into Law's lap. Luffy tried and failed to twist around and glare at Law. Law was almost disappointed about that but again those were thoughts to address at a later time. Not when Ace and Sabo were right next to him. And certainly when Luffy _wasn't _in his lap. 

Ace stuck his tongue out at Luffy. Sabo, with half of a watermelon, full of watermelon cubes, planted himself between Law and Ace, almost stomping all over Luffy's hands in the process. 

"Watermelon?" He offered with a big smile. Ace and Luffy gladly took some. Law too. Sabo crossed his legs and let the makeshift watermelon bowl rest in his lap. He hooked an arm around Law's neck, the other around Ace's. 

"All three of you," Sabo said, looking back and forth between the three. "Are the best people around. 

"Ha last one!" Luffy said, reaching for the last cube. Sabo got to it first. 

"Hey!" Ace snapped with a glare aimed directly at Sabo. Ace took the watermelon bowl and shoved it onto Sabo's head. 

"You bastard!" Sabo huffed. 

"I take it back, Law and Luffy are the best, you're an ass." 

"Glad my reputation has been restored!" Ace said. He used Sabo's shoulder to balance as he got back to his feet. Ace headed for the living room and Sabo jumped up to follow, removing his watermelon hat and chasing Ace. 

"Shishishi, they're weird," Luffy said. He didn't move from Law's lap, but instead, he became stiff looked over his shoulder at Law. They made eye contact and Luffy's face turned pink even through his darker skin. 

Luffy bolted upright, clamoring to get off of Law as quickly as possible. Luffy came just inches from Laws face and Law became stiff as his eyes met Luffy's again. His shoulders rigid and fists clenched. He stared wide-eyed at Luffy who was just _inches _from him and Law's mind went back to the party and they kisses they had shared. 

The position lasted less than a moment but had felt as long as Law's sentence was. Luffy put distance between him and Law. Law was relieved. But part of Law was disappointed. Law didn't humor that thought for an instance. He shoved it aside like dirty laundry. Without a word, Luffy left Law on the kitchen floor in a mess of thoughts he _should not _have been in. 

Law had Bonney, she was who he had wanted to be with before all the shit hit the fan. 

But Law was a different person than he had been then. A completely different person. He just hadn't figured that part out yet. 

* * *

"You sure you're ready?" Law asked. 

Luffy nodded. 

At the start of the week Luffy had set up his driver's test, he was as ready as he could be, but he was nervous. Law could definitely tell by now. Luffy had practiced quite a bit and Law thought he'd do well. Law pulled into the parking lot of the driving school and DOL testing. 

"You'll pass and we'll pick up panda express on the way home," Law said.

Luffy smiled. "Ice cream too!?" 

Law smiled at the massive grin Luffy had. "Ice cream too." 

"Yes!" Luffy cheered, "you're the best!" 

"Ice cream is _only _if you pass through," Law added. 

"I'll pass!" Luffy assured. 

"Then let's get this done," Law said. He walked into the building with Luffy. After handing over the insurance and registration to the DOL Luffy was taken away by the proctor and Law had no choice but to wait. 

Waiting was a little nerve-wracking. He had no idea how well Luffy was doing or how bad. Law tried to busy himself, he tried texting Bonney but she was at work and couldn't talk. Ace and Sabo were busy too. If they didn't have work they'd certainly be there. Law scrolled through the newsfeed of the few social media apps he had, not really paying attention to anything he was looking at. Most of it was the nonsense Luffy posted about. If not that, it was something from Lami or Fai. 

Oh, Law could text Lami. He did as much. She took a while to respond at first. Law honestly didn't think she would. Law got past the awkward first text crap and tried not to look around the room. Anything to keep him from thinking about Luffy's test. Thinking would only make it feel longer.

Law didn't have much else to say to Lami. At least not that he could think of. He stared at his shoes getting lost in his own thoughts.

Lami was going to be in college soon, and with Law trying to go back to school too that would make money incredibly tight. But they could manage. College students did it all the time.

Or Law could wait until Lami was finished with school. That would give him tons of time to put money away for school. But that made his financial aid chanced low. There was no way Law could manage covering general college then med school.

Not on his own, and not even on loans alone. Goddamn, this was going to be difficult. Law wished there was some way he could come up with all that money. Something preferably legal. This was going to be a train wreck to get through but Law was determined. He didn't oppose Doflamingo all those years ago and get framed for murder just to work in a book shop his whole life. Law managed to fuck up the fast lane to the life he wanted so he might as well try the hard way now. Even if it took him years to get there.

The door opened and the bell interrupted his thoughts. Luffy came into to building grinning. Had it been time already? Luffy walked right up to Law.

"How'd you do?" Law asked.

"I passed!" Luffy said with a huge grin. Law smiled at him.

"Good job," Law said. "Let's get your license shit figured out.

Law and Luffy spent at least an hour doing that probably longer. The process was always a pain in the ass. Once they were finished, Panda Express was their first stop.

Luffy held his temporary ID in his hands in the passenger seat while they went through the drive though. 

"I can't wait for Ace to start teaching me!" Luffy bounced on his heels as he talked. "You think he'll teach me when he gets home? After panda, of course!"

"That's assuming Ace won't make you do it legally," Law commented, cutting Luffy a glance.

"But Ace didn't do it legally, he's been riding a motorcycle since he got his license!" Luffy pouted. Law felt a little guilty for being the reason Luffy wasn't smiling.

"Sabo didn't get his license legally either," Law said. "He still made you get your permit first." 

"Ace won't make me wait until I'm 21!" Luffy insisted. Law just shrugged. It didn't matter much to him. Law pulled up to the window and paid, in turn the cashier gave them their order. . He and Luffy got back into the car then. Law found the most convenient Dairy Queen and got blizzards for the two of them. 

It wasn't unusual to come back to the house empty. 

"Mortal Kombat!" Luffy gasped, reaching for over the table for the game on the shelf that was under the TV. "Play with me?" 

"Sure," Law said as he set the food on the coffee table and pushed it closer to the TV while Luffy put the game in. "Just don't be sad when I kick your ass." Law sat down on the floor, crossing his legs. Luffy plopped down next to Law with controllers in hand. He passed one to Law and grabbed a bag of rangoons while the game loaded up. 

"You won't come anywhere near to kicking my ass," Luffy huffed, shoving Law with his shoulder. 

Law rolled his eyes and shoved Luffy back. "Whatever you say." 

Law saw Luffy stick his tongue out at him from the corner of his eye and the screen came up. Law and Luffy picked their characters and started fighting. Law started out strong, trapping Luffy and beating the shit out of him. It almost seemed like he was _letting _Law beat him. With an inch of his health bar left, Luffy started fighting back way more seriously. 

"_Now _you decide to do that?" Law huffed, doing his best to fight back. Luffy leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and shoving a whole rangoon into his mouth. Luffy got Law trapped in a corner and beat on him relentlessly. Law sighed and did everything he could to get an opening but Luffy was ruthless. Before he knew it _K.O _was in big red letters across the screen. 

"Not bad," Law hummed. He leaned forward and grabbed a box of the honey walnut shrimp he had ordered and a fork. The next fight started before Law could even get the box open. Luffy attacked him immediately. 

In a thoughtless panic, Law put the fork between his teeth and fought back. 

"That was cheap!" Law muttered through the fork in his mouth. 

"That's what losers say," Luffy said. Luffy's health bar was equal to Luffy's so at least he had that going for him. But for all the damage Law dealt Luffy, Luffy dealt just as much back. If not, more. 

"That's fine, I'll have to be sure to beat your ass this time," Law muttered. Law managed to just barely get ahead on Luffy and that gave him the chance to beat Luffy _just barely. _

"What was that about losers?" Law asked. 

"You got lucky," Luffy said. He grabbed a bowl of chow mein and they played another round. Law managed to beat Luffy a second time. 

Law wasn't sure when, but he and Luffy started keeping count of the rounds they were winning. And it wasn't in Law's favor. 

Eventually, they did get bored with it. Since Ace and Sabo _still _weren't home, Law and Luffy opted to put on a movie. 

* * *

Law woke up to voices as the door opened. Law was groggy and in a state of complete confusion. 

"He should be back by now, he took Luffy to do his driving test earlier." That was Ace's voice but Law had a hard time making out the other voice. 

"I was just worried about him. We had plans for tonight and he didn't text me like he normally does and wasn't answering my messages." Bonney was with him. Well, she was right on that statement. Law rubbed the sleep from his eyes which did absolutely nothing to help him. Law moved to get up but Luffy slid from laying on his shoulder to his lap. 

"Law?" Ace called, he came over to the couch. Law and Luffy were still on the floor. 

"Yeah? Shit, what time is it?" Law muttered, running his hand through his hair and trying to get out from under Luffy without waking him up. 

"What are you doing on the floor?" Ace asked. Law twisted back to look at him. He was standing behind the couch with Bonney next to him. Bonney's eyes went directly to Luffy who was asleep in his lap. 

"Me and Luffy-ya were playing Mortal Kombat, but turned on a movie when we got bored," Law said honestly. His shoulders and back hurt. How long had he been asleep?

Law really didn't know how to get out of this predicament without waking Luffy up. 

"How'd Luffy do on his test?" Ace asked. 

"He should tell you that," Law said, smiling down at Luffy, still peacefully sleeping in his lap. He resisted the urge to run his fingers through Luffy's hair and instead shook Luffy's shoulder. 

"Torao?" Luffy muttered, stretching out over Law's lap. Luffy rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Law really did not need that. Luckily, once Luffy was done, he sat up and Law was free to stand. 

"Oh we fell asleep," he muttered. Law got to his feet with several bones popping. He dug his phone from his pocket to check the time. It was nearly 8 o'clock. He winced. 

"Sorry Bonney," He said, looking over to her. 

"It's alright, I was more worried you got into some kind of accident," She smiled at him. 

"Hey, Lu how'd you do on your test?" Ace asked. Law could hear the eagerness in his voice. 

"Oh, I passed!" Luffy dug his wallet out of his pocket here he had his folded up temporary ID tucked away. "Look!" He gave the paper to Ace with a huge grin. 

Ace grinned as he looked down at the paper. 

"Ace, Ace!" Luffy kneeled onto the couch, looking up at him and leaning onto the back of the couch. "Can you start teaching me to drive a motorcycle now!?"

Luffy looked up at Ace with so much excitement, Law couldn't imagine saying _no _to that. 

"Sure, I'll start teaching you tomorrow, but Luf if you get a ticket that's all on you. Me and Sabo aren't helping out of that," Ace warned. 

"Deal!" Luffy chirped. "Let's go!" 

Ace laughed. "Luf you need gear first, a leather jacket, helmet, all that. Plus, it's dark right now."

"You don't have school tomorrow, so, me and you will go pick out stuff and I'll start teaching you, 'kay?" 

Luffy pouted a little but quickly got over it. "Alright! First thing tomorrow!" 

Ace nodded. "But hey, we've got to celebrate, we'll go pick up Sabo and go to Party's."

"Oh! Yeah!"

"Law, you're going out with Bonney?" Ace asked. 

Law nodded. 

"Where are Sabo's car keys?" 

Law picked them up off the coffee table and tossed them to Ace. He and Luffy headed out, leaving just Law and Bonney. Law could tell Bonney wanted to say something, whatever it was she was holding back. 

It didn't take much to guess what it was about. 

"Law..." Bonney curled her fingers into fists and bounced her fists against her thighs. "Did you ever talk to Luffy about um... what happened at the party?" 

"Yeah," Law paused for a moment. Debating on telling her that Luffy didn't remember what had happened or that he had done it on a drunken whim. One of those options took a lot less covering up on Law's part and was much closer to the truth. Law took a deep breath. "He said it was just a stupid drunk thing he did." 

"Oh," Bonney didn't sound very convinced but her tone was much lighter. 

"He doesn't spend a lot of time drunk," Law found himself saying. "But he apologized over it." 

Now that last part was a flat out lie but Law didn't care about that. There was no reason for Bonney to worry about Luffy. Law wouldn't do that to her. 

"Good," Bonney said quietly, just above a whisper. "Should we go then? I think we can still make it to that party. I'm surprised Shachi and Peng haven't already called either of us."

Law gave her a small smile. "Yeah, of course." Law collected his wallet and keys before leading Bonney out the door with his hand on her back. They took Bonney's car to the beach. 

Law wasn't too thrilled over going to a beach party, but they were meeting Peng and Shachi there. So who knew what the night would bring. The party didn't last very long. It took about thirty minutes for Bonney and Law to find both Shachi and Peng and quickly after that the cops were shutting down the party. 

Shachi and Peng were drunk when this all went down, Bonney hadn't been there long enough to get drunk, but she definitely wasn't sober. 

"Fuck da police!" Penguin shouted in a slurred fashion as soon as the flashing lights got up to the beach. 

"Penguin you're going to get us arrested, shut the fuck up," Bonney said. Law would prefer if he was quiet too. 

"Let's get out of here," Law said. "Where did you guys park?" 

"I took the bus," Peng said. 

"I think my car is downtown somewhere," Shachi said. "I'm not really sure where though... I'll remember in the morning. Law pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Just as Law was going to ask Bonney for her keys, she was holding them out to him. "Will you drive, I don't think I should be." 

"Yeah." Law took the keys from her and started heading to her car. The others followed, barely in a straight line. This was going to be a great drive. 

The four of them piled into Bonney's car. Law wasn't sure where to take them all...

"Law, _Law!" _Penguin grabbed Law's shoulders from the back seat. "I need chicken nuggets!" 

"Oh, Mcdonalds!" Bonney said, grabbing onto Law's arm. Well, Bonney didn't get to drink like she wanted to so he might as well make her happy with food. 

"Aw, not! In-N-Out," Shachi sighed, leaning onto the shoulder of Bonney's chair. 

"Sorry Shach, girlfriend wins," Law muttered as he pulled out of the parking spot. With the night traffic, it was going to take eons to get anywhere. 

"This is bias and I won't stand for it!" Shachi shouted. 

"Viva la Revolution!" Peng shouted. Bonney snorted in laughter. 

"Down with this monarchy!" Bonney agreed. 

"Okay, I won't get you Mcdonalds," Law muttered. 

"But chicken nuggets!" Peng whimpered. 

"I lied, I love the monarchy," Bonney said. Law chuckled to himself as he joined the traffic of a main road. 

"That's what I thought," Law said, glancing at her. She took Law's hand in hers, Law preferred to drive with two hands but this was a sacrifice well with the reward. 

"You filthy traitor!" Shachi huffed, kicking her seat. 

"I'm sorry, the man is buying me chicken nuggets, I have no right to revolt," Bonney said. Law turned with the flow of traffic, He could see those golden arches down the road. 

"Nuggets, nuggets, nuggets," Penguin started chanting. Bonney joined him, pumping her fist with each chant. 

"You're all children," Law muttered. 

"Law, I hope you know how bad that sounds," Bonney lifted her's and Law's hands up, kissing the back of Law's hand. 

"Lighten up Law!" Shachi said. Law only rolled his eyes. 

"Drive-thru or inside?" Law asked. 

"Inside!" All three of the idiots cheered. Law found a parking spot. They ended up having to walk down the road a little but it wasn't very far. That and the streets were still full of life and foot traffic. 

The Mcdonalds was eerily empty considering the time. Still, the four of them went up to the kiosk. Law took the liberty of picking out their orders. 

"Peng, how many nuggets do you want?" Law asked. 

"50," he said without hesitation. 

"No!" Bonney exclaimed. "500."

"No, try again," Law said as he ordered them both 20 pieces."Shachi, what do you want?"

"Big Mac."

Law added that to the order along with his own food, which was just more chicken nuggets. Shachi, Bonney, and Penguin found a table while Law finished up with their order. Just as Law went to join them. Law only found horror as he laid eyes on his friends. 

Penguin was standing on a chair, wearing Shachi's sunglasses, with a grin on his face that only meant he was up to something. Shachi and Bonney were sitting at the table, looking up at him with no consideration for the fact that they were in public. 

_[1] "What will we do with a drunken sailor?" _Penguin belted out. Law could only watch in horror at the scene that started to play out before him. He ought to leave all three of them here and go home. 

_"What will we do with a drunken sailor!?" _Shachi and Bonney echoed. Law was going to _kill _them. All of them. Slowly. 

"What the hell are you idiots doing?" Law snapped. "You're going to get us kicked out."

The ignored him. 

"_Early in the morning!" _ Penguin sang, There was laughter coming from behind the counter. At least the employees thought it was funny and they weren't angry. That might save them if this goes on any longer. 

"_Way hey and up she rises!" _Bonney cheered, standing up from her seat. Law only stood and watched them. He didn't even want to try to stop this chaos. 

_"Way hey and up she rises!" _Shachi echoed. Law was going to punch him and Penguin. 

_"Shave his belly with a rusty razor!" _Penguin jumped down from the chair and linked arms with Bonney. They started skipping in circles. Law pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Shachi started clapping in beat to their footsteps. 

_"Shave his belly with a rusty razor!" _All three of them chanted. Them being drunk was no excuse for this nonsense. None of them were drunk enough for that, this nonsense was a conscious decision. And all of them were going to pay for it. 

_"Way hey and up she rises!" _They holared. Law let out a long sigh. 

"Sit down and shut up, good fucking god," Law grumbled. 

_"Early in the morning!" _Bonney sang, still skipping in circles with Penguin. Her long pink hair bounced as she did and her green hat became crooked. 

_"Throw him in the bed with the captain's daughter," _Shachi was standing up on the chair now. Good god. A manager was marching over to them. Oh great. 

"Are they drunk?" The manager asked. The manager was a girl that looked about Law's age, she had short curly hair that stuck out from under her hat. 

_"Put him in the bed with the captain's daughter!" _Bonney and Penguin echoed. 

"Not enough for this to be excused," Law gestured to them. Bonney and Penguin finally stopped skipping 

"Can you get them to stop?" She asked. Law looked over at the spectacle. Bonney and Penguin where wheezing with laughter but Shachi didn't seem to be done with the show. 

_"Way hey and up she rises!" _He shouted. Bonney tried her best to echo him between her laughter, Penguin didn't seem to be able to though he tried pretty hard. Law thought about it for a moment. 

"The manager says we have to leave without our food if you guys don't cut that shit out," Law tried. 

"No!" Penguin shouted immediately. He got on his knees in front of the manager and clasped his hands together. 

"Please ma'am don't kick us out I just want my nuggets!" Penguin pleaded. The manager laughed. 

"That's a good one," She said, looking up at Law before turning back to Penguin. 

"Just settle down and stop making such a scene," She told him. 

"We will, we will, you have my word!" Penguin assured, he got back to his feet and shook her hand. Bonney sat down at the table, Shachi too. Both of them folded their hands and sat quietly like children that had been scorned. Penguin quickly joined them. 

"Thanks," the manager said, waving as she walked off. Law sighed with relief and sat down with the others. 

"All of you are terrible people," Law said. 

"We were just having fun," Penguin pouted. Law rolled his eyes. 

"You were making a public disturbance," Law corrected. 

"Party pooper," Bonney muttered, sticking her tongue out at Law. 

"How mature of you," Law remarked. Just in time for their order to be called. 

* * *

After they parted ways with Shachi and Penguin, Law and Bonney went to get slushies before going back to her place. Her roommate was out of town visiting family or something. Law really didn't care. 

"These need whip cream," Bonney said, taking Law's slushie and heading to the kitchen. 

"Whip cream on a slushie?" Law asked, he had heard of weirder combinations but that just seemed wrong. He followed Bonney to the kitchen. She already had the lid to their slushies popped off and was digging through the fridge. 

"Oh c'mon, I know you were locked away for years but this isn't _that _new," Bonney smiled at him as she found the whipped cream can. 

"Might as well have been locked away the entire decade," Law retorted. Bonney leaned on the fridge door, shaking the can. 

"Nonsense, that would make you way too old for me," Bonney popped the cap of the whipped cream off and it flew over Law's shoulder and clattered against the floor. "Whoops..." 

"Well that would make me 27..." Law said. 

"And that would be too old for me," Bonney said, with a smile. She sprayed whip cream onto the tip of Law's nose. 

"Thanks," Law wiped it off and Bonney already had her back to him. Law closed the fridge door and walked over to her. Law hugged her from behind and watched as she piled a mountain of whip cream onto her green apple slushie. Law rested his chin on her shoulder. 

"Tell me when," Bonney said moving on to Law's slushie. 

"When," Law said before she even started spraying. 

"That doesn't count!" She started piling up the whipped cream now. Law watched as it filled up the top of his cup. 

Law kissed her cheek. "When." 

Bonney set down the can and twisted around to face Law, she smiled and rested her arms on Laws shoulders. 

"Sorry you didn't get to party on the beach," Law said quietly. 

Bonney just shrugged, "It's not your fault." She paused. "Though I was looking forward to shotgunning beers barefoot in the sand."

"That sounds dangerous," Law said, only continuing to think about such a situation. "Broken glass, needles probably... Who knows what else..." 

"You think too much," Bonney said, running her fingers through Law's hair. 

"I'd say I think the right amount," Law said, he found himself leaning in closer the Bonney. She closed the space and kissed him. 

Kissing Bonney felt—off since Luffy's party. Like something was missing. Law ignored it and kissed his girlfriend. 

This was the life he was supposed to have. _This _is what was right. 

Or at least that's what Law told himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Drunken Sailor by Irish Rovers


	32. Chapter 32

Over the week Luffy's mouth healed and it was hell! He could hardly eat anything that wasn't liquid. And when finally _could _eat something, it _had _to be soft otherwise it _hurt. _Luffy wanted to cry when Sabo and Law made hardshell tacos and had to warm up soft tortillas just so Luffy could have some. And it took so long to eat the one plate Luffy had that he couldn't even get seconds because Sabo and Ace _ate it all. _

Luffy had never wanted chips more in his entire life! But _no _his stupid teeth just _had _to be yanked out. Luffy hated this. He couldn't wait until the day he could hog down a cheeseburger and fries without hesitation. These small bites and soft foods were going to kill him. He was going to starve to death. Wouldn't even make it to graduation. 

Luffy was thinking about food as he unlocked the front door to let him and Usopp inside. They had videos to work on and upload. 

"Oh, Luf, have you gotten prom tickets yet?" Usopp asked as they walked in. 

"Oh, prom? I forgot about that," Luffy muttered. He didn't care much for school dances, he didn't really like dressing up all nice like they usually did. Though going with everyone was always really fun at the end of the night, no matter how the dance had gone. Even if they ended up only being at the dance for half an hour like they did with homecoming last year. 

"It's on Friday, you better hurry up," Usopp said, he threw his backpack on the floor behind the couch. Luffy did too and headed for the kitchen for snacks. "Everyone but you and Zoro got their tickets."

"Oh," Luffy muttered. "Hi, Torao!" 

"Hi," Law muttered, not looking up from his computer screen. He was on that a lot recently. Luffy paid it no mind. 

"Did Ace or Sabo say when they'd be home?" Luffy asked as he threw open the fridge—it looked like someone had just gone shopping. Luffy grabbed two Powerades for him and Usopp. 

"Ace said he'd be home around four, I don't know about Sabo," Law said. 

"Oh," Luffy opened up his drink and took a big gulp from it before looking for food. "Hey, Usopp, do you think Kid would want to go to Prom with us?" Law looked up from his computer and bumped something under the table. 

"Maybe, you'll have to get a guest pass through," Usopp said. "And they need a bunch of signatures and stuff," Usopp said. "How old is Kid?"

"Uhh, I think 21," Luffy said, though he really didn't know. It was somewhere around there. 

"Are you gunna ask him to go to prom with you?" Usopp wiggled his eyebrows at Luffy. 

"Maybe," Luffy shrugged, not thinking twice about they way Usopp was acting all of a sudden.

"Don't you think Kid's a little old for that?" Law asked, there was some edge to his voice. He winced at that. It wasn't any of his business.

"He's only a couple years older than us, the rules say that 21 is the age limit for guests," Usopp said with a shrug. He leaned back against the counter and opened up his drink. "I don't see why he would be too old." 

"I'd say that's too old," Law muttered. Luffy frowned. What the heck was wrong with that? It was just prom. 

"Not really..." Usopp trailed off. "Wait a second!" Usopp gasped and turned to Law. "Are you _jealous _Torao?" Jealous?

"No," Law scoffed. He looked back down at the screen. That was weird. 

"Why would Torao be jealous?" Luffy asked. 

"Oh, c'mon Luffy, you just said you were gunna ask Kid to go to prom with you," Usopp walked over to Luffy and nudged him with his elbow. 

"What are you talki—" Luffy seemed to get what Usopp must have thought. He was acting like Zoro had when he asked if Luffy _liked _Law. "Hey! I'm not asking him like that!" 

"Are you sure, 'cause you know, there was the bowling alley, and the party," Usopp said. "And the mall too, and _I know _you talk to him a lot, and you were hanging out with him the other day, just the two of you!"

"Yeah but—" Luffy didn't get to finish what he was saying. 

"Trust me Luf, something is going on between you n' Kid, you may not realize it yet, but I can tell." 

"You're nuts!" Luffy muttered. 

"Well, either way, you should invite him to prom," Usopp said. Law knocked over the glass that was next to him on the table. It made a loud _clank _as it hit the table and an even louder _crash_ as it rolled off the edge and shattered. 

"Shit," Law cursed. 

"Oh, do you need help cleaning it up?" Usopp asked. Law shook his head. 

"I got it." 

Luffy grabbed some jello cups and cottage cheese. He grabbed a spoon too. Usopp helped himself to a bag of chips. He and Usopp headed for Luffy's room to work on their videos. 

They worked on the videos for a few hours. They had posted the video they filmed in the mall. Next week would be the castle video. Usopp still found the scratch marks on Luffy's back creepy. 

Ace got home and Luffy could smell dinner cooking. After They finished up editing the video and talked about the next video. Their videos that involved abandoned videos were getting a lot of attention, and the prank videos, so Usopp came to the conclusion that they'd film prom, then continue with the prank stuff. Luffy had no arguments there. 

Usopp went home without staying for dinner. Once Luffy ate as much as could. Not that it was enough with his stupid teeth. When he was done and the table was cleared, Luffy went to his room to call Kid. 

Luffy flopped onto his bed as the phone rang. It rang a few times, Luffy started counting but forgot. Finally, Kid answered. 

"Hey Luf," Kid greeted. His voice was deeper than normal, maybe it was just the phone. It made Luffy's mind wander to the way Kid had touched him in the car. Luffy wanted more of that. 

"Hi, Kid!" Luffy said with a smile, though he knew Kid couldn't see him.

Kid chuckled, "what's up?" 

"Oh, prom is on Friday and I wanted to see if you wanted to come," Luffy said. "We're going to Nojiko's after for food, plus Nojiko will let us have some stuff from the bar." 

"You're asking me to your prom?" Kid asked. 

"Yeah!" Luffy chirped. "Nami, Vivi, Robin, Zoro, and Kaya put money together to rent a limo for the night! We're all going to Vivi's before and It's gunna be really fun. I think Zoro said he wanted to sneak some vodka in..." Luffy trailed off, not really having anything else to say. 

"Now that sounds like a party," Kid said. 

"So you'll come?" Luffy asked. 

"Sure, why not," Kid agreed. "This Friday right?" 

"Yep!" 

"What time?" Kid asked Luffy could hear shuffling over the phone. 

"Um, I don't know what time the dance is but we're meeting at Vivi's around 5," Luffy said. "I'll text you her address." 

"Alright," Kid said. 

Luffy talked to Kid for a little while longer before he decided to go back out to the living room to hang out with Law and his brothers. Ace and Sabo were watching TV and Law was reading a book. 

"Hey, Ace!" Luffy all but skipped into the living room. He hit his cast on the back of the couch as he leaned over it between Ace and Sabo. 

"Hm?" Ace looked back at Luffy over his shoulder. 

"Can I have some money for prom tickets?" 

"Tickets? Plural?" Ace asked. "Luf, are you _taking _someone to Prom?" Ace asked grinning at Luffy. 

"Yeah," Luffy said. 

"Who?" Sabo asked. "You haven't mentioned anyone to me!" 

"Kid," Luffy said without hesitation. 

"KID!?" Both Ace and Sabo twisted around to look at Luffy like he was insane. Law looked up from his book to watch what was going down, though he stayed quiet. 

"Why _him?" _ Sabo pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of all people..." 

"Lu, Kid's only gotten you into trouble..." Ace said. He didn't want to tell Luffy _no _but something in Ace's gut told him Kid was only going to cause more problems than he already had. Sabo seemed to be on the same page in that regard. So at least Ace knew he wasn't just being crazy. 

"We've never gotten in trouble!" Luffy stood up straight. 

"You've never gotten _caught," _Ace corrected with a snort. "Except for by me and Sabo." 

"That's the same thing!" Luffy insisted. 

"Luffy," Sabo said, his voice a bit more serious now. "Are you dating Kid?" 

Ace's head snapped in Sabo's direction, his jaw hung open with the shock of Sabo's question. He suspected that when Luffy asked but that didn't mean he was ready to hear that out loud. Luffy's never been interested in anyone like that before. Why did _Kid _have to be the first?

"No!" Luffy exclaimed. "What makes you think that!?" 

"Jesus fucking christ," Sabo muttered, "Well, you said you were taking him to the dance." 

"I'm getting him a guest ticket so he can come with all of us to have fun!" Luffy explained. "You and Usopp both thought the same thing!" 

"Sorry, Lu, the way you said it made it sound like a date," Ace said he was relieved though. "You can have money for the tickets if you clean up after dinner for the rest of the week. 

"Damn it," Luffy sighed. 

"I'm not giving you 50 bucks for tickets just 'cause youasked Lu," Ace said, he turned back to the TV. "You know that." 

"You're going with the rest of your friends, right Lu?" Sabo asked. He wasn't ready for this conversation to end just yet. 

"Yep, I'm going to Vivi's and we're getting a limo for the night, then we're gunna go to Nojiko's," Luffy explained. Sabo nodded. 

"What time are you getting home?" 

Luffy shrugged. "Dunno...Hey! you've never asked me that before!" 

"Well, yeah you were never hanging out with _Kid _before," Sabo huffed. Luffy didn't like the way Sabo said Kid's name. 

Luffy crossed his arms and jutted out his chin. "I don't get why you guys don't like Kid! He's super cool!" 

"Luffy, he's trouble," Ace said, looking over his shoulder. "I can tell, man, he's going to get you into shit we won't be able to get you out of."

"Gramps said the same thing about Torao," Luffy muttered, looking away from Sabo and Ace. "Besides, I can take care of myself." 

"Oh, c'mon Lu, don't pull that, you know that was different, gramps didn't have a reason!" Ace retorted. 

"Yeah, Kid has already gotten you to break into a bowling alley, _and _there was that shit at the mall," Sabo agreed. 

"Just be careful, alright?" Ace said, turning again to look up at Luffy. Luffy's arms dropped to his side. 

"Alright," Luffy conceded with minimal enthusiasm. Luffy plopped down onto the carpet on the other side of the couch. 

* * *

Luffy met everyone at the same lunch table he always did. Luffy had been slow getting to the cafeteria because he had been talking to Kid, and texting was annoying with a cast on and it made him walk slow. Luffy sat his bag down, then stuck his phone into his pocket. 

"Luffy, what took so long?" Chopper asked.

"You were talking to Kid, huh?" Usopp asked with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows all the same.

"Yeah, so?" Luffy asked everyone started getting up to get in line for food. Their conversation kept going while they walked. 

"Kid?" Zoro muttered glancing at Luffy but not saying anything. Sanji gave Luffy a confused glance too.

"Yep," Usopp grabbed Luffy's shoulder. Luffy and Usopp stepped into line behind some quiet kids, none of which Luffy recognized. "Luf, asked him to prom."

"You did?" Zoro furrowed his eyebrows at Luffy and mouthed one word, _Law?_

"Not like that!" Luffy said as he realized what Zoro meant and what Usopp was implying. "I just thought he'd want to hang out with us! He's fun!"

"Oh," Nami hummed. "Well that makes more sense, I didn't think you were interested in Kid like that." 

"I'm not!" Luffy agreed. Though it was a little confusing. Luffy _didn't _like Kid the way he liked Law. But Kid was _hot. _And Luffy liked the way Kid kissed him. Even Luffy knew the difference between being attracted to the way someone looks and stuff and being _in love _with someone.

Not that he was in love with Law or anything. He just... really liked him.

"Alright Luffy, we believe you," Vivi said with a smile, brushing her hair over her shoulder. 

"What are you going to do about your cast?" Nami asked they all shuffled forward, she leaned to the side, trying to get an idea of how fast the line was moving. She hadn't paid attention when they were walking over.

"What do you mean?" Was Luffy supposed to do something with it?

Nami looked over at Luffy as she spoke, "For prom, you're not just gunna go with it like that, are you? With the writing all over it, it won't look very formal."

"What am I supposed to do with it?" 

"You could paint it black, it would look more formal," Sanji suggested, gesturing to the cast in question. 

"But all my signatures!" Luffy sheltered his cast from Sanji as if he were the one that was going to commit such a heinous act right at that moment. "And I like it red!" 

"We could make a cover for it," Vivi took the hand with Luffy's cast on it to examine it. "So it would just slide on top of the cast." She stretched out her own hand and curled and uncurled her fingers. "Oh, I bet I can find one of my dad's old suits to make it out of!" Vivi 

"Really?" Luffy asked. 

"Yeah, it would look awesome," Vivi insisted. 

"You could always take the cast off altogether..." Robin suggested, tapping her chin. 

"Robin!" Chopper gasped. "He _can't _do that!" 

"I was only joking," Robin assured. 

Chopper sighed with relief and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. 

"Luffy, is Kid coming to my house?" Vivi asked. 

"Yep, that's what I told him!" Luffy said. 

"Good, I'll make sure we have food ready for him too," Vivi said. They moved further forward in the line, talking about where they were going to get food from and what they were going to do after Prom was over, and a backup plan in case Prom was lame. 

It was the same thing they had planned for homecoming, go to Vivi's until Nojiko kicks everyone out of the bar so they can go there and eat and have a few drinks. They all got their food and made their way back to the table. 

"Hey, Luf," Zoro said, getting Luffy to hang back from the others, and making their way back a little slower. 

"I want to ask Sanji to Prom," Zoro said, speaking quietly. "Like the way they do it in the movies with balloons and a poster and all that cheesy crap."

"Shishishi, really?" Luffy asked. 

"Yeah, shush!" Zoro grumbled. "But I know Sanji can't have that all public, because of his brothers. So I want to do it at your house. Can I?"

"Of course!" Luffy agreed with a huge smile. 

"Can I hide the stuff at your house too? He's bound to find it at my house right now..." 

"Yeah!" Luffy said just as they got to the table. Luffy and Zoro sat down with the others who were already seated. Chopper had papers out from classwork already.

"Kaya, do you have the notes from biology?" He asked. "I can't read my handwriting..." 

"Again?" She leaned forward, looking past Usopp to Chopper. 

Chopper nodded with a pensive expression on his face. 

Kaya sighed. "Do you need them right now?"

"Yeah, if I don't get a picture of it I'll never be able to do the homework," Chopper sighed. 

Kaya started shuffling through her bag. 

"Luffy!!" the voice came from across the cafeteria. Coby was running between the tables to get to them. He nearly slammed into their table as he came to a stop. 

"The Vinsmoke brothers are looking for you and they're angry!" Coby said, his voice was still squeaky. 

"What?" Sanji asked, gritting his teeth. 

"Apparently someone egged all their cars," Coby said. 

"Luffy," Sanji grumbled, glaring at him from across the table.

"That wasn't me!" Luffy snapped. 

"It wasn't?" Sanji asked. 

"No! I'm not gunna egg anyone's car, that's dumb, I'd rather punch them in the nose! And I already did that." 

"He didn't do it," Nami agreed. 

"Then who did?" Sanji asked.

"I don't know but they were yelling out in the hall, I'm sure they'll be here any second!" Coby ran his hands through his hair. 

"Knowing them, it could'a been anyone in this entire school..." Usopp muttered. 

"Don't worry Coby, we'll handle it," Zoro assured. There was a loud clang from across the room. The cafeteria went silent and all heads turned in that direction. All three of Sanji's brothers were coming through the doorway.

"Oh no!" Coby sat down on in the empty seat next to Zoro in an attempt to hide from him. The chatter of the cafeteria started up again. Luffy paid them no mind. If they really had a problem they'd come over here. And Luffy didn't care either way. He turned back to his friends like they weren't even there. 

"Oh, Ace is gunna teach me to drive a motorcycle," Luffy said, pulling attention away from the doorway. 

"Really!" Chopper grinned. "That sounds so cool! You'll let me ride with you right!?" 

"Sure!" Luffy grinned. 

"Do you even have a motorcycle to ride?" Nami asked. "I doubt Ace is gunna let you take his whenever."

"Franky got on that was abandoned at his shop," Robin cut in. "He offered it to Luffy."

"Robin!" Luffy huffed, "I wanted to tell everyone!" 

"Oh, sorry," Robin said with an apologetic smile. 

"How are you gunna do that with your cast?" Kaya asked. 

"I'll figure it out!" Luffy stretched out his casted arm. "I can still grab stuff!" Luffy closed his fingers down as far as the cast would let him. It hurt just a little bit. "See? It will work out." 

Kaya didn't look convinced. 

"Motorcycles are dangerous," Coby said, leaning forward to look at Luffy around Zoro. 

"They're super cool!" Chopper and Luffy defended. 

Robin shrugged. "As long as he doesn't die or kill anyone it's fine." 

"Franky's gunna fix it up for me and paint it!" Luffy explained, ignoring Coby's concerns. 

"Are you gunna get flames on it!" Chopper asked, leaning forward over the table. 

"That's the—"

"Hey, shit head!" the voice came from directly behind Luffy. Oh, so they _did _come over here. Luffy turned in his seat and looked up at Ichiji who was glaring down at Luffy. 

"What do you want?" Luffy demanded a little loudly. He didn't care about the heads that turned in his direction. 

Ichiji grabbed Luffy's shirt and forced him to stand. "You fucked with my _car!" _He snarled in Luffy's face.

"Back off!" Sanji snapped, getting to his feet and slamming his hands on the table. "Leave my friends out of your crap, he didn't do shit to your fucking car!" 

The cafeteria was silent now, all eyes were on them.

"Yeah right, he wants to get back at us for the fight!" Yonji snarled behind Ichiji. Zoro clenched his fist, glaring at Ichiji for putting his hands on Luffy.

Luffy grabbed Ichiji's hand and threw it off of him. He reminded himself of what Ace had told him in the hospital. If Luffy got into trouble he wasn't graduating. Ace and Sabo didn't expect a whole lot from Luffy, but that was one of the things they did expect from him. Luffy wasn't gunna be the one to let them down. 

"I didn't do anything to your car, I don't care about that fight anymore. You were the ones that ran away." Luffy sat down in his seat, trying to ignore them. He knew Ace and Sabo just wanted Luffy to graduate, and Luffy was _so _close to it. All he had to do was behave. It _can't _be that hard. 

"We didn't—" Yonji started to say. 

"You ran with your tail between your legs as soon as the teacher showed up, cowards," Luffy stated with conviction. "I'm not gonna fight you guys, you're not worth it." They weren't. 

Usopp, Chopper, Nami, Vivi, and Sanji all looked at Luffy with shock. They had expected a brawl, a scene, a big fight. But Luffy didn't do any of that and they were all more than stunned. None of them said a word.

"I'm not done talking to you!" Ichiji snarled as if that would change Luffy's decision. 

"Well, _I'm _done talking to you," Luffy said, eating a french fry. 

"What's going on over here?" That was the voice Newgate, the security guard. 

"These guys got a stick up their ass," Zoro commented. 

"_Luffy _egged our cars," Niji hissed. Newgate raised his eyebrows. 

"Oh really?" Newgate looked over at Luffy. 

"No, I didn't," Luffy said without turning around to address the security guard. He ate another fry. 

"Alright, this will have to be taken to Crocus' office, boys," Newgate said. Luffy's eyes widened. Crocus' office meant he was in trouble. He didn't even do anything!

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble," Newgate assured, he put his hand on Luffy's shoulder. "At least not yet." 

"I'm taking my food with me," Luffy stated, grabbing his bag and his tray. All of his friends shared worried glances. Luffy stood and went with Newgate and Sanji's brothers. 

"What was that about?" Nami asked. "I know he got into a fight with them but I feel like there's a lot more going on..." 

Sanji slowly sat back down, watching Luffy leave. 

"What's been going on at home since the fight?" Vivi asked Sanji. Sanji's eyes widened. 

"N-nothing, the assholes got away with it like they do everything else," Sanji muttered, turning away from her. 

"Okay, but what was with Luffy not fighting them!?" Usopp asked. 

"They're pettiness was hardly worth a fight..." Kaya said. Nami, Vivi, and Chopper nodded to that. Zoro looked over his shoulder, watching Luffy go through the doors with Sanji's brothers. Nami was onto something. Zoro just couldn't tell what just yet. 

When Newgate had mentioned Crocus Luffy looked scared. Zoro knew what was behind the fight, but there _had _to be something else too. Something that would get Luffy to react like that. Luffy had never been scared of getting suspended, or even detention before. 

* * *

"I didn't egg their dumb cars, if I wanted to mess with them, it wouldn't be like that!" Luffy huffed, crossing his arms and leaning back into the chair he was in. Luffy just didn't want to get kicked out of school. 

"Who else would have!?" Yonji remarked. 

"Anyone that meets you assholes!" Luffy snarled. 

"Hey, there will be none of that here," Crocus said. "Where were your cars egged?" 

"At the taco truck down the road," Niji said. He was sitting back with his arms cross just like Luffy was. "Him and his friends took off before we could catch 'em," Niji muttered that second part under his breath. 

"I don't even leave campus for lunch!" Luffy snapped. 

"If it was off school campus, there's nothing we can do about it," Newgate said, leaning back against Crocus' desk. "Even if Luffy did do it, that wouldn't mean he'd be kept from graduating." 

"But—" Yonji started to say. 

"It was off-campus, not our responsibility, even if school is still in session," Crocus said. 

"Wait a second!" Luffy huffed, sitting up and looking over at Niji, Yonji, and Ichiji. "You guys were just trying to get me kicked out so I can't graduate, you jackasses!" 

"It's not _our _fault you egged our cars!" Niji grumbled. 

"I didn't do it!" 

"Look, the best you guys can do is report it to the police, and if they can do anything about it, we'll gladly cooperate, but since it was off-campus, I can't do anything right now," Crocus explained. "Now Luffy, you can go back to class, you're already late, why don't you take him, Newgate?" 

Newgate stood up and went to the door, opening it up. Luffy got up and left. Newgate went with him. Luffy let out a long sigh of relief. He managed to get away today but they might just keep trying to get him into trouble. 


	33. Prom Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall, if youve seen my tumblr you know I've had quite the day, anyhow i just want to let everyone now I wont be posting next week because I've got midterms~

Zoro spent the better part of the week working on that poster for Sanji. After school, on the Friday before prom, Zoro was hanging out at Luffy's. He had glued some stuff onto the poster and they were waiting for it to dry, to make time pass a little faster, Zoro and Luffy took to playing Call of Duty. 

"Shit!" Zoro cursed when his phone started ringing. "It's already 7?" Zoro dove for his phone, hitting the floor between the coffee table in the process. Zoro grabbed his phone off the coffee table and answered the phone laying on the carpet. Luffy leaned forward to look down at Zoro. 

"Hey," Zoro said with a small smile on his face, his cheeks just a little red. 

"Shishishi, you're blushing Zoro," Luffy pointed out, poking his cheek. Zoro shot Luffy a glare. 

"I'm at Luffy's," Zoro said into the phone ignoring Luffy now. "Get over here." 

Zoro hung up the phone and jolted upright. "The poster!" 

Zoro got to his feet and ran to Luffy's room, Luffy jumped over the couch and followed Zoro, they both nearly ran into Ace in the hallway.

"What on earth are you guys doing?" Ace asked, following them to Luffy's room. 

"Get out of the way," Luffy said as he came back through the doorway with balloons. 

"What the hell?" Ace pressed himself against the wall to avoid the two-person stampede that was going on. 

Zoro followed behind Luffy, there was a knock at the door, it was a good thing Luffy and Zoro locked it. Luffy's home was the kind that people didn't need to knock to enter. Especially friends. 

"Fuck!" Zoro cursed yet again. He tied the balloons to the sign where he had made the notch for just that purpose. There was another knock and Ace came out of the hallway. 

"DON'T!" Luffy and Zoro shouted as Ace went to answer it.

"What on earth?" Ace muttered, coming up to Zoro and looking at the poster. "Who's at the door?" 

"Sanji!" Luffy said. 

"The flowers, Luf," Zoro said. Luffy nodded and ran back into his room. There were white roses sitting on his bed, Luffy had gone with Zoro to pick them out after school. Luffy could hear his phone ringing as he ran back out to the living room. 

"Got 'em!" Luffy declared. 

"Get the door," Zoro said. Luff dogged around Ace and ran for the door. 

"Hi, Sanji!" Luffy said with a big smile. 

"What took so long?" He muttered, putting out the cigarette he was smoking against the bottom of his shoe.

"Oh, nothing," Luffy said. He couldn't even try to hide the impish grin on his face. 

"What are you up to?" Sanji slid the half-gone cigarette back into its pack. He didn't trust the expression on Luffy's face at all. 

"This!" Luffy pushed the door open and stood aside to reveal Zoro and his big prom sign. Sanji's mouth hung open in shock at the scene before him. Zoro was standing in the living room, holding up the giant sign with balloons tied to one corner and holding the white roses against the poster in the opposite corner. 

Zoro smiled nervously and Ace grabbed Luffy's phone off the table and started recording. 

"What the shit, marimo?" Sanji said with a small smile. 

"Go to prom with me?" Zoro asked. He fidgeted with the sign just a little and shifted his weight from foot to foot. Luffy had never seen Zoro so nervous!

"Of course," Sanji muttered, closing the space between him and Zoro. He took the sign from his and carefully set it against the couch. Once the sign was safe, Sanji pulled Zoro's shirt into his fist and kissed him. 

"Shishishi." Luffy moved around the living room, going up to Ace, who still had a camera on them. Sanji and Zoro parted. 

"Make sure to get a picture too!" Luffy told Ace. Ace did just that. 

* * *

Luffy revved the engine of Ace's motorcycle and it jerked forward. Luffy was still getting used to the motorcycle, but he rounded the corner and managed not to fall this time. He made it all the way around the block without incident. Ace was standing in the driveway. He grinned as Luffy pulled in, coming to a stop next to Ace, using his feet for balance. 

"Good job Lu!" Ace cheered with a grin while Luffy pulled off the helmet, shaking his hair loose, it was too hot for the helmet. It made Luffy's hair stick to his scalp. 

"Alright, it's 4:30 so you better go shower if you want to get to Vivi's," Ace said. 

"Oh yeah!" Luffy hopped off the bike and ran inside. He threw his leather jacket onto his bed before going into the bathroom to shower. By the time he was done, Zoro and Sanji were in the living room waiting for him. 

"Took you long enough," Sanji remarked, Luffy was drying his hair off with a towel. 

"Luffy!?" Sabo called, he came rushing out of his room. "You're leaving?" Sabo asked. 

"Yep!" Luffy confirmed, grabbing his phone and house key, and so on. 

"Kid's gunna be there?" Sabo asked. 

"That's what he said," Luffy confirmed again.

"Okay, so ground rules," Sabo said. "Where's Ace?" 

Luffy shrugged. 

"Don't move," Sabo said, going back down the hall.

"Since when do you have rules for going out?" Sanji asked with a frown. 

"Since now, I guess," Luffy muttered. In no time at all Sabo came back with Ace. 

"This is dumb Sabo, we've never given him rules before," Ace muttered. 

Sabo cut him a glare. 

"Alright Luffy, first," Sabo said, crossing his arms. "Is this a date with Kid?"

"It's okay if it is, Lu," Ace assured, "We just want to know what's going on, alright?" 

"No, it's not a date, I don't like Kid like that!" Luffy said. He was getting tired of telling people that. 

"Alright, well, you're going to Nijiko's, right?" Sabo asked. 

"Yeah, after the dance is over," Luffy said. Sabo nodded. 

"Okay, you can't go anywhere else but Nojiko's alright?" Sabo said. "Not without checking in with me or Ace, as long as we know where you are, it's fine." 

"Okay," Luffy didn't like it but he agreed. It just meant he had to text them not that big a deal.

"And, under no circumstances are you allowed to leave town," Sabo said, his voice was stern and it was few and far between that Sabo ever spoke to Luffy like that. "I mean it Luffy, _do not _leave town with Kid."

"Okay, sheesh," Luffy huffed. "I won't." Sabo sighed with relief. 

"Have fun Lu, it's your last dance, raise hell and all that," Ace said with a grin. 

"Do not raise hell, at least not at the school," Sabo pleaded. 

"It's a figure of speech, Sabo," Ace said. "You're worrying too much, _mom." _

Sabo rolled his eyes at Ace. 

"We're going now!" Luffy decided, ushering Sanji and Zoro out the door. 

"Have fun!" Sabo said as the door closed behind Luffy. 

"That was weird," Zoro muttered. 

"When was the last time you got rules from them?" Sanji asked. 

"When I started hanging out with Kid," Luffy said with a shrug. Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy climbed into Zoro's car and headed over to Vivi's house. They listened to music loud with the windows down and talked over it all the same. 

It took nearly half an hour for them to get there. Traffic could be the _worst _sometimes. Regardless, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji made it to their destination. 

Everyone's cars were already there, sitting in Vivi's driveway. Luffy was the first out of the car and let himself in. 

"That better be Luffy," Nami muttered from the hall at the top of the stairs. Nami looked down from the indoor balcony that looked over the entrance of the house. "It is!" Nami disappeared before coming down the steps to the right of the door. 

"Are Sanji and Zoro with you?" Vivi asked from the balcony. 

"Yep! They're outside." 

"Well, hurry up and get up here so we can get you into our suit, I want to have a fancy, posh dinner, Brook is even playing his cello for us!" Vivi said. 

"Brook is here!?" Luffy gasped. "Jimbei and Franky too," Vivi added. 

"Robin's taking Franky to prom." Vivi leaned onto the banister. 

"I guess that means Franky _does _get a senior prom," Sanji said from the doorway. He was leading Zoro in the door, holding his hand. 

Vivi gasped a little but managed to cover it up as she took notice of them. "You two got something to tell us?" 

"No," Zoro cut, he stepped past Sanji and even Luffy, now leading Sanji to the stairs. Nami followed and Luffy right behind her. They went upstairs to get ready. 

There was music playing in Vivi's room and sure enough, everyone was there. Franky was in a suit! Luffy had never seen Franky in _pants _let alone a whole suit. Franky was always wearing shorts. Even Jimbei and Brook were in nice-looking suits. 

The girls were all in Vivi's bathroom, Luffy could only see Kaya doing her make-up in the mirror, but he could hear Robin in there too, talking to her. 

"Luffy your suits over on the rack," Vivi pointed it out on the other side of her room. "It's the one with the red tie, Zoro yours is the one with the green tie, and Sanji, yours is blue." 

Months ago Vivi had her tailor over, with all of them there, and has suits and dresses fitted to them. Vivi wanted to make their prom as extra as she could get it, and her dad was all for it as long as she was having fun. 

Luffy found his suit and got changed. They were all going to get ready and have a fancy dinner with champagne and fancy dishes. Luffy was looking forward to it. Especially the food. Before all that could happen, Luffy had to get ready first. 

Sanji and Robin had _just _finished Luffy's hair when the doorbell rang through the house. 

"I wonder who that could be..." Vivi trailed off. 

"It could be Kid," Usopp said, "he's never been here so I wouldn't be surprised if he was ringing the bell."

"Usopp's right, a big house like this can be intimidating," Chopper agreed. "He's being polite." 

"Vivi!" Igaram called from downstairs. 

"Luffy, stay there," Vivi said as she left her room. Luffy didn't get why she said that but he stood in the doorway.

"Vivi, this young man says he was invited over," he said. Vivi leaned against the banister, looking down at Kid. 

"Oh, Luffy invited him over, he can come in," Vivi said. 

"Oh, in that case, please do come in," Igaram said. 

"Thanks," Kid said. 

"Luffy, c' mere," Vivi called, motioning Luffy to come out from the hall. Luffy did as he was told.

"Hi, Kid!" Luffy chirped. Luffy looked down at Kid, he was wearing a dress shirt with the top few buttons undone, a leather jacket over the top, and slacks. His usually spiky hair was gelled back save for a few strands that hung over his forehead. He looked pretty hot in a scruffy sort of way. 

"Hey Luf, sounds like a party up there," Kid commented. 

"It pretty much is," Vivi commented. "C'mon up, stairs are on your right." 

They all finished getting ready, and Vivi tried to convince Kid to slick all his hair back but Kid wouldn't budge. Vivi did get him to put on a red tie though... just for dinner though.

They ate dinner while brook played music and Vivi had a photographer take dramatic pictures of them all looking fancy. It was silly and fun. They only finished diner once the limo had arrived. They had been sure to rent a _big _limo to fit all 11 of them that were going to prom. It was too bad Brook and Jimbei couldn't go but they were meeting them at Nojiko's afterward. So that would be fun. 

The 11 of them shuffled into the limo, the seats were in a rectangle with a shape with an opening in where the doors were and a spot for the fridge. There was a whole bottle of wine in it. 

"Are there glasses?" Vivi asked. 

"On the side," Nami said. She picked up a few wine glasses and passed them around, then the bottle until all the glasses were full. I looked like juice! Luffy took a big drink, expecting sweet grape juice. 

He was wrong, so, so wrong. 

"Bleh!" Luffy frowned and stuck out his tongue. _Wine is gross. _

Kid chuckled at his reaction. "Can't handle a little wine?" He took a long sip as if to prove a point, looking over his glass at Luffy. 

"It's gross!" Luffy insisted. 

"Luffy this wine is 150 years old, that's rude!" Vivi said. 

"No wonder it's gross, it's gone bad!" Luffy huffed. Sanji snorted, trying to hide his laughter. 

"She's messing with you bro, it's only 10 years old," Franky said. 

"Ew," Luffy concluded regardless. 

"If you won't drink it, I will," Zoro said, he leaned over Kid and took Luffy's glass, downing it in one big gulp. 

"Is there anything else?" Luffy asked.

"Just the flask I got," Zoro said. "And that's so we can stay buzzed the whole night," Zoro thunked it through the pocket of his jacket.

"Zoro you better give that to someone else, you got caught at homecoming," Nami said, checking her lips stick in a pocket mirror. 

"I don't want to be sober the whole night," Sanji agreed. 

"Who _won't _get caught with it?" Usopp asked. 

"Hm," Vivi looked around their group. "Chopper!" 

"Wh-what!?" Chopper gasped. 

"You won't get caught with it, you're an underclassman and honor roll, they won't suspect you," Usopp realized, "you're a genius."

"Nope, he's an underclassman with a bunch of seniors, they'll be the first one he to get caught," Nami countered. "And he can't lie." 

"Luffy?" Vivi suggested. 

"Also can't lie, plus he's already gotten into enough trouble, I'm sure he's on thin ice, either way, don't want to risk it." '

"What about Robin?" Kid suggested. "She's honor roll too, no?"

"Oh, true," Nami muttered. "But Franky's 21 and he's her guest." 

"What about Usopp?" Robin asked. 

"He's stayed out of trouble, plus he doesn't have an out-of-school guest," Sanji added. 

Zoro nodded. "Good call." Zoro pulled the flask out of his pocket. "It's filled to the top so as long as we don't drink any before we get in we should be good."

"Oh, smart," Nami hummed. "I'm impressed, Zoro." 

"Fuck off," Zoro remarked, leaning back in his seat, stretching his arm out over the bench and behind Sanji. 

"Who has the aux cord?" Nami asked. 

"Oh, I do," Kaya said. 

"Let me see, I've got a perfect song," Nami said. Kaya passed her phone to Nami and started a song. 

"Is this from that one TV show?" Usopp asked, raising his eyebrow at Nami. 

"Yep," She said with unwavering confidence. 

"What was it called..." Franky wondered. 

"Total Drama Island!" Sanji remembered, snapping his fingers as it came to him. 

"I'm still adding a couple more songs, it will be a while before we get to school," Nami said, not looking up from Kaya's phone. 

Luffy nodded his head to the song. It reminded him of middle school days. 

"Wait wait, Nami," Usopp gasped. "Add this song!" Usopp typed it out and showed it to Nami, not letting anyone else see. Nami grinned.

"I'll set it to play after this," Nami assured, adding the song to the playlist. It only took a few seconds for the next song to start. Luffy recognized it immediately. 

"Woahh," Luffy muttered. He had forgotten about the song. 

_[1]"I'm so woah, woah is me," _Usopp started singing with the song, he sat up straight, pretended to dust off his shoulders, and straighten out his jacket, making a show of all the ego the song portrayed. _"See me decked out from my head to my toe." _

He leaned back and put his arm around Kaya. "_Woah is me, I'm so Woah, Everywhere I go, I'm a one-man show!" _Laughter broke out all around from Usopp's acting skills. 

"I can do better that!" Franky declared, sitting up and making a show of singing along to the lyrics. "_I feel like a hollywood star, hand full of pills, all black car." _

Franky pulled sunglasses from beneath his vest and put them on, grinning and dancing in his seat. Robin giggled at the spectacle he made. _"Rock guitar and ten shots of whiskey. Got a chain on my neck—" _Franky pulled on the gold chain at his neck. _"—and a massive hickey." _

Luffy took his own turn at the fun, jumping in with Franky. _"You say you're a big deal? Big deal, I been a big deal ever since big wheels!" _Luffy moved with the music, though it wasn't all that graceful. Usopp joined Franky and Luffy too. They only lasted until the next _"woah is me," _before all of them broke into laughter. 

All but Vivi and Kid, who were of course, giggling but they didn't know the joke behind their shenanigans. It was simply that once, way back in their middle school days, just after Franky had become part of their little circle, Luffy and Usopp became particularly obsessed with this song. And it became a little bit of a joke between them as the time went on. 

They were still laughing when the song came to an end. The rest of the ride was listening to music and passing around wine. Luffy passed on a second glass. They came up to the school, with music blasting, not caring at all. 

Luffy and his friends weren't particularly popular, but they were well known, seeing as they were one of the biggest friend groups there were, at least at their high school. They all poured out of the limo, other students were arriving in their cars, looking just as fancy as they were. 

"This is gunna be so fun!" Luffy grinned, he led them all right into the school. Prom was in the cafeteria and there was already a line forming at the entrance. 

"Man, if I had friends like you back in highschool I might have gone to my prom," Kid said to Luffy. 

"You didn't have friends?" Luffy could hardly believe that. 

"Not really, it was just me and Killer then," Kid said. "School dances weren't really our thing." 

"Awe," Luffy huffed, shuffling up in the line. It was moving pretty fast. Before Luffy knew it, there were being let in. And the security guard did search Zoro before letting him into the dance. once they were in the very first thing they did was take prom pictures, the nice formal ones that were way too expensive. 

Then it was the photo booth while the cafeteria was still filling up. Once the dance was full, and the music started playing that was the real fun. They started passing around the flask and dancing. And of course, the game of crowd tag was not forgotten. 

One of the teachers had just brought the dance to a halt to announce the prom royalty. All the nominees were standing up by the DJ booth. 

"Hey, Luf," Kid muttered into Luffy's ear, trying to go unnoticed buy all Luffy's friends. "Come outside with me." 

Luffy didn't argue, he followed Kid out into the hall. Kid didn't stop until he was well away from the sight of other people. 

"Why are we way out over here?" Luffy asked. 

"'Cause I got to ask you something," Kid said. "And people being around gets annoying." 

"Oh..." Luffy muttered, not really getting what Kid meant by that. After checking that the coast was clear he looked back at Luffy. "You're acting weird." 

"Yeah, I know," Kid muttered. "What is tonight to you?" 

"What?" Luffy asked. 

"What is tonight to you?" Kid repeated. "When I told Killer I was coming here, he said it sounded like you were asking me on a date, is it?" 

"No!" Luffy said without hesitation

"Oh, thank god," Kid muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Luffy asked. The way Kid said that made it seem like the end of the world. 

"Relax, I just don't do _dates," _Kid explained. "I don't like all that commitment bullshit or whatever." 

"Oh," Luffy said. "Then what's been with all the kissing? Isn't that a couples thing?" 

"Wh—" Kid looked down at Luffy, really confused. If Luffy thought their kissing had been a _couple's thing _then how the hell did he think _this _wasn't a date? Kid shook the question from his thoughts and chuckled at Luffy's naiveness. Calling Luffy naive wasn't exactly right though... 

"Kissing wasn't—" Kid tried to wrap his mind around the right words. "The kissing wasn't because I want to date you." Kid shook his head. "It was because I want to _fuck _you." 

"_Oh," _Luffy hummed, a little shocked at how abrupt Kid was. "But it's that couple stuff too?"

Kid shrugged. "Doesn't have to be, circumstances are what you make 'em." Kid paused. "At least when it comes to that kind of stuff." 

"Huh, I guess you're right," Luffy muttered. "What would that make it then?" 

"Depends on the circumstance," Kid explained. He leaned against the wall as he spoke. "If you fuck around with a stranger you met at a bar or whatever, that would be a one night stand, probably won't ever run into 'em again." 

"Weird," Luffy said, he leaned back against the wall next to Kid. "What about people that are just friends?" 

"Now, that, we call friends with benefits," Kid chuckled at that. Kid found odd things amusing and Luffy didn't quite get it. 

"That sounds complicated," Luffy said, looking over at Kid. 

"Doesn't gotta be if you're just blunt about the shit you want," Kid said. Luffy agreed with that at least. Why hide what you want? It didn't make sense to him. They were quiet for a moment or two before Kid spoke again. "I think I've been pretty open about what I want..." 

Luffy wasn't sure what Kid meant by that right away until Kid was standing in front of him with a hand against the wall, trapping Luffy in. Kid lifted Luffy's chin up with his index finger and thumb. 

"Would that make us the friends with benefits thing...?" Luffy asked. 

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Kid asked. 

"No," Luffy said. He didn't even have to think about it.

"Good, 'cause you've been making me horny since the damned bowling alley," Kid muttered, leaning in a little closer to Luffy. "Why don't me n' you get outta here? We can go back to my place or get a hotel or something." 

"Ok—" Luffy almost agreed to it before remembering that he had plans. "Wait, I still wanna hang out with my friends and go to Nojiko's!" 

Kid dropped his hand from Luffy's chin. "Alright, then how about afterwards?" 

Luffy thought about it for a moment. "Alright!" He agreed with a smile. Kid smirked, he leaned in closer to Luffy. 

"Good," Kid whispered into Luffy's ear. His voice was deep and he just seemed so large standing so close to Luffy. Kid bit Luffy's earlobe and kissed his neck before stepping away from Luffy. He headed back to the cafeteria, not bothering to look back to see if Luffy was following.

Luffy stood there a little shell shocked at what had just happened. Vague images of Kid kissing him in _several _different places filled his head. Luffy decided not to think about that. Luffy took a few moments to recover before going back to the dance. 

As soon as Luffy found his friends again, Zoro had his arm around Luffy's shoulder. 

"Drink the rest of this, quick." Zoro muttered, shoving the flask into Luffy's hand. Luffy did it without question. Zoro chucked the flask into the garbage and stirred Luffy far away from the evidence. 

"I think someone ratted us out to a chaperone, it's not someone I recognize," Zoro muttered. 

"Uh-oh," Luffy muttered. 

"You're tellin' me," Zoro retorted. "Vivi is ready to call the driver if we gotta get outta here," Zoro said. 

"Oh good!" Luffy said as Zoro brought Luffy back to their group. It seems like it was break time at the snack bar. Luffy helped himself to chocolate covered pretzel sticks. They danced a little more throughout the night before they got bored. 

Nothing much was happening, besides that, by then the dance was only half an hour short of being over. So Vivi called their driver and they were out of there in no time at all. And it was only 11:30 by then. The night was still early. 

They pulled up to Nojiko's with just one or two cars still there. Nami had gotten Nojiko to close down the bar early just so they could eat and drink there. 

"We're here early so let me make sure it's safe to go in," Nami said, pulling up her long skirt as she made her way to the door. Nami left and the rest waited for her return. 

"I hope we're not waiting here for ever, I want booze," Zoro muttered, watching Nami disappear into the bar. 

"You sound more and more like an alcoholic every day," Sanji muttered. Zoro just shrugged. 

"You'll be a drunk before you turn 21," Usopp agreed. 

"Like father, like son," Zoro said without a care. Kid stretched his arm out on the seat behind Luffy. 

"Naim's coming back," Chopper said.

"She doesn't look happy," Vivi commented. Fingers ran through Luffy's hair at the base of his neck. It was the only part of his hair that wasn't completely full of gel. Luffy glanced over at Kid but he was looking down at his phone, not even paying attention to Luffy. 

The door to the limo opened and Nami came back in. Franky scooted over and made room for her on the bench. 

"Nojiko is having a hard time kicking out these two guys, she said to come back in like half an hour," Nami said. 

"Damn," Zoro muttered. "Is there any wine left?" Zoro asked.

"No, we drank it all on the way to the dance," Vivi said. She knocked on the glass window and the driver rolled it down. "Drive around for a little while, we'll come back in about half an hour."

"Yes, ma'am," The driver said. 

"Thank you!" Vivi said with a smile and the driver rolled the window back up. With that, they started moving. 

"Wait, wait, Franky's 21," Zoro recalled.

"What of it?" Franky asked. 

"You down to get a bottle of vodka?" Zoro asked.

"Why the hell not," Franky shrugged. They stopped at the nearest store and before they knew it. Franky went in and got the goods before they drove around downtown, getting buzzed and listening to music. 

Throughout all Kid, kept finding ways to touch Luffy in ways that would go unnoticed by the others. He did things like brushing his knuckles on Luffy's thigh, playing with Luffy's hair like he was before. What really set Luffy on edge was the fact that Kid managed to get his hand under Luffy's jacket and traced circles on Luffy's back. 

Driving around made the time fly by and before Luffy knew it, they were back at the bar and they were safe to go inside. 

"Mac n cheese, mac n cheese!" Luffy chanted as he went inside. 

"It's ready to go, Cossette made three whole pans before she left," Nojiko said. 

"Yes!" Luffy cheered. 

"I'll bring it out," Nojiko promised, disappearing into the kitchen, Jimbei and Brook were already sitting at their table. 

"Have fun at the dance?" Brook asked. 

"Yeah, it got kinda boring at the end though," Luffy said. 

"Music started to get lame," Usopp agreed. 

"So we left early," Nami added, they all started filling up the booth and grabbing extra chairs. 

"Anything crazy happen?" Nojiko asked as she set down a pan of mac n' cheese. And a stack of plates. 

"Not really, at least not that I noticed," Nami said. 

"I mean there was the whole, Newgate trying to hunt Zoro and the flask down," Kaya said. 

"Oh yeah, what did you do with it?" Usopp asked. 

"Made Luffy chug it and threw it away," Zoro said. 

"Damn, that was a nice flask too..." Franky muttered. 

"Better than getting caught, I was grounded for a month after homecoming," Zoro sighed. "It would suck to be grounded through graduation."

"I'll drink to that," Franky agreed, raising his glass. They drank and ate their fill and talked and even played music on the jukebox, dancing with it. It was like prom hadn't even ended. Their fun went on for hours. 

It only came to an end when Nojiko had decided she was tired and wanted to go to bed. So she kicked everyone out, and they all took the limo back to Vivi's, seeing as their cars were all there. Vivi informed the driver that this would be the last time they needed her for the night. 

"I don't think I'm sober enough to drive," Usopp muttered to himself. 

"Me neither," Franky agreed. 

"I'm certainly not," Robin agreed.

"Why don't you all just stay the night," Vivi suggested. "It's late anyway, you might as well." 

"Sleepover!" Usopp cheered. 

"And Igaram will make us breakfast in the morning," Vivi added. 

"Pancakes!?" Chopper asked with a big yawn. 

"Pancakes it is!" Vivi agreed. 

"Vivi, you're amazing," Kaya said with a smile. 

"Yes, she is," Nami agreed, smiling at Vivi and take her hand. Vivi blushed and looked down at the ground. 

It wasn't long before the limo pulled into Vivi's driveway and all 13 of them spilled out of it. The shuffled inside, Kid and Luffy trailing behind everyone. 

"Luf," Kid said, getting his attention just as everyone was going inside. Luffy turned Kid was standing really close to him. 

"I'm getting outta here, you're welcome to join me." Kid smirked with the last part. Luffy contemplated his options and grinned. 

"Alright, let's go," Luffy agreed. 

"Music to my ears," Kid muttered, he dug his keys out of his jacket pocket and lead the war to his car. 

* * *

The next morning Luffy woke up with a mild headache. He looked around, confused for a moment before he remembered where he was. Kid's room, right. Kid was asleep next to him, snoring. Luffy sat up, shaking his head, trying to get rid of the headache in that manner. 

It wasn't successful. Luffy heard his phone buzzing in his pants pocket, which were on the floor. They were close enough to the bed that he could just lean over and fish his phone out.

He had a call from Ace. Oh shit. 

He wasn't supposed to be here, he completely forgot about those rules. 

"Shit!" Luffy hissed, looking at his phone screen while it rang. 

"Somethin' wrong?" Kid asked. Luffy hadn't noticed he was awake. 

"I'm not supposed to be here and my brother is calling me," Luffy muttered. 

"What?" 

"Ace and Sabo gave me rules for last night and I wasn't supposed to leave town!" Luffy muttered. The phone stopped ringing and Luffy could see the 20 texts he had between Sabo and Ace and several dozen missed calls. That and it was almost noon. 

"Oh, shit," Kid muttered, looking over Luffy's shoulder at all the notifications. Luffy had a few from Zoro, Nami, and Usopp. 

"Fuck," Luffy muttered as his phone started to ring again. Again it was Ace. 

"Hello?" Luffy answered it right away this time. He was nervous too though. 

"Monkey D. Luffy _where _the fuck are you!?" Ace snarled into the phone and Luffy knew he was in so much trouble. "Don't you dare lie to me I've already talked to half your friends!" 

Kid winced at the harshness. Luffy frowned. 

"I'm in Marineford," Luffy said. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Ace snapped. "I swear— Luffy, you had _one _rule!"

"I forgot! You usually don't give me rules!" Luffy tried to explain. 

Ace huffed. "Where in Marineford?" 

"At Kid's house..." Luffy said. 

"At least it's not a holding cell," Ace muttered. "I call you back in a few minutes." Ace said. 

"Sorry," Kid muttered. "If I'd known you weren't supposed to leave town I would have gotten a hotel room."

Luffy shrugged. "I really did forget that they gave me rules. I've never even had them before I started hanging out with you." 

"Damn, you're brothers don't like me that much?" Kid smirked at that. Kid may have gotten off on Luffy's brothers hating him, just a little bit. 

Luffy only shrugged at Kid's comment. Kid ran his hand up Luffy's back. His lips were against Luffy's neck. 

"You want to again?" Luffy asked. 

"Haven't decided yet," Kid muttered. He wrapped on arm around Luffy and brought him closer. Luffy twisted around and their lips met. Luffy twisted around again until he was facing Kid. Kid pulled Luffy into his lap.

They must have been kissing for a long time, Luffy didn't notice how much time must have passed until his phone started ringing again. Luffy pulled away and reached for his phone. 

"Don't answer it," Kid said. 

"Ace said he was going to call back." Luffy grabbed his phone and answered it. Kid kept Luffy close to him, kissing his neck while Luffy answered it. 

"Ace?" Luffy asked. Kid bit Luffy's neck and made Luffy take a sharp breath.

"Yeah, Law's going to pick you up," Ace said. Kid started sucking on his skin. 

"Kid can—" 

"Luffy, Kid's done more than enough, don't you think? Law's on his way." 

"Oh, okay," Luffy said Luffy hooked his arm around Kid's shoulders and Kid hugged him a little tighter. 

"You're not out of trouble either, Sabo's going to be pissed," Ace muttered. 

"Sor—" Kid rocked his hips against Luffy and it took way too much willpower to keep from making noises. "Sorry." 

"Tell that to Sabo," Ace huffed. "I got to go, I have clients back to back, Marco too, and Thatch just had to call out so he can't even help us with walk-ins." 

"Oh," Luffy said. Trying hard not to moan it. 

"I'll see you at home," Ace said. 

"See ya," Luffy agreed, just wanting to get Ace off the phone now. Luffy hung up and threw his phone out of the way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Woah is Me by Down With Webster


	34. Breaking Rules and Other Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are gunna _love_ this one :3__

Laws phone was ringing, he was trying to make breakfast—or, well brunch—for Bonney, and his phone was ringing. Law's hands were a little preoccupied. Crepes weren't exactly easy. 

"Bonney, can you get that?" Law asked. Bonney came into the kitchen from her living room and grabbed Law's phone off her counter. She wiped off some of the flour that was dusted on the screen before answering. 

"Oh, hi, Ace," Bonney said, holding the phone up to her ear. 

"Put it on speaker," Law said. Bonney did as he asked. She leaned against the counter next to Law, holding it up so Law could talk to Ace.

"Law?" Ace asked. 

"I'm here, have you heard anything about Luffy yet?" Law asked. Ace had texted him about that whole fiasco earlier. As far as Law knew, there was no follow up on that yet. Law had to admit that he was worried about Luffy. Nothing good ever came of him spending time with Kid. 

"Yeah, I just got a hold of him a second ago. He took off to Marineford last night with Kid," Ace grumbled. "I'm gunna beat his ass!" Law scrunched his nose at that. Of course, it _had _to be Kid though. Luffy had plenty of friends, so what was with his sudden interest in that guy, of all people?

"Kid or Luffy?" Law asked with a small chuckle. Law could certainly get behind kicking Kid's ass. The guy was more than just a total nuisance. Especially if he took off with Luffy like that. Who knows what he got Luffy into this time. 

"Both, probably," Ace huffed. 

"I'll help you with Kid, but with Luffy, you're on your own," Law said. He was only half-joking. 

"Very funny," Ace muttered. He paused for a moment. Law could hear Ace thinking, an impossible occurrence, sure, but Law knew Ace too well. "Can you do me a huge favor?" 

"What's up?" Law asked. He had a feeling that was coming.

"Can you pick Luffy up? I know Kid could drop him off but the less time he spends running around with him, the better," Ace said. "Sabo has that follow-up meeting and the shop is swamped here today. 

"Yeah, I can," Law agreed. He didn't need an explanation from Ace. Especially when it came to Luffy. 

"Thanks, man, if you want to come over to the shop, Marco said you could take his car—"

"I can drive him over there," Bonney cut in before Ace could finish.

"You don't have to," Law said. 

"I know," Bonney said, picking at some of the strawberries Law had cut up to go in the crepes. "But I'm not doing anything else this afternoon, besides, it gives me an excuse to spend more time with you." 

"How cheesy," Ace said. "Thanks, Bonney, I owe you one."

"Not a problem," Bonney said with a gentle smile. 

"I gotta get back to work," Ace said after a somewhat awkward pause. 

"Alright, see ya," Law said. Bonney hung up the phone for Law. 

"Huh, Luffy's good at getting into trouble," Bonney commented. She set Law's phone down where she had found it. 

"You're telling me," Law sighed. "Just wait until he can drive that motorcycle his friend is fixing up for him..." 

"He's an adult you know, you guys don't need to cover for him forever," Bonney said, popping another strawberry slice into her mouth. Even if that were true, Law would always look out for Luffy. 

"_I _know that," Law said. "Not sure if Ace and Sabo do..." 

"You're just as critical of Kid as Ace and Sabo are," Bonney scoffed with her words. "I bet Luffy has a crush on him, or they're already dating." 

Law was quiet for a moment. Mulling over the possibility of it. He didn't like it at all, the mere idea of it made his stomach churn. "He told Ace and Sabo it wasn't like that when he mentioned taking Kid to prom..." 

"Sure he _said _ that, but with how much Sabo and Ace don't like him, I wouldn't be surprised if Luffy lied about that." Bonney shrugged and leaned against the counter. Law gritted his teeth.

"I guess you don't really know Luffy all that well," Law said, moving the crepe onto a plate and pouring more of the mixture into the pan. "He's not good at lying at all."

"That was a little defensive, Law," Bonney said, bumping his shoulder with hers. "But I'll take your word for it." 

After some silence, Bonney asked. "When are we getting Luffy?"

"Luffy can wait until we finish eating." 

"Will you at least let me help you cook now?" Bonney asked. 

Reluctantly, Law agreed.

* * *

Bonney pulled to a stop in front of Kid's house. She looked around the house that she had pulled up to. It looked like a normal house. No garbage leftover from some insane party. Just a yard with a poor maintenance schedule and an old-looking house. Bonney didn't see why Luffy was in so much trouble. 

"What did Luffy do to get into trouble anyway?" Bonney asked. "It doesn't look like there was a party or anything crazy..."

"Last night was his prom night and he wasn't supposed to leave town, especially not with Kid," Law muttered. 

"Last night was his prom night?" Bonney talked like she knew something Law didn't. Law just nodded. 

"Kid, lives out here right? I'm assuming he doesn't go to school with Luffy?" She asked. 

"No, he's our age," Law confirmed. 

"Luffy invited him to prom?" Bonney asked. How the hell did she know? Law supposed it wasn't all that hard to guess though. 

"Yeah..." Law answered somewhat hesitantly. Bonney _giggled. _

"He got laid last night," She pointed out. 

"What?" Law asked in complete disbelief. He tried to ignore the fact at the mere thought of that having occurred made something in the pits of Law's stomach boil. An unexplained rage that Law couldn't quite wrap his head around. Or at least he didn't want to think about it at all. 

"Oh, c'mon Law, you remember how school dances were, they always ended in hooking up with _someone," _Bonney said. "Or getting very close to someone before getting cockblocked."

"Not always," with those words, Law's tone became sharp and much more aggressive than, he or Bonney had expected. She brushed it off quickly though and kept her own tone lighter. 

"Oh," Bonney rolled her eyes. "You of all people know better than that." 

"You make me sound like a whore," Law muttered. Bonney chuckled to that. He knew Bonney was just messing with him when she said stuff like that. And Law really didn't mind it but right now he wasn't really in the mood for it. 

"You kinda were one, Law," Bonney said honestly. Law couldn't even come up with a comeback. "You're a whore I adore if that helps." 

"I'm just annoyed I _can't _argue with that," Law muttered, shaking his head. "I hate even more that I think you're right about Luffy." Saying the words tasted bile in Law's mouth. The thought of Kid _touching _Luffy at all made Law's skin crawl. 

Bonney shrugged. "It's not like he's a kid." 

Law didn't say anything to that. He just got out of the car and headed up to the door. It wasn't his business to even think about. That didn't keep it from pissing Law off though. _Kid, why did it have to be him?_

He was some cocky jackass that liked to show off, his Youtube videos showed that much. Why the hell couldn't Luffy see that? Or maybe he chose not to. Law didn't know. Either way, with every passing day, Law was starting to hate Kid a little more. 

Bonney followed him to the door. Law knocked a couple of times before waiting patiently for it to be answered. Instead, there was only incomprehensible shouting from inside. 

"What the hell?" Law muttered, he knocked on the door again, a little harsher, at the same time digging out his phone from his pocket. Just as he was about to call Luffy, the door swung open. 

It wasn't Kid or Luffy. No, it was Kid's friend, Law couldn't remember his name and didn't care to remember it either. Now that only made Law wonder what the hell Kid and Luffy were doing if neither of them came to the door. He refused to let his mind go _there. _Though his suspicions lead him to that conclusion. _Why the hell did Bonney have to mention that?_

"Is Luffy here?" Law asked, gritting his teeth and trying to keep a civil tone. 

"Probably," Kid's friend shrugged and let and Bonney inside. "He was last night, I'll go see." He closed the door behind them and went back to—what Law assumed to be— Kid's room. 

"You look mad," Bonney commented quietly, she bumped Law's shoulder with her own, trying to ease the tension. 

"I'm not," Law assured but the persistent tapping of his foot said otherwise. Law crossed his arms. Law's body language betrayed his words. Bonney didn't even have to take into account the scowl Law wore to tell he was annoyed. Or the glare Law was giving the hallway. 

Bonney couldn't really wrap her head around _why _he was so upset. It's not like he was responsible for Luffy. Though it was pretty clear he cared about Luffy a lot. Even if he wouldn't admit it...

Bonney was just having a hard time trying to figure out _how _Law cared for Luffy. It made Bonney's mind wander, while they waited for that guy to get Kid and Luffy. Law had only been with girls while they were in high school, but he never really talked about _not _having an interest in guys...

A lot had changed since then, Law might have really been interested in Bonney back in highschool. Bonney would be lying to herself if she didn't admit that Law was different now. He was far more reserved like he had to constantly remind himself to trust his friends. Who's to say his feelings towards her didn't change either? Bonney wasn't sure what to do with this realization. She just glanced over at Law. He was still brooding. 

Kid came into the living room, pulling a shirt on as he came in. Law's scowl deepened. He glared at Kid without so much as a second thought on the action. Why would he be without a shirt if he was alone with Luffy?

Law really tried not to think about that. He didn't need to be so angry at the thought of Kid even looking at Luffy in _that _way. It didn't matter, he was with _Bonney._

"What's the matter Law?" Kid asked with a cocky smirk. "You look like you need to get laid." 

Law scrunched his nose at the comment, fixing his gaze on Kid "I'm just annoyed I had to come down here to take Luffy-ya home because of you." That didn't really bother Law at all though. He just didn't need Kid to know Kid was what pissed him off. Kid was what was bothering Law. The stupid smirk and arrogant aura about him... Law clenched his jaw

"I think it's more than that, but who am I to say," Kid shrugged as he went into the kitchen, that just sort of turned into the living room. 

"Where's Luffy?" Law asked, ignoring the comment altogether. He'd prefer not to speak to Kid at all. But at least idle chit-chat was better than dead silence. 

"He should be out any minute," Kid walked back into the living room with a water bottle in hand. He opened it and took a big drink. 

"Why'd you even bring him out here after the dance anyway?" Law asked with a glare. He wasn't sure what compelled him to ask that. Maybe it was just to fill the silence. Bonney gave Law a questioning glance. 

"Why do _you _think?" Kid scoffed at Law with that _fucking smirk_. The pause Kid took only left Law jumping to conclusions but he put no voice to his thoughts. Law reminded himself that Luffy had said he didn't like Kid that way. Bonney looked up at Law with a small frown. "If you must know, me and Luffy weren't done when everyone else was ready to call it a night. I brought him here, the three of us drank and hung out, right Killer?"

"Yeah." Killer scoffed. Of course, Kid's dumb friend's name was something like _Killer, _Law thought. It was the perfect fit for _Kid. _Law shouldn't have expected anything normal. 

"Now obviously I couldn't drive after that." Kid took another drink. "Unless you would have preferred me to have driven him home at 4 AM drunk off my ass." 

"Hi, Torao!" Luffy came down the hall with a smile, lightening up the mood of the room immediately despite the tension. His hair was sticking up in weirder places than normal. Luffy wore what looked like very expensive black slacks and a dress shirt that was wrinkled and unbuttoned around the collar. A matching black jacket hung over his casted arm. Law could already picture how nice the suit looked last night, all straightened out and tucked in properly. Along with the jacket. 

Law was sure Luffy looked very nice at the start of the evening yesterday. Law would have enjoyed seeing Luffy in that. Law caught himself staring at Luffy's collar and neck, looking for any _evidence. _Law put a stop to such actions as soon as he realized what he was doing.

Law cleared his throat. "Ready to go?" 

Something in Bonney's chest fell heavy when Luffy walked into the room. She had her eyes glued on Law and watched as the tension left his shoulders. Law seemed to ignore everyone else in the room.

"You're tie," Kid added, picking it up from the couch and gave it to Luffy. "And that thing that was over your cast." Kid grabbed that from the couch too. Bonney glanced back at Law, his jaw was still clenched, Bonney could see the tension in it. 

"Oh, thanks, Vivi would be mad if I lost that," Luffy said. 

"See ya, Luf," Kid said, winking at Luffy as just as they were making their way to the door. Law's nose twitched at that. 

He was in love with Luffy. Bonney realized that quickly, well maybe not in love, that seemed a little too strong. It was more than _like _but not quite _love. _Or maybe that was just Bonney hoping it wasn't true. 

Did Law even realize that though? Bonney watched Law again. 

"See ya, Kid!" Luffy said with a smile. He followed Law and Bonney, the door closed behind him. 

"I doubt you'll being seeing him again anytime soon," Law muttered. That comment didn't help Law's case. It all made sense now. The way Law looked at Luffy when Luffy kissed him at the party, the way Law always dropped everything to help Luffy out when he needed it, or even to just hang out with Luffy. 

"Why? Are Ace and Sabo that mad?" Luffy winced at what might be waiting for him at home. 

"Ace and Sabo were ready to hunt Kid down themselves when they found out you didn't come home," Law said. Bonney unlocked her car doors and Law put the seat down so Luffy could get in the back seat. Bonney climbed into the driver's seat. She was more caught up in her own thoughts than what Law and Luffy were talking about. 

Luffy climbed into the back seat and Law pushed the seat back before climbing into the car himself.

"Bonney's car is too small," Luffy muttered. 

"I'll agree with you on that," Bonney said, she paid extra caution to make sure she didn't sound upset as she spoke. She started her car and pulled back out into the street. Law put on some music to listen to. Bonney had even made it to the highway when Law's phone was ringing. 

"Hey Sabo-ya," Law answered. Bonney couldn't hear what Sabo was saying but she didn't care much for that. Even Law's voice felt like background noise. 

"About Luffy, yeah." 

Bonney just watched the road and drove. Law wouldn't do anything to _intentionally _hurt Bonney, she knew that much. She glanced over at Law for a moment. 

"Me and Bonney just picked him up from Kid's house." 

Law had a thing for Luffy, that, Bonney was certain of. Whether or not Law was _in love _with Luffy or not, that was up to Law to figure out. Bonney didn't want to get hurt in the wreckage of that. She didn't care how _fair _that was to Law. She didn't want to try and convince herself it wasn't true and didn't want to even try to bear with Law while he questioned himself through all of that when he finally figured out his own feelings. 

"Yeah, maybe a little hungover but otherwise, fine," Law assured. 

Maybe that made Bonney a bad person, but she had to look out for herself too. This was dumb, Bonney just needed to talk to Law about this. 

"We're still in Marineford, not even on the highway yet."

"Yeah, of course," Law assured once more. 

Now Bonney Just had to figure out what she wanted to say to him.

"Can we get food before we get on the highway?" Luffy asked. 

"Yeah," Bonney agreed. Bonney was already searching for the nearest food. "There's a Taco Bell at the end of the road, sound good Luf?" 

"Yeah," Luffy said. There was an edge to his voice but Bonney didn't pay much attention to that.

Law looked over his shoulder at Luffy, frowning. What was up with him? Law wondered. Luffy got excited over food no matter what was going on. What did Kid do to bother Luffy so much? Law turned his attention back to what was in front of him. He'd just have to talk to Luffy when they got home. 

Law didn't think Luffy would appreciate talking about something bad that might have happened in front of someone he barely knew. 

Bonney pulled into a Taco Bell drive-through. All three of them ordered food and they were on the highway in no time. 

* * *

"Law," Bonney said before Law could close the door to her care. "Can I talk to for a minute?" 

Law was a little taken aback by that. "Yeah," he said gently. 

"Luffy!" Law called, Luffy turned to Law. "Do you have a key?" 

"Uh," Luffy patted down his pockets, "I think I left it at Vivi's house." 

"Here," Law tossed his keys to Luffy. "I'll be in in a few minutes." Law pushed Bonney's seat back and climbed back into her car. 

"What's up?"

"Law, how do you feel about Luffy?" She asked. She looked at Law with concerned eyes that made Law feel like he had done something awful. "Be honest, I don't want what you _think _I want to hear." 

"I—" Law started to say but he couldn't really come up with an answer. "What do you mean?" 

"The way you looked at him, and the way you acted towards Kid— it's like you were jealous of Kid and you seemed to ignore everyone else when Luffy came into the room," Bonney explained. She looked at the steering wheel as she spoke, not looking at Law until she was done. 

Law just looked at her confused. 

"I think you're in love with him," Bonney muttered. 

"What?" Law looked at Bonney like she was crazy and for a moment Bonney felt like she _was _being crazy. "I'm not in love with Luffy, he's—" Law paused, scrambling for words. "He's a kid..." there was no weight to that statement. 

"We both know you don't believe that, Luffy's _not _a kid," Bonney said. They were both quiet. 

"Look, I think you _are _in love with him but you haven't figured that out yet," Bonney said. "And I think you're going to figure it out eventually and us being together is going to make everything a whole lot worse. And I think I don't want to have to deal with that pain when it happens."

"What are you saying?" Law asked. 

"I think you were right when you said you still needed to figure your life out, and I don't know what changed your mind then but I think we need to call this off." Bonney felt her chest tighten with every word she spoke but that wasn't what's important. "I don't think we should be together until you figure out you're own feelings and shit, I guess you were right when you said you still need time to figure shit out." 

"Bonney—" Law voice was quiet. 

"Take your time Law, and figure it out, if I'm wrong then that will be on me, but I don't think I am." Bonney looked over at Law, her eyes were watery she bit her lip and took a deep breath. "Take as long as you need to figure your shit out, I'm not gonna promise to wait for you or anything like that this time." 

Law didn't even know what to say to her. He couldn't sum up the gal to argue with her on that and Law had a feeling that proved Bonney was at least partially right in this. He still wasn't buying the 'in love with Luffy bit.'

"Okay," Law finally said. He looked down at the space between him and Bonney. Not really sure what to do or say now. "If that's what you want..." 

Bonney leaned into him and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you around."

Law can only agree, "Yeah, see you," 

Law got out of the car and watched Bonney drive down the road. Law was certain he saw Bonney wipe her eyes before she drove off but it was hard to tell through the tinted windows. Law had a sinking feeling in his chest. It felt like the end of something that shouldn't be over yet. Law couldn't describe it better than that. Law walked back into the house.

Luffy was heading for his room when Law came inside. Then Law remembered how odd Luffy had been acting. 

"Luffy-ya?" Law called before Luffy could lock himself in his room. He barely said a word the entire way home. In fact, the drive had been very quiet. Which was quite abnormal considering Luffy _and _Bonney were in the car. They were both usually talkative. 

"Hm?" Luffy looked back at Law. 

"What happened last night? Are you alright?" Law asked. "You were really quiet the whole way back..." 

"I'm fine, my head just hurts," Luffy said. Though it didn't feel like that was all that was wrong. Law wasn't sure how else to address the issue. The next thought that crossed his mind was that Kid took advantage of Luffy while he was drunk...

Law dismissed the thought, or at least tried to. Luffy wouldn't have been so friendly to Kid if something like that had happened. 

Unless he didn't remember...

No, it took a lot more than a few drinks to get to that point. 

"Do you need any painkillers?" Law asked. Luffy shook his head. 

"Kid gave me some," Luffy assured with a smile. "I'm going back to sleep, maybe it will be gone by the time I wake up." 

"Alright, let me know if you need anything," Law said. He didn't really know what else to say to Luffy. Luffy went into his room and didn't come back out until after Ace got home.

And Law, well, he tried not to consider other possibilities, like Luffy being roofied. And he tried not to think about Bonney. But it seemed like his mind was set on focusing on one of the two. 


	35. Conditions and More Suspensions

"Monkey D. Luffy!" Ace shouted the moment he walked into the front door. He dropped his stuff on the floor by the door. Law jumped at the sudden shouting. He didn't even expect Ace to be home yet, let alone his arrival to be accompanied by shouting. 

"Where is he?" Ace asked Law. 

"Probably asleep, he was recovering from a hangover," Law said. 

"Serves him right," Ace huffed. He marched through the living room and down the hall, the walls quaked with his footsteps. 

"Luffy!" Ace snapped, throwing open his bedroom door. Luffy jumped at the loud noise of his door slamming against the wall. The walls shook and just for a second, the room spun. 

"You're too loud," Luffy pulled his pillow over his ears. Ace turned the light on. Luffy decided the pillow served a better use covering his face.

"Good." Ace stood over Luffy with his arms crossed. "Are you out of your _fucking_ mind?" 

"What's your problem?" Luffy grumbled, Luffy pushed the pillow down to squint up at Ace. That didn't go very well. The light still stung his eyes. "You already yelled at me over last night." 

"You had one rule!" Ace snapped. "Do you have _any _idea how worried I was about you? How worried Sabo was!?" 

"I'm sorry—"

"You didn't even call!" Clearly, whatever Luffy had to say, Ace wasn't having it. Luffy sat up now, rubbing his eyes. 

"You're lucky I'm not grounding you," Ace huffed. 

"Why!? Because I was hanging out with my friend!?" Luffy snapped. He got to his feet and got in Ace's face. "That's dumb I've never had rules like that before!"

"Because you took off without saying anything, you could have been hurt for all I knew and I wasn't there to help you."

"I don't need your help!" Luffy shouted. "I'm not a little kid, I can take care of myself!" 

"You think so?" Ace scoffed. "Then why the hell are you still in bed at 5 pm in the same suit you went out in last night!?" 

"You're insane!" Luffy snapped. He clenched his fists at his sides. "I forgot about your stupid rule okay?"

"No, not '_okay'_, Luffy." Ace took a deep breath. "Do you even care that I was worried about you? I was late to work 'cause I went to Vivi's, Nojiko's and Zoro's looking for you." Ace paused but he wasn't done. His voice went from angry to stressed quick. 

"I called every single one of your friends, I call _you_ a million times. Luffy—" Ace's voice cracked. He pulled Luffy into a tight hug and spoke quietly. "I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you, Lu." 

"I know you can take care of yourself, but I was still so worried..." 

All of Luffy's anger and frustration melted off of him, his heart sunk into his belly, like it was being pulled down by an anchor. He wrapped his arms around his brother. 

"Sorry, Ace..." Luffy said. This apology was much more genuine. "I really did forget that you and Sabo didn't want me to leave town... you guys never give me rules..." 

"You're still in _so _much trouble you little shit," Ace sighed, still not letting go of Luffy. He rested his chin on the top of Luffy's head. 

"Shishi, I figured." 

"Just wait 'til Sabo gets back..." Ace finally let go of Luffy. 

"When will that be?" Luffy asked. 

"2 to 3 business days," Ace joked. "In the meantime, Law said you went to bed as soon as you guys got back, have you eaten anything?"

"Not in a while," Luffy said. 

"Let's see if Law will make us dinner," Ace said. 

"Shishishi, maybe we can get him to make hamburgers!"

* * *

"Monkey D. Luffy!" Sabo shouted the moment he walked in the door. He dropped his stuff on the floor, on top of Ace's stuff that was still there from earlier. 

Law jumped again and Ace didn't even flinch. Sabo wore a scowl on his face that showed exactly what he felt. 

"Where is he?" Sabo asked. His voice was much calmer than Ace had been. Law was glad he wasn't on the receiving end of _that _anger. 

"Kitchen, doing dishes," Ace said. "It's what I saddled him with for now." 

"I'm going to kill him," Sabo muttered, marching into the kitchen. 

"Ace!" Sabo called when Ace didn't follow. 

"Fuck, man, I feel like _I'm _in trouble," Ace said to Law before following Sabo. 

Sabo stood in the kitchen with his arms crossed over his shoulder, tapping his foot like an angry mother. Ace fought the urge to point that out. 

"Luffy," Sabo said. 

"Hold on, I'm almost done with this pan!" Luffy said, scrubbing it like it might punch him or something. Ace leaned against the fridge, waiting. It only took a few seconds before Luffy banished the pan to the drying rack. 

"Take that!" Luffy shook the water off his hands and turned to face Sabo and Ace. 

"Hi, Sabo!" Luffy chirped with a grin. 

"That smile will not change how pissed I am at you," Sabo huffed. 

Luffy's smile fell and he leaned against the counter. 

"What did you do with Kid last night?" Sabo asked. 

Luffy didn't like the way Sabo was lookie at him, it made him nervous like he did something wrong. But not the same _wrong _it was when he got grounded for the bowling alley. This felt worse. 

"We just drank with Killer at their place and—" Luffy caught himself on his words, he felt like he couldn't say anything about what just him and Kid did. 

"And?" Sabo asked raising his eyebrows. 

"And- hung out..." Luffy added. That wasn't entirely wrong. 

"I don't believe you," Sabo decided. 

"Sabo," Ace cut in. "Luffy wouldn't lie to us, he doesn't have a reason to." 

"He's acting weird," Sabo pointed out. 

"Shit man, I would be too if you looked at me like I just offended your ancestors like— like you are looking at me now." Ace said part of him wanted to shrink behind the fridge with the way Sabo glared at him now. 

Sabo pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Luffy..." He paused. "Where did you guys hang out?" 

"At Kid's house," Luffy said, "I said that."

"You didn't leave? Didn't stop anywhere on the way there?" 

"Well, Kid stopped at a gas station after we left Vivi's but I didn't even leave the car then!" 

"And what about after you got to his house?" Sabo asked. 

"We stayed there, I didn't leave until Torao came to pick me up," Luffy said. 

"How much trouble could they get into staying at Kid's house?" Ace said, in an attempt to vouch for Luffy. Though he agreed with Sabo, that Luffy needed to be punished. That, they had already talked about though. 

"You're grounded, Lu," Sabo said, ignoring Ace's comment. 

"But Sabo—" Luffy started to say. 

"Don't." Sabo cut Luffy off. "You're grounded until Friday. The only thing you can leave the house for, aside from school, is for the graduation stuff that _the school_ is hosting." 

"That's only the luncheon this week right?" Ace asked Sabo. 

"Yeah," Sabo "That's confirmed during school too." 

"But it's the last week of school!" 

"No, it's not, next week is your last week," Sabo said. 

"Sabo!" Luffy pouted. 

"I'm not changing my mind," Sabo said. His arms dropped to his sides and he left to room.

"Ace!" Luffy said in an attempt to reason with him.

"Hey, Sabo wanted to cancel your graduation party,_ this _is what I talked him down to, he's really upset with you," Ace said. 

"Do I at least not have to do dishes anymore!?" Luffy asked. 

"Oh, no, you're doing those until you graduate," Ace insisted. He stood up straight. "_And _cleaning up after dinner." He left Luffy in the kitchen with only the dirty plates to console him. 

* * *

"Luffy," Usopp said with a grin, dragging out the y in Luffy's name. He hooked his arm around Luffy's shoulders whilst walking alongside Luffy in the halls of the high school "How was your prom night? "

"Are you dumb or something? You were there, why are you asking me?" Luffy asked. Usopp dragged his hand over his face with a sigh. 

"Well, you did disappear for a little while," Kaya said on the other side of Luffy. He didn't even know she was there before! Usopp was just being too weird. 

"Yeah, you and Kid," Usopp added. "So, I ask again, how was your prom, cause I don't think it ended the same time as the rest of us." 

"It was just the same as yours," Luffy said. 

"You sure?" Usopp asked. "'Cause I got a call from a very worried Ace yesterday morning."

"Is _that _what we're talking about now?" Sanji asked. He came out of nowhere too! "Where did you run off to after we got to Vivi's?" 

"Oh, me and Kid went to Marineford," Luffy said. Sanji frowned. That wasn't the answer he was expecting. Sanji really thought Luffy would say something about Law. He wasn't sure how Kid and Luffy taking off together would end up with Law but Luffy worked in mysterious ways.

"I knew it!" Usopp let go of Luffy and snapped his fingers. "Not that I'm surprised, of course, I, The Great Usopp, would know, I have a 6th sense about these things."

"Like you did when you thought Nami was crushing on Robin?" Sanji asked. 

"Or when you thought Robin liked Zoro," Kaya added with a giggle. 

"That's not the point!" Usopp huffed. "Luffy actually did take off with Kid on Prom night, so I must ask Luffy, what did you guys do?" Usopp nudged Luffy's side with his elbow. 

"We just—" Luffy started to say but was quickly interrupted by Tashigi came running to them. 

"Where's Zoro?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed. 

"I dunno, why?" 

"Kai, he—" Tashigi paused for a moment. "Kai got into some trouble with some other kids, they won't leave him alone, I think they're the ones that beat him up last month."

"What?" Sanji asked, gritting his teeth. Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji's eyes all met.

"Where?" Luffy asked. 

"Under the stairs near the cafeteria," Tashigi said. 

"Go find Zoro, well make sure Kai's safe," Sanji said. Usopp turned and headed for the cafeteria right away and Luffy was only a step behind him. 

That is until he remembered that he couldn't be getting into trouble right now... surely there'd be something close to a fight going on if they were under the stairs. 

Damned it all. 

"You guys go check on Kai. I'll help Tashigi find Zoro," Luffy said. He could trust Sanji and Usopp to deal with that. Besides, Luffy had a knack for being able to find Zoro when he was needed. 

"Aye!" Usopp and Sanji called back. Though they exchanged questioning glances.

"Wait—" Kaya called but none of them listened to her. "Did anyone even think to get a teacher?" Kaya already knew the answer to that. 

"Zoro will probably be in his class by now," Luffy said. 

"If he didn't get lost," Tashigi muttered. 

"I think it's math that he has," Luffy muttered, ignoring Tashigi's comment. Luffy followed his instincts and headed for where Zoro's class must be. 

Luffy just about ran into the classroom before Tashigi grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. 

"Class started! You can't just run in!" Tashigi said. 

"Oh, right," Luffy muttered. Luffy instead, looked into the window next to the door. Zoro and Nami were sitting next to each other talking, not even noticing Luffy in the window. Luffy waved his hand, trying to get their attention. 

Nami noticed him first. She nudged Zoro and pointed Luffy out. Tashigi pushed Luffy out of the way and started breathing on the glass, fogging it up. She drew a Z into it when she was done. Tashigi motioned Zoro to come out of the classroom. 

It only took a moment or two before Zoro was in the hall with them. 

"What the hell are you guys up to now?" Zoro asked. 

"Kai's being cornered again!" Tashigi said. Zoro's shoulders tensed. 

"Where?" 

"Under the stairs in the cafeteria."

"Go to class, Luf—"

"I'm not going back to class!" Tashigi huffed. "That's my brother, I'm going to help," Tashigi snapped. 

"Yeah, and I'm your _older _brother, so go back to class, I'm not letting you get into trouble when you don't need to."

"Zoro!"

"_Go._" Zoro didn't wait for her to say anything else. "Luf, let's go." 

Luffy followed Zoro, leaving Tashigi behind in the hallway. They ran down the hall to the cafeteria and down the stairs that lead into the cafeteria. Luffy could already hear shouting. Zoro started sprinting at the sound of a slur echoing through the halls. Luffy and Zoro flew down the stairs as fast as they could, running back down the length as they hit the first floor. 

They came around the corner just in time to see Sanji kicking some kid in the jaw. Usopp was kneeling next to Kai. 

"Luffy, make sure Kai's okay," Zoro said, "I'll handle this piece of shit." 

Luffy nodded and did as Zoro said. Kai had blood gushing out his nose and a wad of tissues Usopp must have given him. His nose was starting to swell and there were tears in his eyes. 

"Hey!" There was shouting from down the hall. Luffy's and Usopp's head snapped in that direction. Newgate was marching down the hall with a scowl. The seriousness of his posture sent panic into Luffy's gut. Luffy wouldn't be able to handle the disappointment of Ace or Sabo if he got kicked out of school over this. That was the only thing that went through his head, and Luffy hated how selfish that was.

"Roronoa! Vinsmoke!" Newgate yelled. His voice echoed in the halls and made everyone under the stairs freeze. Kaya was right behind Newgate, holding her hand to her mouth with a closed fist.

Zoro and the kid he had pinned to the ground were the only ones still moving. "Break it up!" Newgate said. His voice sounded more tired than anything else.

"Newgate—" the other student started to say.

"Save it for Crocus," Newgate muttered. He looked over at Luffy with a wince. Luffy felt something heavy in his stomach and he wasn't sure what to do with that feeling. Newgate pushed Zoro and the kid apart. It didn't take much to get Zoro to stop fighting but the kid wasn't done, he lunged at Zoro, trying, and failing to get past Newgate.

"Calm down, kid," Newgate said. Zoro wiped the sweat off his forehead. Newgate didn't speak again until the kid had calmed down. "Let's go, Crocus' office, all three of you."

"Roronoa," Newgate was looking over at Kai now. "Get to the nurse's office and don't go anywhere else, Crocus will be talking to you next." He paused for a moment. "Luffy..." Negate paused considering the options, Luffy was sure. His heart pounded in his chest. "Get back to class, I don't want to see either of you again today." 

"Y-yes sir," Usopp muttered. Luffy helped Kai to his feet.

"Thanks..." Kai said to Luffy, though he didn't look him in the eye. His gaze was glued to the ground.

Kai headed to the office. Zoro and the kid were still with Newgate.

"I mean it Luffy, get outta here, I don't want to see you kicked out of school just because you were nearby. You're already on thin Ice." Zoro and Usopp gave Luffy confused looks. They looked worried.

"O-okay," Luffy agreed, he glanced at Zoro, who was still more concerned over what Newgate had said rather than the fact that he was about to get suspended or something.

Luffy and Usopp started heading back to class.

"Luffy, what was he talking about?"

"Nothing," Luffy said in a week attempt to get Usopp to stop asking about it.

"That wasn't nothing, I can tell, you started being weird as soon as Newgate showed up," Usopp said. "Actually it was weird when you— That's why you didn't come with me and Sanji right away, isn't it?"

"Leave it alone Usopp—" Luffy started to say. 

"Luffy, _what's _going on?" 

"I—" Luffy paused and relaxed his shoulders as he headed back up the stairs with Usopp. "When I got into the fight with Sanji's brothers, Crocus said that if I get into trouble again I'll be expelled without graduating." 

"Oh..." Usopp muttered, he paused for a few moments that dragged on horribly long. "Man, why didn't you just say so? You know we all got your back." 

"Yeah, but it's dumb!" Luffy grumbled. "And you don't need to worry about me." 

"Luf, really it's only a couple weeks, well be walking on the stage for our diploma's in no time," Usopp assured. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Luffy agreed. 

Luffy didn't see Zoro or Sanji the rest of the school day. Kai either. The first thing he did when he got home was go over to Zoro's house. It's not like it took much effort.

Luffy let himself in like he always did when he came over. Mihawk didn't even so much as glance at him.

"Hey, Luffy!" Shanks greeted him with a smile.

"Shanks!" Luffy grinned back.

"You here for Zoro?" He asked.

"Yep!"

"You can talk to him for a little while but he's in trouble after what happened at school, I'm surprised you're not."

"Well, I didn't get sent to the office, that was just Zoro and Sanji," Luffy said. "Oh, is Sanji here too?"

Shanks sighed and shook his head. "His sister picked him up from school and took him home..." Shanks glanced over at Mihawk. "He's welcome back here if he needs it, especially if he comes back anywhere close to the condition he got here in..."

"Oh, Sanji will be fine," Luffy could tell Shanks was worried over him. "Sanji can take care of himself."

Shanks nodded to that, though he seemed to be thinking about something else. Luffy didn't care much for that though. If something was bothering him, Shanks would say so. 

"Zoro is in his room, you can talk with him for 15 minutes," Mihawk said.

"Oh, right, thanks!" Luffy found his way to Zoro's room.

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted as he walked in.

"My parents let you up?" He asked, a little confused. Luffy just nodded as he plopped onto Zoro's bed. He bit his tongue when his back hit the mattress just a little. Zoro spun around in his swivel chair.

"You weren't at school afterward, did you get suspended?"

"Yeah, me, Sanji, and the kid that was bullying Kai," Zoro said.

"That's lame! How long?" Luffy asked.

"A week, and I'm not allowed to go to the senior luncheon," Zoro said.

"What!?" Luffy sat upright and looked over at Zoro like a crime against all of humanity had just been committed. "That's a criminal offense!"

Zoro shrugged. "I didn't really want to go anyway, not when a bunch of people I don't even care about are gunna be there.

"Alright," Luffy paused. He couldn't go to some dumb luncheon if he couldn't even go with his friends. "It's settled."

"What...?" Zoro was hesitant to ask but he did regardless.

"We're gonna have our own luncheon, with just our friends, it will be way better than any dumb thing the school does," Luffy said. "I bet Nami could get Nojiko to let us do it at the bar too."

Zoro tilted his head. "Aren't you grounded, I thought you couldn't do anything like that?" 

"Oh Damn!" Luffy gasped. "I forgot! Maybe Ace and Sabo will make an exception because of this!"

"Good luck with that," Zoro said. 

"I'll find a way!" Luffy looked over at Zoro. "I'm not gonna have a luncheon without you!"

"That's dumb and cheesy," Zoro turned his chair again. His back was to Luffy now. "But if you're gunna get something together it might as well be at the bar, so I can at least have a drink."

"Ha!" Luffy cheered. "I knew it was a good idea, my ideas are always good."

Zoro shook his head, "If you say so."

"Well, I do!" 


	36. Late Nights and Vinsmokes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik i just took a break but school has got me s t r e s s e d so im taking another break next week my guys~

"Luffy, did you finish cleaning up?" Ace asked before Luffy could sit down to join them. Ace, Sabo, Law, Koala, Marco, and Tama were all in the living room watching The Walking Dead. 

"Yep!" 

"Wiped down all the counters and the table?" Ace asked. 

"Yep!" 

"All the dishes put away?" Sabo asked. 

"They're still drying!" Luffy protested. 

"And you know where the towels are," Sabo said. Luffy made his way back to the kitchen, muttering under his breath. Luffy had to do everything but the dishes. And that was only because of his cast. That didn't save him from having to put them away though. 

Luffy finished that up just as the episode was ending. 

"Oh shit, oh shit!" Ace sat jolted upright as the screen went black. 

"Shh!" Tama hissed. "Play the next episode!" 

"Where's the remote?" Ace searched the couch around him the blanket in his lap didn't make it any easier to find the remote. Luffy walked around the couch and plopped onto the floor between the couch and the coffee table, next to Tama, who was leaning against Ace's legs. 

"You missed it Luffy!" Tama exclaimed, pushing herself up on Luffy's knee. "Rick ripped a guys throat out—with. His. Teeth!" Tama's grin was huge. 

"Awe, that's my favorite part!" Luffy pouted just a little. 

"Law, move your fatass," Ace huffed. Law lifted his leg, the remote had found its way between the cushions. Law settled back into his seat and his foot came down on Luffy's hand. 

"Ah! Torao!" Luffy gasped at the sudden pain and yanked his hand out from under Law's foot. 

"Sorry, Lu," Law muttered. His attention was on the TV though, Ace had started the next episode. Luffy leaned back against the couch between Ace and Law's legs. 

"Law, protect this with your life," Ace said, passing the remote to Law. Law leaned forward, setting the remote on the coffee table. Law smelt like old dusty books. Luffy held his breath and tried to act like Law being that close to him wasn't making him so nervous. Luffy couldn't even pay attention to the show. Law leaned back Luffy could only think about how Law's knee was touching Luffy's shoulder. Luffy pulled his knees up to his chest and stared at the TV. 

Luffy didn't really pay attention to the episode though. Instead, he just tried not to look over his shoulder at Law. He didn't need to get caught staring at him. Though Law was certainly worth staring at. 

"Lu," Ace said. 

"I put the dishes away!" Luffy jumped, snapping out of his train of thought. "I promise!" 

"Dude, I was just gunna ask if you wanted popcorn," Ace said, holding the big bowl out for Luffy. 

"Oh." Luffy took the bowl from Ace. 

"Sh!" Tama grumbled holding her finger to her lips and glaring at Luffy and Ace. Luffy took a handful of popcorn and shoved as much as would fit in his mouth and looked up at the TV. They watched a few more episodes, with everyone. Luffy got bored fast. This season of The Walking Dead really dragged, at least until the end of the season when stuff started blowing up. 

Luffy started dozing off through the drawn-out episodes, Tama too. She leaned against Ace's leg and stole some of the blanket that Ace had in his lap. Luffy started leaning against Law's leg, his head falling onto Law's knee. 

* * *

"I think that's all I can do for tonight guys," Marco said. "Tama has school tomorrow, gotta get her home." 

"Boo," Sabo echoed. 

"Oh, c'mon, Tama's already asleep," Ace pointed at the ground at his feet. "Out cold."

"Looks like Luffy is too," Law added, carefully moving his leg, Luffy moved with it. It was cute, the way Luffy slumped against Law with his head on Law's knee. Luffy took a deep breath in his sleep and Law watched his shoulders rise and fall with it. 

Ace leaned forward, looking down at Tama and Luffy. 

"Marco, wait, take a picture of them," Ace said with a big grin. Tama was slumped against Luffy's side. Marco grinned and pulled his phone from his pocket. He snapped a picture of Luffy and Tama before stooping to wake her up. 

"Tama," Marco said, gently shaking her shoulder. Tama started to stir. 

"C'mon, time to go home," Marco said quietly. 

"Oh," Tama rubbed her eyes and got to her feet. "Ace!" Tama turned to Ace. "Thanks for the food!" 

"Don't thank me, Law and Sabo made it, I can't cook," Ace said. 

"Oh," Tama said, she looked over at Law and Sabo. "Thanks, Torao! Thanks, Sabo!"

"You're welcome," Sabo said from a dining room chair he had pulled into the living room with a small chuckle." Don't be too loud, you'll wake up Luffy."

"Oooh," Tama said, looking down at Luffy. Tama quietly moved away from Luffy. "Daddy! I wanna be Michonne for Halloween with her cool sword!" 

"Halloween isn't for a few months," Marco said. 

"That means we can save up lots of money to get a real sword and I can be a Samurai just like Michonne!" Tama said with stars in her eyes. 

"Uh, you can't have a real sword," Marco decided. 

"Well, you're a boring dad," Ace retorted. 

"Yeah!" Tama agreed. 

"The only sword you can have will be made out of foam or plastic until you're old enough to have a job," Marco said, "Now get your stuff, we're going home." 

Tama ran into the kitchen and Marco leaned over the back of the couch, close to Ace. 

"We still on for tomorrow?" Marco asked quietly. Sabo, Law, and Koala were too busy with their own conversation to pay attention to them. 

"Yeah," Ace said with a small smile. 

"Good," Marco said. 

"Still got a babysitter?" Ace asked. Marco nodded. 

"Dad!" Tama came running back into the living room with a notebook in her hand. "Let's get home so we can plan my costume. Oh! Dad, you can be my chained zombie! Ace, you too!" 

"Guess that solves my annual Halloween issue," Ace noted. 

"Don't encourage her," Marco muttered. He and Tama let themselves out. 

"I should get going too," Koala said. "It's getting late." 

"Alright, I'll walk you out," Sabo said. He and Koala did just that. 

"I swear, if he doesn't just _kiss her _already, I'm going to kill him," Ace muttered as the door shut behind Sabo and Koala. 

"How long have they been at this?" 

"At least a year, and that's since _I've _noticed," Ace said. 

Law winced at that. "That sounds like a bad romcom." 

Ace chuckled next to Law, slumping into the couch. "Speaking of, how come you didn't invite Bonney over, huh?" Ace elbowed Law's side. 

Law winced at that. 

"Me and Bonney aren't together anymore," Law said. Law really hadn't mentioned anything about that whole thing. Then again he never really said anything about it, to begin with. Ace and Sabo had just put two and two together and asked Law. 

"Really? What happened, are you good?" Ace turned his head to Law, still leaning into the couch. His nose scrunched up the same way Luffy's did when he was worried. 

Law panicked a little. He couldn't just _tell _Ace that it was because she thought Law had a thing for Luffy. 

"She just—" Law shrugged. "Didn't think I was ready for a relationship, or whatever." 

"She broke it off?" Ace asked. 

Law nodded. "Yeah." Law leaned back next to Ace, he rested his head against the back of the couch and looked up at the ceiling. 

"Sorry, man," Ace said. 

Law shrugged again. It wasn't like he didn't care, he did, he really liked Bonney but he was feeling all sorts of things in regards to it and Law didn't really want to think about it. 

"Oi, Luffy," Ace said, bumping Luffy's shoulder with his knee. Luffy lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. The door swung open and Sabo came back in, smiling to himself. 

"Did you kiss her?" Ace asked. 

"N-no!" Sabo stuttered a little and his face turned red. 

Ace and Law shook their heads. 

"She's going to get tired of you if you don't make a move," Law pointed out. 

"I think she's just as bad as Sabo," Ace cut in. 

"Okay!" Sabo cut in. "You guys can stop talking about my business now." 

That made both Law and Ace chuckle. 

"Is it over already?" Luffy muttered, looking around the room. Law was a little disappointed to feel Luffy's head lift from his leg. "DID I MISS THE EXPLOSIONS!?" 

"No, that's the next episode," Ace said. 

"Oh good," Luffy said in relief. 

* * *

The week without Zoro and Sanji at school passed faster than Luffy had expected. It really caught him by surprise, and that meant it was only a week before graduation, and this week looked all kinds of crazy for the seniors. Well, at least the end of it did. There were half days and senior award assemblies and the senior luncheon too! It was all going to be so fun. 

Then there was graduation the early the week after that, and the senior party! Luffy couldn't wait for that. Not to mention the graduation party that Luffy had caught Ace and Sabo talking about. 

"Luf," Zoro's voice made Luffy jump out of his skin. He almost walked into an underclassman. 

"Have you heard from Sanji at all?" He asked. 

"Um, not since before you guys were suspended," Luffy recalled. That's right, Luffy hadn't even seen Sanji before class. And Sanji was _always _early. Sanji must not have come to school today, usually, he'll say something if he skips school in the group chat. 

"He hasn't responded to anything in the groupchat and hasn't messaged me in days," Zoro said, he stepped around a kid that walked between him and Luffy in the hall. 

"Isn't he staying with you?" Luffy didn't remember anything about Sanji going back with his dad and brothers. But again, he hadn't heard _anything _from Sanji. 

"No, his dad picked him up from school the day we were suspended and I haven't even talked to him since!" Luffy could hear the stress in Zoro's voice. Luffy wanted to comment on how Zoro was revealing how much he cared about Sanji but that was for another time. Since Prom, Zoro had been way less aggressive towards Sanji. 

"Okay, so let's go to his house after school, Sanji can't _not _talk to us if we're in his room!" Well, maybe he could but that wasn't the point. 

"My dad told me not to go over there until Curly responds to my messages," Zoro muttered. "He said that Sanji's gotta be in _a lot _ of trouble and if I just show up I could make things worse." Zoro took a long pause. "I think he's right too, who knows what's happening with Sanji..." 

"I can go over there," Luffy suggested. With all this talk Luffy felt like he had to go see Sanji now. 

"You want to after what's been going on with you and his brothers?" Zoro asked. 

"Duh, Sanji's my friend, I'm not scared of his dumb brothers," Luffy said. "And If Sanji hasn't said anything in the groupchat, and he's not at school, I'm really worried about him." 

"You'll let me know he's okay?" Zoro asked. 

"Awe, you care about Sanji!" Luffy grinned at Zoro. Zoro looked at his feet for a moment before looking back at Luffy. 

"Shut up!" Zoro punched Luffy's arm. 

"Shishishi, I'll call you when I leave Sanji's place," Luffy promised. 

"Thanks."

* * *

True to Luffy's word, he went to Sanji's after school. He wasn't supposed to but this was more important than Ace and Sabo's rules. On the way, he had to transfer buses three times and walk three blocks but he got to the gates of Sanji's house eventually. 

There was an intercom at the front gate, oh shoot, Luffy forgot how the thing was supposed to work. He pressed the big green button on it. Green means go. The intercom made a static noise, oh!

"Hello?" Luffy said into it. 

"Hello, I didn't think we were expecting guests today," a woman's voice spoke over the intercom. Static-y and all. Oh! That must be Sanji's sister, or maybe his mom? 

"Reiju! Is that you?" Luffy asked, he leaned into the intercom, putting his ear against the speaker.

"It is, who is this?" Luffy jumped away, it was too loud. 

"Luffy, I wanna see Sanji!" Luffy said. 

"Sanji's busy," Reiju said. 

"I don't care, I wanna see him! If you don't let me in I'm jumping the fence." Luffy insisted. He hadn't figured that part out yet. The fence was all vertical but Luffy would climb up the fence Mulan style if he had to. 

"Have fun getting in the locked house," Reiju said. 

"I'm not afraid to break a window either! Let me in!" Luffy demanded. There was a long sigh. 

"Alright, but come in the back," Reiju instructed. There was the static noise on the intercom again followed by a click and the gate opened just enough for Luffy to slip through. 

Luffy went in the back door just like Reiju told him to. She was there waiting for him. 

"You'll have to go through the service passages, dad doesn't want Sanji having anyone over right now." 

Reiju led Luffy into the kitchen, there was a cook working over the stove and another chopping vegetables They didn't give Reiju and Luffy so much as a glance. Reiju opened a door and it revealed a narrow and dimly lighted passageway. Luffy followed Reiju in. 

"Woah, this is so cool!" Luffy commented as the door shut behind them. "I knew your house was big but I didn't think it was _this _ big!" 

"Shush, they can hear you through the walls," Reiju said. "I won't help you or Sanji if we get caught." Luffy snapped his mouth shut so fast his teeth clicked together. He followed Reiju up some steep stairs.

"Here's the exit for Sanji's room, it will be right outside his bedroom door," Reiju said. "Don't get caught, I won't help you."

She opened up the doorway for Luffy. Luffy looked around for a moment before knocking on the door. 

Sanji jumped at the sound of knocking and slid his phone across the carpet, under his bed. He wasn't supposed to have it, he only just got it back and wasn't going to lose it again. 

"What do you want, you old geezer!?" Sanji snapped. 

"I don't think 18 is old enough to call a geezer," Luffy said through the door. 

"L-Luffy!?" Sanji stood and ran to the door. 

He threw it open, Luffy noticed right away how tired Sanji looked, his hair was messy and he looked like he hadn't eaten in a day or two. That can't be good. 

Sanji pulled Luffy into his room before anyone could see him. Sanji knew it didn't make sense but his instincts told him to and right now his instincts were the only thing he trusted. "What are you doing here!?" 

"Well, you weren't at school today, and Zoro said you haven't been responding to any messages, so I had to come make sure you were okay!" Luffy said, He sat down at the end of Sanji's bed and leaned back, propping himself up on his arms. "Zoro was really worried, he wanted to come here himself, but he said his dad told him to wait until you answered his texts."

"Zoro was worried about me?" Sanji asked, he sat down in a swivel chair that accompanied his desk. Sanji's room was massive so there was quite a distance between him and Luffy. 

"Shishishi, yep!" Luffy said. "How come you didn't come to school today?" 

"Judge won't let me out of the house," Sanji said, he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and glared at his bedroom door like it was Judge. 

"Not even for school!?" Luffy asked. 

"Nope," Sanji huffed. Luffy fell back onto Sanji's bed.

"There's gotta be a rule against that or something," Luffy muttered. 

"Rich people aren't held accountable for rule-breaking Luffy, why do you think my brothers got away with breaking your arm at school?" Sanji muttered. There was a lot of anger laced into his voice. Like he was trying to keep himself from yelling. 

Luffy looked up at Sanji's ceiling there it was high up and a small chandelier hung over Sanji's bed. Luffy shrugged and peered over at Sanji, craning his neck to look at him. 

"When are you coming back to school then?" Luffy asked. 

"Who knows at this point, Judge was pissed that I didn't come back home," Sanji sighed. 

"That's dumb, wasn't he the on that kicked you out?" Luffy asked. 

"Yeah," Sanji muttered, he stared out the window his desk was in front of. 

"He can't keep you away that long, were graduating soon," Luffy pointed out. 

"Judge doesn't really care about that, at least not when it comes to me..." Sanji muttered. Luffy didn't really have anything to say to that, so he stayed quiet. At least for a little while. 

"Why not leave again?" Luffy asked. 

"What?" 

"Just leave," Luffy repeated. "I snuck in, so there's gotta be a way for you to sneak out," Luffy said. 

Sanji paused in his thoughts. He hadn't thought of that. Sanji had been more preoccupied trying to survive the past week. "Judge will just find me at school." That's if Sanji decided to go back... What did he need school for anyway? He was already a great cook. He could get a job as a waiter and work his way up to a cook if he had to.

"He didn't look for you there the last time," Luffy pointed out. That much was true. Still, Judge was more worried about how Sanji's actions would look if the press got word of it. Vinsmoke Judge's third son living with his boyfriend. Yeah... Sanji could already hear Judge calling him the world's biggest disappointment.

"Maybe, but this time feels different... "Sanji had a lot to think about now.

Luffy sat up and looked at Sanji. "So what are you gunna do? You can't just stay home forever." 

"Fuck that, of course, I'm not staying here forever!" Sanji snapped."I'll figure something out I okay?" Sanji paused for a long time. He Starred at the carpet between him and Luffy for a while.

Then there was a thud at the door, the jingle of the glass doorknob. They were lucky it was locked.

"Sanji! Open this door! " That was Judge on the other side there was no question about it.

Panic plagued Sanji's face. "Luffy, get in my closet, quick. I'm not supposed to have anyone here!" Sanji hissed under his breath. Luffy jumped to his feet and went into Sanji's closet right away. He didn't need to be told twice. Luffy closed the door just in time for Sanji to heed Judge's demand.

"What do you want now?" Sanji asked. . . well demanded, actually.

"Yonji said he heard voices," Judge said.

Sanji rolled his eyes and made a conscious effort not to look at his Closet door. " He must have heard me slowly losing my mind from being trapped in this room for over a week," Sanji retorted.

Judge scoffed. Luffy could hear Judge's footsteps outside the closet door. He held his breath. He didn't want to cause any more trouble for Sanji. Especially not now with all the stuff Sanji already had to deal with.

"Why should I let you go back to school?" Judge asked. "All you do is get into trouble there with your pathetic friends."

"You can't keep me trapped here forever." Sanji's voice was filled with contained malice that was sharp enough to cut through metal.

" No." Judge paused as if he were taking a moment to think over his next words. " But... l can keep you from attending your graduation. Ceremonies are for those who have earned them after all."

"Fat chance, old man. You won't keep me from shit." Sanji huffed. There was a moment of silence that seemed to last years to Luffy.

"You impudent trash." Judge growled there was a loud thud in Sanji's room that made Luffy wince. There were two more thuds before the door slammed shut. Another set of moments passed before the closet door opened slowly. Sanji was on the other side. He was looking down at the floor and his hair was covering his face. 

"You should go, Luffy," Sanji said quietly. "I'll see you later." 

Luffy didn't need to see Sanji's face to know what had happened. Luffy's blood boiled. _This was wrong. _Luffy didn't want to leave Sanji here, not like this, and not with Judge. 

"Sanji let's leave together, I can't leave you here, not after that!" Luffy argued. 

"Luffy!" Sanji's voice was strained, Luffy could hear Sanji clenching his jaw. "Just go, okay? I'll be fine." 

"Luffy bit the inside of his cheek. "Only if you promise me you'll show up to school tomorrow, and the rest of the week!" 

"Luffy-" 

"I'm not leaving until you promise," Luffy paused. "or until you come with me." 

Sanji let out a long sigh, still not looking up at Luffy. "I promise I'll be at school." 

"Good," Luffy smiled. "I'll see you later then!" 

Luffy found his way back out, Reiju was in the kitchen waiting for him. After he was off the property and walking to the bus stop, he called Zoro just like he said he would. 


	37. Not Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik i said i was going to take a break this week but I got the chapter done faster than I expected plus, next week is the 10 days of Lawlu on Tumblr so I will be participating in that and instead ill be taking a break next week considering its also thanksgiving.

Zoro woke up to thunking on his window. What the hell could possibly be going on out there? Zoro dragged himself out of bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. his eyes. There was a white wad of something that could only be wet paper splattering on his window. What the fuck was Luffy doing now? Zoro went to his window and looked outside. 

It was too dark to tell who exactly was outside but someone was definitely down there throwing shit at his window. Zoro slid the window open and stuck his head out. 

"Luffy, what the hell are you doing?" Zoro asked. 

"Try again moss head," Sanji retorted.

"Cook?" Zoro asked, recognizing the voice, and the nickname. 

"The one and only," Sanji said. "Come down here before one of your dads catch me out here." 

"Hold on," Zoro called back. He turned his back to the window in search of shoes, before deciding that he didn't give a fuck and climbed down barefoot and in his pajamas. 

Zoro clambered down to the ground, he was surprised that didn't wake up his parents. Still, his feet met the grass lawn and Sanji arms were around him immediately, 

The only proper response was to hug him back. He and Sanji weren't exactly the clingy type, an impromptu hug like this was just a little worrisome.

"Sanji?" Zoro asked, what are you doing here, why weren't you at school. 

Sanji pulled away from Zoro. "Judge wouldn't let me leave, he told me that he shouldn't let me go back to school at all." Sanji both admitted and explained. 

"What?" Zoro muttered, he frowned though it wasn't likely that Sanji could even see that. 

"Zoro..." Sanji said. "I'm leaving." 

"Wh-what?" Zoro asked, not entirely sure what Sanji meant by that. 

"I'm getting out of here, somewhere Judge can't find me...I—" Sanji paused with the crack in his voice He looked down at the ground before meeting Zoro's eyes. 

"I can't do this anymore," Sanji said. Zoro noticed that Sanji's hair was parted in a different direction than he normally had it. 

"Hey, you know you can come back here—" Zoro started to explain but Sanji shook his head right away. He wouldn't even listen to Zoro. 

"Not where Judge can find me, no, I have to get out of here, out of town, maybe even out of California..." Sanji said. "I came to say bye."

"Sanji—" Zoro took Sanji's face in his hand's pulling him closer. Zoro's heart tightened in his chest and everything felt like it was starting to slip through his fingers. Sanji's hair fell from his face and reveal the black eye he had. 

That was too fresh to be from the fight they had gotten into last week. Zoro froze as soon as he saw it. 

He had seen Sanji beaten up before, from fights with jackasses, from fights with his brothers, he had seen Sanji in bruises plenty of times. That wasn't what left Zoro struggling to speak. 

It was the look in Sanji's eyes. 

He looked defeated like he was passed a breaking point. Zoro made a decision in an instant. 

"I'm going with you," Zoro said. Sanji's wye widened. 

"Zoro you can't just—what about graduation?" Sanji asked.

"I'm not graduating without you," Zoro scoffed. "And I'm not letting the man I love walk away from me, you're more important than some ugly square hat." 

"You— you love me?" Sanji muttered. Zoro rolled his eyes, though he was sure Sanji couldn't see that either. 

"Duh, so whose car are we taking?" Zoro asked. Sanji was silent while Zoro's hands dropped back to his sides.

"Y-yours...I walked here," Sanji said. 

"How far did you think you were going to get without a car, you dumb cook?" Zoro asked. 

"My car isn't in my name, so I didn't need to get arrested for auto theft thanks!" Sanji grumbled. Zoro waived Sanji off. 

"I'll grab my keys, and stuff, do you at least have money?" Zoro asked. 

"Yeah, all of my savings," Sanji said. 

"Good," Zoro started climbing back through his window and into his darkroom. 

It took a minute or two before he could find his keys, while he was searching he managed to pack a few changes of clothes and the like into a duffle bag. Zoro took what cash he had stashed away and shoved it into his wallet. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing. Zoro scribbled a note down before going back to the window. 

It was moments before the engine of Zoro's car rolled to life. 

"Where are we going?" Zoro asked as he pulled into the road without even giving his actions a second thought. 

"Let's try Oregon," Sanji suggested, "You'll blend in there." 

"I'm going to leave you on the side of the road," Zoro scoffed. It was an empty threat and they both knew it. 

"Without me, you'd end up going in a circle and picking me up again anyway," Sanji retorted. 

"I'm not that bad," Zoro huffed, puffing out his chest just a little bit. 

"Oh, sure, that's why you're heading for the south ramp, we're trying to go to Oregon, not Mexico." 

Zoro's shoulders fell. "Shut up!" 

"Take the next right." Sanji's phone said in response. 

"You bastard!" Zoro huffed, shoving Sanji's shoulder haphazardly. 

"You didn't even take the turn you were supposed to! We are going to end up in Mexico!" Sanji pointed out as his phone dinged to the GPS rerouting itself for them. 

Sanji's phone started spouting out directions again and Zoro was sure to turn the radio on. He turned the music up over the noise of Sanji's phone, chuckling as he did. Zoro's attention was so split between the road and Sanji yelling at him that he didn't even realize it was Sabo's song playing right away. 

Sanji turned the volume down but not off. They were both quiet for a minute or two while Zoro found his way to the highway. He refused to admit he followed the GPS directions but Sanji knew the truth. 

"What do you mean?" Sanji asked, though his voice had become pretty quiet. 

"You just..." Zoro trailed off, trying to gather what he wanted to say into a coherent train of thought. "You didn't respond to anyone's messages. I get that Judge was keeping you there but..." 

Sanji sighed. He figured he'd have to give Zoro some sort of explanation eventually. "I just...couldn't really stand talking to anyone, with Judge on my ass all the time, it was...exhausting." Not to mention Sanji could barely trust himself not to say anything about what was going on. He didn't want anyone worrying about him. 

Zoro nodded, he didn't seem all that satisfied with Sanji's answer though. Sanji propped one leg up on the dashboard as Zoro sped up the on-ramp to the highway. The sound of the wind whooshing around the car made the music lyrics to the song that was playing over the radio incomprehensible. Sanji turned the volume up. 

The traffic was endless with stops and go's and going 20 in a 70 because that was the only option. That or rear-end the cars in front of them. But that wasn't an option. The traffic was endless...until it wasn't. Sanji barely noticed when the towering buildings and city smog turned in to open sky and vacant land. 

* * *

It was hot when Zoro woke up. Hot and sunny. His shirt stuck to his skin and it was horribly uncomfortable. Zoro did the most logical thing and pulled it off. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and got out of the car. The slight breeze was a blessing. He made his way to the bathroom. sometime between 2 AM and dawn Zoro had pulled over at a rest stop to sleep. They were god knows where but there was a bathroom and vending machines so that got them through the night. 

Zoro returned to the car and Sanji was still sleeping in the passenger seat. Zoro's stomach growled. That was an issue that needed to be fixed pronto. Zoro found his phone, it was almost dead but not there yet, perfect, all he needed was to find the nearest food. Zoro ignored the many, many notifications he had. It was just past 9 AM so everyone had realized he was missing about an hour ago. 

Zoro was sure Luffy was causing a storm and his parents were freaking out. It could only be expected. But them knowing where he was meant Judge knowing where Sanji was too. And Zoro wouldn't let that happen. Not after seeing what Judge did to him. Besides all that, Zoro and Sanji were both 18, in a car that was under Zoro's name, even if the cops ended up getting involved, they couldn't get in trouble for anything. 

Zoro found the nearest Denny's and set the GPS for there. It was still a half-hour drive but they'd need to stop for gas anyway. Just before Zoro pulled out of the parking spot he leaned over Sanji and buckled his seat belt. His seat was still completely reclined but at least Zoro wouldn't get pulled over this way. 

The drive felt longer than it was, the highway was almost empty compared to the constant traffic Zoro was used to. Zoro saw maybe three other cars on the way to Denny's. 

Sanji had just woken up as Zoro pulled into the parking lot, perfect. 

"Where are we?" Sanji muttered, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around. 

"Denney's parking lot," Zoro replied. 

"Why?" Sanji muttered. 

"I'm hungry, obviously," Zoro pointed out. Sanji squinted in the sunlight. 

"Let's just get stuff we don't have to cook from a grocery store it will be cheaper than this," Sanji suggested. 

"Maybe I wanted and eggs and toast," Zoro muttered, somewhat grumbling. 

Sanji scoffed, "Does your wallet agree?" 

Zoro didn't say anything to that. Mostly because his wallet did not agree. Maybe he just didn't want to admit Sanji was right. That was an issue for later. 

"Let's go to the grocery store," Sanji said after Zoro pulled into a parking spot. Zoro sighed but relented. 

"Search it up," Zoro muttered. Sanji grabbed Zoro's phone to reroute the GPS. In just a few minutes they were at the grocery store. 

They didn't get much. Just peanut butter, bread, a pack of water bottles, plastic silverware, and chips, and some fruit.


	38. Chasing Runnaways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I continue to have terrible timing bc guess what I'm not posting next week bc i have finals~ Anyhow enjoy this chapter, see yall when I'm free of this godforsaken hellscape that has been fall quarter!

Luffy marched to the bookshop that was just down the road now. This is ridiculous, why won't _anyone _listen to him! Luffy pretty much shouted that he knew where Zoro was but no, Luffy couldn't possibly know. 

Shanks and Mihawk wouldn't even try to hear Luffy out when they figured out Zoro was missing. This was so dumb! Even Kai, Tashigi, or Perona could find Zoro if they just would have listened to him! Luffy was practically stomping down the road now. If only Franky was done fixing up the motorcycle! Then Luffy would be able to _do something. _But now he had to walk all the way to the bookshop. 

And of course, Ace and Sabo were gone before Luffy even woke up! Law too. Law just happened to work closest to their house. The tattoo shop was downtown and Luffy didn't even know where Sabo was right now. He could be in Hollywood for all Luffy knew. 

"Torao!" Luffy shouted as he walked into the bookstore with the sound of a bell chiming over Luffy's head. The bookshop looked old, in the well kept, just worn down sort of way. It smelt like used books and leather. The shelves towered over Luffy and made the space feel small. 

There was a loud thud, followed by, "Luffy-ya, what the hell are you doing here?" 

Luffy followed the sound of Law's voice through the shelves. He found Law kneeling on the worn carpet floor, picking up books that had spilled out from a box. All the books looked used, some mildly, some so worn it looked like the covers might fall off. But Luffy didn't care much about that. 

"I need your help! Zoro's missing," Luffy said, he adjusted his backpack as he spoke. 

"Zoro's missing? Wait, why aren't you in school?" Law asked. Luffy rolled his eyes. 

"I'm not in school because Zoro is _missing_ and Mihawk and Shanks wouldn't listen to me before they both took off to the police station!" Everyone's first concern was why Luffy wasn't in school. That's not important! Zoro disappeared and no one can find him!

"What?" Law didn't exactly follow what the hell Luffy was talking about. 

"Zoro's location is on in Snapchat!" Luffy huffed, he shoved his phone into Law's hand with the Snapmap open. Law could see Zoro's bitmoji in the middle of nowhere on the highway. 

"What do you want me to do about it?" Law really didn't see what he had to do with this. From what Luffy said, Zoro's parents were already looking for him. 

"You and Sabo agreed you'd take Sabo's car last night, didn't you? I need the keys. Zoro can't just take off like that when we're gunna graduate, I don't wanna go if all my friends aren't there!" 

Regardless of what the hell was going on, Law wasn't going to let Luffy chase after Zoro. 

"Lu," Law said, sticking another book on the shelf. "I'm not letting you take off out of town with Sabo's car. Especially not by yourself." 

That last comment may have been Law's downfall. 

"Then come with me!" 

"Luffy I'm at work," Law said, and I'll be here for the next few hours," Law looked down at the screen again. "If Zoro-ya ran away then he's going to be long gone by the time I get off work," Law said. "Not to mention He already a few hours away from here. 

"But he's stopped! I pet he pulled over to go to sleep and he's still sleeping!" Luffy argued. "I bet we can catch up to the, you gotta help me find him!" 

"There's a missing kid?" Wolf's voice came out of nowhere and it made both Law and Luffy jump. He came around the corner with a box of books a little smaller than the last one. 

"Yeah, my friend took off without saying anything!" Luffy said. "I need Torao to come with me to get him, so you gotta let him go."

"Luffy-" Law glared at him for talking to his boss like that. Law couldn't exactly afford to lose his job. 

"Don't sweat it Law, go find the kid." Wolf patted Law's shoulder. Law was more than just a little shocked. "I can get by a day or so without you." 

"Thanks, mister!" Luffy smiled at the old man and grabbed Law's hand, already dragging him out the door. Looks like Law really had no say in this. Spending the day with Luffy wouldn't be all that bad though...

"Luffy, wait!" Law pulled his hand back. "I need to grab my stuff, wait here." 

Luffy did. Law was only gone for a few minutes before he came back. Luffy grabbed Law's hand again and dragged him out to the parking lot. 

"Sabo's only got half a tank, I'll have to stop and fill it up," Law said. 

"Okay!" Luffy said as Law pulled out of his parking spot. 

"Have you talked to Ace or Sabo yet?" Law asked. 

Luffy shook his head. "Nope."

"You need to call them, especially Sabo, he'll be pissed if he needs his car," Law explained. 

"Oh." Luffy dug out his phone and opened his contacts list. He found Sabo's contact and called him. It didn't even make two whole rings before it went to voicemail. Sabo hung up on him! 

"Hi Sabo, I guess you're ignoring me right now," Luffy said into the phone. "Zoro went missing but he left his location on in Snapchat so me and Torao are following him 'cause Mihawk and Shanks wouldn't listen to me. Torao said I had to call you because we took your car, so there, see you when we find Zoro!" Luffy hung up and dropped his phone into his lap. 

"Where's Zoro?" Law asked. 

"Uh," Luffy picked up his phone again and picked up his phone again to find out. "Outside Santa Barbra." 

"That's only two hours away, we might be able to catch up to them soon," Law said. 

Law pulled into the first gas station he saw on his way to the highway. 

"Can we get snacks!?" Luffy asked. 

"Have you had breakfast?" Law asked in response. 

Luffy shook his head. "Nope, I came to find you right after I left Zoro's house."

Law sighed. "Alright, go find something to eat and I'll meet you inside when I'm done here." 

"You're the best!" Luffy grinned and ran off while Law was left to fill the tank up. Lucky for him it wasn't too expensive. Law was just worried about how much he was going to have to tell Luffy to put back. Law listened to the sound of the gas filling the tank and watched the numbers climb. 

The nozzle clicked and Law finished up before heading inside. Law found Luffy in the chip aisle. He had several bags tucked under one arm and was still picking out more bags.

"Hey, put some back, unless you're going to pay for it, " Law said. He took it upon himself to grab several bags from Luffy and put them back on the shelf they came from.

"But Torao!" Luffy tried, in vain to argue with Law. Still, by the end of it, he was left with one measly bag of honey bbq Fritos. The twisty Kind. Luffy followed Law_to the register. Law only grabbed a fruit punch monster on the way. He didn't even get anything to eat!

"Can l have a chimi too?"Luffy asked the moment his eyes fell on the gas station hotbox.

"Yeah, Law relented, adding it to their order before swiping his card.

"Let's go find Zoro!"Luffy shouted as they headed back out to the car. Before Luffy knew it, they were on the highway. And from the looks of it, Zoro wasn't even awake yet. At this rate, Luffy and Law would catch up in no time!

"I can't believe I let you drag me into this," Law muttered, coming to the full realization of what was going on. He was chasing someone through California. Someone who left for who knows what reason. 

"You're the only one that would listen!" Luffy huffed. 

"If Zoro-ya doesn't want to be in LA he's not going to stay, even if you convince him to come back," Law explained. 

"But it doesn't make sense that Zoro would leave!" Luffy insisted. "He loves going to sword practice with Kai, and he's dating Sanji! He wouldn't leave Sanji here, especially not with what's going on with his family right now." 

"Can you see Sanji-ya on that map?" Law asked.

"Nope, Sanji keeps his location off," Luffy said. "Why?" 

"I'm thinking Sanji told Zoro he was running away and Zoro went with him," Law said. 

"What, no Sanji promised me he'd be at school today," Luffy said. "He wouldn't break his promise." 

"You didn't even go to school," Law scoffed. 

"I'll call Sanji to make sure!" Luffy huffed, he put his phone to his ear after dialing Sanji's number. Luffy listened to his phone ring twice before it cut to Sanji's voice mail. 

"See, he didn't answer, so he must be in class." Luffy hung up the phone before it could beep and start a voice message. 

"Or he thinks you'll tell his or Zoro's parents where they are if he talks to you," Law cut in. He didn't think Luffy believed him. 

"No way!" 

"Okay, if you're so sure try calling Zoro," Law said.

"I will!" Luffy said he was already opening Zoro's contact. It rang three times before going to voicemail. 

"He's driving, he can't answer the phone," Luffy insisted. 

"Mhm," Law said, he glanced over at Luffy. "Ten bucks and a milkshake says Sanji's with Zoro." 

"You're on!" Luffy agreed with a smirk. "I can't wait to have a milkshake!" Luffy propped his feet up on the dash. 

"Get your feet off the dash," Law said. 

"Huh? Why? Sabo lets me," Luffy frowned and looked up at Law. 

"Because we're going 70 miles an hour if we get into an accident you're going to break your femur." 

"Well, you're good at driving so we won't he get into an accident," Luffy said. Law rolled his eyes and reached over to Luffy. Law pinched the skin of Luffy's calf and made him jump. 

"OW!" Luffy yelped, putting his feet down. "Torao! What the hell!?" Luffy rubbed his leg, pulling it up onto the seat with him. 

"Keep your feet off the dash." Law cut a glare at Luffy. 

"That was mean," Luffy huffed, he was hugging his leg to his chest now. Law shrugged and fixed his eyes back on the road. 

"I asked nicely first," Law said in an empty attempt to defend himself. Luffy put his leg down and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"That wasn't even a question!" Luffy argued. Law rolled his eyes but couldn't keep the smirk from showing. He glanced over at Luffy again. 

"Well then I _told _you nicely," Law retorted. 

Luffy responded by sticking out his tongue at Law and scrunching up his nose. 

* * *

"You can't just eat ketchup and mac n' cheese, that's disgusting," Law insisted. 

"What is wrong with you!?" Luffy was practically sitting sideways in his seat now. "You're so _picky _nothing you say about food can be real!" 

"I'm only picky compared to _you," _Law insisted. "You'll eat anything that's not human!" 

"You won't even eat bread!" Luffy thew his hands in the air. "Do you know how much food has _bread!?" _Luffy leaned forward just a bit as he talked. "Pizza, burgers, sandwiches, donuts, cake, corndogs, pan and like everything else!" 

"Bread is gross, it tastes like sand and yeast," Law muttered. Luffy's phone started to ring. In their controversial conversation, Luffy's phone had found it's way to the floorboard. Luffy leaned down to get it. 

"Oh, it's Sabo," Luffy said just before answering it. 

"Sabo, you gotta tell Torao that mac n' cheese is great with ketchup," Luffy said.

"You're wrong," Law insisted. 

"Luffy's right," Sabo countered. 

"Ha!" Luffy pulled the phone away from his face. "I told you!" 

"Bullshit put it on speaker," Law scoffed at Luffy. 

"Say it again, Traffy doesn't believe me. 

"Stick to Torao." Law cringed at the alternative nickname. 

"I said Luffy's right." 

Law looked at the phone in disgust. 

"But that's not the point," Sabo said. "You let Luffy convince you to take my car chasing Zoro across the state!?" 

"He didn't really give me a choice..." Law attempted to defend himself. 

"Did you check the oil or the coolant or are you as dumb as Ace?" Sabo asked. "And please tell me you at least checked with wiper fluid."

"Uh..." Law didn't think about any of that when they left. "No..." 

Sabo sighed. "Lucky you, I take care of my car." 

"And lucky you that Koala gave me a ride," Sabo added. "You better bring my car back with just as much gas as it had this morning."

"I will," Law assured. 

"Alright, I'll see you, idiots, later, don't crash my car, Luffy I'm not excusing you from school."

"Bye Sabo!" Luffy said and Sabo hung up. 

"Okay, Torao, you have to at least like ranch and pizza," Luffy said. 

"I don't like pizza," Law retorted. 

"Oh, right..." Luffy rested his chin in his hand. "Oh, I know, cottage cheese and peaches!" 

"What the fuck?" Law cringed at the mere thought of that. "Who likes that!?" 

"Okay, you're right, that one is kinda gross." Luffy adjusted in his seat, tucking one foot under this thigh. 

"How 'bout popcorn and sriracha?" 

"That's actually not that bad," Law agreed. "But it's better with lime and tajin too." 

"I knew there had to be something weird that you like!" Luffy grinned and sat back in his seat feeling accomplished. 

"That's not weird," Law insisted. 

"Yes, it is!" Luffy grinned. 

"Not as weird as peaches and cottage cheese," Law said with a small chuckle. 

"Well, Vivi likes it," Luffy said. 

"Your friends are weirder than you," Law murmured. 

"Maybe," Luffy said, he propped his foot on the dash again, without thinking really. 

"If you don't put your foot down I will make you sit in the back seat," Law threatened. 

"Okay, okay," Luffy put his foot down right away. "Sheesh, Torao, you don't gotta be a stick in the mud." 

* * *

"Hey Torao," Luffy said, they had been sitting in silence for a little while, it felt like the whole day had gone by since they got in the car. It had only been a few hours though. Luffy was leaning against the door with his feet on the center armrest. His knees were level with his forehead. Law had already scolded Luffy over sitting like that but gave up after a few minutes. 

"Hm?" 

"How come Bonney hasn't been over in a while?" Luffy asked, looking over at Law. "Does she not like us anymore?" Luffy didn't like being around Bonney but he thought it was weirder that she hadn't been over, even just stopping by or picking up Law in like a week. 

"We're not dating anymore," Law said. Law said it quietly, not even glancing at Luffy like he usually does when he's talking while driving.

"Oh," Luffy muttered. He wasn't really sure what else to say to Law. Luffy was glad not to have to see him and Bonney together but that didn't mean _Law _was happy about it. 

"Are...you okay?" Luffy asked. The question came out awkward but Luffy wanted to make sure Law was alright. He didn't want Law to be sad...

Law cut a glance at Luffy now. 

"Yeah, it just didn't work out," Law said with a small shrug. 

"Sorry," Luffy said. Luffy knew he didn't have anything to do with that, but still.

"Don't worry about it," Law assured. He took a long pause. "Besides, now I just have more time to kick your ass at Mario Kart." Law smirked at his own statement. 

Luffy sat upright, crossing his arms over his chest and pulling his legs crossed on the seat. "I'll just keep getting better and kick _your _ass!" 

"Oh please, you haven't been able to beat me in weeks," Law said with gusto. 

"Just wait, I'll get better than Sabo and Ace too!" Luffy declared, 

"Oh, yeah, and I graduated high school." 

"No, you didn't," Luffy stuck his tongue out at Law and grabbed onto his shins, leaning forward towards Law. 

Law took one hand off the wheel and grabbed Luffy's jaw. He turned to look Luffy in the eyes, taking his eyes off the road. 

"You missed the point," Law pointed out. 

Luffy didn't realize he was holding his breath. Law was way too close to him. 

Luffy leaned back, "Watch the road Torao!" It was the first thing that came to his mind. An excuse to put some space between him and Law. 

* * *

"I can't believe you guys got caught in that mall, it's so easy to sneak in there," Law shook his head, still watching the road. 

"How would you know!?" Luffy asked, throwing his hand in the air as he spoke. 

"I used to sneak into it all the time when I was in high school, I took Ace and Sabo along a couple of times too."

"I bet they didn't have security then like they did when I was there," Luffy insisted. He couldn't be _that _bad at seeking into places, that was insane!

"Yeah right, I snuck in there with Bonney a few weeks ago," Law snickered. "You're just bad at it." 

"So there were only two of you! There was a bunch of us! Two people is easy."

"The people you take with you are part of the sneaking in," Law said. "Even you should know that."

"I bet if you went with all your friends you'd get caught too," Luffy insisted. Law chuckled. Luffy was right on that part.

"Well, obviously I'd get caught, I'd have you _and _your brothers with me." Law cut Luffy a quick glance. Luffy snapped his head towards Law. 

"Torao!" Luffy shouted with a huge grin. The shout made Law jump in his seat a little. "YOu just admitted we're friends!" 

"You act like I've been denying it," Law muttered. 

Luffy leaned closer to Law still with that huge grin that could blind the sun. Law kept glancing at Luffy, splitting his attention between the bright smile and the road. 

"Yeah, but you've never _said _that we were friends before," Luffy sat back in his seat with his chest feeling warm and fuzzy. Law didn't just think of Luffy as his friend's _baby _brother and Luffy knew that now. 

"I mean, if we're going to be technical, I didn't say that this time either," Law commented. 

"You can't just take it back!" Luffy sat up again, look over at Law like he had just offended Luffy's ancestors. 

Law rolled his eyes in amusement. "Whatever you say. How far are we from catching up to your friend?" 

"Uh," Luffy dug his phone out yet again and pulled up Snapchat. 

"Oh! They stopped again!" Luffy said. 

"Let me see," Law said, "Take the wheel for a second."

"What?" Luffy asked but Law had already let go and Luffy grabbed it without thinking, to keep them on the road. 

"The one with green hair?" Law asked. 

"Yep!" Luffy agreed. Holding his breath over the way his side was brushing against Law's arm as he held onto the wheel. 

"That's the next two exits, we almost passed him," Law muttered. "Here." Law gave Luffy his phone back and took the wheel again. For just a second Law's hand was almost on top of Luffy's. 

"One," Law muttered to himself as they passed an off-ramp. The next exit was another mile or two down the road. 

Law took it. "Where are they, zoom in on the map."

"A gas station, if we drive by I bet I'll be able to find Zoro's car!" 

"Let me see the map again," Law said. 


	39. Close But Not Quite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys have waited for this one long enough, hope you like it and see ya next week!!!

Sanji grabbed two packs of Bubbilicous Strawberry bubble gum. The craving for a cigarette was killing him, and Sanji wasn't going to get some anytime soon. Figures the minimum age had to go to 21 just before he turned 18. 

"You ready?" Zoro asked from behind Sanji. 

"Yeah," Sanji agreed. Zoro stepped past him and Sanji followed him up to the cashier. Zoro set his red Gatorade Sanji's gum when next to it. Zoro put money down for gas too. While Zoro was paying Sanji went back out to Zoro's car. He popped a piece of gum into his mouth right away. The gum was too sweet and tasted like artificial flavor and plastic but it served as a distraction for Sanji's craving. 

Sanji started to fill up the tank, he was watching the numbers climb until he caught a flash of green and saw Zoro coming back. 

Zoro leaned against the car next to Sanji. 

"What happens when we get to Oregon?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji shrugged. "I didn't think that far ahead." Sanji really didn't expect to get even this far but they were here and Sanji would never have to see Judge's face again. Or any of his brothers. Reiju and his mom, they'd be okay. They were always okay. 

"Really?" Zoro asked, he looked over at Sanji noticing his slightly furrowed brow and small frown. 

"I figured something would have stopped us..." The nozzle clicked. It took up every penny and Sanji didn't think the tank was even full. Sanji put the nozzle away and closed the tank. 

Zoro laid his hand on Sanji's side as he turned back around. Sanji raised his eyebrows, look at Zoro with wide eye

"Even if we get caught," Zoro spoke quietly, taking a step closer to Sanji and meeting his eyes. "I won't let you get stuck there again, with your family." 

Sanji pulled on Zoro's shirt, bringing him a little closer, and kissed him. Zoro could taste the strawberry bubblegum on his lips. Zoro pulled away slowly, not really wanting to stop. The gum was way too sweet. 

"They're not my family," Sanji said, his eyes turned to the ground. "You and the others are more my family than they are." 

"Don't let anyone else hear that. They might think you care about them," Zoro teased with a small grin. 

"Ass," Sanji huffed, pushing Zoro away. Zoro smirked and Sanji wanted to wipe the cocky expression off his face. 

A car pulled up to the gas pump behind them. Zoro watched over Sanji's shoulder. 

"That looks like Sabo's car..." Zoro muttered. Sanji looked over his shoulder too. 

"That's Luffy and Law in the front seat!" Sanji said. 

"You think we can outrun 'em?" Zoro asked. 

"Sanji! Zoro!" Luffy was already out of the car and running towards them. 

"Not a chance," Sanji said. 

"Sanji!" Luffy looked angry as he approached Sanji. "You promised me you'd be at school today!" 

"Things changed," Sanji muttered. "I couldn't stay there." 

"How'd you even find us?" Zoro asked.

"Your location on Snapchat is on," Luffy said. 

"Zoro, you're an idiot," Sanji sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"You guys gotta come back!" Luffy insisted. Just the idea of going back there made Sanji's stomach churn.

"I'm not going back," Sanji stated. Law got out of the car and walked over to him. 

"I just called Shanks," Law said. 

"What!?" Zoro grumbled. Zoro didn't even care about the amount of trouble he was going to be in over this. "What do you mean you called him!?" Zoro marched past Sanji and got in Law's face. 

"Zoro!" Luffy called but it fell on deaf ears. 

"Why wouldn't I call him?" Law asked. 

"Your parents are looking for you everywhere, they're so worried that they wouldn't even listen to Luffy-ya," Law pointed out. He didn't even flinch at the fact that Zoro looked ready to throw hands. And Law might be taller than Zoro, but Zoro was bigger. 

"That doesn't give you the right to interfere!" Zoro snapped. 

"Hey!" Luffy shouted. He put himself between Zoro and Law. He was sick of people not listening to him today. And he wasn't about to let his friends get away with it too. Luffy pushed Zoro away from Law. "_I _asked Torao to help me catch up to you guys!" 

"Luffy," Zoro gritted his teeth. 

"You can't just take off like that!" Luffy crossed his arms over his chest. "You promised we'd graduate together! We can't do that if you take off!" 

Zoro opened his mouth to argue but he couldn't not with Luffy. He did promise Luffy that. Not just Luffy either.

"You too Sanji!" Luffy added. 

Sanji looked at the ground. He remembered that time like it was yesterday. The five of them had met up at the park near the high school. Usopp was nervous about the new school and had flat out refused to walk any further than the park. Then Luffy climbed up on the nearest park table and told Usopp he didn't need to worry about anything at all. No matter what happened they'd graduate together. 

It didn't matter if they never had a class together, and it didn't matter what clubs or sports or anything else they did, they'd be friends no matter what. And in four years they'd walk together at graduation. Nami, Sanji, Zoro, Luffy, and Usopp had all promised each other that. 

"Luffy, this is different," Sanji said quietly. He looked up at Luffy, trying to keep himself together. He _couldn't _go back to that place. Not ever. Sanji was scared and that was something he didn't want to admit. "I can't go back there—"

"I told you, you don't need to go back to Judge's house!" Luffy said. "You can stay with me and my brothers, or Zoro, or Vivi or anyone else!" 

"Sanji," Zoro looked over at him, taking a step back from Luffy. Zoro let out a long sigh. "He's right, Judge can't do anything anymore."

"We won't let him, not your brothers either!" Luffy assured. Law watched the scene before him. Sanji reminded Law of himself in some ways. He said nothing as the three hashed things out, this was an issue for them to get through. Law had no business in it. 

"Zoro—" Sanji wanted to argue. Zoro had been all for this last night but now it was different. Sanji knew Zoro didn't want to leave, not really. Zoro had a great family that would do anything for him. They had even dropped everything to find Zoro. Sanji doubted anyone but the staff noticed Sanji was gone. Sanji looked over at Luffy too. 

"Sanji, you promised," Luffy reminded him. Luffy was right. Sanji didn't hate his family. His _friends _were his family. And they were everything to Sanji. 

Sanji let out a long, defeated sigh. "Fine." 

"Really!?" Luffy smiled. He ran to Sanji and trapped him in a hug. 

"I'll kick Judge's ass if I have to Sanji! I promise!" Luffy assured. 

"Yeah, whatever, it's only because graduation is two weeks away," Sanji muttered. "If I've lasted 18 years, what're two more weeks?"

Luffy let go of Sanji and grinned. Law shook his head at how ridiculous this all was and redialed the number Sabo had given him just a few minutes ago. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji started talking amongst themselves. 

"Law?" Shanks answered on the other line. 

"Luffy convinced both of them to come back," Law said. 

"Oh, that's a relief," Shanks sighed into the phone. 

"How did you find him?" 

"Zoro's location was on and Luffy and I followed him using Snapchat," Law explained. 

"Huh," Shanks scoffed. "Where are you guys?"

"Somewhere between Primo Beach and Atascadero I think," Law said. He leaned against Sabo's car. 

"They got that far?" Shanks muttered. "I'm a little impressed." 

"Dad!" There was a sharp shout in the background, Law assumed it had to be one of Zoro's siblings. 

"It's not like he can hear me sheesh," Shanks sounded further away now. "You sound like your dad!" 

"I'll bring them back, It'll be a few hours." Law looked down at the stains on the asphalt beneath his feet. 

"Thanks, I owe you one," Shanks said. 

"Don't worry about it," Law said. He looked over at Luffy who was laughing at something or other. "I mostly did it for Luffy anyway, he was pretty frustrated over no one listening to him." 

"Oh," Shanks muttered. "That would be my fault."

"No matter, Luffy's already over it," Law said. 

"Oh, good," Shanks said. "Can I talk to Zoro for a minute?" 

"Yeah, let me get him," Law said. He pulled the phone from his year. "Zoro-ya." All three of them looked over at Law. Law felt a little like he had treaded on sacred ground by interrupting them. Still, he held the phone out to Zoro. Zoro took the phone from Law and strayed a few paces away from them. 

"Was that Shanks again?" Sanji asked. Law nodded. Sanji said something to Luffy before walking over to Zoro. Luffy decided to join Law, leaning against the car. 

"Thanks, Torao," Luffy said with a smile, looking up at Law. Law looked away quickly. That smile was really cute. 

"Ye—" Law coughed to cover up the stutter that fumbled its way out of his mouth. "You didn't give me much of a choice." 

"Shishishi!" Luffy hooked his arm around Law's arm. "The drive here was fun though."

"Yeah, it was," Law admitted. He and Luffy had spent most of it just talking or listening to music. There wasn't anything too spectacular about it but it was fun nonetheless. Luffy leaned against Law's side, resting his head on Law's shoulder. Law stiffened for a second but relaxed just as quickly. Luffy would notice if Law went all stiff. It took Law a few seconds to realize he was holding his breath though. 

Law leaned into Luffy just a little bit. They were quiet for a little while, just standing there like that. Law looked over at Sanji and Zoro, it looked like they were talking on speakerphone now. Law could catch parts of the conversation if he paid attention to it. But it really wasn't any of his business, so Law opted not to do that. 

"Are you really okay that you and Bonney aren't together anymore?" Luffy asked. "Isn't that kind of thing supposed to really hurt?" 

Had Luffy never been in love with anyone? Law pushed the thought aside. The answer to that was pretty obvious given the question Luffy asked. 

"It's not like I was glad it happened," Law said. He spoke softly now. It didn't really matter whether he did or not. "I do really like her, she just didn't feel the same." 

Law lied about that but he really didn't need Luffy to worry about the reason Law and Bonney broke up. It wasn't really Luffy's fault. 

"How come you were dating, to begin with then?" Luffy asked. That was a little intensive but LAw knew Luffy didn't think of it that way. He was just genuinely curious. 

"She probably really was interested in me when we were in high school," Law said, building off of the little lie. That part was probably true though, Law couldn't outright confirm it but he had his suspicions. Maybe Bonney had just used Luffy as an excuse to break up because she realized They weren't the same people they were four years ago. That was information Law wasn't privy to either. "A lot has changed since then." 

"That's confusing," Luffy said. 

"I agree with you on that," Law sighed. Luffy craned his neck to look up at Law. Zoro started heading back to

"All good?" Law asked. Zoro nodded and returned Law's phone to him. Law took it with the hand that Luffy wasn't holding onto. 

"I'll fill up the tank and we'll head back," Law said. 

"Alright," Zoro said. Law stood up straight and Luffy let go of his arm. Law filled up the tank and they were on the road again. Law and Luffy followed behind Zoro and Sanji on the road. 

* * *

Zoro and Sanji went back into Zoro's house. Sanji had half the mind to leave. He didn't want to end up back with Judge. Not for anything. 

Shanks and Mihawk were talking in hushed tones when Zoro and Sanji walked in. Zoro's eyes were glued to the ground. Sanji shoved his hands in his pocket. There was tension in the room thick enough to cut through. 

"Zoro," Mihawk said. His voice was stern and man, they were definitely in trouble. Zoro rubbed the back of his neck and clenched his jaw wondering how long he'd be grounded this time. Zoro doubted he was going to the graduation party. "Come with me."

Mihawk walked away, and Zoro followed, only glancing at Shanks beforehand. 

"Have a seat, kid," Shanks said, gesturing to the living room. Sanji gulped and sat down on the sofa. Shanks sat down too. 

"Listen," Shanks said with a sigh. "You've got some shit luck." 

This wasn't at all what Sanji expected when he walked in with Zoro. "Wow, thanks," Sanji muttered.

"You do, I won't dance around that," Shanks said. "It's the cards you've been dealt, but that's not what's important." 

"So what?" Sanji grumbled. He really didn't want to get lectured on his choices by someone who had no idea what Sanji was dealing with. 

"You've got some amazing friends, you know, not just the one's you've made as school," Shanks said. "I talked to Zeff— you know he thinks of you as his own son?" 

Sanji's jaw dropped at that. He looked at Shanks with wide eyes. "W-what?" 

Shanks just Sanji a grin that reminded him of Luffy. "You didn't know?" Shanks paused. "He's worried about you since you haven't been in for a shift in over a week."

"How—" Sanji didn't think Shanks even knew that Sanji worked at the Baratie let alone knew who the owner was. 

"Let's see," Shanks hummed, "He came over here asking about you after I talked you and Zoro when Law and Luffy found you two. I had been trying to think of something to say to you, but honestly, It's not my place and Zeff asked me to take you to the restaurant when you got back." Shanks stood up and grabbed his keys from the coffee table. 

"We're going now?" Sanji asked. 

"Well, obviously," Shanks. "Don't worry, Miwhawk will let Zoro know." 

Sanji followed Shanks out the door. Shanks talked most of the way there about an array of things that Sanji didn't remember the moment he stepped out of the car. Sanji walked into the restaurant alone. He was surprised to find that the whole place was empty. The only light that was on was in the kitchen. Sanji walked through the swinging door. Even the kitchen was empty. That was odd, normally Zeff and Patty would be prepping the kitchen for the dinner rush by now. 

"You even hear, you old geezer?" Sanji called, he wandered further into the kitchen and found Zeff chopping vegetables. There was some sort of soup simmering. 

"Come help me with this," Zeff gestured to the collection of vegetables sitting out on the counter. Sanji grabbed an apron and washed his hands before joining Zeff. 

They made an excellent soup and had a long conversation over dinner. 


End file.
